Tower Of God
by Felina699
Summary: Follows the plot of Tower of God by SIU. Written in a novel format. Follow Bam on his adventure up the tower but with a new companion (My OC). Contains a bit of OC x Khun. (Sorry, I suck at summaries but if you like this webtoon you should try reading this. I'll try my best not to disappoint you!) Please help spread the love of ToG! Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, nice to meet you guys. Feel free to call me Felina ;)

I'm new to Fanfiction (As you can see… ) and I hope to get along with my fellow readers and authors. This 'fanfic' I'm writing is base off and follows the plot of the Webtoon, 'Tower Of God' by SIU. This fanfic is something I'm writing for fun because I'm really into this Webtoon and the plot is _amazing_! I _love_ all the characters, especially Khun! This story involves my OC (My own character). I've decided to try shipping my OC with Khun because I love him so much! (Though I have a feeling that the relationship will progress very slowly). I'll try not to make the characters out of character. For those who also love Khun and this Webtoon or just plainly curious and bored, I hope you guys will give this fanfic a try and enjoy it.

P.S. I'm a newbie at writing so feedbacks and reviews will be a great help. I'm apologizing in advance for my grammars and my past/present tenses.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tower Of God. I don't own the plot (...Well maybe some of it since I'm adding and changing certain things). I don't own the characters (Besides my OC). I might add other things in along the way, but most of this belongs to its rightful owner, SIU.

* * *

 **Tower Of God**

 _What do you Desire?_

 _Money and Wealth?_

 _Honor and Pride?_

 _Authority and Power?_

 _Revenge?_

 _Or…_

 _Something that transcends all of them?_

 _ **Whatever you desire-**_

' **IS IN HERE'**

 _ **Tower Of God**_

 **Begins Now!**

* * *

Sounds of footsteps echoed in the dark cave. A female with dirty blond hair, tied up in a ponytail was running forward, chased by a brunette male. The male huffed as he stretched out his hand, grabbing onto the red ribbon of the female's dress. He stopped her movements and pushed her onto the solid hard ground.

Thump!

With the male on top of the female, the two tried to catch their breaths. The male spoke first sounding desperate yet demanding, "Where are you going?!"

Staring into the brunette's golden eyes the female answered, "I'm going up the Tower, Bam. If I get to the outer world then I'll be able to see the blue sky during the day and the starlight at night."

Bam's eyes were filled with sadness as the female finished her sentence.

"I'm sorry, Bam. I'm so sorry but… I'm sick of living in this dark world. Please forget about me and let me be reborn again." A light started to envelop the female's body.

Bam's eyes widened as tears welled up. "No... No! Don't go, Rachel! Please don't leave me!" he exclaimed desperately, his voice cracking.

A huge door appeared few feets away from Bam and Rachel and slightly crept opened. The light that enveloped Rachel shone brighter and started to flow beyond the door.

"No! Stop!" Bam exclaimed. He clenched his teeth and yelled at the top of his lungs, "If you go- I'll follow you until I die!"

Thump!

The huge door closed as the two figures disappeared without a trace.

* * *

Bam's P.O.V

 _Don't go-_

 _Don't leave me, Rachel!_

 _Please!_

Bam subconsciously stretched out his hand into the air as his golden eyes shot open in alarm. He quickly sat up and scanned his surroundings. The area was big, looked very old and ancient.

 _Where… Am I?_

Bam stood up and dusted off the _'invisible dust'_ on his clothes. He started to observe his surroundings more closely. His eyes landed upon something strange yet fascinating.

 _Light?_

In the center of the room was a beam of purple light.

"Huh ho~ It's been a while since there's been a visitor," a voice called out sounding very amused.

"W-Who?!" Bam shouted in surprise as he turned to face the direction of the voice.

"I won't hurt you. It's been awhile since a visitor has opened the gate by himself… Welcome to the Tower, Mr. Young Boy," the voice greeted.

The owner of the voice stepped out of the darkness. He had a form of a human but his head was shaped like a rabbit. The creature held onto something that looked like a staff with a navy ball attached to both ends.

 _A m-monster?! Am I inside the Tower?!_

"My name is Headon. I'm the guardian of the first floor of the Tower. What's your name, Mr. Young Boy?"

"My name is… 'The 25th Bam'. It's the day I was born…" Bam replied hesitantly.

"What a difficult name to call. Well then, I'll call you Bam," Headon stated. "Now that sounds tasty!" he added as an afterthought.

(Felina: 'Bam' has two meaning in Korean. One is 'Night' and the second is 'Chestnut')

Headon looked at Bam and asked, "So Mr. Bam, how did you end up here?"

"Oh! I'm following a girl! Did girl with dirty blonde hair pass by here?" Bam asked hurriedly, remembering Rachel.

"A girl with dirty blonde hair?" Headon repeated, rubbing his chin, thinking.

"Did you see her!? Do you know where she went?"

"Well~ That's..." Headon started with a mischievous tone.

"Please tell me! I need to find her!" Bam stated eagerly.

Headon raised his staff and pointed upward at the purple beam of light. "All answers are up there. That's all I can tell you. If you want to find your answer and the girl- Head up."

"Whether you're looking for: wealth, immortality, absolute power, magical abilities, or mysteries, all you have to do is just head up. All the truth, glory, and happiness of the world are _all_ up there."

Bam looked up at the purple beam of light intensively.

"But remember, it's a hard and painful journey to embark on, Mr. Young Boy," Headon warned.

Without hesitation, Bam answered with a strong, clear, determined voice. "I would take any risk just to see her."

Headon smirked. "Excellent! I like your will. Then let's do a test to see if you're qualified to go up the Tower."

This surprised Bam. "A test? What test?" Bam questioned.

Headon cleared his throat. "In this Tower, every time you go up a floor, there is a test to see whether you are qualified to go to the next level. If you pass you may proceed to the next floor. Tests are decided by the administrators and rulers of each floor. Of course, the difficulty varies depending on which floor you are on."

Bam nodded in understanding.

Headon smirk grew wider as he continued. "In other words, if Mr. Bam wants to go up to the next floor you'll need to pass my test. Watch this- This is the test of the first floor." Headon's staff tapped the floor gently and the navy balls started to glow. A side of the wall turned into a cage and beyond that cage is…

"The ' _Ball_ '," Headon said.

"Huh? What is the ball? And… What's that huge monster?" Bam asked staring into the cage.

"The 'Ball' is a simple test. The 'Ball' is that round man-sized sphere." Headon pointed at the sphere inside the cage.

"If you hit it hard enough, it is designed to pop. To pass the test the rules are simple. Mr. Bam, you'll need to go inside the cage and outrun or defeat that monster. By popping the ball is the only way to pass this test," Headon explained.

Bam gulped down the lump of saliva stuck in his throat.

"This monster is called the 'White Armored Eel'. He's a big fish that lives in the Shinsu, flowing through the Tower. Usually, he's very mild, but this time of the year is this spawning season, and he hasn't eaten anything for a few months… So he's very aggressive at the moment. Are you afraid? Afraid of him?"

(Felina: It's a 'he' and he could spawn? I believe this might have been an error the translator made or it could have been possible for a male to spawn in this world.)

Bam was left speechless. Headon sighed overdramatically. "Too bad. If you're afraid of this, how can you pass the test? How can you go on?"

Headon shook his head from side to side. "If you're afraid, you'll never find what you're looking for."

 _Does that mean I'll never see her again?_ Bam clenched his hand into a fist and bit his lip.

Headon crossed his arms and said in a worried tone. "A girl alone in this Tower… It sure makes me worry. Maybe she's already eaten by an eel or taken by something worse… But Mr. Bam, think calmly."

 _I don't want that to happen to her..._

"It's almost impossible for you to pop that ball," Headon stated.

"Taking the test is suicidal!" Headon exclaimed.

 _I wish to see her… Right now!_

"That eel is very fast and agile in the Shinsu. You won't be fast enough to escape," Headon reasoned.

Headon sighed and shook his head again. "You'll only end up as eel food. Rather than committing suicide- I think you should forget all this and move on with your life."

 **...?!**

Bam ran passed Headon and ran towards the cage, ignoring all the things he had said. Headon turned around and glanced at Bam's back. He couldn't help but snicker.

"Welcome to the Tower, Mr. Bam."

* * *

8/14/16

Yay, I finally finish writing the first chapter of the webtoon. I changed some certain things (Minor details), but I hope everyone enjoyed this first chapter. Reviews and comments would be lovely. I look forward to seeing you all in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi~ I'm back! How was the first chapter? I hope I didn't disappoint you guys. I was surprised that people actually read the first chapter. I'm speechless. Well instead of chit-chatting for ¾ of a page like I did last time, today I'll jump straight to the story. In this chapter today, my OC will appear! (But she won't be doing much in this chapter. I haven't developed her character yet because I'm planning on doing it base on the flow of the story. But for now I'll just go ahead and say that she's surrounded by mystery). Here I go!

* * *

"My lady! Lady Yuri!" shouted a silver haired male running after a female with long jet black hair, tied up in a ponytail.

"Lady Yuri, what are you trying to do on the first floor!?" the male asked walking behind the female named Yuri.

"At least answer me!" the male cried.

The female only quickened her pace and answered excitedly, "An irregular has stepped into the base tower! He has 'opened' the gate 'himself'!"

The news shocked the male. "What?! Are you sure?!"

Yuri nodded excitedly. "Yeah! Someone really did open the door!"

"If that's true, it's game changing news! An irregular on the first floor…!" the male's voice trembled.

"Of course it's a big deal! He's now with Headon on the first floor. In a few minutes, the test will begin!" Yuri said as she started to run.

"But… My lady. Don't tell me that you're going down to watch?" The male asked, hoping he's wrong.

"Eh? Why shouldn't I? It seems fun," Yuri replied without looking back. She said it as if it was the most obvious thing to do.

"Not at all! It's dangerous! Also if Headon finds us...!" The silver haired male said desperately, trying to convince Yuri not to go any further.

"Stop worrying~ You're such a coward!" Yuri said slightly annoyed.

After a few more minutes of running, they arrived at a place with a big white rectangle embedded in the floor. Yuri laid down and looked through it. "Evan! Look at that. It's him and Headon!" Yuri exclaimed as she pointed at the two figures underneath the white rectangle.

The silver haired male, Evan hurried over to Yuri and crouched down next to her. He shifted his eyes to where she was pointing.

"Hmph… He doesn't look special at all. I thought he would be a monster like Urek. This is a bit disappointing," Yuri said after observing the irregular with Headon.

Yuri turned to Evan. "Hey Evan, as a navigator, what do you think of him? Do you think he has a secret power? Like… 'Metamorphosis!' out of nowhere?" Yuri asked excitedly.

Evan rolled his eyes at Yuri's childishness and turned his attention back to the irregular and examined him. "He looks agile but his body is small. I don't feel the unusual 'strength' that I felt from the previous irregulars. He's... Just an ordinary human," Evan concluded.

"What?! Aren't irregulars all like Urek with tree trunks for legs and stuff?!" Yuri fumed in a serious tone.

Evan stared at Yuri with disbelief and immediately denied. "Even Urek isn't that big!"

Yuri heaved a sigh, flipping onto her back. "What a waste of time. I was expecting more."

"It's weird, though. The irregulars till now have all been like Pentaminum or Urek, both extremely strong… But it seems like he doesn't even qualify for the test," Evan said slightly surprise.

Yuri sat back up as she mumbled, "It would be impossible for an ordinary guy like him to take the test."

"Look! It's the 'Ball'! Isn't it too harsh to put the White Armored Eel as the keeper? Something that strong is usually on tests above the 20th floor. Is it to make him give up?" Evan asked himself.

"For Headon, irregulars can be unpleasant so maybe he's trying to scare him off. But anyway, whether he takes the test or not, there is no chance that he would make it up the inner tower. Even if he takes the test, he'll die," Yuri stated in a pitying tone.

"Poor kid. Should we give him a hand?" Yuri asked.

"Huh? W-Why should we!?" Evan couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Yuri thought for a moment. "For a little excitement? Irregulars have always brought chaos to the tower."

"We don't need any chaos! Irregulars are not welcomed h-!" Evan suddenly stopped as he glanced at the person next to Yuri who has been very quiet ever since Yuri decided to go down to the base of the tower.

The person next to Yuri wore a brown cloak. The hood cover the person's face. The person shrugged, signaling Evan that's it's okay.

Evan quickly apologized and returned his attention back to Yuri. "You shouldn't help him! If the king finds out, we're all dead. _Dead,_ you know?! Besides, he won't take the test anyway!"

"But look, he's running," Yuri pointed out.

Evan let out a scream of frustration as he clutched his head with his hands. "Why is he running!? Why are you running? Having tree trunk legs won't help- you don't even have it! Is he actually taking the test? Is he nuts?"

Yuri grinned and stood up. "Now this is _fun_! Evan, I'll be back soon."

"Lady Yuri, don't!" Yuri ignored Evan and she jumped down the white rectangle.

Evan facepalmed himself. "She lost her mind _again!"_

The person in the cloak giggled lightly. "Don't waste your breath. You know Yuri usually doesn't listen at all. She'll be fine," out was a young female's voice.

Evan faced the female in the cloak with sad, desperate eyes. "I'm not worried about her… I'm more worry about myself."

The female laughed at Evan's response. She took a step towards the white rectangle.

"Don't-" Evan started, but he was too late. The female in the cloak had already jumped.

"Not you too!" Evan exclaimed furiously.

* * *

 **Bam's P.O.V**

"Stoooop!" screamed a voice from above.

 _Who?_

Bam looked upward, his eyes widened with each passing seconds.

 _A giant foot?!_

Just when Bam thought this he felt himself falling backward. He was stepped on.

The female dusted off her clothes and soon another person in a cloak came down out of nowhere. The female who stepped on Bam started talking or at least that what Bam thought because her mouth was moving. He couldn't make out what they were talking about.

 _Who is she? What is she saying?_

The female then turned to Headon and said something to him. She looked upset and angry. Headon's expression didn't change at all.

 _Are they arguing?_

The female then looked upwards and shouted something. Soon, a male with silver hair came down.

 _Where are these people coming from?_

The silver haired male started to ramble through his bag. He seemed like he was looking for something.

After a few minutes of searching, the silver haired male stood up and walked over to Bam. In the male's hand was a sphere.

 _What's that marble? Is that for me?_

Bam stared at the 'marble' the silver haired male was holding and reached out his hands for it. When contact was made, a light appeared and suddenly tons of information and knowledge started flowing into Bam's mind.

"Pretty good right? What's your first impression of the pocket? Do you understand what I'm saying?" the silver haired male asked.

 _Huh? … The language…_

"That pocket is ranked way too high for you so say thank you," the female with black hair said.

 _I can understand their language now?!_

Bam stared at the marble that floating near him. "Is it because of this marble? Does this marble allowed me to understand you?" Bam asked impressed. The female nodded.

The silver haired male introduced himself. "I'm Evan Edroch, an 'A-Rank' navigator and a 'ranker' of the tower. What I gave you is called a 'pocket'. It's essential when going up the tower. There are many functions, and one of them translates every language of the tower to 'Mexes'!"

"Also, say 'Invisible Mode' to the pocket," Evan instructed.

Bam did what he was told. The marble, no, the pocket became invisible. "The marble disappeared!" Bam exclaimed.

"Don't panic. It's just invisible. Say 'Visible Mode' and it'll reappear," Evan explained kindly.

The female with black hair turned towards Headon. "Headon, are you really going to force him out just because he's an irregular?"

Headon shooked his head. "You misunderstood, princess. I am carrying out the test legitimately. I would never try to kick him out."

The female with black hair gave Headon a look saying 'yeah right' and shook her head. "Be reasonable. This test suit floors above 20!"

"Princess Yuri, have you forgotten that he's an irregular? The irregulars who have entered the tower all had extraordinary powers. This is an appropriate test for an irregular. They're _special_ ," Headon explained.

Yuri stared at Headon intensively. Sparks of electricity danced in the background.

"Sorry to interrupt… You keep saying that I am an irregular. What is that?" Bam asked hesitantly in a quiet voice.

Yuri shifted her attention to Bam and explained. "It's the name for those who opened the gate and entered the tower on their own. Irregulars aren't chosen to enter the tower. The tower is only meant for the chosen."

"But on rare occasions, irregulars like you shows up. Since ancient times the irregulars have brought chaos and changes. They have extraordinary strength causing others to fear them."

Yuri pointed her finger at Bam and exclaimed at Headon. "But look! This one is different! He's small, has no abilities... Well, he looks like he will be handsome in the future, but even Evan, our 'A-Rank' navigator here admitted he's just an ordinary boy!"

Bam laughs sheepishly, hearing Yuri's remarks.

Yuri walked up to Headon and nudged him. "So Headon, wouldn't it be fair to lower the test level?"

Headon stayed silent for a second before asking, "Princess, you really want him to go up to the tower don't you?"

Without waiting for a reply, Headon continued. "Very well. I'll change the rules slightly. How about you lend him one of your weapons that you own. Your weapons are only for high rankers. If you lend him one, it will be a huge advantage for him. By the way… Don't you have 'The Black March' bestowed by the king?"

Yuri frowned. "Black March is too-"

"Actually, lending weapons is against the rules- but if you say that you'll lend him the Black March I'll allow it. Do you think it's too much?" Headon interrupted.

Yuri's stare turned into a glare.

"Well~ If you say it's too much for him, he'll have to take the test barehanded," Headon said teasingly.

Yuri crossed her arms and thought for a while. She looked at the figure in the brown cloak like she's asking for permission. The person in the cloak nodded.

"Fine!" Yuri answered. She turned to Bam. "What's your name?"

Bam hurriedly introduce himself. "I'm Bam! The 25th Bam."

"Alright, Bam. Do you wanna go up the tower or give up?" Yuri asked.

"I can't give up. I need to find someone!"

"Find someone? Wow~ You little player! Already dating someone?" Yuri teased, which Bam denied.

"You might die. There's a high possibility that you'll die before you find what you seek. Still wanna go?" Yuri asked with a serious tone, all the silliness from before faded.

"Doesn't matter. I'll go," Bam answered with determination.

Yuri nodded and smiled. "Arm's inventory- Visible Mode."

Yuri pulled out something that looks like a needle. "Take this. This is the Black March. I'll lend it to you for awhile."

Evan immediately protested. "Lady Yuri. You can't do that. How can you lend someone the Black March?! You'll be killed if the king finds out!"

After hearing what Evan said, Bam hurriedly shook his head. "It's ok! You don't have to lend me such a precious thing for my sake."

"Take it. Didn't you want to go up no matter what? Then take this." Yuri handed Bam the Black March.

"The name of this weapon is Black March. It's a 'needle', the basic weapon used in the tower. A needle is used to stab and pierce. The Black March is the greatest of all the needles. It's one of the 13 month series that Ashul Edwaru created. It's like a half-living thing. Once you ignite it, it shows extreme power," Yuri explained. Bam nodded in understanding.

"But remember, even if you take this needle, there is little chance of you winning. Even a good weapon is dependant on its weidler for success. But if you still want to take this test… I'll lend it to you." Yuri handed Bam the Black March and walked towards Evan.

"Lady Yuri, not the Black March!" Evan complained once again.

Bam tighten his grip on the Black March and ran towards the cage as he shouted, "Thank you, Yuri. I promise to give this back."

* * *

Evan looked at Yuri and asked, "...Lady Yuri, Why are you helping that boy by giving him the Black March? Perhaps- it's love at first sight? It's a crime you know."

Thanks to that, Evan received a punch from Yuri on the head. Evan rubbed his head. "Do you think that irregulars will change the tower?"

Yuri looked at Bam who's now right in front of the cage. "...I don't have time for idle fancies. He just suits my taste."

The cage opened and Bam stepped in.

* * *

8/15/16

Yay, another chapter finished. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too! Bam's finally going up the tower! What will await him? Reviews and comments would be lovely. I look forward to seeing you in the next chapter! Thanks for reading ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello there, how are you guys? Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter too. Sorry, I don't have a lot to say today so why don't we jump straight to the story?

* * *

 **Bam's P.O.V**

 _In the darkness,_

 _she was my star._

 _She taught me how to speak._

 _Told me about the outer world._

 _Taught me the warmth of humans,_

 _ **and gave me a reason to live.**_

 _Since my birth,_

 _I was trapped in darkness._

 _I've never laid down under the night sky before,_

 _but when she joined my darkness,_

 _the sky above_

 _ **Became a beautiful night sky**_

" **You might die"**

 _I don't mind._

 _For me, there's something worse than death._

* * *

 **Evan's P.O.V**

"Although I agree to let him go… It seems like there's no chance that he'll pass this test," Yuri commented worriedly.

 _...Then why did you let him go?_

"Got any ideas on how he can win?" Yuri asked.

"Honestly, the difference in strength is too wide. You can only hope for a miracle," Evan stated honestly.

 _Actually- there is one way he can win. The_ _ **only**_ _way- That the boy can pass this test…_

 _There's an overwhelming difference between the two. Of course, the boy will avoid fighting the eel. He'll try to escape from it and aim to pop the ball._

 _But that's impossible._

 _In that high concentration of Shinsu, the eel is extremely fast. The boy won't be able to escape it from inside the Shinsu. If he wants to win, he shouldn't try to escape._

 _The only way to pass this test is to fight the eel. Of course, he can't fight the eel face-to-face. He could never beat the eel that way. For the hungry eel. The boy is just food, not an 'enemy'. If he doesn't resist, the eel will swallow him whole._

 _That will be the chance for him to strike._

 _After the eel swallows the boy, he without a doubt, with poise and accuracy stab down the eel's tongue with Black March._

 _Other weapons might not work, but with the Black March the boy can do considerable damage and knock out the eel for a while. When the eel is in pain, he can outrun the eel and pop the ball._

 _If he can do that, he can pass this test and go on to the next level. But I can't show this path to the boy. Navigators can only show the path to those who can walk the path, but this boy can't do it so he'll fail._

 _Well, actually no one can do it. Only the insane could do something that crazy. That's why I didn't tell him. Rather than letting him die with false hope. It's better for him to be saved by Lady Yuri and realize his limit._

 _Now run! Discover your limit and weakness. Give up on going up the tower. That's the only way for you to survive._

The large eel charged towards Bam with its mouth wide opened as Bam stood there still.

 **?!**

 _He's not running away?!_

"What's wrong with him?! Why is he just standing there? What is he doing? Hey! What are you doing!" Yuri shouted.

"Run! Run away and get the ball! You idiot! What are you doing!" Yuri yelled once again, louder.

 _Why isn't he running away? Has he frozen in fear? No, it's not that. He-_

"Run! Are you nuts?!" Yuri exclaimed angrily.

 _He's trying to get inside the eel!_

Evan's eyes widen. _Did he know the way to win? Is he able to walk that path?_

The eel's mouth closed.

"He's gone. Gosh! Has he gone mad? Damn! I have to get him out!" Yuri charged towards the cage.

Evan grabbed Yuri's arm and exclaimed. "No, my lady! That's the answer!"

Yuri's eyebrows twitched. "What kind of bullsh*t is that!? What do you mean getting eaten is the answer!" she yelled angrily, trying to throw Evan off her arm.

Suddenly, the eel's dark blue eyes widen. Blood squirted out of his mouth.

"Look there!" Evan shouted. The eel let out a sound of pain as it spat Bam out.

Yuri blinked and let what happened process in her mind. "No way… He stabbed it? From the inside?" Yuri sounded shocked.

"Facing the eel without struggling. That's the only way to pass the test. But in order to do that, he'll need a lot of courage, determination, and judgment," the female in the cloak said.

"That's what this test is about isn't it, Mr. Headon?" Evan asked, letting go of Yuri's arm. Headon nodded.

After hearing the other female's explanation Yuri calmed down and turned towards Evan. "Why didn't you tell him from the start?"

"It usually doesn't help," Evan answered as Bam ran for the ball.

 _Most of the time- Even if one can think, they can't follow it through. Courage and determination aren't exhibited so easily. Courage is built on confidence due to exhaustive training._

 _But what he has is nothing like courage or bravery. The fear of losing the one he's looking for-_

Bam ran up to the ball and tightened his grip on the Black March.

 _Is swallowing this other fears._

Bam raise Black march and struck the ball

… **?!**

Yuri's eyes widen and soon filled with anger. "Headon! What's wrong with that ball! Why won't it pop?! A ball that doesn't pop for the Black March? Even I haven't seen one of those!" Yuri yelled angrily.

Headon shrugged without a care in the world. "Well~ Maybe it's just really well made," Headon answered mischievously with an underlying tone that couldn't be pinpointed.

* * *

Bam huffed tiredly. The ball wouldn't pop no matter how much force he used.

"You damn rabbit! You intended to make him fail, didn't you?! Stop the test right now!" Yuri demanded, grabbing Headon's collar.

"Sorry, I can't. Once the test has started it can only end when he gives up," Headon replied unfazed by Yuri's anger and actions.

A loud roar came from inside the cage.

"Crap! The eel is now awake! I need to go help him. Evan, help me!" Yuri ordered as she threw Headon aside and ran towards the cage.

Evan stopped her by pulling onto her hand. "Wait! There is something else he can do with the Black March."

"Bam! Hold the Black March. Talk to her and ask her for help! Ask her to 'Ignite' her power!" Evan yelled at the cage.

Bam who was slightly confuse looked at Black March in his hands. "Talk to Black March? What do you mean?" Bam yelled back.

"Just do it. You want to die?!" Evan shouted.

Yuri shook off Evan's hands and exclaimed in disbelief. "Evan, are you nuts? Black Marck never ignited her power for me. She wouldn't show her power to some stranger, furthermore a rookie!"

"She will. I remember you said Black March is a tomboy. Because of that, it's hard for you to handle her. Even talking to her is hard. Let alone igniting her. But it could work now. I have the sense as a navigator," Evan said.

Yuri looked hesitant. Not sure whether to believe what Evan had said. Evan turned to the female with the cloak, "What do you think Elina? You had ignited the Black March before, you should be able to tell whether he's capable of igniting the Black March."

Elina nodded, "Yes, I believe he surely can."

With Elina's confirmation, Yuri finally gave in and decided not to interfere.

* * *

 **Bam's P.O.V**

 _Help me-_

 _Please help me make it up the Tower_

"Do you want to go up that much?" A tomboyish voice asked. Bam opened his eyes to see a girl with long light blond hair.

"Are you that desperate to go up the tower?" The girl asked.

Bam blinked. "Black March?"

The girl nodded. "Precious gold and jewels, magical fruits and heavenly berries. Moreover, the taste of power and glory. What is it that drives you up amongst all these?

 _No… I… I just want…_

"Rachel," Bam answered.

Black March looked confused. "Rachel? What is that? A name of a jewel? A position of power, or the most beautiful women on this tower?"

Bam shooked his head and laughed weakly. "She's my friend. She is not marvelous as jewels and not the most beautiful girl in the world. She's a tomboy who makes jokes and sometimes even lies to me… But she's the most precious person in my life. If I can find her, I don't need to go up the tower."

Black March caressed Bam's cheek. "You're boring… But it's not that I don't that type of guy. First of all, you're my style. Ok, I'll give you a hand but just this once."

Suddenly Black March returned to its needle form and started to glow.

* * *

"Is that the ignition?" Yuri asked, astonished. Her two companions nodded.

"What! She really gave him power. She never did that for me! Isn't that sexual discrimination!" Yuri complained.

"I'm a female too," Elina pointed out.

"You're different," Yuri said. The light glowed brighter and brighter. Spark of electricity can be seen.

Yuri squinted her eyes. "Doesn't that look dangerous? The ball usually doesn't pop like that."

Just as Yuri finished her sentence the black ball started to envelop Bam and … _**vanish!**_

"He disappeared… Damn rabbit! What did you do to the ball?" Yuri exclaimed at Headon angrily.

"Nothing. I only granted his wish. The boy went up," Headon replied looking upward at the purple beam of light.

Headon turned back to Yuri. "Shouldn't you follow him, Princess Yuri? Mr. Bam took the Black March with him after all."

"You got a nasty habit." Yuri quickly turned around. "Let's go find him," she said as Evan and Elina quickly followed.

After walking small distances from the chamber, Elina stopped her footsteps. "Yuri, Let's go separate ways."

Yuri and Evan looked surprised at Elina's sudden suggestion. "What are you planning to do?" Yuri asked.

"Nothing. I just think that Mr. Headon might have sent Bam to Evankhell's Floor," Elina said.

"Evankhell's Floor? You mean the floor of test?" Yuri asked. Elina nodded.

"That makes sense. Regular invitees go there when they first come to the tower. The floor of tests is where candidates test their qualifications to go up the tower," Evan explained.

"Then let's break into the floor of tests and bring him out and get the Black March back. Show us the way 'A-Rank' navigator," Yuri declared as she pumped her fist in the air.

"But we're not allowed to go there!" Evan said but got ignored like always.

"Yuri, you and Evan can meet up with the others and find a way to break into the floor of tests... I've decided to go up the tower."

Yuri looked at Elina, confused, waiting for an explanation. "This way, I can watch over Bam and see if I could get Black March back. Plus, I think it's about time I start going up the tower. I'll have to go up someday. I can't always rely on you guys to travel between floors," Elina explained.

"You sure?" Yuri asked, hints of worries was in her voice. Elina nodded with a reassuring smile.

Yuri looked hesitant but heaved a sigh. "Okay, but be careful. Also about your identity..."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. Be careful guys."

The three exchanged glances and nodded. After Yuri and Evan were out of Elina's sight she turned and headed back to the chamber.

After arriving back to the chamber a familiar voice can be heard. It was Headon's voice. "Did you see? The boy went up. What will you do now... Miss?"

* * *

8/15/16

Phew. Finally, it's done. Took me 3-4 hours to write this. This chapter contains chapter 3 and 4 from the webtoon.I hope you enjoy this chapter. And yay~ my OC (Elina) have finally arrived and she's going up the tower. Reviews and comments would be lovely. I can't wait to write what happen inside the tower. Please look forward to it as I look forward to seeing you in the next chapter! Thanks for reading ;)

Felina's Note: Elina is not a ranker, unlike Yuri and Evan. Due to this, she can go up to the floor of tests while Yuri and Evan who had already completed the tower can't.

Felina's Note: Also if you're confused about the P.O.V. It is written in that section. The lines are there for you to know about the change in P.O.V. If there's no name for a certain part it means it from a 3rd person view, not base on anyone. (Does it clear it up? I hope I didn't confuse you guys any further).


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! I can believe people are actually reading this! I'm so happy. Even though there are only a few, it makes me very happy. I'm glad to see people enjoying the same webtoon as me. Anyway, here another chapter today. I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter just like the previous ones. Now on with the show, story in this case ;)

* * *

 **Bam's P.O.V**

 **Flashback**

 _She taught me everything._

 _Things I hear._

 _Things I read._

 _Everything I feel,_

 _it's all thanks to her._

"Rachel, what's the meaning of 'fight'?" Bam asked curiously.

Rachel sighed. "I told you before- It's two people using violence or bad language against each other out of hatred."

Bam pouted. "I know that… But why would they fight? Why do they hate each other? Why do they say hurtful things or hit each other?"

Bam turned to face Rachel. "I've stayed with you for a long time but I never hated you."

The young male's words made the female smile. Rachel crouched down and hugged Bam. "Bam, if someone beat me up or curse at me, how would you feel?" Rachel asked.

Bam thought for a sec before answering, "I think I'll be angry."

Rachel's smile grew wider. "If so, would you fight that person… For me?"

Bam stared into Rachel's hazel eyes and nodded. Rachel smiled and ruffled Bam's black hair. "Thank you, Bam."

 _What I write._

 _What I say._

 _Everything I do,_

 _is all for her._

 **Flashback Ends**

* * *

 **Evankhell's Floor**

 **Bam's P.O.V**

Bam slowly opened his eyes and blinked to adjust to the sunlight.

"Hello, everyone! All the regulars who have made it to the tower, we sincerely welcome all of you to the 2nd floor, Evankhell's Floor!" a voice greeted.

 _W-Where am I? Am I still inside the tower? But… It's bright._ Bam thought as he sat up, observing his surroundings. All he saw was hay.

"This is Evankhell's Floor. It's called the 'Floor of tests'! This is because we carry out the final test to see whether you are qualified to go up the tower," the same voice from before said.

Bam looked upward at a box floating in the middle of the air where the voice came from.

 _Evankheel's Floor… Test? Test!_

" _In this tower, every time you go up a floor, there is a test to see whether you are qualified to go to the next level. If you pass the test, you can proceed to the next floor."_

 _Is this the test to go up the tower like that monster said?_

"I will explain the details to you later. First, let's start the first test," the voice announced.

Bam looked alarmed at the sudden news.

 _I just got here…_

"The first test is simple! I will explain the rules so listen carefully!" the voice said as Bam stood up. The hay surrounding him was as tall as him.

 _If I don't pass this test. I can't go to the next floor!_

"The rule for the first test is the following! There are 400 regulars here! Trim it down to 200! Try every possible means. The test will be finished when the regulars reach 200. Ready~ Begin!" the voice instructed.

 _400 to 200? Try every possible means? What does that mean!?_

A bad feeling drew near with the bleak breeze.

 _Narrow down the 400 to 200. Try every possible means. Wait! That means…!_

A loud sound of agony came from a distance. The wind brought the scent of blood with it and the bad feeling proved true. Bam's intuition started yelling as the hay near him started to sway.

 _ **Run!**_

Bam started to run when suddenly a muscular man jumped out of the hay with a weapon that looked like a sword.

"Stop! You little pygmy! Running away will just tire you out!" shouted the man. The man ran after Bam and soon caught up. As he was about to strike, an arrow came out of nowhere. Bam took this chance and continued running.

As Bam ran further and further from the man, he took a sneak peek back and saw the man on the ground, with many arrows pierced through his body. Bam felt cold sweat on his back and quickly looked away and ran for it.

 _To get to the next floor. 400 people here must kill each other. I have to be one of the 200 survivors!_

After running for quite some time, Bam finally stopped to catch his breath. He was breathing heavily and was covered in sweat. Taking a small break, Bam continued walking around but after walking a few feet, he stopped.

Gazing upward at the monster in front of him, Bam subconsciously took a step back. The monster had many eyes, about two times bigger than Bam's size. The monster was looking left and right, checking its surrounding, unaware of Bam's presence.

Bam took a deep breath and gulped as he tightened his grip on the Black March.

 _Yeah… To make it up the tower… In order to survive…_

Bam held Black March the same way a sword should be held. He closed his eyes and raised it like he's was about to swing at the enemy.

 _To survive... I must fight!_

* * *

In another area of the floor, a male with tinted silver blue haired with a blue bandanna tucked inside his hair stared at the red monster that's about 3 times bigger than himself, with 4 arms, and a long sword.

The tinted silver blue haired male sighed. "Hey, reddy. Can I ask you something?"

The red monster blinked, looking at the male confused.

"Why are you trying to kill me? I didn't do anything to you," the male said.

The red monster snorted and answered in a cocky tone. "Don't you get it?! We have to kill each other. The survivors will be the winners! That's the whole test!"

The male sighed once again as he put one of his hand into his pocket. "The test- I see, so that's what the simpletons thinks."

"What! Enough Bullsh*t. Die!" The red monster raised his long sword and swung it at the male.

The male rolled his eyes. "I don't think so." The attack was blocked by his brown briefcase.

The red monster added more force but the briefcase wouldn't break nor budge. "Damn! What's with that bag!"

The male smirked. "You know, when I first heard the rules of the test, I thought someone would kill 200 of us in order to pass the test. While he was killing the 200, I would make the other 200 my teammates."

"Rules can't restrict me. I'll make them mine. That's how you dominate and rule." The male took out a knife from his briefcase, still blocking the sword.

"But you- You're not even worth dominating," the male declared. The red monster's eyes widen.

 **St-ab**

Turning his back from the corpse covered in black blood, the male walked off. "Ah~ Isn't there anyone worth going up the tower with?"

* * *

 **Rak's P.O.V**

 **(*The crocodile's name is Rak. Will be mentioned later on the story but not in this part).**

"Well, well~. Who should I shoot this time?" A male in a dark green jacket said to himself.

"Get out of my way," a stern voice ordered. The male in the dark green jacket ignored the voice and was suddenly picked up by a hand, no I mean claw by the neck and was thrown aside.

"What are you doing!" The sniper exclaimed angrily,

"Get lost." Was the replied the sniper received. In front of the sniper was a huge crocodile standing on its feet. He has dark skin, held a long red spear and wore a brown cape over his red clothes.

"You… You suddenly appear and take my place. What the h*ll are you talking about?!" The sniper fumed angrily.

The crocodile picked up the gun the sniper was using and threw it off the hill. "No~!" The sniper cried. "Do you know how much I paid for that?!"

"Stop chirping! Unless you wanna fight me?!" The crocodile shouted angrily. The sniper quickly shut up and trembled as he quickly ran off saying he'll definitely get revenge.

The crocodile walked to the edge of the hill and looked down.

 _Now, let's see- Are there… Any fellows worth hunting?_

The crocodile looked around, noticing a few people that stood out. His eyes widened with excitement and grinned.

 _Hey, what's this?! There are…_ _ **Plenty!**_

Suddenly the crocodile heart skipped a beat. His red eyes immediately darted towards the direction of the presence. He searched the area. His sharp red eyes land upon a green female lizard.

 _Is it coming from her?_

The crocodile shook his head. _No! It's coming from that weapon!_

The weapon the green female lizard was holding is green and somewhat long. It looks very similar to a bamboo stick. _It's powerful- Overwhelming!_

"That would be hard to hunt," he muttered to himself. Suddenly he felt another presence.

 _Something that feels similar to that weapon. And it's near here._

The crocodile's eyes shifted his attention away from the green female lizard and her weapon and landed upon a black haired male.

* * *

 **Bam's P.O.V**

 _What should I do? This monster hasn't noticed me yet… If I stab it now… I might win…_

Bam's hands trembled as he tried to grip the Black March tighter. _Ok... Here I go-_

Bam swung Black March, aiming at the monster in front of him.

"Stop!"

The voice forcibly stopped Bam's movements. Bam turned towards the direction of the voice, a male with tinted silver blue hair walked out of the hay with one hand in his pocket and the other holding a brown briefcase..

"With that loose posture, you wouldn't even be able to snag a baby rabbit."

 _Who's this?_

"And one more thing- The Poly-Eyed races are mild so they don't attack people. Not even in situations like this," The tinted silver blue haired male explained as the monster looked down at Bam and soon walked away, mumbling something like taking a nap.

After the Poly-Eyed monster left. Bam let out a sigh of relief. He and the other male decided to sit on a large rock. "Thank you for stopping me."

"No problem, but the Poly-Eyed race are rarely seen in the tower. Where did you come from? How come you don't know about them?" The tinted silver blue haired male asked.

Bam was about to answer before remembering Yuri's word.

" _Since ancient times, the irregulars have brought chaos and change. Because they have extraordinary strength, they are fear by others."_

 _I can't tell him the truth._

"Well..." Bam began. "It's hard to say."

The tinted silver blue haired male smiled faintly. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." The male then stood up. "Well then, see you later. That is… If you survive the test."

Bam nodded in response after thanking the male once again. Bam watched the male leave before he suddenly stopped. Without looking back at Bam the male asked. "Hey, black hair. Did you bring a pet with you?"

"Eh? What do you mean by a pet?" Bam asked confused.

The tinted silver blue haired male pointed in a direction. "Well… A big crocodile is here."

Bam looked at the direction the male was pointing at. A huge crocodile with red eyes was staring at him intensively.

The 'crocodile' introduced himself. "I'm not a crocodile! I'm the hunter, Rak Wraithraiser!"

The tinted silver blue hair male puts his hand on his chin and hummed amusingly. "Wow- A talking crocodile. How much did he cost?" The male asked Bam in teasing tone directed to the 'crocodile'.

Rak roared. "I'm not a crocodile! You wussy little turtle!"

The crocodile continued, "I got no business with you! All I'm interested is that black turtle so bug off!"

 _Huh…? Me?_

The tinted silver blue haired male glanced at Bam and asked. "That black hair? Why?"

"That black turtle is my prey! So you back off, little white turtle!" Rak exclaimed.

"Well, ok. It's none of my business. I'm out of this." The male walked passed the crocodile and slowly started walking away.

"S-Sssssstop! Stop, please! Um... Ra- Mr. Rak? Why do you want to hunt me? I don't have much meat and I'm not tasty either."

Rak pointed at Black March in Bam's hands and said, "I want to fight with that."

Suddenly a briefcase smacked the neck of the crocodile. A loud groan was heard. Bam blinked several times, his mouth hung open slightly.

"Run!" The tinted silver blue haired male shouted running away, pulling Bam along.

Rak gnashed his sharp teeth and roared in a very angry tone. "Little turtles- Stop there! You b*stard turtle fellows. I will fry you in your shell!"

* * *

8/15/16

Yay! Another chapter finished! This also took a long time. This chapter contains both chapter 5 and 6 from the webtoon. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And yay, finally the male my OC is aiming for had arrived! Now I need to sleep. It's quite late at night now. Reviews and comments would be lovely. I look forward to seeing you in the next chapter! Thanks for reading ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Hi~ Did everyone have a good night sleep? Today I'm back with another chapter and again, I'll like to thank my fellow reader who's actually reading this and it makes me very happy! I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter just like the previous ones. Okay now, enough chatting. The show must go on!

* * *

In another area of the floor, a male with black haired, wielding two katanas stopped his footsteps. The green female lizard who's a few distance away from the male also stopped her footsteps. They stared at each other for a while. The two took their fighting stance when a male in a purple track suit walked out of the hay.

The female lizard ignored the sudden intrusion of the male in the purple tracksuit and slashed her weapon that looked like a bamboo stick at the swordsman.

The swordsman easily dodged the attack as the male in purple tracksuit scrambled away to the side.

.

The female snickered. "Run if you can!" She once again swung the bamboo stick at the swordsman, which he dodged again.

"Highest flying sword," the male said as he threw one of his swords in the air. The female lizard looked up at the sword that's in the air.

"Lowest flying sword," the male said. He took out his second sword and swung it at the female lizard who jumped back. The hay around the area was cut down.

"Running away is only when the enemy is stronger than oneself," the male stated as the female giggled.

The male in the purple track suit took a few more steps back and watched the two regulars fought. Sounds of the two weapons clashing against each other got louder and louder with every strike.

' _I'm so out of their league_ ' is probably what the male was thinking.

* * *

 **Khun's P.O.V**

 **(*The male with tinted silver and blue haired name is Khun [Pretty sure you guys had already figured it out- Yup my beloved Khun!])**

"Cowardly turtles! Stop hiding! You damn turtles! Come out here right now!" Rak screamed over and over again.

"Well, he's sure hyped up. Let's hide here until the test is over," Khun suggested.

Bam nodded in agreement. Bam and Khun were hiding behind a big rock. Rak stood a quite some distances away. His screams and roars were loud enough to be heard even at this location.

"Why is that crocodile thing following you? Did you do something to him?" Khun asked sitting down beside Bam.

"No, it's just…" Bam started. He lifted up the 'black needle' in his hands. "He said he wanted to fight with this."

"What? That needle?" Khun examined the 'black needle' Bam was holding. At the handle, something was written on it.

"...Black… Mar- 'The Black March'?!" Khun exclaimed. Shock and disbelief was clear in his voice. Luckily, Rak didn't hear, or else the two's hiding spot would have been discovered.

 _What is the Black March doing here?!_

"Do you happen to know this? It must be really famou-"

"Where… Did you get that?" Khun immediately asked. His voice contained suspicion and was very sharp and guard.

Looking at Bam's confuse expression, Khun started to explained about the weapon. "That weapon is a personal treasure from Jahad, king of the tower. It's only given to his chosen daughters. Ordinary rankers spend their whole lives without seeing it."

"How come a regular, new to the tower- has such a weapon? Besides, you're a guy."

 _Unless you tell me you're a girl. But I'm sure you're not._

An awkward silence filled the air. "Just… Who are you?" Khun finally asked.

Bam sweatdropped and gulped. He was taken back at how sharp Khun was and how truly important the Black March was.

"I'm just an ordinary person…" Bam answered hesitantly, avoiding Khun's suspicious gaze. Khun stared at Bam with his cobalt blue eyes. His stare looked as if it can read people's mind.

 _I see… He's the truthful type. He could have lied to me but he didn't._

Khun waved the topic off. "Stingy aren't you? I saved your life and I get nothing in return."

Bam looked at the ground, feeling a bit guilty. He wasn't sure how to explain his situation.

 _What's with this guy? He's too weak to be a regular. He doesn't know anything about the tower. But a guy like this with 'The Black March'..._

Khun felt his lips curling upward into a smirk, unnoticed by Bam.

 _I thought he was too ordinary to be a regular… But I was wrong. He's the most_ _**'unusual'**_ _among the regulars here. Interesting… He's definitely..._ _ **Useful**_. _I need to keep him close._

Khun reached out his hand towards Bam. "My name is Khun. Khun Aguero Agnes. Yours is?"

"Bam… The 25th Bam," Bam answered, shaking Khun's hand.

"Hm~ What a unique name…" Khun mumbled to himself.

 _First, I need to gain his trust._

"Ok Bam. You won't be able to trust me at the moment right? That's very natural because the rule of the test is to fight and compete in order to move on. It's only natural for you to not trust me… But- I don't care about the rules anymore."

He looked into Bam's golden eyes. "Because- I've decided to go up the tower with you."

Bam was quickly taken back and exclaimed hurriedly. "Y-y-you, want to go up the tower with me?! I'm not good at fighting. I know nothing. I won't be any help!"

Khun chuckled. "It's ok- You will be fun to hang out with."

Bam sweatdrop as he mumbled to himself. "Fun? But I'm so shy…"

Bam then peeked over the rock they were hiding behind and pointed at Rak. "Fun-wise... I think he's the best choice."

"Yeah, he is talented but… He looks a bit stupid," Khun replied bluntly. As Bam continued to observe Rak, Khun stared at Bam from the corner of his eyes.

 _He doesn't seem to know yet. What it means to have the Black March in this tower. But... Is that crocodile obsessed with him because he knows it the Black March?_

"Come out now! Little turtles! Turtle! Turtles! Turururu-Turtles!" Rak roared angrily.

"Wow… He's rapping," Bam commented in an awed tone.

… … _Probably not._

* * *

Back to the swordsman, the green female lizard and the male in the purple tracksuit bystander. About 30 minutes had passed since the two regular had started fighting.

The male in the purple tracksuit stood there still, watching the two fight. "Hey…" he called out weakly. "I'm leaving..."

Once again the two regulars ignored the male as if he's thin air.

"Hey… I said I'm leaving~…" The male repeated... but was ignored _again_.

* * *

 **Khun's P.O.V**

"You damn little turtles! If I find you- I'll tear off your skin and deep fry you!" Rak shouted.

"Damn turtles! Come out now! Let's F-I-G-H-T!" Rak roared as he stomped on the ground.

Khun peeked over the rock they were hiding. "How long has he been doing that? Has he gone mad?" Khun looked over at his 'pocket' which is currently used as a timer. "Well, whatever. The test is almost over now."

Just as Khun said this, a loud ringing sound filled the whole entire floor.

"Mic test-! Everyone stay where you are! The 1st test is now over! The remaining regulars stop what you're doing and listen carefully! Any regulars fighting from now on will be eliminated!" a voice said from above.

"The 200 regulars who passed the 1st test congratulation to you all! It's a bit of a rush but a short 2nd test will be carried out right away!" the voice informed.

"Eh? Right now?" Bam cried.

"No time to rest, huh?" Khun said lazily with a sigh.

"Don't be so disappointed. The next test is really simple. Now here is the challenge for the 2nd test! The challenge is 'Getting teammates'! There are 200 remaining regulars here! For those who remained, find 2 regulars to be your teammates! In short, this test is to make a team of 3!" the voice explained.

Khun facepalmed as he shook his head. "Gosh- Team building this time?"

"For you reference, we're giving you a 5 minutes time limit!"

Bam and Khun were both surprise. "5 minutes… Which means…"

An image of Bam and the stupid crocodile popped into Khun's mind. "You're saying I have to make a team with these guys!" Khun exclaimed unsatisfied.

"To be considered a team, you'll need to be touching some part of your teammate's bodies when the time limit is over. Then to all of you~ Good luck!" The announcement ended and the 5 minutes time limit started.

 _Test floor indeed… Quite a difficult test. To make a team in 5 minutes means you have to make a team with those nearby… But at the moment, the first test ended and those close by were the ones you were fighting a minute ago._

 _Which means, 'To make a team in 5 minutes' is- to turn your enemy… into your ally._

Khun tightened his grip on his briefcase. _Exactly three here..._

He turned to look at the crocodile who have now quiet down after the announcement. _I guess we have to make a team with that crocodile?_ … _You can't be serious!_

* * *

 **Shibisu's P.O.V**

 **(*The male in the purple track suit name is Shibisu.)**

Shibisu stood there still with his mouth hung wide open in disbelief. _5 minutes. 2 teammates here in 5 minutes._

He looked at the swordsman and the female green lizard who had stopped fighting like the announcer had instructed. _Which means… I have to make a team with these two._

His expression darkened. _With these merciless murder weapons!? Damn! What should I do? Can I find two other in 5 minutes?_

The male shook his head. _No... Not good, Shibisu. It's impossible to find other teammates here! Beside- They have terrifying power- If I make a team with them… They would be the most powerful teammates!_

Shibisu nodded and smiled and began to talk. "Now that the 1st test is over, listen to me!"

"Peace for now?" The swordsman asked the female lizard. She nodded in agreement and the two shook hands.

 _That was fast! They made up themselves? I… I should join too!_

"My name is Hatz. And yours?" The swordsman asked.

"Annak," The female answered.

"Hey, wait!" Shibisu called out.

"We should hurry and find a third." Hatz said walking away in the opposite direction of Shibisu.

The female nodded and followed. "I want someone strong…"

Shibisu tried to run after them but soon they disappeared. They were very fast.

"Hey?! I… I'm right here!"

Shibisu felt like he wanted to cry. Not only he has been ignored so many time in the 1st time but once again ignored in the 2nd test.

 _ **I'm right here!**_

* * *

 **Khun's P.O.V**

"Bam, what should we do? Should we team up with him?" Khun asked.

Bam stared at Rak for a bit more before replying. "Don't you think it's the only choice we have right now? It would be hard to escape from him and find someone else."

"That's true. I guess there's no choice but to team up with him." Khun stood up and shouted, "Hey, crocodile!"

"There you are little turtles!" Rak shouted, stomping towards Khun.

"Time out!" Khun declared.

"Time out?" Rak repeated.

"Yeah, I want to suggest something." Rak motioned for to Khun continued so the male did. "Unlike the 1st test, there is no reason for us to fight. Don't you think we should find teammates now? Luckily, here is a group of three. Let's be teammates and pass the test." Kun reasoned.

Silence filled the air, soon broken by Rak's loud laughter. "Teammates? Stop kidding yourself. You're just a prey. Hunter never team up with their prey. I'm the hunter Rak Wraithraiser!" Rak said proudly.

Khun's eyebrow twitched. _Jerk…_

Khun sighed and took out a knife from his brown briefcase. "If you say so, what we can we do? ... I'll just have to kill you in 1 minute and find another teammate."

The two was about to take their fighting stance but a sudden shout came from a distance. "Stop!"

Bam ran in between the distance of Khun and Rak. Bam faced Rak and asked, "Mr. Rak, you want to hunt me right?" Rak nodded.

 _What is he trying to do?_

"Then let me ask you a question. What do you mean by hunt?"

Rak answered proudly. "To hunt- Is to make myself stronger. I pushed through powerful Shinsu and tear off and eat the skin of the strong! That way I can make their strength mine! So I only fight against strong enemies. I came here to find rivals that can make me stronger. Like you and that weapon."

Rak pointed his large long spear at Bam. "I'll hunt you and your weapon and become stronger!"

Bam stayed silence. "...All right. Mr. Rak, if that's what you want… Hunt me."

"W-what are you saying Bam?!" Khun shouted with disbelief.

Rak laughed. "You're quite a good turtle. Let's fight!"

Bam nodded. He dropped Black March and spread out his hands. "Hunt me, Mr. Rak."

Rak stared at Bam dumbfounded.

 _Wow... Was he going to do that from the start? He has some nerves!_

"What the h*ell are you going! Pick up your weapon!" Rak exclaimed angrily.

"No. I'll fight like this," Bam said.

"Pick it up!" Rak exclaimed louder.

"I won't," Bam said in an indifferent tone.

Rak: "Pick it up!"

Bam: "I won't."

Rak: "You stupid, idiot, jerk turtle! Pick it up!"

Bam: "I-Won't."

This went on about for 2 minutes.

 _Good. Killing time like this is better for us. He has to go up the tower anyways. All he has at the moment is checkmate. He has to join us._

Khun stepped forward. _Now again-_

"Hey- Crocodile," Khun said looking up at Rak. _Let's start the negotiation._

"What!" He exclaimed.

 _Ah- I see. All that back and forward talk he had with Bam must have made him gone mad._

"Aren't you going up the tower to find stronger prey," Khun asked. Rak nodded.

"Then isn't it better to make a team and go up the tower to find stronger prey and fight later. Isn't it more important to go up the tower than to hunt Bam?" Khun asked.

Rak gnashed his sharp teeth. "You idiot! I already told you I came to hunt. I don't care which floor of the tower I'm on!"

His word surprised Khun. _What's wrong with him. Has he really gone mad?!_

A red spear came aiming for Khun's head. Khun blocked it with his briefcase but got pushed back.

"If you decide not to hold your weapon. I'll make you!" Rak exclaimed twirling his spear with his two big claws.

"I won't let you do that!" Khun shouted. Rak swung his spear at Khun. Once again it was blocked by Khun's briefcase but this time, he was pushed back further.

 _Damn! 55 seconds left. The moment the time's up… Bam and I have to be touching that crocodile._

 _'To be consider a team, you need to be touching some part of your teammate's bodies when the time limit is over!'_

 _If we touch the crocodile at the moment the test end- we will be considered a team and pass._

"Bam!" Khun shouted. "We've got no choice but to ' _ **catch'**_ him!"

"Who catch who?!" Rak exclaimed mockingly , swinging his spear at Khun. Khun quickly jumped away.

 _Tch._ Khun continuously dodged Rak's attacks.

 _It's hard to get close to him without attacking him. 30 second left! Can I dodge his attacks and protect Bam?_

"Gotcha!" Rak shouted. The crocodile's attack this time wasn't aimed at Khun… but Bam! Bam stood there. Everything was going too fast that he couldn't follow up.

The spear was aiming at Bam's head. Khun jumped and threw the knife in his hand aiming for the spear.

 **Clang!**

The knife hit the spear with enough power to make it miss Bam's head and passed by his neck.

 **5 seconds left!**

"Damn! I miss!" Rak cursed!

"Bam! Now!" Khun shouted, falling.

 **4 seconds left!**

Bam ran forwards toward Rak.

 **3 seconds left!**

 **2 seconds left!**

Bam charged at Rak as Khun continues to fall.

 **1 second left!**

Bam wrapped his arms around Rak's large arms. Khun landed on top of Rak. His legs are over Rak's neck and his hands held onto Rak's head.

A loud ringing sound filled the whole entire floor once again.

"The 2nd test is now over!" The voice concluded.

"Hold on to your teammates for a while… The three people holding each other at this moment are consider a team! You'll be sent to the next test spot!" The voice said.

"Aaarrrggghhh! You damn turtles!"

* * *

8/16/16

Finally done! This chapter is long. This chapter contains the 7th and 8th chapters of the webtoon. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sadly my OC hasn't appeared at all … yet. She'll appear soon enough. I just realize this chapter is mainly Khun's P.O.V.

Not sure will I post another chapter today… I might depend on how long it will take me to write the other one. This took a very long time. Reviews and comments would be lovely. I look forward to seeing you in the next chapter! Thanks for reading ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Hi~ I hope you readers are enjoying reading this. The story is only getting started. It's gonna take a long, long, long time to catch up to the webtoon so I'm think of skipping certain chapters. I'll tell you reader when I skipped a/or some chapters (I'll try to). Now that's over with, let's continue the story.

* * *

 **Evankhell's Mothership**

"Wow~ They all look so powerful and vicious. Everyone looks so formidable. Now it feels like the real test has begun! I'm so excited!"

"What do you think Hatz? Aren't you excited to see those powerful guys? Is your warrior spirit rising?" Shibisu asked.

Hatz had a disinterested face as he answered bluntly, "Because of your chattering mouth, I want to strike _Shibisu_."

"Eh?!" Shibisu sweatdropped and shut his mouth. He turned to his other teammate. "Well then Anaak, how do you feel? Aren't you excited-"

"Oh yeah, excited. I'm _very_ excited to be on a team with you, a useless blabber mouth," Anaak replied with sarcasm cutting Shibisu off.

"Um... I don't think you know me well. I''m really strong. I've learned deadly martial arts!" Shibisu said.

Hatz and Anaak didn't bother looking at Shibisu as they fastened their walking speed.

"My martial arts… Is secretly passed down in the tower-," Shibisu whispered.

Hatz sighed as Anaak rolled her eyes. "Just shut up," they demanded.

 **Page Break**

"I-I've never been to a place so crowded. Knight… I'm so scared," a female with short blond hair said nervously.

"Don't worry, Lady Narae. I'll always be your shield," the tall male with dark brown hair reassured.

"How sweet!" Narae exclaimed happily clapping her hands together.

"Hey, Chunhwa Hong. I also haven't been in a place with this many people either," the male with black hair commented as he walked ahead of his two teammates who seemed to be flirting in his eyes.

"Maybe you're just bad at socializing," the knight, Chunhwa Hong replied as he rolled his eyes.

 **Page Break**

"Why is this guy always sleeping? Are you sure we can trust him?" a female with shoulder length black hair questioned as she stared at the black haired male who's sleeping very comfortably under a blanket with a pillow.

"I can guarantee his strength," the other teammate answered, a male with long orange hair.

(Felina: I didn't realize that he was a 'he' until later on the chapters where he was called 'Mr.')

* * *

 **Bam's P.O.V**

Bam looked around in awe. "Amazing! There're so many people that passed the test…"

Khun glanced around and nodded. "Looks like there are more than 100."

"But be careful. Some of them have unusual power. Some play games and use cheap and dirty tricks. All the regulars here are ferocious enemies," Khun warned as Bam nodded in understanding.

Khun then turned to the giant crocodile in between Bam and him, holding their hand like he was the parent of the two.

"But no worries~ I'm sure we're the strongest team! Because our leader is the awesome and powerful, Mr. Crocodile!" Khun announced playfully. Bam laughed and nodded.

"Who's what?! You tricky turtle! Get our hands off me!" Rak exclaimed shaking off Khun's hand. Khun took away his hand before it got shaken off.

"Ouch! How can you do this to your _teammate_?" Khun once again said playfully.

"You're not my teammate you jerk!" Rak fumed.

After walking a few minutes towards the front of the room, where a stage is, the team decided to settle down and sat next to the wall. A few feets away from them was two teams arguing with one another. They weren't using violence but it seemed like they can start using it any seconds now.

Bam curiously glanced in that direction and asked, "They seem to be fighting during the break, Mr. Khun. Shouldn't we stop them?"

"Leave'em. They'll stop soon."

As soon Khun finished saying those words, a voice interrupted the argument. "Did you not understand. No fighting during break time." A male with blond hair stepped out of the crowd full of other regulars.

"You didn't take my words seriously. Did you, regulars?"

The male with red hair turned towards the blond male. "You wanna die too?" He threatened.

A big yellow chick grabbed onto the red haired male. "S-stop! I think he's…" the chick trailed off weakly nervously.

The man introduced himself. "I'm the test administrator, Lero-Ro."

"Test… Administrator? Then you're a… R-rank…" the red hair male started hesitantly.

"Yes. I'm a ranker of the tower," Lero-Ro confirmed with a smile.

The red haired male became quiet and glanced at his teammates who motioned him to leave. He nodded and walked away with this team.

 _Amazing!_

Bam was shocked and speechless. He swallowed his saliva back down his throat. "Wow, he's good. He didn't say much but he stopped the fight!"

"Yeah- He's a ranker and the test administrator after all," Khun said, not really surprised or amazed at anything.

A question popped up into Bam's mind. "By the way, what's a 'ranker'?"

Khun looked at Bam with disbelief. "What? You don't even know about rankers?"

Khun sighed as he began to explain. "Rankers are people who reached the top of the tower. At the tower, rankers are evaluated every season and given a ranking. That's why they're called rankers."

"To... _Top_ of the tower!?" Bam exclaimed.

Khun nodded. "Only one or two out of the thousands of regulars get to be rankers. Frankly, they are 'Monsters'. They've crazy power."

"Got to the … Top of the tower…" Bam repeated to himself in amazement.

 _Those two... Yuri and Evan… They were such amazing people. Huh? What about that person in the cloak?_

Bam thought back to the person in the cloak. The person didn't speak, not that he heard. He couldn't catch the appearance of the person so he couldn't tell whether the person is male or female. Also at the time, Bam thoughts were mainly focused on the test and Rachel.

 _Is that person also a ranker?_

(Felina: Unfortunately my OC, Elina is not a ranker. At least not yet :b )

A voice snapped Bam out of his thoughts. "Mic test- Regulars, over here!"

The regulars looked in the direction of the voice. A male with blond hair was on the stage in front of the room. "Please focus! I'll now explain about the next round. Before that~ I'll give you some brief information about myself. I'm your test administrator, ranker Lero-Ro! Nice to meet chu!"

 **...Chu?**

The crowd in the front started mumbling things like:

"Awful…"

"Should we hunt him down…?"

"The heck?"

Lero-Ro cleared his throat before continuing. "I guess you guys had enough rest! Let's go on to the next test! But before that, there will be a little pre-test. Those who don't pass the pre-test can not take the next test!"

Groans filled the room as someone shouted, "Another elimination test!"

"What is he testing?" Someone wondered out loud.

"Don't worry. It's a very simple pre-test. Relax~" Lero- Ro said playfully. Lero-Ro motioned the regulars to move closer to the stage so they did. Suddenly, a flash of blinding light and smoke appeared. The regulars were suddenly pushed back.

"What's this?"

Khun opened his eyes. He and the other regulars were pushed to the back of the room. His eyes widen. "Is this... _Shinsu_?"

* * *

 **Khun's P.O.V**

"Yep~ I threw a veil of Shinsu. I instantly compacted the Shinsu and made a veil and then threw it to push you regulars back. As you know, Shinsu is everywhere in the tower. It plays an important role because it allows us to breathe and provides water," Lero-Ro said.

He spread out his arms. "However, Shinsu sometimes can be a powerful weapon depending on its use. Highly concentrated Shinsu is so strong that it can break an arm. So all the contestants in the tower use Shinsu to fight. However, there are people who show adverse reactions to Shinsu."

"In other words- those who cannot deal well with the Shinsu are not appropriate candidates to be in the tower. The people who can pass through this veil shows that they at least don't have adverse reactions to Shinsu."

"The teams that pass through the veil pass the test as well, and those who don't, fail. Alright then, please come through," Lero-Ro said happily putting his arms down.

"Wait, what!? Did you say team? What if one of your teammates can't pass through the veil?" Someone shouted.

"Isn't it obvious. That team fails," Lero-Ro answered with ease.

"That's absurd! It doesn't make sense!" Another person exclaimed.

"Absurd? What is?" Lero-Ro asked.

"It's not fair if I'm eliminated because of a teammate. That's just bad luck!" Someone answered.

Lero-Ro sighed. "Hey, do you know what's the most important thing you'll need to go up the tower?" Lero-Ro asked. The regulars went quiet not knowing how to reply.

"It's luck."

"The luck to have a strong body. The luck to be smart. The luck to be rich. The luck to escape from death. The luck to save teammate. The only reason you have come so far is because you were lucky. And now you say it's absurd to test luck?" Lero-Ro said as his volume increased.

"Stop your jibbering and just take the test or leave," Lero-Ro demanded in a strict tone.

"Saying whatever you want huh?" Khun mumbled to himself.

Khun glanced at the veil, quickly examining it. _The concentration of the veil doesn't look that high._

Khun turned to Rak. _Since he's been hunting in the Shinsu he'll easily pass._

 _The problem is Bam…_ Khun thought as he looked to his right seeing no one there.

Huh _?! Bam?_

"Um… Mr. Lero-Ro…," a familiar voice called out in the front.

Khun quickly turned his head to the front of the room and his eyes widened. _Bam?! Why is he there?_

"Um… I- I don't know why… But I didn't have a problem…" Bam scratched the back of his head. "Um… To take the test… I should go pass the veil right?

 _He didn't have a problem?!_

Lero-Ro stared at Bam. The ranker's stare clearly made Bam very uncomfortable.

Bam let out a hollow laugh. "Hahaha… Um… It's-...! I-I'm…" Bam started awkwardly.

"I- I'll… go back in the veil! It's a test after all!" Bam quickly said.

"No, Mr. Bam. You're in. I think I made a mistake, but- That's also part of your luck. You passed, Mr. Bam."

"What!" someone shouted out in disbelief as the others started to protest and complained.

"Damn that stupid thing call luck!" someone exclaimed angrily.

 _W-what… What is this? He couldn't have possibly made a mistake. Crocodile and I were right next to him but we were bounced out! It's not a mistake. He… just wasn't bounced out!_

Sounds of light footsteps filled the room. Khun and the other regulars once again turned their head back to the front of the room. On the steps of the stage was a young female. She appeared to be the same age as Bam and Khun.

(Felina: Sorry I don't know the age of the characters. If you know, do you mind commenting it? It would be a great help. I couldn't find it anywhere over the internet.)

(Felina: Since I don't know their age, I'm basing on their appearance. Also, the characters might look young but are over 100 years old. Khun might be one of them, not sure but for now, I'll make him 12 years old because there will be a large time skip later on the story and he looks around that age. I'll make Bam the same age and so is Elina)

The female's dark blue hair was tied up in a ponytail with a black ribbon. Her ponytail reached up to her lower back. She wore an outfit that is consisted with a white blouson, a mid-length navy blue elastic waist chiffon shorts, and black shoes.

"Excuse me, but… I also didn't have a problem," informed the female hesitantly.

Lero-Ro looked calm, but his eyes were tinted with astonishment as he nodded slowly. "You also pass."

The female lets out a sigh of relief and smiled in return.

Khun narrowed his eyes as looked at the mysterious female. _Who is she?_

* * *

8/16/16

Yes! I'm done! I was able to write another chapter today! This chapter is based off the 9th chapter of the webtoon. I'm so tired now. Now I really need to sleep, it's pretty late at night now. Reviews and comments would be lovely. And yes, my OC finally reappeared. Heads up! Her appearance isn't how she truly looks like. There is a reason for that, but you'll find that out later on the story so stay tune! Goodnight! I look forward to seeing you in the next chapter! Thanks for reading ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! I had a very good night sleep. How was yours? Anyway, I don't have much to say so I'll like to jump straight into the story. Let's go!

* * *

 **Bam's P.O.V**

Bam sighed and looked down at the floor as he got tired of watching the other regulars trying to get pass through the veil of Shinsu.

"You look bored."

Bam lifted his head to see Mr. Lero-Ro standing next to him, accompanied with the dark blue haired female who Bam assumed that she was also lucky.

"How about chatting with me for a while?" Mr. Lero-Ro asked with a smile as he sat down on the steps of the stage next to Bam. The dark blue haired female did the same.

"While we're waiting, do you want to play a game?" Mr. Lero-Ro suggested.

Bam looked slightly interested as he asked, "What kind of game?"

Mr. Lero-Ro thought for a while before suggesting, "Let's guess which regular will be the first to pass through the Shinsu. If you get it right, I'll answer any question you ask. In return, if I get it right, you'll have to answer what I ask. What do you think?"

Bam face lightened up upon hearing the suggestion. "What! Really? Sounds good!"

 _Lero-Ro… He might know where Rachel is. There's a high possibility that she passed through here._

"Then I'll go first. I'll choose that green girl. I think her name was Anaak. Who will you choose Mr. Bam." Mr. Lero-Ro asked.

Mr. Lero-Ro then turned around to the female with dark blue hair. "Care to join, Ms. Bella?" Bella shook her head and politely rejected the offer.

 _I need to win to game… To find Rachel_

Bam concentrated on his eyes and scanned the regulars inside the veil of Shinsu. His eyes landed upon a green girl. … _! What's this? There's an aura around her…_

"I… also choose that green girl," Bam said.

"Is there a reason?" Mr. Lero-Ro asked.

"Just a feeling," Bam answered honestly. Seconds later, the green girl, Anaak, stepped through the veil of Shinsu with ease.

"What… How can she pass through it so easily…?" A voice said in shock.

Bam let out a sigh of relief as his head faced the ground. Mr. Lero-Ro spoke a few seconds after, "Seems like a tie, but since I'm a ranker- I'll answer your questions."

Bam's head jolted up with excitement and hurriedly asked. "What! Really? Then, did a girl with dirty blonde hair with freckles pass by here?"

Bam looked eagerly at Mr. Lero-Ro for an answer. Unnoticed by Bam, a pair of sapphire eyes narrowed as he spoke about the person he's looking for.

"Dirty blonde hair… Freckles… I don't think I saw her in any of the tests I was in charge of," Mr. Lero-Ro answered after thinking for a while.

Bam heaved a sigh and dropped his head. "I see," he said disappointedly.

"She might be taking a test somewhere else. I'll try asking the other administrators about her. Any other questions?" Mr. Lero-Ro asked.

Bam thought for a while. "Then…" He started. "Could you tell me about the irregulars?"

Lero-Ro thought about Bam's question before nodding and explaining. "Irregulars are 'Those who don't fit the the rules of the tower'."

"Don't fit?" Bam questioned.

Mr. Lero-Ro nodded his head. "As you know, the tower is divided into three areas. The residential area called the 'Outer Tower'. The regular's test area is called the 'Inner Tower', and then there is the middle area. It's normal for the residents of the tower to be in the residential area and live on that floor for their whole lives. But some people of a particular class can go to other floors through the inner or the middle area. You're also going up the tower through the inner tower because you're a regular, right?"

"I see..." Bam mumbled to himself.

"Huh? What's this? You sound as if you never knew?" Mr. Lero-Ro said. Bam quickly denied so Lero-Ro to continued.

"Well, anyway… In the case of the regulars, they live in the residential area and one day when they show their talent to go up the tower, they get the right to enter the inner tower. There are some other cases too, but all of them are 'chosen'. That's what they all have in common," Mr. Lero-Ro explained

.

 _So according to him… Everyone here was born and raised in the tower? If that's true… It's a very different from the world that I know..._

"The sorting of regulars is done by Headon, the administrator of the tower. And all the regulars who have been sorted eventually gather here. However, very rarely, people who weren't sorted get here. They're the 'Irregulars'," Mr. Lero-Ro stated.

"Then… are the Irregulars evil?" Bam asked.

Mr. Lero-Ro shook his head. "It's true that they violate the rules of the tower but we can't say they are evil. However, the irregulars that came here 'Pentaminum', 'Enryu', 'Urek Mazino' and..." Mr. Lero-Ro stopped himself and thought for a while before continuing. "Well, let's just say they were all so powerful that irregulars became the symbols of fear."

"Is there a way to meet them?" Bam asked.

"There is," A voice answered.

Bam shifted his attention Bella. The female pointed upwards. "Go up. Everything exists up there."

Mr. Lero-Ro nodded in agreement. Then a loud shout came from inside the veil. "Damn it! How can this useless test eliminate me?!"

Bam, Bella, and Lero-Ro turned and faced the direction of the shout. A male with navy blue hair shouted, "I don't know what this 'veil' is all about. But I am strong enough without my stupid powers. I am the strongest of all the regulars here!"

"You eliminate me just because I fail this test? That's nonsense!" The navy blue haired male exclaimed angrily and the pointed at Bam and Bella. "Besides, that weak looking boy and that weak little girl both just happened to pass the test because they just happened to be at the right place at the right time. Why should I be eliminated when I am much stronger?"

 _Weak!? …_ Bam made a bitter smile. _I can't deny that. But it does hurt my pride a bit..._

Mr. Lero-Ro stood up and walked towards the veil and passed through it with ease. He then walked up to the male who was making a fuss.

"What? You have something to say? I'm sick of listening to your nonsense! You think you're above us just because you're a ranker? You look skinny and weak. Judging by the fact you passed this kind of silly test, I can show you how weak you are!" The navy blue haired male said in a superior tone.

Mr. Lero-Ro smirked. "This was your last chance and you didn't get that. How stupid are you?"

Lero-Ro looked into the navy blue haired male's eyes and said in a dark tone. "Fine, then. I'll teach you the harsh way so that you realize… About the power that lies above! Also, the reason why you can go _up_!"

White sparks of electric appeared and slowly disappear when Lero-Ro started talking. "There is no limit to Shinsu. With Shinsu, you can obtain immortality or god-like powers. There are rumours that Enryu the notorious can create a living thing using Shinsu. However, as it is for every man- we each have our own limits. When one faces an opponent with infinite possibilities and discovers his limits."

The navy blue haired male started screaming and roared, tears flowed down his face as he collapsed to the ground.

"He falls into despair," Mr. Lero-Ro stated. The navy blue haired male continued to scream in pain. His screams filled the whole room, louder and louder.

"This veil of Shinsu was my last show of mercy before you enter the tower and fall into deeper despair. Those who don't qualify… 'Get lost'!" Mr. Lero-Ro said harshly.

The navy blue hair male clutched his head and threw up.

"Feeling the pain? The concentration of Shinsu on you… Is routine above the 30th floor. Do you get it now? The reason you can't go up? It's not like you were not strong enough, or you effort wasn't enough. It's just because… You just weren't one of the chosen ones." Mr. Lero-Ro said the last few word in an extremely dark tone.

He turned his back on the navy blue hair male and walked past the veil said, "Go back to the floor you came from. You're not qualified to climb up the tower."

Bam watched the navy blue haired male stood up weakly and walked out the exit of the room.

"Isn't god cruel?" Mr. Lero-Ro asked sitting back down next to Bam on the steps of the stage. "When he first shows you the world- It seems like you can have anything in his limitless world… But one day he appears again and tells you 'This is your limit'. Although they're so many things that you still want to get."

"Mr. Lero-Ro…" Bam called as he held onto his own arms tightly. "Do I… Deserve to go up the tower?"

Lero-Ro thought for a sec before answering. "Honestly I don't know. But I'm sure, there will be a time when you have to stop your journey. But I just hope you find what you're looking for… Whatever that is."

Bam nodded and looked at the floor once again. _Rachel…_

Bam stayed silence for a moment. He then looked back up to see Mr. Lero-Ro with a troubled face talking to Bella.

"Mr. Bam. Is it alright if Ms. Bella joins your team?" Mr. Lero-Ro asked suddenly.

Bam nearly jumped due to the sudden question and blinked several times. "What?! Did something happen?"

 _Why would Ms. Bella have to join my team? What happened to her teammates? She have to have two other teammates in order to pass the previous test. Where are they? Also, she'll need her two teammates to pass through the veil in order to pass this test._

Mr. Lero-Ro scratched the back of his neck. "It's gonna take some time to explain. I'm sure Bella will explain it to you later so would you mind if she joins your team? I know it might be hard for you to decide this on your own but I'll talk to the other administrators about this so it won't be a problem."

Bam thought for a while. He shifted his gaze to Bella and then back at Mr. Lero-Ro and finally nodded uncertainly. Bella faced lit up and Bella smiled as she reached out her hand. Bam took her hand and shook it.

"Thank you! My name is Bella. Nice to meet you Bam!" Bella said cheerfully.

Bam returned the smile. "Nice to meet you."

* * *

 **Lero-Ro's P.O.V**

Lero-Ro smiled as the two 'regulars' shook hands. Bam smiled happily seeing how friendly Bella is.

Lero-Ro sighed. _Seriously, that girl has such a smart mouth. Even though she doesn't look like it. Passing this test without 'directly' breaking the rules…_

Mr. Lero-Ro glanced at Bam and Bella who was chatting happily. ... _She's good at acting too._

As time passes, more and more regulars started passing through the veil. A big crocodile passed through the veil and then a male with tinted silver blue hair. He seemed to be having a problem. Correction, it was his briefcase that was having a bit trouble passing through the Shinsu. After a strong pull, it finally passed through the veil. Lero-Ro raised an eyebrow.

The male then waved his hand towards his direction. "Bam~!" He called.

"Oh! Khun!" Bam exclaimed. Bam turned to face Lero-Ro. "Mr. Lero-Ro I should get going."

Lero-Ro smiled. "Ok. I hope to see you after the test Bam."

Bam stood up. "And Bam-" Mr. Lero-Ro called. "I recommend that you- avoid getting too close to your teammate Mr. Khun. He's from a dangerous family. Be careful."

Bam nodded awkwardly in confusion. Lero-Ro turned to face Bella and received a faint glare.

Mr. Lero-Ro blinked in confusion and furrowed his eyebrows thinking of a reason why he's being glared at.

 _Does she have some connections with that Khun kid._

Bam took Bella's hands and pulled her to where his teammates are standing.

* * *

 **Hansung's Examination**

 **Khun's P.O.V**

"Those of you who passed the test, make a line! The next test will be on first come first served basis! Hi! I'm the test guide, Yellowy. The test will be conducted one team after another. The remaining teams, please wait and follow the instructions of the guide robot," A female with yellow pigtails explained.

"Well- Let the test begin. The first team may enter now," Yellowy announced.

Khun sighed. "Waiting is so boring," he complained. He looked at Bam who has been looking around, fascinated. "What's so interesting Bam?" Khun asked.

"Huh? N-No… It's just… I've never been in such a bright place," Bam answered honestly.

 _He has never been in a bright place?_

"Khun…" Bam called as he looked out the window. "That blue thing. Is that called 'sky'?"

Khun blinked. "Yeah… Why are you asking about obvious things? It's like you never saw the sky before," Khun answered looking at Bam weirdly.

"Oh! So it is the sky!" Bam exclaimed happily. "I know that if you keep going up into the sky- you can see bright stars!"

Khun made an uninterested face. "What are you talking about, Bam? Stars are just legend… Even if you go up, the only thing you'll reach is the floor's roof. That blue sky is created by Shinsu. The bright thing at night is just a light ball. I heard there are stars in the outside world… But they don't exist, at least not in the tower," Khun explained.

Bam dropped his head in disappointment after hearing Khun's explanation.

 _What's wrong with him?_

"...Just focus on the test Bam. Why are you asking silly questions out of nowhere?" Khun asked. Bam let out a hollow laugh.

Khun then stared at the dark blue hair girl next to Bam. "You even brought someone with you and say that she's part of our team without explaining anything."

Bam scratched the back of his hair. "Well… Mr. Lero-Ro asked if she can join and I agreed. He said he'll tell the other administrators so it's not a problem."

"I know that. I'm asking about her situation and her _teammates_ ," Khun said eyeing Bella suspiciously.

Bella just smiled and ignored Khun. This made the male slightly irritated.

 _Tch._

Suddenly a loud screamed came from inside the testing room, alarming the regulars outside.

"What… Was that noise?" Khun asked.

"Did it… Come from there?" A voice asked trembling.

"Next team please," Yellowy called as if nothing happened.

The teams in front of the line started to muttering things like:

"What was that scream?

"Are they dead?"

"Is this test perhaps… Super dangerous?"

 **~\Page Break/~**

 _9:20… This one is taking longer. It didn't take long for the door to open when the previous team went in..._

 _As a matter of fact. I didn't hear any screams from the previous team. Does that mean they passed? Damn- How would I know without the guide saying anything…!_

 _What the hell is going on… beyond that door?_

"Aaaaarrrrrggggghhhhh!"

Khun darted his head towards the door of the examination room. _A scream! Did this team fail?_

Khun glanced at the team in front of his. _After them, it's our turn. I need to figure something out before we get in… Only 3 out of 10 teams didn't scream. If the soundless teams passed, the pass rate is really low!_

"Hey- Bro- You seem to be worried," a voice called from behind as a hand crept up to Khun's and Bam's shoulders.

"What do you want?" Khun asked coldly. _Who is this jerk…_

"Don't look at me like that. We're all in the same boat!" The pink creature said.

"I came here to give you a huge hint about the test," The pink creature whispered.

 _Huge hint?!_

"Hint?" Khun slapped out the pink creature's hand. "How would you know?"

"Deduction. I was chosen because of my intelligence. So this one is simple," The pink creature answered.

Khun looked up at the creature. "We've got no clue. What could be the basis of your deduction?"

The pink creature shook his head. "What do you mean by no clues? The biggest clue is given every time! It's time!"

"...Time?!" Khun's cobalt blue eyes widen.

"Think! The teams that didn't scream all passed the test in 4 to 5 minutes! But the teams that pass 5 minutes… _all screamed_ ," The pink creature said.

Khun put his hand on his chin "I think you're right on that point."

The pink creature nodded. "You see? And the testing room is completely blocked off from here. It doesn't make sense that no sound is heard except the screaming. Which means- that the administrators are intentionally letting us hear the screams. They're giving us a hint with each scream. They're telling us… Whatever is in there- it should be completed in 5 minutes."

Khun thought for a while. "Well- That does make sense… But we'll have to see if the hints are useful when we get in there."

"Thank you! Mr. Neon Plastic Bag!" Bam thanked happily.

Khun sighed. "No need to thank him, Bam. He just wants to seem if his hypothesis is right by using us. You're telling us to test you hypothesis aren't you?"

"Aaaaaaarrrrrrgggggghhhhhhhhh!"

The last two teams quickly faced the testing room. 9:40.

"Next team please."

Bam's team walked up to Yellowy. "The test starts once the door opens." Yellowy opened the door when a shout came from behind.

"Good luck! Good luck! I hope you pass!" The pink creature cheered from behind.

 _I really want to punch him!_

They stepped into the room and the door shut closed from behind.

"Nice to meet you regulars. My name is Hansung Yu. Your test administrator," the person with long blonde hair in a blue and yellow hanbok greeted the team.

… _A male?_

"Shall we start the test?"

* * *

8/17/16

Hi guys, I finally finished. This took a long time. I don't think I'll be updating another one today. This chapter is based off the 10th and 11th chapter of the webtoon. I'm so tired and a lot of things happened today. I hope you readers are enjoying reading this so I know I am not writing this for nothing. Reviews and comments would be lovely. And yes, some of you may have already realize that Bella is Elina. (Like I mentioned in the previous chapter, her appearance is not her real appearance. I also decided to change her name since Bam doesn't know she was the with the cloak when she appeared with Yuri and Evan in the beginning of the story). I also know that some of you are itching to know what happen to her teammates and how she passed the test. After all she didn't 'directly' break the rule. All will explain later on so look forward to it. Also, I might be able to update tomorrow, but I'll try to. Then have a nice day. Thanks for reading ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! I'm back~!

I'll like to say thank you to Onyx Crysus!

He… or she is the first person who reviewed/commented on this story. I'll like to say I'm glad that you're enjoying this fanfic and I look forward to your story about the ToG. You don't know how happy when I saw that someone actually commented and enjoys reading this fanfic. Also, sorry for not replying earlier. I didn't see the review until today. Well then, I hope you enjoy today's chapter!

* * *

 **Khun's P.O.V**

 **Flashback**

"Did you hear? Lady Maria was chosen as the princess this time! I knew she would be. So the power is all hers now?" A voice said impressed.

"Then what will happen to Mr. Aguero?" Another voice asked.

"Well, his sister wasn't chosen, so it's obvious that he'll get kick out to somewhere in the tower," The other voice answered with pity.

"Too bad. He was really smart. But isn't he a little scary? He acts like he knows everything at such a young age. I get goosebumps just from looking into his eyes."

"Yeah I know. They're unpleasant. Those eyes…"

Countless dirty comments full of pity and disgust were said.

"Did you hear that rumor. That princess Maria… and Mr. Aguero are actually-" Another voice said and trailed off.

"My little Aguero," A female voice called from behind the young male, the young Khun.

"I lost the fight. Now remember what I say, Aguero. From now on, there can't be any mistake in what we do. Don't listen to anyone. Don't trust anyone. Only walk the paths best for us. If not… we all die. Sorry Aguero. Sorry..."

The female's voice kept repeating over and over like an endless chant. The young male closed his eyes as his vision darkened.

 **Flashback Ends**

* * *

 **Khun's P.O.V**

"This test is very simple. Do you see all these doors behind me? Within 10 minutes- Find the real door and open it," Hansung Yu ordered.

"...Huh? Find the real door? Amongst all those?" Khun said in disbelief.

"Yes. Isn't it very simple? There are 12 doors in total. Among them, find the 'real door' that will take you outside. If you find the real door and open it, you'll pass. However, if you don't find the door in 10 minutes and give up, you'll fail. If you open the wrong door within 10 minutes… You'll _die._ " Hansung explained, emphasizing the last word.

"D-Die?!" Bam said in shocked.

 _The screams that we heard outside was…_

"Then- What is the secret to finding the real door?" Khun asked.

Hansung smiled. "There aren't any more hints."

"What! How can we find the real door without any hints?" Khun exclaimed.

"Well then… The test begins," Hansung stated.

"Are you nuts! What can we do without any information?" Rak exclaimed.

"That's unfair!" Bam cried.

"Why are all the tests like this?" Khun complained.

"Gosh! I'm not taking the test anymore. It's annoying!" Rak exclaimed stomping around the room.

"Damn!" Khun bit his lip. "What now? How can we find the real door without any information?"

 _No… Let me think again. It's a test. They can't have us choose a door without any hints. There are 12 doors and a 10-minute time limit._

 _There is one 'real door' among those. If we can't find the door in 10 minutes or choose the wrong door- we all die._

Khun put his hand on his chin. _He made it clear that 'there are no more hints'. Which means he already gave us some sort of 'hint' before that. What was that hint? He only told us the 'time limit'._

 _Can it be? That the hint is hidden… Not in his words but in this place. But there are no such hints!_

Khun looked at Bam who's trying to calm down the stupid crocodile. Then he looked at the dark blue hair female who has been quiet ever since they stepped foot into the testing room. The female was looking at something. Khun's cobalt eyes followed her sight and landed on a clock.

… _! A clock? Why is there a clock? The pocket works as a timer. Besides, expect from his stuff and the doors, the only thing left in this room is that clock._

" _The teams that didn't scream passed the test in 4 or 5 minutes! But the teams who passed the time limit 'all screamed'."_

 _Is the time… really the hint? Like that guy said?_

" _No matter what test is carried out in there- It should be done within 5 minutes."_

 _No… The time limit is 10. It makes no sense to finish the test in 5 minutes. We have around 7 minutes left._

 _But what if what that guy said was true?_

 _ **Don't trust anyone.**_

 _Think. Where is the hint? Don't trust anybody. Wrong choice and we all die. Think thoroughly. Where is the hint?_

The words: clock, trust, and hint kept repeating over and over again in Khun's mind.

 **Clink!**

Khun's eyes widen. He turned around to see Rak had already opened a door. _That crocodile! What has he done?!_

"Damn crocodile! What are you doing? Why did you open the door?" Khun exclaimed.

"What! There was no hint. So I obviously guessed," Rak answered fulled of seriousness.

 _ **!? ?! ?#!**_

 _We… We're doomed now…_

Hansung grinned. 5:01

"Why did you guess by yourself!" Khun yelled at the crocodile.

"I didn't! Black turtle and Dark Blue turtle agreed. What would have you done? Did you have a better idea? There was no hint anyway. If there was no choice other than guessing, why not do it fast?" The crocodile yelled back.

"There could've been a hint!" Khun retorted.

"Did you find it? Did ya?!" Rak exclaimed angrily.

"Well, not yet, but-" Khun started.

"That yellow turtle said there aren't any more!" Rak said pointing at Hansung.

 **Clap! Clap-clap-clap...**

The four turned around and looked at the administrator.

"Congratulation. You have passed the test."

"...What!" Khun and Bam explained. Their mouth was hung opened.

 _Pft…_ Bella laughed at the sight.

Khun ignored her laughter. "Passed?! What do you mean…!"

"Why? Aren't you pleased?" Hansung asked confused.

"I am… It's not that but…!" Khun said and slowly trailed off. Bella once again laughed at the scene that occurring in front of her sapphire eyes.

Hansung faced Bella. "It seems like that young lady had figured it out."

Khun looked at Bella, expecting an explanation. Bella started to explain. "In order to pass this test- You just had to open any door within 5 minutes. And we did exactly that so we pass."

 _In 5 minutes… What the h*ell…! I can't accept this._

"She gave us no clues and you say opening the door in 5 minutes is the way to pass the test," Khun exclaimed angrily at Bella.

He then turned to face the Hansung. "What can you evaluate in a test like this?" Khun demanded.

"Khun," Bella called. "True… He didn't give us the hint. But the man before did." Khun's eyes widened.

"You didn't trust them. I knew you would be like that Khun Aguero Agnes. One of the 'abandoned sons' who were kicked out after the fight of the Khun family," Hansung said.

"...You!" Khun growled at the administrator.

"You can't do anything without assurances. You can never open a door if you're not certain of success. However, Mr. Khun, the world doesn't wait for you to choose an answer. These numerous doors which were correct will turn into doors of death after a few seconds. You need teammates around you- who are intuitive and daring to open the door. You've got good teammates. Congratulation," Hansung said.

"The test is now over- so let's say goodbye for now. I hope to see you in a higher place. Son of Khun." Hansung waved the team goodbye.

Khun and his teammates turned around and walked through the door.

"And one more thing Mr. Khun. Your bag looks heavy, huh?"

Khun glanced at him and walked away. _You sly b*astard…_

"Since it's heavy… Do you want me to hold it for you?" Bella suggested.

 _...You're also one!_

Khun walked passed her. "No need," He rejected.

After walking a distant Rak let out a proud laugh. "How was my guess? You stupid turtles. Can't do anything without the great Rak! I felt it as soon as I got there! That we have to open a door in 5 minutes!"

"We all know you just guessed…" Khun mumbled under his breath.

"Ms. Bella, you knew from the start on how to pass the test. That's why you didn't complain and panic at all. How come you didn't tell us?" Bam asked the dark blue hair female.

Bella giggled as she answered. "It's because… Mr. Khun seemed to be lost in his thoughts on solving the test so I figure not to disturb him. Beside… I wanted to see if he would trust that man's words."

Khun felt slightly irritated at the female's answer. "We could have died and you were fooling around?" Khun said harshly.

"No, not at all. I planned on opening a door if you couldn't get the right answer in time but Mr. Rak asked Bam and I if he could just open one of the doors and I simply agreed," Bella answered with a smile.

 _This woman!_

"Yup! It's all thanks to me and this dark blue turtle! Well now! I changed my mind! I'll accept you guys as my mens!" Rak announced proudly, puffing his chest out as Bam clapped his hands.

" _You need teammates around you- Who are intuitive and daring to open the door"_

Khun glanced at his teammates. _No way. I can't accept that!_

* * *

 **Evankhell's Floor**

Back at the Evankhell's floor. The 3rd area of the 1st test spot for regulars.

"Everyone stop there! The time is up! Those who survived pass the test! The one who passed will be sent to the next waiting spot!" The voice announced.

 **1st test qualifiers. Just three!**

* * *

8/18/16

Yes~! I managed to finish a chapter today. Bella (Elina) seems to be having fun messing with Khun and it seems like Khun doesn't like. Not the best start of a relationship but hey, it's Khun we're talking about here. Anyway this chapter is based on the 12th and half of the 13th chapter of the webtoon. And only three survivors passed the test on the 1st floor in the 3rd area. What kind of people are they? Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews and comments would be a nice day and thanks for reading ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! I went and edited all the chapters I have written so far because I reread them and found many mistakes. I have finished uploading them (I'm pretty sure there are still many more mistakes though). Sorry about that. Anyway, I present you another chapter of the story. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Huh!? The number of winners from the 1st test… is only three!?" Hansung asked in shocked.

"How did you give the test?! Did you do some sort of endless death match?" Hansung asked the red hair male.

The red hair male laughed awkwardly and answered. "Y-you know me… I don't like boring stuff… So I just did a 30 minute survival match…"

Hansung gave him a tired look. "So you're saying that only 3 out of 200 survived in 30 minutes."

"Y-Yes! It might sound crazy but it's true!" The red hair male exclaimed.

"Who are the 3? Are they the princess of Jahad or the irregulars?" Hansung asked.

The red hair male scratched the back of his head and answered hesitantly. "There… Were both…"

Hansung's face was filled of disbelief as he exclaimed at the red hair male. "You mean there was an irregular and the daughter of Jahad… Together? Why didn't you inform me, Quant? What's even worse is that you carried out a test with those monster involved. Don't tell me you forgot to check the information of the combatants? Are you insane!"

"So-Sorry…" Quint apologized.

Hansung smacked his head and mumbled to himself. "How can this happen while Mr. Evankhell is away… If the administrator finds out… No, he might already know."

Hansung glared at Quint. "If Mr. Evankhell knows about this, you and I will be fired! Fired and hanged dead!"

"I'm sorry! Isn't there anything we could do!" Quint asked nervously.

Hansung thought for a moment. "I'll look for a way out of this," He finally said.

Quint jumped happily. "Really? I love you Hansung Yu!"

* * *

 **Bam's P.O.V**

"That test was hard indeed. A lot of teams didn't make it up here," Bam said looking around the room at the other teams.

Khun looked around too. "But there are more here than I thought. It looks like there are over 20 teams..."

Khun then looked at Bella who sat on the bench against the wall of the room. "Would you mind explaining about your situation before break time is over?" Khun asked.

Bella looked up at Khun and nodded. "So… What do you want to know?"

"Who was your teammates?" Bam asked.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Khun asked suspiciously.

Bella sighed. "I didn't introduce myself to my teammate and neither did they."

"Why is that?" Bam asked confused.

"There wasn't any time," Bella answered.

"Just explain it from the beginning. It's getting annoying!" Rak demanded.

Bella sighed. "The 2nd test was to create a team of 3 and make contact with them in order to be recognized as a team. Given a 5 minute time limit, I was forced into making a team of those around me. The teammates that I found was in a very bad condition. Both were hurt badly and was dying, but they were still part of the 200 survivors of the 1st test," Bella explained.

The three males motioned for her to continue.

"I made contact with their bodies and formed a team when the time was up. Remember how they transfer you to the next test spot?" Bella asked.

"You mean when we suddenly appears on the Evankhell's Mothership?" Bam asked.

Bella nodded. "My teammates weren't sent there. Meaning they are dead. So basically, I should had fail during the 2nd test but I did clear the condition on passing it so I was tranfer to the Evankhell's Mothership."

Bam nodded, he seemed to be listening very carefully.

Bella took a quick breath before continuing. "Mr. Lero-Ro's test was for the 'team' to pass the veil of Shinsu in order to take the next test, but I was the only one on the 'team' and I passed the veil of Shinsu. In order words, I should have failed both tests but I didn't, because I fulfilled the conditions on passing it. It was hard talking to Mr. Lero-Ro about the situation and I tried convincing him to let me pass his test because I didn't 'directly' break his rules. I also partly blamed it on the administrators since they did transfer me to the Evankhell's Mothership without my teammates even if they are dead."

"Thankfully, Mr. Lero-Ro was easily convinced and he asked Bam if I could join his team in which Bam agreed," Bella said, ending the story of her situation.

"I'm not sure whether you are considered lucky or not after all that had happened." Bam commented. Bella laughed at his comment.

Bella then turned to Khun. "Does that explain how I ended up in this group?"

Khun nodded after giving Bella's explanation some thoughts. Khun then turned to Bam. "I'll go to the bathroom. The break is almost over."

Bam nodded as Khun walked off. After a few minutes, a male in purple track suit came walking up to Bam.

"Hey! Lucky boy! You passed this one, too!" The male greeted. He then introduced himself. " I'm Shibisu, nice to meet you! And yours?"

"I'm Bam." The two males shook hands

"What's this big guy's name?" Shibisu asked, looking at Rak.

"I'm leader Rak. I'm the true leader of the era," Rak answered.

Shibisu laughed as he sat down next to Bam. "You've got a funny guy on your team."

He then turned to Bella. "And a cute girl. May I ask for your name?"

Bella laughed in delight. "It's Bella. Nice to meet you Shibisu."

"You're awesome. You two look ordinary and yet made it this far," Shibisu said to Bam and Bella.

Bam shooked his head. "No… Not really. It's thanks to my teammates."

"By the way, why do you have four people on your team? That other guy before was also on our team right" Shibisu asked. Bam scratched the back of his head and looked at Bella for help.

"Well… It's a long story. Let's just say the test administrators decided this," Bella answered.

Shibisu looked surprised at the mention of 'test administrators' and nodded. "By the way, there aren't many teams left. Which mean the test is almost over. The test will be more difficult… But I'll pass all the tests. I made a promise to a friend to make it up the tower."

Shibisu glanced at Bam. "Why did you come into the tower?"

Bam's eyes soften as he answered. "I must… Find someone in the tower."

"Someone? But the inner tower is too huge to find someone." Shibisu said looking at Bam.

Bam looked down in disappointment. "But… I need to meet her…"

Shibisu patted Bam's shoulder and stood up. "Sorry for what I said. I'm sure you'll find her. Don't worry. See you later! Hope to see you again after this test."

Bam nodded as Shibisu walked back to his own team. After Shibisu left Khun came back. Suddenly the door open. Out was a familiar administrator.

* * *

 **Khun's P.O.V**

"Mr. Lero-Ro!" Bam exclaimed.

Mr. Lero-Ro laughed and waved in the direction of Bam's team. "Hello everyone! I came here with very good news."

 _Good news?_

"Yeah! I talked to the top supervisors before I came here- He told us to give you a bonus game," Mr. Lero-Ro started.

"Sorry but- No thanks. It's not good for us to have more tests!" Shibisu interrupted.

"I'm sorry to hear that but the bonus game has nothing to do with the test. It's up to each team to choose whether to play the bonus game. There is no penalty if you don't participate," Mr. Lero-Ro explained.

His lips curled upward as he continued. "But the winner of this bonus game- Gets to pass the final test of this floor. They get the right to go straight to the next floor."

 **!**

"The right to go to the next floor? Then what about the remaining tests!" Khun exclaimed in a hurry.

"They don't have to take them," Mr. Lero-Ro answered.

"That's a huge advantage! But that luck to move on to the next floor goes to only one team… So, What Is this bonus game?" A voice asked.

"This game is called 'The Crown Game'. I will explain the details to you when we get to the game spot."

 **~\Page Break/~**

"Now that you've all been transferred to the game spot I'll explain the Crown Game to you. The Crown Game in short is a 'Crown stealing game. The teams that holds this crown at the last moments wins the game." Mr. Lero-Ro said holding a yellow crown in the palm of his hand.

"It looks simple, but the rules are a bit complicated. First is the time limit. A game consists of 5 rounds and each round last 10 minutes. Only 5 teams can participate in each round. And the team that possesses the crown at the end of each round becomes the winning team to proceed to the next round," Mr. Lero-Ro explained walking up to the big throne in the middle of the circular room where everyone were transferred.

The blond administrator continued. "In the next round, 4 new teams and the winning team from the previous round will compete for the crown. The true winner will be the team that has the crown at the end of the 5th round. If you want to participate in the game, press the red buzzer at the entrance of each of our rooms." Mr. Lero-Ro puts the crown on the throne.

"Only 5 teams can participate and it will be done in first come first cerved basis. If several teams press the buzzer simultaneously, the team that participated the most will get the chance. But there is a way to finish the game early. That is to sit on the throne with the crown before 5 minutes is up."

"The moment someone sits on the throne, the round ends. The sitting team becomes the winner of the round. However some movement will be restricted. If their was a winning team at the end of the previous round, that team may keep the crown but at least one member must stay on the throne wearing the crown. If the crown wearer comes off the throne or loses the crown, that team, will be eliminated from the test. If another team takes the crown and sits on the throne that teams win the round," Mr. Lero-Ro explained. He stopped for a few minutes to let the regulars process what he said to into their brain.

"Then obviously, it's disadvantageous to participate early…" Khun said matter of factly.

"Correct! The winner of the previous round carries a big risk in the next round!" Mr. Lero-Ro exclaimed.

"… He heard that? From all the way over there?" Khun said astonished.

"Nice hearing," Bella commented impressed.

"But if you postpone participating because of a risk… You won't be able to get into the game at the end," Mr. Lero-Ro said as he puts the crown on his head.

 _That's also correct. Everyone will want to be in the last round, but only 5 teams are allowed in one round._

"I know there are a lot of rules and imitations but the point is that the team with the crown as the last round is the winner. Don't think too much. Also… Another team from another test spot will be participating. It's a long story," Mr. Lero-Ro said.

Khun frowned. _Regulars from another test spot?_

"Well! Check the details in the instruction book next to the buzzer," Mr. Lero-Ro said putting the crown back onto the throne.

"Now! The Crown Game begins! I will count to 5! The teams that wants to participate must press the buzzer during the counts. Starting now!" A yellow box in the middle of the air announced.

 _ **One!**_

"Let's stay for now. The first round is too risky." Khun suggested. His teammates nodded in agreement.

 _ **Two!**_

* * *

 **Shibisu's P.O.V**

 _ **Three!**_

 _It's too risky… To go in the first round. I shall wait and seem._

 _ **Four!**_

 _But this game should be favourable for us. If we start participating in the 4th round, we are almost certain to win!_

A loud buzzing sound came from inside Shibisu's team's room. Shibisu's eyes widen.

 _ **Five!**_

Shibisu looked at his two teammates. "You guys!"

Shibisu heaved a sigh. _I knew that you two would do this… I knew you would go out without thinking. Because- We're the 'strongest team' here._

"Can't you be less impulsive?" Shibisu asked, as the bars of their room went up. The three regulars walked out.

"I don't think this one is hard," Hatz and Anaak answered in a boring tone.

Shibisu scratched the back of his head as he looked at the team that also entered the first round.

 _There's another stupid team like us?_

"You're gonna be sorry!" Shibisu said to the other team.

"Doubt it!" A young boy with black hair who held a red sword replied back. He seemed to be the leader of the team.

" **The first round of the Crown Game! Begins now!** "

* * *

8/19/16

Another chapter done! This chapter is based off on the 14th chapter of the Webtoon. I been feeling tired lately so the speed of me writing a chapter have gone down a bit, but I'll work hard for those who are actually reading this. Anyway the game have finally begun. Who do you think is the winner of the last round will be? See you in the next chapter! Thanks for reading ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Hi~! How is everyone doing? I'm having a bit of trouble in my life right now but oh well it's no big deal. Here is another chapter! I just want to tell everyone that it will take a long time for me to catch up to the 200 something chapters of ToG, so I wish you guys will be patient and still read this story I'm writing even though it might be long. I'll try my best to catch up soon, but I think it will take some time. Anyway, on with the chapter.

* * *

Anaak stepped forward. "This time, leave it to me. Don't you dare cut in."

"What? Alone? Are you insane?" The black hair male from the other team said. Anaak shrugged.

"O~kay! I'll be serious with you! You're gonna regret what you said!" An another male with black hair said walking up to Anaak.

"Ron!" His teammates shouted.

"Here I come!" Ron said as he charged at Anaak with two swords. Anaak put the palm of her hand on Ron's forehead and gave it a push. The male's body was pushed back with a powerful strength and crashed into the wall.

"Ron!" His teammates shouted. "You phony lizard! How dare you!" The 'leader' of the group charged at Anaak with his red sword but got swapped away with her weapon. The weapon was green. Looked like a bamboo stick, but if you look closely at it, it'll look more like a hook.

The third teammate of the team punched the side of Annak's head. The loud sound of contact can be heard. Anaak turned around and gaze at the male who punched her. She didn't show a sign of pain and merely grabbed the male's arm and squeezed it and threw him to the side. The male also crashed into the wall.

The 'leader' of the team, once again charge at Anaak. Anaak dodged with ease as she jumped to the side. The male continued running… running for the throne. "Kon! Shopin! Run!" The male shouted.

The three male from the team all ran for the throne as the fastest pace they can with their current condition. Anaak suddenly jumped and landed on the throne. Her weapon then extended and she swung it at the three three male. They were all pushed back.

Anaak bent down and took the crown and put it on herself. Shibisu went up the throne and reached out his hand. "Give me the crown Anaak. You two and Hatz can fight while I'm on the throne…"

"I won't."

Shibisu's eyes widen. He couldn't believe what he heard and shouted at the female.

"What can we do with you on the chair?! You dumb*ss!"

"Ms. Anaak sat on the chair before 5 minutes elapsed. This round's winner is the team of Anaak, Shibisu, and Hatz," The yellow box in the air announced.

"What's wrong with you Anaak! The one on the throne can't move! So why would you, the strongest in our team chose to sit on the throne? I should be the one sitting on it!" Shibisu argued.

"Now that the 1st round is over, here is a reminder for you! The one who sat on the throne with the crown can't get up from the throne until _all_ rounds are over!" The voice from the yellow box remind.

"Hey, administrator! Does that mean who sits on the throne can't get off until the 5th round?" Shibisu shouted at the yellow floating box.

"Yes, that's right," The voice answered.

"It doesn't make sense! This game is so unfair for the team that participated first! At least you should let us change teammates. You didn't mention that before!" Shibisu shouted again.

"I told you the details are written in the instruction book. I did tell you to read it didn't I?" The voice said.

"...We came out before reading it," Shibisu muttered to himself.

* * *

 **Khun's P.O.V**

"What a relief. I don't know why but that monstrous lizard decided to sit on the throne" Khun said to himself.

Bam looked at Khun. "Is that good for us?"

"Of course. At least she can't move freely. But the other two also look very strong," Khun answered.

 _If I'm right- That lizard is already at a different level. Yup… on a different level just like_ _ **her**_ _back then._

 _But still… why she decided to sit on the throne? Even though she's really strong, it's obvious that she won't be able to use her full power is she sits on the throne._

"I'll start counting now! Teams that want to participate should press the buzzer before the count is over!" The voice said from the yellow floating box.

 _ **One!**_

It's not time yet. Right, Mr. Khun?" Bam asked looking at Khun. Khun nodded.

 _ **Two!**_

"Let's wait a bit more," Khun suggested. The others nodded in agreement.

 _ **Three, Four, Five!**_

* * *

Two teams came out when the 2nd round started.

"Huh? You old hag. We were good partners when we pass through the Shinsu and now you come here to kill me? How cruel," Shibisu said to the black hair women as she took a fighting stance. It was the women who complained about the male sleeping during a test.

"A team of three? Where is the other one?" Shibisu asked.

The black hair women pointed her knife at Shibisu. "He'll come in the next round. No need for the three of us to fight against a weakling like you."

"Come at me!" He shouted at the black hair women.

The women came charging at him with the knife. Shibisu moved aside and kicked her back. Her other teammate, the yellow haired male (yup, not a female- Though he looks like one) jumped to kick Shibisu. Shibisu barely dodged.

The black hair women came charging at the Shibisu again. Shibisu grabbed her arm and punched the woman's face.

"You b*stard! How could you punch a woman's face?! Where's your manner?!" The black hair women fumed angrily.

"I don't have to show any manner towards a granny like you. I can beat you up easily!" Shibisu said, hoping to provoke the black hair women.

"You're kidding yourself. While your teammates may be beasts," The women jumped towards Shibisu. "You're just an ordinary guy!" She shouted as she swung the knife at Shibisu.

Shibisu moved back a bit. The knife scratched his purple track suit, ripping a piece of leather off it.

The male with yellow hair charged at Shibisu from the back and grabbed his arms to stop his movements. Shibisu's eyes shut close waiting to get stab.

 _ **Clang!**_

Shibisu opened his eyes. "Hatz!?"

Hatz knocked the knife out of the black haired woman's hand. The yellow haired male jumped back, letting go of Shibisu.

"What happen to the other team. They should have kept him occupied!" The black hair woman said. She turned around to the see the team that came out with them were all defeated, stacked on top of each other.

"Why is there two? Where's the other one?" Hatz asked.

"He's sleeping over there!" Shibisu answered pointing at the spot where the third member is.

"...His teammates are risking their lives to fight and he's sleeping? It's a shame that such a scum was chosen…" Hatz said as he threw one of his swords into the air. "Highest flying sword."

The sword stopped mid air and its blade was pointed at the male who's asleep.

"Lauroe!" His teammates shouted.

Hatz walked closer to the male who's asleep. "I don't like killing. But scums are an exception. If you don't want to fight then wake up and get away. Or else… you'll _die_."

A minute later the sleeping male, Lauroe opened his eyes.

"He opened his eyes. At least he doesn't want to die," Shibisu commented.

Lauroe wrapped his blanket around him and stretched out a hand. A ball of light started to form.

Hatz eyes widen and quickly warned. "Anaak! Get away! It's Shinsu! A Shinsu user! He's a wave controller!"

More lights started gathering and suddenly a beam of light was aimed at the throne. Anaak jumped and landed still on the throne. Lauroe's teammates both ran for the throne.

The yellow haired male kicked at Anaak while the other women jumped and tried to stab the knife at her. The handle of the katana, stopped the black hair female's movement. It was the katana that was in mid air before. Shibisu pulled the yellow haired male off the throne.

Suddenly, another beam of light was shot at the female with the crown.

"Anaak!" Shibisu exclaimed in shock.

"Give us the crown. I an attack you from anywhere," Lauroe said as he stood up, still with the blanket wrapped around him.

 **...!**

"Anaak! You're still alive!" Shibisu exclaimed happily seeing Anaak unscratched.

"You jerk! Who do you think you are!" Anaak growled angrily. She tightened her grip on her weapon. "Ignition!" She shouted.

"I will kill- All of you!" She said in a deadly tone. The green weapon extended and a strong gust of wind blew the two female off the throne. Anaak swung the weapon at Lauroe. The male tumbled and crashed into the wall. The power of so strong that part of the wall crumbled.

"Lauroe! Lauroe! Are you ok?!" His teammates cried worriedly. The male groaned in pain.

From a distant, Lero-Ro watched the game and frowned. "Anaak… 'Jahad'. She's below my expectations. I was hoping that she would remind me of the time I met Yuri."

He sighed. "Well, it also true that it's not pleasant to have monsters her around. But- that weapon might be a bit dangerous."

Back to the game, Anaak swung her weapon around like a whip. "Did you say 'I can attack the throne wherever you are'? Then I can say-! I can attack everywhere from the throne! You stupid jerk!"

Lauroe dodged the attack but soon the weapon divided into many sections. "That annoying little girl! You brought a toy that's not even funny!" Lauroe muttered.

"Damn! What's with that weapon!" The black hair women yelled as she and the other female ran towards Lauroe.

* * *

 **Khun's P.O.V**

 _That's not fair… She's just a new regular and she brought an ignition weapon. How can we deal with such a monster? … There's no way. It's impossible for us to win. We just give up on this game._

"What a disappointment," Bella muttered under her breath.

Khun's eyes widen and shifted his gaze towards Bella.

 _What is she saying?! A disappointment. That is a monstrous strength! Just what is she thinking!_

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh!" Bam screamed.

"Bam? What's wrong!" Khun hurriedly and asked.

"I don't know… March… She's… The Black March… is acting weird…"

 _The Black March is acting weird!?_

Khun suddenly felt a strong presence and force coming towards their room. The crocodile quickly grabbed his spear and stood up when a strong force of energy broke the bars of the room.

Anaak stepped in with deadly eyes. "Give me that weapon!"

* * *

8/20/16

Another chapter done! It have passed midnight now so I need to sleep. I just read a review from WakaWakaDub saying that he… or she (sorry I can't tell the gender by the user name…) said that this story is pretty good and it made me very happy. Thanks for commenting and reading this fanfic. Reviews and feedbacks will be lovely and it help raise my motivation to write this fanfic. Thanks for reading and goodnight! ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Hello! Last night, or very early in the morning/at midnight, WakaWakaDub commented and it made me very happy knowing another person out there is enjoying this fanfic. He/She also followed and favorited this fanfic. Then this morning when I woke up, I found out another person (Helga27) favorited this fanfic and I was squealing (lol). This is my first time posting something online and I'm a newbie at writing so knowing someone who actual favorited and followed my story made in very happy. Thank you very much! I also forgot to mention that the previous chapter was based off on chapters 16th, 17th, and 18th of the webtoon. I also want to apologize for the actions scenes because I'm really not good with writing actions in a story, but I'll try my best. I hope to write more for chapters for you fellow readers to read and enjoy. So without further more waiting, here's the next chapter!

* * *

 **Khun's P.O.V**

Khun took out a knife from his briefcase and shouted at Anaak. "What the hell are you doing! You're not allowed to bust into another team's room."

"Hey, you, black hair. Where did you get that?" Anaak asked walking towards Bam.

 _She ignored me!_

Anaak pointed at the weapon in Bam's hand. "That needle you're holding. Where did you get that?"

 _Needle? The Black March? How did she notice the Black March? How!?_

"Why… Do you ask?" Bam asked in response.

"You shouldn't have that weapon," Anaak answered when a loud shouted came from behind the female.

"How could you leave the throne! What are you doing! We lose if you get off the throne. We lost because of you! Hey, Anaak you listening!" Shibisu fumed as he grabbed Anaak's shoulder.

"Give me that weapon kid," Anaak repeated.

"Weapon?" Shibisu looked at the weapon in Bam's hand.

"Hey, Anaak! Don't tell me that you got off the throne because you wanted that stupid weapon!" Shibisu yelled into Anaak's ear.

 _Stupid?!_

"Stupid? It's one of Master Ashul Edwaru's weapons of the 13 months. And you call the

Black March a stupid weapon? Are you nuts?" Anaak explained as she slapped Shibisu's hand off her shoulder.

"B-Black March!? Isn't that one of the 13 months of Ashul Edwaru… Given by the king of the tower to his daughters? The Black March!? Why is it in his hand? And how did you know that?" Shibisu said, his voice was filled surprise.

"Because… I'm a daughter of Jahad." Anaak held up her weapon. "Maybe you have already noticed, this weapon is called the Green April. It's also one of the 13 months just like your Black March. The 13 months causes resonance when they are close to each other. You felt it too, right?"

Bam nodded to Anaak's question.

"Anyway, that weapon shouldn't be in the hands of anybody other than a daughter of Jahad," Anaak said.

 _So that's the Green April? That's why she noticed the Black March? But something is odd… What's that? It's odd..._

"Well, give me the Black March now." Anaak reached out her hand. "You don't have the right to have it."

Bam took a step back and hugged Black March. "I can't. I can't give you the Black March. Yuri let me borrow this weapon so I should only return this to her in person!"

Anaak's eyes flared with anger. "I explained everything to you.. And you still don't get it? My mom always said… The one who fail to know themselves… _**Die Young**_."

Anaak raised the Green April overhead and swung it, aiming for Bam. "Die."

Bam jolted back quickly. Bella suddenly appeared right in front of Bam as if she'll take on the attack.

Anaak's eyes widen for a second before a voice said in a slightly angry tone. "I think you are the one who failed to know yourself, Anaak Jahad? You left the throne so your team lost this game. Go back to your room, Anaak Jahad. I won't let you behave like this anymore."

Anaak turned around to see Mr. Lero-Ro gripping onto Green April. Anaak glared at Mr. Lero-Ro and asked an unexpected question. "Can you add another rule to this game?"

Mr. Lero-Ro held his chin. "Another rule?"

Anaak nodded. "I heard the rules of the game can be changed if the test administrator agrees to it."

"Well... That's true. But what rule do you want to add?" Mr. Lero-Ro asked.

"A blockbuster event with the Green April and the Black March as the prize." Anaak turned to Bam who's behind Bella. "Bam… Was that your name? Let's play a game? I'll bet my Green April. If you win- I'll give you the Green April. The game is simple. Your team joins the game starting the next round and wins out. If your teams wins, I will give you Green April, and I won't attack you before this test ends. But if your team doesn't win, you give me the Black March."

"...I don't have to. Why would I have to play such game?" Bam asked.

"Because when the game is over, I wouldn't mind killing you to get the Black March." Anaak answered blunty.

"I think it is smart for you to play the game rather than losing the Black March just like that. Well, it's up to you. But… I understand. It won't be easy to win with those teammates."

 _This lizard!_

"Bam! What are you waiting for? Of course you'll do this? We accept your terms." Khun said, glaring at Anaak.

"But Mr. Khun!" Bam started.

"It's fine since we'll be joining in the next round anyway. Khun turned to Anaak. "Your name was Anaak Jahad? Extras like you don't really know what's up. The main characters like us go out last."

"Isn't that right crocodile?!" Khun asked the crocodile next to him.

"Of coooooourse! The game without me, doesn't mean anything!" Rak roared. Rak glance at Annak. "Don't back out. You little lizard."

"Ok. I'll add a rule. If Bam's team joins the next round and becomes the final winner of the game- Anaak's Green April goes to Bam, and Anaak can't steal the Black March from Bam. But if Bam's team lose the game- Bam's Black March goes to Anaak. There are no other changes to the game. Which mean Anaak's team lost this round so the next round start without a winning team. Well, let's proceed with the game again, regulars," Mr. Lero-Ro said walking out of Bam's team's room.

* * *

 **Bam's P.O.V**

"I'm sorry… Because of me… The three of you are in danger. And I can't really do much," Bam said sadly, looking down.

"Don't worry, Bam. Thanks to you the lizard got off the throne. But Bam, I think you are pretty amazing. You kept the Black March from Jahad's daughter. Frankly speaking, I am surprised," Khun said looking at Bam.

"There's nothing to be amazed at. I could do it because I had you three. Beside, I got help from Black March one."

 **Flashback**

"Bam! Remember! Never betray others! Betrayal is bad! No matter what, you should never betray someone! Especially girls!" Rachel exclaimed.

"If you betray a girl, the world's roof will fall down on you," Rachel said in a very serious tone.

Bam sweatdropped. "O-Okay… I won't betray anybody! I promise!"

 **Flashback Ends**

"I don't want to betray her… That's what I learned… Betraying a girl… Will make the world crash down on me," Bam said, tighten his grip on the Black March. Beside him, Bella's sapphire eyes soften with a tint of sadness.

"But that doesn't change the fact you don't have enough power to protect the Black March, Bam. Which mean what you did was pure bluff. Listening to you, I wonder why you did that. That stupid crocodile is not that useful compared to his body size, right?" Khun said.

"...Harsh," Bella commented very quietly.

"But you are- Still amazing. You're not strong and you've got no skills to rely on- But you try to protect the people who trust you… I could never do that," Khun said with a smile.

 _Mr. Khun..._

"The 3rd round of the Crown Game will begin shortly. The teams that want to join, press the buzzer before the count is over!

 _ **One!**_

"Should we go now?" Khun asked. The rest of the team nodded.

 _ **Two, Three, Four!**_

Rak pressed the buzzer and the loud buzzing sound filled their room.

 _ **Five!**_

"3rd round of the Crown Game! Ready to start!"

* * *

Three other teams came out besides Bam's team.

 _[With that lizard out, the whole crowd goes in. But that doesn't matter. Now that there is no winner, the Crown Game is just about who can sit on the throne with the crown first. It's a speed game. The wand I have can control the Shinsu._

 _If I use it well, it'll be a piece of cake to bring the crown to me. Sorry to say- But I won this game.]_ The female thought as she tightened her grip on the pink wand in her hand.

 _[Hmph, all the odds are here. But I don't care. Now that there is no winner, the Crown_

 _Game is like a speed game. Our teammate Katan is incredible. His body elongates freely. With Katan, we can reach the crown easily. I just have to help him with my shooting and we will win!]_ A black hair male sniper thought as he glanced at Katan, who looks like a ghost but black instead of white.

 _[What a bunch of losers. It doesn't matter through. Now that there is no winner. The Crown Game is all about speed. I'm light and can fly in a certain amount of Shinsu. I'm sorry to say but this game is mine.]_ A very tiny male, the size of a human's hand that look like a fairy, without wings but a fox tail and 2 red horn thought.

"Shinsu wave!" A female with a pink wand shouted as the wand in her hand started to glow. The black ghost and the small fox fairy flew towards the throne, aiming for the crown, but suddenly, a huge gust of wind stopped the three regulars movements.

A male with tinted silver blue hair in a white long sleeve button up blouse, with a black tie, black pants, holding a knife and a brown briefcase appear right at the throne.

"Mr… Khun!" Bam said shocked and speechless.

Khun picked up the crown on the throne. "Is the game over if I sit here with this crown?"

"No~!" The other regulars cried.

Khun put the crown into his briefcase he pointed his knife at the regulars. "But that's no fun. Let's not make this boring. Fight me, you weaklings. If you beat me- I'll give you the crown."

* * *

 **Bella's P.O.V**

"Damn! Stop bluffing! You've got no sense of respect. You and the lizard. Didn't your teacher teach you manners," A sniper yelled angrily, shooting Khun as his teammate, Katan, the black ghost roared.

Bella couldn't help but smile at the regulars' remarks on Khun. _He sure hasn't changed at all. 'No sense of respect' huh? Totally true._

Khun blocked the bullets with his briefcase. "Ah- On second thought this is a bit troublesome. I change my mind." Khun pulled out the crown from his bag and threw it at the regulars.

"You guys fight. When you're done fighting, the winner may come up and fight me." Khun said, his tone clearly shows that he's looking down at them.

The expression of the regulars darken.

 _Cocky! He has gotten more cocky!_ Bella thought as she tried surpassing the smile on her face but failed.

"I really wanna- kill that… white haired jerk!" The regulars exclaimed angrily.

"Hey! Guys! Let's have peace for now! Let's kill that white hair first!" The sniper exclaimed.

"Alright, I agree! Let's not touch the crown before we kill him. How's that? You all agree?" The female with the wand asked.

The regulars all nodded in agreement. Khun smirked as he sat on the throne. "I bet my money on that fat flying pig!"

"Shut up! We'll fight after we beat you to a pulp!" The regulars exclaimed.

Bella covered her laughter with her hands over her mouth. _This guy is totally looking down on them. This part of him is always so interesting._

Khun stood up. "Oh really~? That's too bad. The fight between you guys would have been more fun because you guys are all on the same level. You guys aren't playing this game very well.

* * *

8/20/16

Finished! I enjoyed writing this chapter. I love Khun in this chapter. He's so cocky! I hope you fellow readers enjoyed reading this chapter. This chapter is based off on the 19th, 20th and the 21st chapter of the webtoon. I might write another chapter today. Reviews and feedbacks would be lovely. Thanks for reading ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Hi! Here's another chapter for today. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Bella's P.O.V**

A monster with a long head, with 4 eyes came slashing at Khun. Khun took a step back and dodged. Then a bald male with a long spear came charging at Khun. Rak swung the male away using his own spear.

Khun pushed the monster with 4 eyes away as the black ghost came charging at him with a loud roar. Khun lifted up his briefcase and shouted, "Time to eat! Manbarondena!"

The briefcase sucked the black ghost in. A gulp could be heard from the briefcase, Manbarondena.

 _So it was Manbarondena._ Bella nodded in acknowledgement for her guess. But… _Just where did Khun get that? ... Don't tell me he…_

"K-Katan!" The sniper called in shock.

Bam stood in between Khun and Rak with their back faced against him as they were fighting their opponents.

Bam looked around to find Bella when something that looks like a bullet was aimed at him. Bam quickly moved his head and safely dodged the bullet.

"Don't look elsewhere, kid. My remote control marble can shoot you any-" Just when the male with something that looked like a toy gun was about to finish his sentence he got punched in the stomach by Bella.

"Khun! To your right!" Bella exclaimed.

Khun turned to his right and his eyes widen. A person with red hair with something that like a very big bat was swung directed at him. Khun quickly blocked the attack with Manbarondena.

Another male with red hair, with wings, attacked Rak. Rak stepped a bit, withstanding the attack.

"Good! Hold onto him tight! No one can escape from this!" A voice shouted.

Khun jumped back to dodged another attack from the male with the bat.

"This is the end!" Someone shouted. Khun glanced back and noticed Rak was behind him and was somewhat cornered. He looked back at the male with the bat as he was about to swing it again.

"Crocodile! Run!" Khun shouted. Khun and Rak both jumped out of the way. The male with the bat smacked the red male with wings.

"Get away! You ugly turtle!" Rak yelled as he kicked his opponent, the one with the spear.

Khun jumped out of the way and put his hand into his bag and reached for something.

"Hmph! You think that short weapon can reach me?" The monster with 4 eyes said.

 **St-ab!**

"A… Long sword?" The monster said before collapsing onto the ground.

"Rage! Shinsu!" The female with the pink wand yelled as her wand started to glow.

The male with the bat started to charge in their direction. The sniper shot the bullet aiming for Bam saying, "Easy one… First!"

"Bam!" Khun shouted.

The bullet that's aiming for Bam suddenly turned into dust as the female's attack with her wand abruptly stops. The male with the bat for some reason couldn't move. Bam gripped the Black March tighter.

Using this chance, Khun smacked the male with the bat with Mabarondena and Rak threw his spear at the sniper's gun. The accuracy and powerful was so great that is pierced the gun.

Bella stood there still, her eyes slightly widen. _Black March?! Black March stopped the attacks on her own will? ...She must very like Bam for her to do something on her own… She rarely does that to help me when I used her…_

Bella sweatdropped. _Perhaps it truly is sexual discrimination like Yuri said._

Bella looked down at the crown on the floor and sighed when she saw the small fox looking fairy crept up to the crown and held it up. He slowly walked towards the throne without the other noticing, not noticing that he already had been noticed by Bella.

Khun put his hand into his briefcase and pulled out a crown. The small fox fairy looked surprised.

Soon the crown the fox was holding disappear. Khun smirked at the fox fairy. "Abracadabra- It's the fun and amazing… Duplicating magic bag!"

The small fox fairy trembled in shock and anger. "You fooled me. You blue haired jerk!"

 _Yup, that's Khun for sure._

* * *

 **Shibisu's P.O.V**

 _That bag… Can duplicate objects? So he duplicated the crown when he first got it. The crown he threw was a 'fake'. The 'real' one was hidden in his bag._

 _He provoked the other teams with the fake one, from the beginning. That attitude wasn't a bluff. He used the fake crown to turn the enemy's attention away from Bam and was able to win the round…_

 _He's frightening… That guy Khun…_

* * *

 **Khun's P.O.V**

Bam was now seated on the throne with the crown on his head.

"Three teams in this round. All the turtles got scared and hid in their shells. Great! I'll hunt you all!" Rak said and roared slightly.

"You don't have to. Don't push too hard this round. There will be stronger teams next round," Khun said, sitting down on the platform of the throne.

"What do you mean?" Rak asked confused.

"You'll see."

The three team walked out of their room. A male with red hair shouted at the other teams. "Let's bring them down first! Then we fight after we are finished with them."

A person from the other, the 2nd team, shouted back. "I agree! Let's not fight for now. We need to beat them toge-!"

The male who was speaking got smashed into the wall. A women came up to a green monster and chanted something. The monster soon collapsed right after.

"What are you doing!" The red hair male shouted at the 3rd team who attack the 2nd team.

Rak stood up in alarm. "I told you not to fight. You don't have to fight them. They are on our side," Khun said.

"Do you remember the first test we took, Crocodile?" Khun asked. Rak nodded.

"It was to trim down the 400 to 200 regulars. During that time I thought it was a waste of time to go around killing because even if I didn't do it myself, those 200 are still gonna die," Khun said.

"There was no use fighting because it would only make enemies. So I thought, while those 200 were dying I would make as many alliances as I could," Khun explained.

Rak's eyes widen. "You did it… with that bag?"

Khun nodded. "I use this bag to make alliances. I looked for useful regulars. The ones who could really help me and made contracts with them. 'I will help you pass the test with this bag. While you help me pass the next test.' The team making test was unexpected but I was lucky since I had three in my bag."

"I tricked the guide in the team test but the supervisor noticed it but I was lucky that he let me go anyway." Khun glanced at Bella. "When did you notice it?" He asked.

Bella glanced back at Khun and answered, "During the Shinsu test."

 _So from the beginning. Surprising she's sharp._

"Anyway, I knew I couldn't hide them any longer so I pretend to go to the bathroom during the break and took them out. The sign was when I changed my hairstyle," Khun said pointing at his ponytail.

"The truth is… I didn't want to use them because this is just a bonus game and there was little chance we could win, but- Now I want to win. I want to go up the tower with his team," Khun stated.

"Since all the teams are unable to fight anymore, the winner of the 4th round is the team of Bam, Khun, Rak and Bella," The floating yellow box announced, concluding the 4th round.

* * *

 **Bam's P.O.V**

5 teams came out. As soon as the game started, a female wearing a full body black leotard with a mask and a yellow staff jumped straight into battle, wasting no time taking out 3 teams with her teammates.

 **Crush! Thump! Wham! Thump!**

Bam couldn't believe his eyes. Blood was on the female's yellow staff and the other regulars on the floor not moving at all.

 _Are they dead?_

The female in the Leotard then came rushing for the throne. Rak blocked her way but she threw her staff into the air and jumped on it, and then jumped over Rak. She did a flip midair and landed in front of Bam.

"Bam! Run!" Khun shouted, running towards the throne, but a guy with long black hair blocked his way.

"Put the crown down," The female demanded pointing the yellow staff at Bam.

Bam clenched his teeth. "I'm… Protecting the crown 'til the end'!"

The female without hesitation smashed her staff at Bam, but something blocked the attack. A black circle within an orange circle was in front of Bam, blocking the attack. A female with short brown hair, in a brownish red cloak, walked up to the female in the black leotard.

"Be careful Bam! She's an enemy!" Khun shouted as he fought the male with black hair that blocked his path before.

"Don't worry. I won't take the crown," A person in black cloak said, walking up to Bam. Bam's eyes wide in surprise.

 _That voice…_

 _ **Rachel?**_

* * *

8/20/16

Rachel? Is it truly Rachel? Find out in the next chapter. But be aware… something is gonna happen soon (well, not really soon but something big will happen). This chapter is based on the 22nd, 23rd, and 24th chapters of the webtoon. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reading ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Hello! What's up? How is everyone doing? Here is another chapter~. Is the person in the black cloak truly Rachel? If not, who? What's gonna happen from now on? Why don't you find out by reading this chapter? (Though this chapter will not answer all the questions you have). Also many thanks to Hubiao who favorited this story. Now please look forward to other chapters and enjoy this one. Thanks for reading~

* * *

 **Bam's P.O.V**

 _Why didn't she answer? Could it be that she isn't Rachel? Or maybe she didn't hear me?_

"Ra…" Bam started but stopped himself when a huge monster (definitely not human, if you're so huge) in a black cloak walked up to 'Rachel'. (At least that's who Bam think she is).

"Hey, turtle! Who're those guys with the cloaks? Are those turtles on our team?" Rak asked while fighting another opponent.

"No! They are from the other test spot. I don't know why they are helping us but one thing for sure, they are not interested in the crown!" Khun shouted as finished off his opponent.

 _He's huge. That monster and Rachel on the same team… They don't go well together. So she's not Rachel? She doesn't answer me. If it wasn't for the game, I would go and check._

 _But what if she is? If we win this game we have to go up. If she's Rachel... Could I give up this game…?_

Suddenly, the leotard women jumped towards 'Rachel' and use her yellow staff and smacked the one in the cloak.

Bam's eyes widen. The hood of the cloak fell off, the person waering the cloak fell backward, blood dripped from the person's head.

"Rachel?" Bam asked, his eyes widening even more. The leotard women was about to swing her staff at Rachel again.

"No!" Bam yelled as he leaped off the throne and intercept the attack. The staff hit Bam's head and blood dripped out.

"Bam!" Khun and Bella shouted as Rak yelled, "Turtle!"

 _Sorry… Mr. Khun… Mr. Rak… Ms. Bella… I need to protect Rachel!_

Suddenly the mask of the women in the black leotard broke and a loud scream of pain came from the women as blood dripped from her eyes.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the tower**

A male with tinted silver blue hair playing on a console was sitting on a log. Another giant male, with a scar that looked like it was scratched onto his face, was also sitting on the log with his arms crossed.

"Why is it so complicated to go to the floor of test? It was two, three and now five roads?" A familiar female voice said. She had long jet black hair, tied up in a ponytail.

"It is really complicated. If only our light bearer, Elina was here," The female said with a sigh.

"Even now, we are using so many people to get the Black March back… Do you want a war with Evankhell or something Lady Yuri," A male with silver hair in a black jacket said.

"Oh, Big Bro! I love war. Aren't we going to war against Evankhell? I thought we were!" The giant male with the scar said.

"A war? Go back and look up Evankhell's rank first. And don't look down when you talk to me. I'll kill you. Also, don't call me big bro," The silver haired male said.

"Yuri! We're back!" A girl with pink hair exclaimed waving her hand. A male with long black hair, with a weird looking mouth and 2 antler was beside the girl with pink hair.

Yuri bent down a bit and patted the pink hair girl. "Good! So, which way looks good?"

"I think the third road is the fastest as Evan said. But there were eels nesting on the road! So I think it's better to take the fifth road rather than the third. All the other roads are blocked!" The pink hair girl reported.

"Eels?" Yuri repeated. "What of it? It wouldn't take long to kill them all."

"Lady Yuri. Are you really a high ranker?" The male with the scar asked.

"When eels are nesting, they stay where Shinsu concentration is very thick. So they can protect their babies from other animals. The reason they are steel armored is to protect themselves from that pressure… In order words, in Shinsu concentration like that, even our movements will be limited," The male with the scar explained.

Yuri looked at the male with the scar on his face and scratched her hair. "Limited? Is that all you can do? I saw an unknown kid running through the Shinsu recently!"

(Felina: She's talking about Bam~ Lol)

"How can you say that! I'm a guy with a wing tree badge and you know it means I'm one of the strongest in the tower. If there is someone who can move freely in such shinsu concentration, you can take off my badge!" The male with a scar exclaimed.

"It's no use explaining because Yuri won't get it anyway. Yuri is naturally high-resistant to the Shinsu, so for her, Shinsu limitation doesn't make sense. Same goes for me and Mr. Evan and... Elina," The male with tinted silver blue hair said as he trailed off at the last name.

"Anyway let's take the fifth road. And Kurdan… You'll have to hand over your wing tree when you get to Evankhell's floor. There is somebody you'll need to give it to. Now let's hurry to the floor of tests and get the Black March back, along with Elina and that boy," Yuri said happily as the male with the scar's mouth hung wide opened.

"Do you think it's alright to drag them out of the floor of test? Especially when Elina have finally decided to go up the tower. She'll need to pass the floor of tests in order to go up the tower. If you're gonna drag her out then what's the point of separating?" Evan asked.

"...Well, it's not like I could say 'no' to her," Yuri said she motioned the other to follow her as she started walking on the fifth road.

* * *

 **Test Supervisor's Room**

 **Lero-Ro's P.O.V**

After the incident was over. Three days break was given to all the exhausted regulars. Regulars were assigned rooms and they were no longer a 'team' anymore.

"The Crown Game ended with no winner. There was a team remaining in the end, but surprisingly they gave up the crown," Lero-Ro said.

"Oh- I see. But what's the matter?" Hansung asked.

"Please be honest. I already heard everything from Quant… About the reason why you suggested the Crown Game. You wanted to send the three who ruined the other test to next floor quickly. However, they chose not to. Also, one of the three was an acquaintance of a regular in out test. There's the rule that acquaintances can't take the test together. But you told me to do so. What is the real purpose of sending them here, supervisor?" Lero-Ro asked seriously.

"Mr. Lero-Ro. Do you know why we gather all the regulars and test them?" Hansung asked, taking a sip of his 'tea'.

(Felina: I know some may be wondering why I keep writing 'tea', instead of just tea. This is because Hansung isn't drinking tea, he's drinking coffee but in a teacup, so it's not really tea, but the webtoon keeps saying tea instead of coffee).

"Well, isn't it to test if the regulars are qualified to go up the tower?" Lero-Ro said.

"No. The reason is because they have very dangerous powers. They come into the tower to fulfill their desires. Glory, money, power, or something else they want… But what if they desire something that could be harmful to the world? What if there is someone who dreams of the world's end. It would be disastrous. That's why we test them and sort out the black sheep. 'The one who brings threat to the tower'. Do you get it? The test is not meant to find 'outstanding' candidates but to find the 'the black sheep'. Those who could bring threat inside the tower." Hansung explained and took another sip of 'tea'.

"I don't understand your intention behind your words…" Lero-Ro said.

"Mr. Lero-Ro, who do you think is the most dangerous among the regulars taking the test this time? Didn't _he_ loses in the Crown Game because of the team I sent to you?" Hansung asked with a smile.

Lero-Ro finished his cup of 'tea' and stood up and head for the door. "Thank you for the drink, supervisor. See you later. Ah, have you ever seen someone who's not from the 'the great family' nor without an administrator's contract perform Shinsu freely?"

"No. I haven't. That is beyond the rules of the tower. Oh! But I've heard of some. One of them was Urek Mazino, he was an irregular. The others are from that _bloodline_ , who were also irregular," Hansung answered.

(Felina: Sorry guys! I know I said that in this story there will be my OC, Elina, but it seems like I added in a bloodline now. I guess my OC have a powerful and dangerous background. I better go plan to this out, lol. This 'bloodline' is not in the webtoon. I think I might add more things to the story that's not from the webtoon. I hope you guys don't mind. I'll also tell you guys if it's from the webtoon or I added it. I'll try my best to put everything together and explain it somehow later on the story :b )

"I see," Lero-Ro then walked out the room and closed the door.

 _I've never seen that. It wasn't controlling the shinsu exactly. It seemed… As if the Shinsu attacked off its own volition. It wasn't that powerful but the point is… 'The way' he did it, it violates the rules of the tower._

"Will that boy… Awaken?"

* * *

 **Bam's Room**

 **Khun's P.O.V**

Khun sat on the chair next to Bam's bed. Bam's head was bandaged and was unconscious. The two people in the room had a worried look on their face.

 _Two days have passed since the Crown Game ended. He went unconscious and still hasn't woken up. The 'doctor' said his injuries is quite bad. He was hit on the head very hard. If this goes on… He might not be able to join the test tomorrow._

Khun clenched his teeth and his fist when a knock on the door was heard. Khun stood up and opened the door.

"You are?" Khun asked as a female with dirty blonde hair walked into the room as Khu closed the door.

The female introduced herself. "I'm Rachel."

* * *

Anaak walked out of Shibisu's room holding the Black March in her hand. She was greeted by a girl with short brown hair in a yellow dress with a brown sleeveless jacket. She wore black leggings and yellow heels.

"Do you even know the owner of Black March is?" The female asked, leaning against the wall.

"I don't care."

"Yuri Jahad. She's the only one to receive on of the 13 months out of all selected Jahad princesses in the past 5 centuries. She's a prodigy fisherman who became a high ranker within less than a century after becoming a ranker. She's feared by young ranker because of her vicious temper," The female said, following Anaak. Anaak ignored her and continued walking without looking back.

"Don't get killed acting cocky- I know who you are. You _fake_." The female said harshly.

Anaak stopped walking and quickly turned around and slashed at the female behind her and punched her but was blocked by a black circle within an orange circle.

The female walked away as she said, "I warned you. Don't blame me later."

"Hey! Spooky eyes. One question," Anaak called after the female.

"Who's spooky eyes!" The female exclaimed angrily as she turned back to face Anaak.

"That's you, jerk. Anyway, I've got a question. That girl Rachel on your team. Who is she? Bam seemed to know her," Anaak asked.

"What an interesting conversation you guys are having. Mine if I join? I'm a bit interested in that girl too."

Anaak and the other female quickly turned their head in alarm towards the voice.

"You're… That girl on Bam's team," Anaak pointed out.

"You guys don't have to be so alarm," Bella said.

"Don't be alarm?" The other female scoffed. "I didn't sense your presence at all. How long were you there?"

Bella shrugged. "I was merely passing by and overheard your conversation."

The two females stared at Bella suspiciously. "Putting that aside. About that girl Rachel."

"I don't know much. I first saw her during the test and we just happened to team up. Though the huge one was already with me. Anyway, when I first met her, I felt that I shouldn't fight her. That's why I made a team with her," The female answered honestly.

"You felt that you shouldn't fight her? Is she that strong?" Anaak narrowed her eyes.

The other female thought for a moment and answered, "No, not really. The huge one is... But Rachel… she's different. She feels like someone 'who lived in a different world'."

"I see," Bella thanked the female before walking off.

"Wait," Anaak called out. Bella stopped her footsteps and turned to face Anaak. "Just… Who are you?" She asked suspiciously.

"I don't get what you're asking," Bella said confused.

"Don't play dumb. When I was about to use Green April to attack Bam, you stood in front of him. In a split second, I felt Green April reacting towards you, resisting to attack you before that Administrator grabbed onto Green April. If I wasn't paying close attention, I would had really thought that it was the Administrator's doing," Anaak said.

The news surprised the other female. "Are you perhaps… A Jahad princess?" The female asked.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Green April, one of Master Ashul Edwaru's weapons of the 13 months reacted to me? No way. And I'm not a Jahad princess."

Bella turned around and was about to walk off when a shout was heard from behind. "Cut the crap! It reacted to you! I know that for a fact! Don't try to dodge the question!" Anaak exclaimed angrily.

Bella turned to face Anaak once again. She looked calm but it was clear in her eyes that she doesn't like this topic. "Alright. Let's just say it did react to me. So what are you gonna do about it? Does that mean I suspicious? Or are you jealous because this shows that I have talent to be a princess of Jahad? After all, you're merely a fake."

"You!" Anaak charged at Bella with a punch. Bella took a step to the side, grabbed Anaak's arm and threw her back. Anaak stumbled and quickly got back up.

"Anyone would know this if they do a little research. You should be more careful, _Anaak Jahad_. The current you won't be able to handle Green April and Black March. Better keep your eyes out on those weapons. It might be gone right before your eyes." Once Bella finished her sentence she quickly walked off. Her words sounded like a warning but yet also a threat.

* * *

 **Khun's P.O.V**

Khun looked at the female with dirty blonde hair. "Did you know Bam well?"

Rachel nodded, "Yeah… I knew him since before I came into the tower."

"Bam… Was a lonely boy. He was always alone and lonely. Before he came up the tower, the only friend Bam had was me. When he heard that I was going up the tower… Bam cried and told me not to go… But I left him and came into the tower."

Rachel caressed Bam's head. "I thought I would never meet him again… But he appeared in front of me. I couldn't take Bam's crown. So I decided to help him win. Well, I wasn't a big help, my teammates were but..."

"But I just made things worse. He got hurt because of me… Bam can't go up the tower because of my existence. Because his wish is not to go up the tower but to me. If I stay with him, he won't go any further. He wouldn't let me go… So, Mr. Khun, don't tell Bam about me."

"What do you mean don't tell? Do you want us to tell Bam that you were not you?" Khun asked. Rachel nodded.

"He… Wants to be with you this much. Why can't you both stay here… Together?" Khun asked.

Rachel smiled, "Have you ever heard about the legend on top of the tower?"

Khun looked fairly surprised and asked, "Do you mean the legend that says you can see the real sky and stars?"

Rachel nodded. "Since the time I first heard it, I always dreamed of myself watching the stars at the top of the tower. Every time I closed my eyes I saw the infinite sky with numerous stars. It was beautiful enough just by imagining it. So I thought my eyes would go blind if I saw it for real. Just the thought made my heart pound. The sole goal in my life is to reach the top of the tower someday."

Rachel looked at Bam with sadden eyes. "I really want to be with Bam. That's why I gave up the crown and stayed here… But… Even now, I can see the stars when I close my eyes. Such beautiful light fills my heart and I can't sleep at night."

Rachel then stood up and headed for the door. "I better go now, please don't tell Bam about me."

Once the door was closed, Khun sat back down on the chair and stared at Bam worriedly. A knock on the door was heard. Khun sighed. _Who is it this time?_

When Khun opened the door, he was greeted by Bella. Bella closed the door once she entered and looked around the room.

"Rachel was here before, right?" Bella asked.

"I don't know who you're talking about," Khun said as he sat down on a chair.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Bam that she's Rachel. If Bam finds out, he'll probably stop climbing the tower. I wouldn't want that. But… I'm sure Bam is already suspecting her," Bella said as she sat on another chair in the room.

"So, what did she say to you?" Bella asked.

Khun turned to Bam with saddened eyes and shrugged. "Just some things about Bam's past."

"His past? Like what?" Bella asked.

"Why would I have to tell you that?" Khun replied with annoyance.

Bella went silence after that. Awkwardness filled the room. "Did Bam have a hard past?" Bella finally asked, breaking the awkward silence.

Khun slowly nodded. "He was a very lonely boy…"

"Is that what Rachel told you?" Bella asked. Khun nodded.

Bella turned to the unconscious Bam and let out a sigh when a knock on the door was heard.

 _Just who the h*ll is it this time?!_ Khun stomped to the door and opened it.

Rak came rushing in. He rushed towards Bam and decided to shake him. "Open your eyes, turtle! If not, I'll eat you! Turtle! Hey, you!" Rak cried.

"You're gonna make his injury even worse so stop shaking him Rak," Bella stated in a matter of fact tone.

Rak immediately stop shaking Bam and looked at Bella and exclaimed. "Then what should we do? Tomorrow is the test!"

Bella stared at Rak for a few minute before standing up and leaving the room.

Rak blinked, surprised by Bella's sudden actions. "How could that dark blue turtle just leave? What did I do?" Rak asked Khun.

 _How would I know?_

The next day, the test began.

* * *

8/21/16

Finally done! Yuri is gonna break into the floor of tests soon with some companions of hers. Seems like the companions knows Elina as well. As I keep writing the story I couldn't help but think that my OC is very mysterious even to myself since I didn't plan out her character since I enjoy with the flow. I think I should start planning about her background soon since I mention about the _bloodline_ and that they are also _irregulars_. Something I did plan ahead of time is that my OC is very strong and has special powers. I think you guys might already know that my Elina is an irregular and those from her bloodline is all irregulars. And since Yuri mention that irregulars have special powers I decided that it's okay to make Elina stronger by giving her powers. I'll try not to make her steal Bam's thunder (Meaning his attention) He _is_ the main character. I don't want to ruin the webtoon, Tower of God. Sorry, does this sound like a spoiler about Elina and what I'm gonna write later on the story? This chapter is based off on the 25th, 26th, and 27th of the webtoon. Reviews and feedbacks would be lovely. I need to sleep now. Good night. Thanks for reading ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Hi~ I'm so happy! Another person favorited this fanfic! Thank you Tsukiyomitakahiro! The test is finally starting. But wait! Bam is still unconscious... Or is he? Why did Bella leave the room of a sudden? Who knows. I wonder what test will they have to take this time. Now, let the test begin! Enjoy~

* * *

 **Bam's P.O.V**

 **Flashback**

 _She sometimes told me stories about the sky and stars._

"Bam, do you know what's at the top of the tower?" Rachel asked.

"I don't care."

Rachel turned to look at Bam. "You really don't have any hopes and dreams… On top of the tower, there is something called the sky."

"Sky? What's that?" Bam asked. Rachel walked over to Bam and motion him to lie down. Bam did what he was told.

"Close your eyes and imagine. Those heavy rocks are all gone. Nothing left to block us. Wide sky and stars come out at night. It's not the night that we're afraid of. It's the beautiful- The real night. I will go there for sure, one day," Rachel said in awe.

Bam opened his eyes and called out to Rachel. "Stop saying silly things and let's eat."

Rachel's stomach growled as she opened her eyes and nodded in agreement.

 _...Rachel, "Don't go."_

 **Flashback Ends**

* * *

 **Khun's P.O.V**

"Rachel, don't go… Rachel…" Bam muttered as Khun stood up in alarmed.

"Are you awake? Bam?" Khun shouted as he hurried to Bam's bed.

Bam opened his eyes. "Mr. Khun? Where am I?"

"We're still on the test floor," Khun answered, relieved that Bam's awake.

Bam sat up. "Bam! Take it easy. You might not be fully healed," Khun said in a worried tone.

Bam rubbed his head, noticing that it was bandaged. "Don't worry. It doesn't hurt anymore. How long have I been like this?"

 _It doesn't hurt anymore?_

"You have been unconscious for 4 days. Crocodile thought you were dead. He said he'll fry you yesterday," Khun answered.

"What? 4… 4 days? That long! Then Mr. Khun! What about the test?" Bam exclaimed.

(Felina: I change it to 4 days instead of 5- have my reasons. You'll find out why later).

 _Long? The doctor said it will take around 8 days to heal._

Khun looked down at the floor and answered, "The test started yesterday."

"Already! Then… Did I- Did I fail?" Bam hurriedly asked in a nervous voice.

Khun stayed silent and started, "Bam… To tell the truth… You're-"

"You didn't fail yet, turtle," Rak interrupted as he ate a banana. Bam let out a sound of surprise.

"Crocodile! I was about to tell him." Khun shouted at Rak.

"What happened? How come I haven't failed yet when the test had already started?"

Khun gave the male a bitter smile. "That's… How should I say this… You were lucky."

 **Flashback**

"Hey, dark blue turtle. You look very pale. What were you doing yesterday. Leaving all of a sudden and then suddenly coming back and telling us to leave the black turtle's room," Rak asked the dark blue hair female who was sitting next to him and Khun.

Khun glanced suspiciously at Bella. _Her facial expression doesn't look much different from usual but she looks paler than usual._

"No… Nothing much," Bella answered.

 _Is she not feeling well. Really? On the day of the test? Her voice is also higher than usual. Usually it's much lower. Wh-_

Khun's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice. "Did you have enough rest? I know it wasn't that long but I hope you spent it well." It was Mr. Lero-Ro.

The administrator looked around and nodded. "Seems like most of you all look very well. Thanks to break, I guess. Very well. I hope you guys all work hard on the test that begins today."

"Well- I will explain to you the test that will begin now. The test you're taking this time is- 'Positioning Test'!" Mr. Lero-Ro announced.

"I think a lot of you have noticed this already that fighting in the tower is usually done in a team. The position is the role that you'll play during these battles. There are a lot of different positions, but basically, there are- 'The fisherman'- Who disarms the enemies by using the reel inventory thus they are always at the heart of the battle. They can also carry out individual activities." Mr. Lero-Ro started to explain each position.

"'Spear-Bearer'- Who utilizes spears to target enemies from the back or finish off what the fisherman started. 'Light-Bearer'- Who lights up the dark tower, collects battle data and feed it to the scout. 'Scout'- Who scouts ahead at the very front lines using the observer and assists the fisherman when he charges."

"Of course, there are more positions beyond these five, such as a guide but it doesn't have much to do with you. From now on, you will be assigned to one of these five positions and you will be trained in that position for a month and the only regulars with high-results get the right to take the next test," Mr. Lero-Ro explained. Then five yellow boxes appeared.

"This table shows your positions according to the results of the previous tests," Mr Lero-Ro said as the words on the boxes were zoomed in.

 _Light-Bearer… Bam is a wave controller. That's unexpected. Rachel and Bella are also Light-Bearers._

"Sir? What's that 'best-seed' written beside the names?" A male with black hair asked.

"Best-seed? People with best-seed tag next to their name are the ones who did well in the previous tests. One person per test and they get a bonus point in the final positioning." Mr. Lero-Ro explained.

"What! You didn't tell us about that before?" The male with black hair exclaimed.

"I don't understand why he got that?" A female with black hair said pointing at Shibisu.

Shibisu nodded. "Yeah… Why me? Did I offer a bribe or something."

"You were chosen… Don't even ask!" Khun exclaimed at Shibisu.

 _God! Why would he even say such things, Being a best seed gives you more advantage at the end for passing this test. Me, Rachel and… Bella are all best seed as a Light-Bearer._

 _There's only one best seed as a fisherman and out. Spear-Bearers and Wave controller doesn't have one. Well, guess that's 5 best seeds in total. He did say that there is suppose to be one for each position or there will be just 5 in total._

Mr. Lero-Ro laughed as he explained, "The one with best seed is given after a fair and thorough evaluation. I've got a lot to do so stop asking petty questions, ok?"

The regulars stopped talking.

 _He threatened them. They persisted stubbornly so he threaten them..._

Khun raises his hand. "Hey, Mr. Ro, There are many injured candidates here. How can they take the test?"

Mr. Lero-Ro looked into Khun's direction. "When they are more or less cured they may start attending class. But the positioning class keeps attendance scores so it is a disadvantage if you miss class.'

"I think it's unfair. The injured ones will obviously miss some class," Khun said.

Mr. Lero-Ro nodded and replied, "Of course. But it's their fault for getting injured."

Khun was about to replied back but was tapped by the shoulder. He looked to see who tapped him and saw it was Bella. The female shook her head, telling Khun not to argue any further.

"Bam will be alright."

Khun looked at her for a sec before bringing his attention back to Mr. Lero-Ro.

"Well, that's it for today. The position teachers will explain the detailed schedule for the test later. So please follow the guide and go to where your position teachers are. Oh, for the wave controllers class… The teacher has a problem so he will arrive a bit late. He says he'll start class three days later," Mr. Lero-Ro informed before leaving and added, "Now you all, move to your classes please,"

 _Wave controller? It's Bam position! If it starts three days he might just make it!_

Khun glanced at Bella who already stood up, following the guide to her class.

 _Did she know that before hand? That's why she stopped me from arguing? Just who is she? Where did she go when she left Bam's room._

… _! Now that I think back to it. When she came back to Bam's room after a few hours, she told that crocodile and I to leave Bam alone so he could get more rest. But… She herself didn't leave the room. And when I saw her again this morning she looked quite pale._

Khun stared suspiciously at Bella's back as he also stood up. _That girl is hiding something._

 **Flashback Ends**

"So that's what happened. You'll start the test three days later than other positions. The class of the wave controllers starts in two days," Khun said.

Bam let out a sigh of relief. "Ah, Mr. Khun. How's Rachel?"

Khun looked at Bam. "Rachel? Do you mean the girl you saved?" Bam nodded.

"She's- She's fine! The wound wasn't deep at all. Thank god! Rachel… Haha! But Bam, I don't think she's the one you're looking for. I asked her and she said she's never seen you before," Khun said as he let out an awkward laugh.

"It can't be," Bam muttered as he gripped onto his blanket tighter.

"I think you were confused, Bam. That happens a lot," Khun said as he scratched the back of his head

Bam looked down onto his blanket and then looked back up at Khun and asked, "Where's Ms. Bella?"

"Oh, she's in her room," Khun answered.

Rak stood up and threw away the banana peel in his hand and said, "She doesn't seem to be feeling well."

Bam looked surprised and a bit worry as he asked, "Did something happen?"

Khun shrugged. "No idea. When I saw her yesterday she wasn't looking so well. When I saw her in class today she looked the same as yesterday."

Rak sat back down on the chair and said, "She looked a bit pale."

Bam looked down at his blanket again and muttered. "I hope she's ok."

* * *

 **Lero-Ro's Office Room**

 **Lero-Ro's P.O.V**

Lero-Ro glanced at the female with light brown hair that slightly passed her lower back and asked, "How do you feel?"

"My head hurt. It aches." The female replied. Lero-Ro gave the female a bitter smile and offered her a seat. The female gladly accepted the seat.

"I heard the other regulars saying that Mr. Bam is awake," Lero-Ro said. The female nodded in response.

"Did you go visit him yet," Lero-Ro asked. The female faced the administrator and gave him a 'what do you think' look.

Lero-Ro laughed. "Of course, you didn't. There is no way you'll go see him in that appearance right, _Elina_?"

The female with light brown hair pouted. "I don't need to see him. I know he'd be alright because _I_ made sure he _will_ be."

Lero-Ro nodded. "The doctor was surprised at how fast Mr. Bam healed. He said it will take about 9 days, yet Mr. Bam healed so much in just one night." He then turned to Elina. "Guess his injury was quite bad since you look a bit pale."

"Of course. An injury that will take 9 days to heal will definitely hurt," Elina replied.

"That power of yours. I don't think you should use it too often. The power that lets you heal another but the user will have to take in all the pain. That power can be very dangerous if your body can't handle the pain. You _can_ die, you know," Lero-Ro warned in a serious tone.

"Mr. Lero-Ro, I think I know my power better than anybody else. Yes, I'm fully aware that I can die by using this power but this amount of pain won't kill me," Elina said.

Lero-Ro raised an eyebrow at the female. "I have healed injuries worse than Bam's. It's just that I haven't been using this power for some time so my body isn't use to the pain like it was back then when I was younger."

Lero-Ro sweatdropped. "By _younger_ , you don't mean you used that power quite often when you were little?"

Elina let out a awkward laugh as she nodded. Lero-Ro gave her a look saying 'you can't be serious'. Elina shrugged in response.

"Was there a reason why you stopped using that power?" Lero-Ro asked slightly interested. The female went quiet but a faint smile crept onto her face.

 _She seems happy. I wonder what the reason is._

"Mind me asking?" Lero-Ro asked.

"I have no reason to tell you."

"Anyway, please don't use that power anymore. If Yuri finds out that you got hurt while I'm here. I might have to prepare to feel her wrath," Lero-Ro said jokingly.

Elina laughed and asked. "Do you actually believe what I told you?"

Lero-Ro nodded and smiled. "There was no reason for you to lie."

 **Flashback**

"Mr. Lero-Ro may I come in?" A female voice asked from beyond the door.

Lero-Ro looked up from his work and answered, "Come in."

The door opened and a female with middle length, light brown hair came in and closed the door behind her.

… _I don't remember that there was a regular who looked like that and that voice..._

"It's me, Bella," The female said with a smile. Lero-Ro eyes widen slightly, barely noticeable.

"You do look different. Especially the hair color and how your hair is not tied up," Lero-Ro said as Bella walked up to his desk. Lero-Ro noticed that the female's hair was slightly wet.

 _Did she take a shower? Her hair color from before… I see, she dyed her light brown hair to dark blue. She must had suppressed her voice to make it sound lower than her regular voice. Impressive._

"Do you need something?" Lero-Ro asked as he motioned the female to sit down on the chair in front of his desk.

Bella sat down onto the chair and asked "What kind, no, what _is_ the test that we'll be taking tomorrow?"

Lero-Ro raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I can tell you. You'll know tomorrow."

The female looked trouble. "Why do you want to know?" Lero-Ro asked.

"I want to know because that way I can decide whether or not to _heal_ Bam," Bella answered. Her answered caught Lero-Ro off guard. He raised an eyebrow at the female.

"I'm a friend of Yuri's. My name is _Elina._ I'm sure you have heard that name before, have you not?" Bella, no Elina asked.

Lero-Ro eyes widen. _Elina? Don't tell me… She's that_ _ **Elina**_ _?_

Lero-Ro was left speechless for a while before he came back to his senses. "...Why would you tell me that? Your identity can put you in danger if the wrong people find out. Furthermore… You're with Yuri!? Shouldn't Yuri be trying to kill you?"

Elina laughed. "I'm good friend with Yuri and some other Jahad princesses that has the 13 month series weapons made by Master Ashul Edwaru. So they probably won't kill me. Unless they are told or have no choice. But I won't die so easily. Also, whether I get targeted by them depends on my actions."

Mr. Lero-Ro nodded. "I'm surprise. Not even the king of Jahad have seen how you look like, but I, merely a ranker can. Why are you telling me your identity Are you sure you can trust me? That I won't sell you out in the future?"

Elina smiled. "After observing you, I decided to place my trust in you. Yuri also mentioned you before, saying you're not a bad person. You're not the type of person who would tell other about my identity," Elina stated with confidence.

 _After observing me? ...Since when?_

Lero-Ro thought for a moment and glanced at Elina and nodded. "So… What do you mean by _heal_?"

Elina smiled and started to explain. "As you might already know since you know my identity, I'm from _that_ bloodline, I'm an irregular. Irregulars are feared by others because of their strength and powers. I have this power that allows me to heal another, but the user will have to take in all the pain."

 _Doesn't sound like a good power._

Lero-Ro motion Elina to continue. "I want Bam to pass the next test, but I don't think he will gain conscious tomorrow. If he doesn't take the test tomorrow, he'll fail. So I decided to heal his injury so he can take the test tomorrow but I prefer not to use this power. I want to know what test are we gonna have tomorrow and is there anyway way to push the date later so he doesn't fail."

Lero-Ro thought for a bit and answered. "The test tomorrow is positioning test. Each regular will be assigned a position and take lessons for it. But attendance scores will be taken so it's a disadvantage if anyone miss class."

Elina seems to be lost in thoughts. Then the female stood up and thanked Lero-Ro before she headed for the door.

"Are you gonna go heal Mr. Bam?" Lero-Ro asked before the female open the door and leave.

"I have no choice but to do that," Elina answered as she left his office.

 **Flashback Ends**

"You just _had_ to inform me that the class Bam's taking will start three days later, _after_ I had already started healing him," Bella said in slight annoyance.

Lero-Ro let out a laugh. "Yes, but at least I informed you about it _before_ Bam was completely healed or else you would suffer more pain than you have to right now."

Bella sighed as she stood up. "I better go back to my room and dye my hair again. After that, I'll rest for the rest of the day and take your stupid lessons tomorrow."

Lero-Ro laughed. "I'm surprise that you can actually hide your abilities. Even though you're clearly experience in being a Light-Bearer, yet you manage to act like you don't anything I'm teaching. But really, I didn't think you would be a Light-Bearer. I'm sure you're also capable of other positions right?"

"Well, when I'm with Yuri, she doesn't have anyone as a Light-Bearer so I decided to fulfill that position. Of course it's not the best position for me to be in but it's a safe position for me to be in. Yes, I'm capable of other positions, now goodbye," Bella said leaving the office.

 _True. You're more suit to be a Wave Controller, but if someone finds out that your name is Elina and is a wave controller they will start suspecting if you are that_ _ **Elina**_ _. After all, people from that_ _ **bloodline**_ _are mainly Wave Controllers. Truly, this year's 'regulars' are full of monsters._

* * *

8/21/16

Another chapter was done. This took a while because it involved my OC a bit. I had to think and put a lot of stuff together, but I promise that one day it will all be explain. Things like her power, bloodline, past, powers and why/how she might be in danger and etc. Anyway, this chapter is base off on the 28th chapter of the webtoon. I didn't write the last part of the chapter from the webtoon because I thought it would be more suited to be written in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and learned a bit more about my OC. Thanks for reading ;)


	15. Chapter 15

Hi. Sorry for the later update. My hands were full. Anyway, I hope you fellow readers enjoyed the previous chapter and will enjoy this one too. I promise I will explain everything about my OC once we get deeper into the story. I don't have much to say so I'll jump right into the story today. Here I go!

* * *

 **Bam's P.O.V**

 _That girl… Was Rachel. It's a lie that she doesn't know me. Rachel is trying to go up the tower without me. She's trying to reach the sky and stars._

 _But, I don't get it, Rachel. A beautiful sky and beautiful stars? Freedom? What's all that? I don't care about those things._

 _I care more about you than all those stupid things, Rachel._

Bam looked up at the sign of the room. 'Position Training Class 7' He nodded and walked into the classroom and sat down in one of the seats at the back of the room.

There were only 6 students there, including Bam. After a few minute, a sheep looking creature came into the classroom and walked to the front of the room and introduced himself. "My name is Yuga. I'm in charge of the wave controller position class."

After a few minute of self-introduction, the lesson began. "Shinsu is the world itself. Shinsu helps us breathe and live life. Also, it is the core of all energy. We can't do anything without Shinsu. Shinsu can be water, fire, or light. It can change in infinite ways. There is no word that can perfectly describe this fantastic element. It's like the blessing of god. Controlling Shinsu is like interrupting the role of god because it is so powerful. It's also very dangerous to control Shinsu."

Yuga looked across the room and said, "I can kill all the regulars here within 5 seconds. Isn't that scary? Controlling Shinsu is so dangerous that in order to use it without any special item, you'll need to get permission from the floor's administrator. You can use the items without permission because they already got permission from the administrator when they were made."

"But if you're using more than a specific amount of Shinsu, it's a different story. You should get the permission from the administrator. This is generally called 'The contract with the administrator'. This contract must be done in the same way on every floor. Or else you'll be restricted controlling the shinsu."

Yuga looked at the male with black hair that has a blanket wrapped around him. "Mr. Lauroe, you already contracted with this floor administrator didn't you?"

Lauroe nodded. "I guess you're the type who read shinsu while sleeping," Yuga said.

Yuga looked at the other regulars. "Well, ok. I guess there is no one other than Mr. Lauroe who is from the great family or already contracted with the administrator… So let's learn how to contract with the administrator."

"First, close your eyes," Yuga instructed. "Then change your pocket into visible mode." The others did what they were told.

"The E-Rank pocket that was given when you first entered the inner tower… Allows you to make a contract with administrators up until the 40th floor. In order to make a contract with administrators above the 40th floor, you'll need to buy a higher rank pocket. It's damn expensive," Yuga commented.

"Now, say 'contract with the administrator' to the pocket," Yuga instructed. The other did exactly that.

Suddenly, Bam's vision went dark. He was floating and was surrounded by darkness. Then he noticed an eye looking at him. It was a huge creature, looked somewhat like an eel.

"I'm the administrator of this floor. Are you here for a contact? Say something. Are you here to make a contact… or wanna fight?" The creature said in a low voice.

Bam blinked and snapped himself out of his thought. "Yes. That's right. Contract, not fighting."

"Ok. The let me see if you are qualified to control Shinsu." the creature said. Then the creature moved closer to Bam. "You… Look tasty."

Bam let out a hollow laugh. "Thank you… I hear that a lot these days." The creature grinned at Bams reply. "Ok. Let's make a contract."

"Thanks!" Bam said happily. Suddenly balls of light surrounded Bam. "But remember climber of the tower. For you, this is not strength. They are shackles. Always remember that," The creature voice said before disappearing.

Bam opened his eyes and he was back in the classroom.

* * *

 **Bam's P.O.V**

"It's finally over," Bam let out a sigh of relief. _Although… I didn't understand most of the class._

A male with yellow hair walked up to Bam "You look tired, Mr. Bam." This male was the one who was on the same team as Lauroe and the female with black hair.

"Nice to meet you. I'm 'Hoh'."

Bam nodded and introduced himself, even though he guessed the male already knew him.

"It's difficult, right? Learning this Shinsu stuff," Hoh said as she sat next to Bam.

"Actually, I don't understand it at all," Bam said honestly, scratching the back of his head.

"That happens when you're new. But what helps control Shinsu is not knowledge. It's talent. I think you're talented so you're able to control it well soon," Hoh said with a smile.

"Me? Talented? I don't think so. By the way, you seem to already know how to control Shinsu," Bam said.

Hoh reached out both of her hands and a ball of light appear in each hand. "This is all I can do. This is the limit of my talent. It's too weak to be used in battle. I don't really get why I was placed in the wave controller position. Don't you agree, Mr. Lauroe?" Hoh asked as she turned towards the male with the blanket.

"That's true," Lauroe answered bluntly.

"I don't think so! You must have a huge talent in-" Bam started.

"Nope," Lauroe cutted in.

"What! Mr. Lauroe! Aren't you being too rude." Bam exclaimed at Lauroe. Lauroe stood up. "Give me your hand," The male instructed.

Bam reached out his hand, confused and asked, "Like this?"

"Yes. Now imagine. That all the world- Gathers in your hands and becomes a circle," Lauroe instructed,

 _All the world- Gathers in my hand and creates a circle?_

"Create… A circle," Bam muttered to himself. Suddenly, a small ball of light appeared in Bam's hand.

"What? What is this light?!" Bam exclaimed, surprised at what he did.

Lauroe walked passed Bam and Hoh and said, "That's what you call 'talent', boy."

* * *

 **Bam's Room**

 **Khun's P.O.V**

"Awww! I'm exhausted!" Khun shouted as he let himself fall onto Bam's bed.

"OMG- It was super boring! Why is there so much to learn?" Khun complained.

Bam smiled. "I agree. I couldn't understand at all…"

"I know right! Why do we have to come all the way up here just to take these boring classes?!" Khun exclaimed.

"Oh… By the way, Where's Mr. Rak?" Bam asked.

Khun sat up as he answered, "Oh, the crocodile? I met him on my way and he was super furious."

"Furious?" Bam repeated, confused.

"I'll go back to the wild! Don't stop me, turtles! …He said that, and left," Khun answered, imitating Rak's attitude.

Bam laughed awkwardly at Khun's imitation of Rak. "I guess something happened during his class. Haha- He's so funny," Khun commented

 **Knock, knock.**

Bam stood up and walked towards the door and asked, "Who is it?"

 _Who's here this late at night It wouldn't be the crocodile… Or could it be that girl…?_

Bam opened the door to seem Shibisu, Hatz, and Bella. "Mr. Shibisu?" Bam said, welcoming the three guests into his room.

… _I guess partly right._

"Why are you guys here?" Khun asked with a frown.

Shibisu scratched the back of his head as he answered, "It's embarrassing to ask you this… Do you want to be friends with us?" Shibisu held out a piece of paper, Hatz did the same.

"Make 10 friends in a week? Scouts get weird homework, huh?" Khun commented.

Bam walked up to Bella and asked, "I heard you weren't feeling well when I woke up. I didn't see you for the past few days. Are you alright?"

Bella's eyes widen slightly and a gentle smile appeared on her face. "I'm fine. Sorry to make you worry. How are you feeling?"

Bam scratched the back of his head as he answered. "Yeah, I'm fully healed now." Bella smiled at Bam.

"So… You're asking me to be friends with you? ...I don't want to." Khun answered in a lazy tone.

"What! I heard that you love making friends!" Shibisu exclaimed at Khun.

"Who said that?" Khun asked with an uninterested face.

"The crocodile and Bella," Shibisu answered.

 _That jerk._

Khun then narrowed his eyes as he glanced at Bella. When the two pairs of eyes met, Bella immediately looked away, acting as if she has nothing to do with the conversation.

Khun looked at Shibisu and Hatz and asked, "First of all… You're on the team with that lizard who took Black March away from Bam. Do you think we'll help you?"

Hatz sat on the floor, since there are no more chairs and answered, "I also believe that conflicted with the spirit of swordsmanship I apologize instead. And the teams were disbanded after the Crown Game, so she has nothing to do with me anymore."

Khun hummed amusingly as he replied back. "Now that she's not on your team, you'll have nothing to do with her, huh? Is that your spirit of swordsmanship? To throw away someone who was once your teammate? That's evil."

"I'm just talking about the right path of a swordsman. And by the way, you decorate yourself like a girl, and you're narrow-minded like a girl."

 _Pft._ Bella couldn't help but laugh at Hatz's remark about Khun.

Electricity danced between the two male. "There, there. Don't fight! Why don't we get to know each other first?" Shibisu interrupted nervously.

"That's cool. I'm Khun. I'm a son of the Khun family. One of the great families. Khun Aguero Agnes is my name. In short, I'm a noble unlike you guys," Khun introduced himself proudly.

"We asked about you, not about your father. Stop decorating yourself like those earrings, and talk about the real you," Hatz said bluntly, without a care.

Bella and Bam who were watching this conversation going on was trying to suppress their smile.

"This jerk! This is my ear. Why do you even care if I have earrings or piercings!" Khun exclaimed angrily, he was about to start a fight before Shibisu stopped him by holding him down.

"Hey, calm down. Now it's Hatz turn to introduce himself," Shibisu said looking at Hatz, telling the other male stop picking a fight.

Hatz sighed as he started introducing himself. "I apologize for my words. My name is Hatz. I'm 18 years old. My dad was a swordsmith. So I like swords since I was young. I grew up with the spirit of a swordsman."

"Spirit, spirit… Stop spouting old stories," Khun said annoyed. "Does your family say 'I'll hara-kiri!' all the time, even today? So old-fashioned…"

(Felina: Hara-kiri is 'I'll cut you down' in Japanese.)

"You! Are you making fun of our spirit of swordsmanship? Hara-kiri is noble and manly. What's funny about that." Hatz exclaimed angrily. Hatz was about to stand up but was held back down by Shibisu.

"Hatz, calm down!" Shibisu said desperately.

"Hara-kiri is manly? That's stupid. I guess if your dad told you to order a medium size pizza and you ordered a large, your dad would hara-kiri you," Khun said teasingly.

Hatz had an awkward smile as he answered, "...Of course. Hara-kiri is the only way if you're a man."

Shibisu looked astonished in the background. "And you! Didn't people in your town talk behind your back because of your girly earrings?" Hatz exclaimed at Khun.

Khun shrugged as he answered confidently, "Nope! Earrings are the trend in my town. Everybody wears at least 5 or 6 earrings. Not only people but also animals and objects wear earrings! That's the trend!"

"Stop bluffing! Are you a kid!?" Shibisu shouted in disbelief.

Bella could no longer hold back her laughter as she burst out laughing. She held onto her stomach as she fell off the chair she was sitting on. Shibisu facepalmed himself.

"Let's be friends!" Bam said. Shibisu looked at Bam surprised.

"My name is the 25th Bam. Just call me Bam. There's not much to say about me. I didn't have a family. Nor a house… The only things I had was a dirty piece of cloth. So I thought I would die there doing nothing and all alone… But now- I have friends. Thanks." Bam said happily with a smile.

" _Bam was… A lonely boy. He was always alone and lonely. Before he came up the tower. The only friend head had was me."_

"Ok… Let's be friends," Khun said finally giving in. Bella nodded in agreement.

"Really!? Thank you, Bam, Bella, and Earrings!" Shibisu said happily, letting the three sign the piece of paper.

"Who are you calling earrings! Wanna die! This is all because of you, hara-kiri swordsman!" Khun exclaimed.

"I'm not hara-kiri swordsman! I'm Hatz!" Hatz retorted back.

* * *

 **Khun's P.O.V**

"Bye Bam. See you tomorrow," Khun said. Bella waved Bam goodbye and closed the door.

Khun started walking down the hallway and Bella just stood there next to Bam's door. Khun looked back the female. _What is she doing?_

"Hey!?" Khun called out to Bella. Bella looked his way and walked towards him.

"Mr. Khun, Bam was a very lonely boy right?" Bella asked quietly. Khun looked at her weirdly and nodded. The female eyes were filled with sadness.

... _What's wrong with her._

"Mr. Khun, what if you treasure someone very dearly but someone tries to take that person away for you? How would you feel towards the person who took that person away from you?" Bella asked walking a bit ahead of Khun. Her voice was tinted with mixed emotions.

Khun stared at the female's back. He thought for a while. "...Not sure, but I know won't be happy about it."

"Then… What if there was a reason for that person to do such things. Would the relationship between the two be the same as before?" Bella asked, her voice didn't waver nor tremble. Khun couldn't tell what emotions the female is feeling but for some reason, he knew the female is in pain.

"What's this all of a sudden?" Khun said.

"Eh?...No, it's nothing," Bella answered with a bright smile as he turned to face Khun.

"It's late at night now. We better go to sleep. We have class tomorrow after all. Good night Mr. Khun!" Bella said happily as wave Khun goodbye and ran down the hall to her room.

 _...What's wrong with her? She's acting all weird…_

Khun let out a frustrated groan and clench his teeth. _She is surrounded by mysteries. I can't bring myself to trust her… But… She's acting all strong when she's not. Burdening all the secrets and responsibilities to herself when it'll only hurt her… Because of her… I keep remembering that person these days. She reminds me of_ _ **her**_ _._

* * *

8/22/16

Finished! This chapter contains the last part of chapter 28 from the webtoon. It also contains the 29th and 30th chapters of the webtoon. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Reviews and feedbacks would be lovely. Thanks for reading ;)


	16. Chapter 16

Hi~ How is everyone? Sorry for not updating. I was busy and yesterday I was mostly out and I was out eating dinner with my family last night so I didn't have time to write. So here's a chapter today. I'll try making it up to you guys by writing more when I have time. Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!

* * *

 **Endoris's P.O.V**

 **(The female who was in the same team as Rachel and the huge monster [His name was Ghost] during the Crown Game. Also, the female who called Anaak a 'fake')**

"One Bibimbap without meat," A female with short brown hair, in a yellow dress with a brown sleeveless jacket over it, wearing black leggings and yellow heels said as she puts down a piece of paper on the counter.

The Poly-Eyes creatures went straight to cooking the female's order. _Using test points even for my meals… I don't like this floor at all..._

"Ahahahaha! I already got 10 on my list~" Shibisu sang happily.

"Eh? How did you do that? I still have less than 5!" A voice shouted.

"What? Did you bribe this sleeping dude?" The voice asked.

"No way. We're friends," Shibisu replied.

"Shibisu, don't forget to treat me tomorrow," The sleeping dude, Lauroe reminded.

"Yeah, right. Whatever," Shibisu replied back uninterested.

 _Them again? Recently, they seem to hang out together… There's another member added today… Rivals hanging out together... Is that ok?_

Suddenly, a voice next to her said, "One Bibimbap and one Ham Omelet."

The female turned to the voice and spot a male with tinted silver and blue hair and a male with black hair.

The female glanced at the male with tinted silver and blue hair. _He's…_

"Here's your meal! Enjoy!" One of the Poly-Eyes chefs said happily, putting the meals on the counter. The female quickly took her tray with the meal she ordered and walked away.

As the female walked away she looked at her meal. _? There's meat!_

 **~\Page Break/~**

"So Hatz failed again! He still needs two more," A voice said.

"What? Only two more for Hatz? What should I do!" Another voice exclaimed.

"Mr. Hatz, cheer up. Tonight I'll go with you," Bam said encouragingly.

"Oh thanks, Bam. Meet me later," Hatz said as he ate his meal.

"Forget about him, Bam. He can't make friends with that temper," Khun said, his voice contained annoyance.

"I didn't ask you to join me, Earrings," Hatz said, his voice also contained annoyance.

 _I just wanted to change my food and I got caught here…_

" _Let's eat together."_

The female glanced at Bam who's sitting next to her. She's currently sitting between Bam and Hatz. _He's the type that makes is hard to refuse._

"Ms. Endoris. Would you like to be friends with Hatz?" Bam asked.

Endoris looked to her right. "With him? Are you putting us together?"

"Yeah! And his body is really good, too!" Bam said.

"Bam, are you selling some products…" A voice mumbled with uncertainty.

"Sorry~ I'm sorry, but no," Endoris said as she looked at Bam.

"Ugh, why? He will show you sword tricks if you want," Bam said.

"I'm sorry, I'm not allowed to date," Endoris said with a smile.

"Really? That's one dismal household, but isn't it ok to be friends?" Bam asked.

"Nope! I don't believe in platonic relationships between opposites sexes," Endoris answered.

Endoris hummed a bit before explaining. "It's more like, buying shoes that you like and just keeping them in your showcase without even trying them on."

"Sounds difficult…" Bam replied.

"What are you doing here?" A familiar voice called out.

Endoris and the others on the table turned to the voice. Anaak walked passed Endoris as she said, "Having fun with these guys… Shame on the princess of Jahad."

"Ja… Jahad?!" Someone on the table exclaimed in surprise.

"Ja… Jahad… Then you're siblings with that lizard princess?" Bam asked.

 _Wow, Bam called her a lizard. He holds grudges._

Endoris rest her chin on the palm of her hand and answered, "Well, stepsisters, at least… Easily put, we're like the luxury shoes displayed together in the same showcase. She's a fake though."

"Sound difficult…" Bam muttered.

* * *

 **Endoris's P.O.V**

"Welcome to the stage, for those of you're in the Fisherman Class! Today, we'll take a simple test instead of having a lecture," A female with dark navy hair in pigtails with a something that looks like a water mask helmet covered her face. She was sitting on something that looks like jelly and was floating.

"The aim of the test is 'to be the last one standing'. Do you get it? From now on, you should jump around the bars and make others fall down until the total number on the pillars are 8. The only weapon you can use is the needle that I gave out. This test will have a big impact on your final result. Any questions?" Hex, the ranker in charge of the Fisherman position asked.

Endoris raised her hand. "People could die f they fall from this height. Is there any protection?"

"There is, but it's not perfect. If you fall, there is a high chance that you'll get hurt and might be able to take the next classes. In other words, failing this test is almost the same as failing the class," Hex answered.

"Ready- Go!" Hex shouted from above.

Endoris looked around. She saw some opponents who were a few pillars away. _They all got cold feet. After learning that the protection isn't perfect. There won't be many that can jump that distance…_

 _Also, there won't be anyone dumb enough to attack me… Only that lizard bother me… But she won't be so crazy to attack me_.

Just when Endoris thought this she heard footsteps. The female turned her head towards that direction and frowned. A green lizard with a smug grin looking in her direction.

"Do you have a lizard's IQ or what? You know I'm a princess of Jahad and you challenge me?" Endoris asked with disbelief.

"Don't you get it? I'm here because you are a princess of Jahad. Every time I see the symbol of Jahad in your hair, I want to break you in pieces!" Anaak yelled as she leaped towards the pillar Endoris is on. Endoris just jumped out of the way and dodged the attack.

"Do you think you can beat me? Without Green April? Don't look down on the real princess of Jahad," Endoris said with a glare.

"Real princess? Was there ever a real one among the princesses of Jahad? You're also a fake, Endoris Jahad," Anaak declared mockingly.

Endoris glared even harder. "That's absurd. You call me a fake? I don't care about you calling yourself a daughter of Jahad, but if you're doing it because you can't tell the difference between fake and real one, you'll need a lesson."

Endoris threw away the red needle in her hand, given by Hex. "I don't know how good a fake you are but be prepared. People can tell a real luxury when they try it on."

* * *

 **Khun's P.O.V**

"You're in the lighthouse at the moment. The lighthouse is the center of the whole battle. Every piece of information is gathered here and all commands start here. The different cubes floating inside the lighthouse allows you to manage data efficiently. Your lighthouse is connected to the network of the information bureau so you can search a lot of data about the tower."

"Now, let's try a simple exercise. Control the cubes in the lighthouse to find personnel information. As you learned yesterday, move the cube," The voice instructed.

The voice was familiar, it was Mr. Lero-Ro's voice. He's the ranker in charge of the Light-Bearers position.

"This is boring…" Khun said boringly to himself.

"Hold the data search cube and connect it to the main cube. Now everyone, give it a try. If you opened the search cube, open the personnel search window and search 'Lero-Ro'" The voice, or rather, Mr. Lero-Ro instructed.

Khun ignored the voice's instruction. _By the way, Endoris… I kinda noticed by her hairpin, but she was really a princess. Anaak also said so… Anaak Jahad… There's something about her._

 _Not all the princess get the 13 months…. It's very rare. The one receiving the 13 months are only chosen… Wait… Chosen? It doesn't make sense. To be a chosen princess, she has to be a ranker. But Anaak didn't even get to the test floor yet!_

"Did you see my profile? In this way, you can use the cube of the lighthouse to search the information of celebrities! Surprise~ Tada~ Which means I'm famous," Mr. Lero-Ro sang happily.

"Anaak… Jahad," Khun said as he typed in the name in the search engine.

"Found it! Anaak Jahad. She was chosen after becoming a ranker and received Green April and…" Khun said. His eyes widened as he read the next few lines and said in a disbelief tone, "What… Already dead?!

* * *

 **Endoris's P.O.V**

"Didn't you say you're gonna show me what a true princess is? Stop running from me!" Anaak yelled chasing after Endoris as they leaped from pillars to pillars.

Endoris stepped onto a pillar with another creature. A creature with a long face. The creature was about to slash Endoris with the needle but failed.

Endoris suddenly was at the back of the creature. "That's not how yo use a needle, Mr. Swordsman. There- Hold it like this and softly, with bold strokes!" She said as he held onto the arm with the needle and moved to stab Anaak.

"Like how the eels swim in the Shinsu~ Gorgeously and beautifully~ Turn~" Endoris said as he turned the creature's body and Anaak slammed into him. The long face creature then felled down the pillar and let out a scream.

"What a sinful girl I am. Dumping a guy after toying with him." Endoris said to herself playfully. She then jumped to another pillar and kicked the person who was on that pillar off.

"Are you planning to run away until eight are left?" Anaak asked.

"If you want to fight, catch me. You didn't even get to my toe. Isn't this enough to feel the gap between you and I? I can make all the others fall down while avoiding you. Is that a huge gap?" Endoris said as she held her head up high.

Anaak threw away the needle in her hand as she said, "I'll get to your toe."

 _Strengthening her body using Shinsu? Can she already use it? We learned it just yesterday!_

Anaak rushed at Endori with such a fast speed that the female wasn't able to react until she was grabbed by the leg and was threw over to another pillar.

Anaak leaped over to the next pillar but got her feet caught in mid-air and by Endoris and was threw down.

"I do admit you're good. Your power is just like the princesses. But you still can be Anaak Jahad. Anaak Jahad is dead. You're a fake. But I think I know who you are. You've got similar power but you're not the princess. Even though you're not a princess, you have Anaak's Green April… That means you can only be one person. Anaak's daughter. The cause of Anaak Jahad's death. My only niece in this tower," Endoris concluded.

* * *

 **Jahad. King of the tower**

The first one who contact with the tower administrator and make his own world in the tower as a king.

He had numbers of princesses. They were all powerful and beautiful They served as swords to protect the king and the tower residents worshiped them.

But the truth is, there wasn't one princess that was actually a daughter of Jahad. They were chosen from the great families or other places. They were 'adopted'.

After they were chosen, they received the power of Jahad in a very special way. But none of them had Jahad's blood flowing in their veins.

And they had some restrictions. They could never make love to, or marry a man. Nor could they give birth. This is to prevent them from spreading the power of Jahad. The power of Jahad they had earned.

So sometimes people call them 'The shoes in the king's showcase'. They are beautiful, but no one can take them out and wear them.

But very rarely-

The shoes in the showcase walk out on their own.

* * *

 **Anaak's P.O.V**

Endoris looked down at Anaak, who's lying on the ground. "Anaak Jahad. When she was chosen as Jahad princess, she quickly became a ranker. She was given Green April thanks to her prowess. But after a while, she fell in love with a guy. They loved each other secretly, but a problem arose. She had a baby."

"She couldn't give up her baby so she decided to bear her. So the two ran away and lived with the baby. Jahad, knowing this became furious and he ordered them to be found and killed. They were soon found and were killed. But Anaak Jahad's Green April was never recovered. So there was this rumor in the castle. That Anaak's daughter was alive and she took Green April," Endoris explained.

Endoris walked closer to Anaak. "I didn't trust those rumor but when I found you at the Crown Game, I found out that the rumor was true. So I decided to give up on the Crown Game and take the test with you. Well… There was someone that asked me to do so as well. I wanted to meet you."

Endoris sighed as she spoke. "If I ever had the chance to meet you, I wanted to ask you something. Why did my sister choose to be misfortunate, my niece?"

Anaak stared at the sky that's made of Shinsu as she recalled her childhood.

 **Flashback**

Anaak picked up something that looks like a rock, but it shone with a beautiful green color.

"I'm over him!" A tall women that looked like lizard said as she walked up to the small Anaak. She kneeled down as she said. "Wow~ You found a glittering gem~ Is that for me?"

The small Anaak and her mother sat on the porch of their house. "Mom, did you fight again with dad?" Anaak asked.

"What… Don't say it like that, People would think we fight all the time." Anaak's mother replied.

"Then… Did you fight with dad this time?" Anaak asked again, differently. Anaak's mother gave Anaak a helpless smile.

"Mom, why did you marry dad? You always say that if you didn't marry dad, you would wear princess dresses every day and eat good food, become the biggest celebrity and have the attention of all handsome guys. You always say that dad tricked you," Anaak said.

Anaak's mother facepalm herself as she muttered, "I should watch my mouth."

"Yes, I was tricked. He tempted the naive princess to be his wife. He's a liar," Anaak's mother said as she turned to Anaak. "So my princess! You should marry a guy who is rich and wealthy." Anaak nodded in response.

Anaak's mother patted Anaak as she said, "My daughter- You're the most beautiful jewelry that I've got~!"

 **Flashback Ends**

"My mother was happy. She liked chicken pies. She lived with the only cook in our town who knew how to make chicken pies. The only misfortune for my mom was that her favorite chicken pie cook got killed… At the hands of her own sister. Besides… I'm here for the revenge of the chicken pie cook. I'll like every Jahad in this tower to complete the revenge. That's my only goal," Anaak declared as she stood up and dust off her clothed.

"Because I'm Anaak Jahad. And I'll start with you, Endoris!" Anaak yelled as she charged towards Endoris and gave her a kick. Endoris jumped back, swiftly, dodging the attack.

"Your mom is the one who violated the rules.! How can she spread the power of Jahad! That's a big crime!" Endoris shouted back.

"Crime? I don't know why that's a crime!" Anaak yelled as she charged in for another kick.

Endoris jumped back again and she replied angrily. "Of course, you don't! I tried so hard to be a princess of Jahad! And I finally got this power! You, who got a free ride to power wouldn't understand why it's a crime!"

"Is that so? Wow~ Hard working, huh?" Anaak said in a mocking tone, charging at Endoris.

Endoris stepped back but a sound of something can be heard underneath her. Endoris started to lose balance.

"Gotcha! Why do you wear such heels? Idiot!" Anaak mocked as she charged towards Endoris and gave her a push.

Endoris was now on the edge of the pillar and was about to fall down. She quickly grabbed onto Anaak. Anaak pinched Endoris's hand. The female quickly let out a scream of pain and let go of Anaak's hands.

"Bye, Endoris! Hahahaha!" Anaak exclaimed as she started laughing, but the female soon stopped reason to this is because a hand was grabbing onto her ankle.

"Let go of me!" Anaak demanded, trying to shake off the hand that's grabbing onto her ankle.

"Do you think I'll fall alone? You're going with me. This is the true power of Jahad!" Endoris said evilly as she and Anaak both felled from the pillar.

* * *

 **Anaak's P.O.V**

"That hurts! My legs! I should've gotten some insurance for my legs," Endoris complained.

"Insurance for those legs? I hope they're broken," Anaak said.

"I can't even see yours," Endoris said snappily.

"You little! My legs are short because I'm still young. But when I grow up, they're going to be way longer than yours," Anaak restored back, angrily.

"Huh? As far as I know, you're older than me!" Endoris replied annoyed.

"Still, you're my aunt! _Auntie_!" Anaak shouted back, putting emphasis on the last word.

"Auntie?! I'm a cool single you know!" Endoris shouted back. After a while of bickering, both became quiet.

"Hey," Endoris called out, breaking the silence. "Did she… Ever regret?"

 **Flashback**

The house was on fire. Anaak's mother held Anaak and put her down and ordered, "Listen! Hold onto his hands and follow him! Ok? My princess. I'll follow you soon."

Anaak was dragged away from her mother as her mother waved her goodbye. Anaak soon ran back to her mother and gave her a necklace with a something that looked like a rock but it shone with a beautiful green color.

"Thanks," Her mother said with a smile as she took the necklace from Anaak's hand.

As Anaak's mother turned her back and faced the door covered in fire, a male with silver hair took Anaak away with a sad expression and ran.

 **Flashback Ends**

"Maybe… Not," Anaak answered quietly.

Endoris stayed silent and replied, "...What's that? I want a definite answer."

* * *

8/24/16

Here's the chapter. Sorry for not updating. I'll work hard in writing the other chapters. Finally, the identity of Anaak is explained. So that's the reason why she's called a fake. Who do you think is the one who took saved Anaak by taking her away because of her mother' request? Anyway, this chapter is base off on the 31st, 32nd, and 33rd chapter of the webtoon. Hoped you enjoyed today's chapter. Reviews and feedbacks would be lovely. Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

Hi~ Here's today's chapter. I'll try my best to write another one but I doubt it because I went to the doctor today and I had taken many shots so my arms hurts a bit but still I'll try. Nothing much to say so enjoy~!

* * *

 **Bam's P.O.V**

"2 is your limit so far, thank you Mr. Hoh. Next, Mr. Bam. Come here," Yuga said as Hoh walked down the platform and sat down in a seat after a mini test of Shinsu.

Bam walked up the platform and closed his eyes. A ball of light appeared and aimed for the balloons on the stage. Two were popped.

"2, you improved. Thank you. The next is-" Yuga said as the class continued the test.

 **~\Page Break/~**

"Did you see? I popped two! At first it was hard to even pop one!" Bam exclaimed excitedly. He turned to Lauroe who's laying on the floor with his pillow and blanket, "It's all this is thanks to you, Mr. Lauroe"

Hoh also turned to Lauroe and asked, "Did you so some secret lessons for Mr. Bam or something?"

"Well… Sometimes. Actually he found my pillow the other day for me so I decided to teach him," Lauroe answered tiredly.

"I see. But still, I think you're amazing. You and Mr. Bam are taking the same exam and you're teaching your competitor," Hoh said as he scratched the side of his face with his index figure.

Lauroe let out a yawn. "I don't care. I won't fail anyway."

Suddenly a voice called out. "Hey! Did you hear the news?"

Bam turned to the voice and saw Khun walking towards him. Hoh stood up and said he needed to leave. Khun walked over to Bam and asked, "What's wrong with him?" Bam shrugged in response.

"Anyway did you hear?" Khun started as he explained what happened to Bam.

"What! Mr. Endoris and Ms. Anaak might fail the test?" Bam exclaimed surprised with disbelief.

"I know it doesn't make sense but it's official. I heard the can't walk," Khun said. Just when Bam was about to ask what happened Khun continued, "People said that they fought each other for no reason."

"But they're siblings, aren't they?" Bam said with confusion.

Khun took a sip of his drink that's in his hand as he answered, "Well… But their family is complicated. So the don't like each other. But… It's funny that the princesses of Jahad were fighting each other and are about to fail now."

Bam looked down as he asked hesitantly, "Is there a way we can help them?"

Khun looked surprised as he asked, "Help? Why?"

"Well… I just feel bad that might fail," Bam answered with sadness.

Khun sighed. "I know what you're trying to say but this is a fair result of a air competition. If those two don't ail someone else will. Then will you help those people too? Bam… You're also here because you made some else fail. And you will make someone else fail again to go up, right?"

Bam nodded slowly. "This is not a problem that we can solve," Khun stated as he looked Bam in the eyes.

"Isn't there… Anyway everybody can be happy? Not a way like this…" Bam said as he avoided Khun's gaze.

"Well… The god who created the tower might know the answer," Khun said.

"Where's… That god?" Bam asked as his hand tightened into a fist.

Khun looked up and answered quietly, "At least- He's in a higher place than us."

After a few minute of silence Khun let out a hum of amusement and leaned forwards towards Bam as he said, "I think there is a way to help Endoris and make her our friend."

Bam's face lit up. "Really?" He exclaimed.

"Well, it can be a bit~ Dangerous," Khun said amusingly. "First, order the eel menu at the restaurant- then do this and that, ok?" Khun instructed.

Bam thought for a moment before asking, "Do you think it'll work?"

Khun nodded confidently with a mischievous grin.

* * *

 **Endoris's Room**

 **Bam's P.O.V**

"What is this?" Endoris asked.

Bam was sitting in a chair next to Endoris's bed and one of his hand held onto a rope. The rope was like a handle. There is a tray of food in front of Endoris but it was out of her reach. The reason is it's too high up. The rope was connected to the tray of food. If Bam pulled the rope the tray will go higher up, if he let the rope down the tray with come down.

"I can't give you food- Before you sign this paper," Bam said using his other hand holding up the friend list paper.

"You… Do you think I'll be tricked by a meal because I'm hungry? Don't look down in the princess of… Jahaaad!" Endoris growled when Bam quickly pulled the rope and the tray of food went higher up so he failed to snatch the tray.

"I'm stretching. I stayed in the bed the whole… Tiiiime!" Endoris growled again. Once again, Bam quickly pulled the rope and the tray of food went straight up.

Endoris glared at Bam. Bam sweatdropped as he said. "The eel menu is good for your stamina. So please sign…"

"Eel? I don't eat meat. You didn't know that?" Endoris said.

"But you look so thin and white… You should eat something like this from time to time," Bam said full of innocent.

"...Thin…" Endoris repeated to herself. Her face brightened up as she said. "Well, I know I am. You got that right. Yes, I should eat meat or fish sometimes. But keep this in mind. It's not that I don't eat meat because I'm on a diet or something. I just don't like greasy stuff. Got it?"

Bam nodded as Endoris took the friend list and signed her name on the last box on the sheet of paper.

"I don't really care about getting fat. Actually I do want to get fat but I just can't. I just envy girls who get fat- Oh, was that mean?" Endoris said as she finished signing her name on the sheet of paper.

 _...That's what Mr. Khun told me to say._

 _ **[Script to 'How to be friends with a princess of Jahad': "Oh you're too thin."**_

 _ **Produced by: Khun Aguero Agnes**_

 _ **Directed by: Khun Aguero Agnes**_

 _ **Written by: Khun Aguero Agnes**_

 _ **Special Effects: Khun Aguero Agnes**_

 _ **Featuring: The 5th Bam]**_

"Hey wait! Why am I lasted? I'm always first! I won't sign if I'm not!" Endoris suddenly exclaimed.

"Now way! I bought you the food and why do you care about that so much?" Bam said, surprise by Endoris sudden change in attitude. He then tried to get back the sheet of paper in Endoris hands and forgot about the rope… The tray quickly fell down and the food fell everywhere.

Endoris let out a scream as she exclaimed, "My eel! What the h*ll are you doing!"

* * *

 **Cafeteria**

 **Endoris's P.O.V**

"Huh? Really? Mr. Yuri is?" Bam said in surprise.

"Yeah! She's like a mob boss," Endoris said as she ate her food.

"I can't believe that. She was so nice…" Bam said as he turned to Endoris.

"Nice? She was called the Effernberg of Jahad! Did you get brainwashed?" Endoris said in disbelief.

Bella chuckled and nearly choked on her food. "Well… She did kick me at first sight…" Bam said hesitantly.

 **Cough, cough…**

Bam turned to Bella who sat next to him and asked, "Are you alright?" Bella smiled and nodded.

At the corner of her eyes, Endoris glanced at Bella. _...She's that girl…_

Bam then turned back to Endoris, "But other than that there was nothing. Ah… She gave me a pocket."

Endoris exclaimed, "She bribed you!"

After eating, Endoris parted with the others and went to the bathroom. While she washed her hands a female in a black cloak walked in.

"Long time no see, Ra… Sorry, Michel Light," Endoris greeted

"You can call me Rachel when it's just the two of us. You seem to hang out well with the others these days," Rachel said as she took off the hood.

"Oh, do I? They just buy me food. That's all," Endoris said she started applying lipstick.

"You didn't say anything to Bam, right?" Rachel asked.

"Of course not. But Rachel, why don't you tell him that you're Rachel?" Endoris asked as she put her lipstick back into her purse.

"I know you already told me before but I don't get your reasons. A guy devoting his life chasing after me is every girl's dream come true! I would love it if a cute guy like that chased me. But you go so far as to hide who you are. I just don't get it," Endoris said as she headed for the exit.

"Whatever. I'm not in a position to advise you. I just hope that what you're looking for on the top of the tower is more valuable than Bam, Rachel."

* * *

 **Hoh's P.O.V**

"As I explained in last lesson. The basic unit called a cluster of Shinsu is called a 'Bang'. The size of a bang is called 'Myun', and the consistency of Shinsu that can be injected into a bang is called 'Su'. Bang, Myun, and Su are all important, but amongst the, 'Bang' is the most important to Wave-Controllers," Yuga said as he walked back and forth in front of Bam who has his eyes closed and concentrating.

"The more number of bangs you can control, the more effective it is for a Wave-Controller to suppress his enemy. If I fight Mr. Bam who can only control one bang, and I can use three, Mr. Bam has to find a way to block the other two bangs. However, controlling many bangs is very difficult. If you focus just a bit more on one of them- The other bang will vanish," Yuga explained as he watched the second ball of light in Bam's hands disappeared.

"It's difficult indeed. It feels like I have one more arm that's moving," Bam said looking at his hands.

"...Difficult, you say? It took me two years to materialize my first bang after first learning Shinsu. People called me a genius but you only took two weeks. In that case, what should I call you? Your talent is something that anyone who's going up the tower would be jealous of," Yuga said.

Hoh watched Bam and said, "Don't you think it's strange? Mr. Bam has never learned how to handle Shinsu before he came into the inner tower. What's more is that he isn't from the great families. Yet he's learning how to control Shinsu at an incredible speed. Just who is he?"

Hoh looked at Mr. Lauroe to find him sleeping soundly. Hoh stood up when Yuga called him over. Hoh tried to create a bang, a small light appeared but soon disappeared.

"It seems that you're too hasty these days. You can't control Shinsu properly in such an unstable state. You better get some rest. Tomorrow is your final joint test for the position. You wouldn't want to ruin that test when you've come so far, do you Mr. Hoh? Why don't you take a nap?" Yuga suggested when Hoh was about to protest.

Hoh nodded after considering the idea and walked back to his room unsatisfied. He lied on his bed and closed his eyes. After a few moment a knock was heard.

He stood up and walked to his door. There was a paper underneath the door. Hoh picked it up as he said, "A memo?"

 **[Do you want to make Bam fail? I've got an idea. ]**

Hoh flipped to the back of the paper.

 **[Make Michel Light fail the test! ]**

Hoh then opened the fold on the paper.

 **[She's the reason for Bam to go up the tower. And she's not your friend! P.S. Nobody will suspect you even if you make her fail.]**

Hoh's eyes widened as he slammed his door opened and shouted, "Who is it!" Hoh looked around seeing nobody in the hall. Suddenly the door of the room next to his opened. Out was a male with black hair. He has a scar over his left eye.

Hoh looked at him before saying, "Isn't the… Weather nice? Good Weather~" Hoh stretched and quickly went back into his room and shut the door.

* * *

 **Supervisor/Hansung's Room**

 **Lero-Ro's P.O.V**

Lero-Ro had a crooked smile. "What is this… Supervisor?"

"Don't you see it, Mr. Ro? It's the final plan for the joint test," Hansung said as he sip his 'tea'.

Lero-Ro looked at the sheet of paper in his hand. "I'm saying… Are you serious? Supervisor… Hide and Seek with a ranker… That's…"

"Yes, of course," Hansung answered when a loud laugh can be heard from the door. The door was slammed open. A male with red hair and dark tan skin walked in.

Lero-Ro eyed the red hair male. "What, Quant. Why are you here?"

Quant lifted up the coffee bad in his hands as he answered, "Why? Of course to deliver coff… Oh! I'm here to get the final test plan."

"...Why did you come here for the plan? You're in charge of the scout position. Just wait and get the plans for me," Leor-Ro said irritated.

Quant let out a laugh, "I'm not just a position teacher anymore. This Quant, is the seeker of this test!"

Lero-Ro's eyes widened. _What the h*ll is he saying?_

"Is that true, supervisor?" Lero-Ro quickly asked. Hansung nodded.

 _Is this the best you can do? Are you sure? All the regulars will die! You idiot! Are you sure this is the best you crazy coffe addict…_

Lero-Ro sweatdropped. _I wanna say that outloud… Damn!_

* * *

8/25/16

Done. This chapter contains the 34th, 35th and the beginning part of chapter 36. I promise to write more tomorrow. I'm so sorry everyone! Preparing to go back to school, finishing my summer homework and etc makes me very busy. Reviews and feedbacks are always welcome! Thanks for reading~!


	18. Chapter 18

Hello~ Here's today's chapter. Nothing much to say but I'll try my best to write another chapter. Then let's start reading!

* * *

 **Khun's P.O.V**

"Regulars participating in this joint test! Congratulation to all of you! This joint test is for the 28 of you, excluding the ones who already passed and failed. 14 of you will make a team and take the test. Regulars will take the test on the team assigned to them.

(Felina: I'll name the one who I know the names of and the others I'll try describing them.)

 **Team A-**

 _ **Fisherman:**_

Dede (Male with black hair. The one who is the 'leader' of the team who first fought against Anaak, Shibisu, and Hatz during the Crown Game)

Anaak

Blarouse (Male with brown hair swept to the side. One of the members who Khun made a contract with)

 _ **Spear-Bearer:**_

Erik Biyon (Male with black hair)

Goon (Male with black hair, somewhat tanned)

AmigoCharz (Red hair tanned dark skin with wings on his back)

 _ **Light-Bearer:**_

Khun

Leeron (Male with red hair that holds the red bat)

 _ **Scout:**_

Shibisu

Super Duper King (Bald, with a long face and has 4 eyes)

'Lady' Narae (Female with short blond hair)

 _ **Wave-Controller:**_

Rozeal (Female with long dirty green hair. The one with the pink wand during the Crown Game)

Lauroe

Hwa Ryun (Female with mid length red hair and has an eye patch (The one who hit Rachel during the Crown Game. Previously wore a leotard)

 **Team B-**

 _ **Fisherman:**_

Chunhwa Hong

Endoris

Ryan (Male with gray hair)

 _ **Spear-Bearer:**_

(Sorry I have no idea who this person is and hard to describe) - (Spoiler: He failed the test anyway)

Paracule

 _ **Light-Bearer:**_

Michel Light (Rachel)

Full (Male with black hair and has a scar over his left eye)

Levin (Male with black hair. Was a sniper during the Crown Game)

 _ **Scout:**_

Hatz

Shopin

Lilen

 _ **Wave-Controller:**_

Bam

Grey (Female with short bob black hair. Also one of the members Khun made a contact with)

Hoh

 **Early Qualified-**

Rak

Ghost

Bella

 _How could they separate me and Bam? Do they have a brain? Besides, Crocodile and Bella passed already? No way._

"Teams are assigned fairly based on the previous test results. Except for there being one more Spear-Bearer on Team A and one more Light-Bearer on Team other positions are of the same number. Therefore, you can't say you were put at a disadvantage because both sides are equally balanced."

"This test will be graded individually and also as a team. This grade will have the most effect on the final pass or fail. Please do your best," Mr. Lero-Ro explained. He stopped to look at the regulars and then to the rankers who is sitting at a table behind him.

"For your information, your position teachers will grade you individually, and the supervisor will grade each team. The test details will be given by the test supervisor." Mr. Lero-Ro turned towards the supervisor.

"Hi, I'm the supervisor Hansung Yu. Nice to meet you again," Hansung greeted with a bright grin.

"I'll explain the test now. The test is 'Hide and Seek'. Yes, it is the Hide and Seek that you well know. But this isn't a team competition. You don't have to battle against the other teams. Each team will play Hide and Seek with the seeker that we designate," Hansung explained.

Hansung gestured the regulars to look out the window. "Outside the window, you'll find a huge round construction. That's the test spot. The rules are simple. Choose a tag from among the Fisherman. When the tag gets to the exit from the start/safe zone without getting tagged by the seeker you win. I'll give you a 3-hour limit. The game ends when the tag is caught by the seeker."

Hansung picked up a round, red tag with a black 'E13' imprinted on it and started to explain more about the test. "This represents the tag. The tag should put this badge on. If the seeker touches this badge, the sensor will turn on and stop the test. Of course, the seeker will put this on as well."

"If you catch the seeker, in other words, if you touch the badge, you pass immediately. And the tag of that team will receive 2000 individual points. It's as much as you can earn from all previous rounds."

Shibisu stepped forward and asked, "Supervisor! Who is the seeker?"

A loud laugh can be heard. "Nice question! I knew my student were good!"

A male with red hair, tan skin popped out of a brown box as he exclaimed, "I am the seeker of this test!"

 _Who's… That jerk..._

"Teacher? A ranker? He's the scout teacher. A ranker! A test with a ranker. That means we can't steal his badge," A voice complained.

The seeker let out a confident laugh. "I'll try to be easy on you- Don't be so scared!"

* * *

 **Test Spot (Safety Zone)**

 **Khun's P.O.V**

"Isn't this test harsh? Even though he's alone, he's a ranker..." Shibisu sighed as he sat on the floor in the safe zone within the test spot.

"But it's good that he is the weakest looking ranker," Khun commented.

Shibisu let out a weak laugh. "Well, that's true. I also heard that he deliver coffee. He was my teacher, but it's true that he's the weakest looking among the rankers here."

"Besides, we're a team with all positions. Although he's a ranker he can't use items or strengthen his body. It also limits him to use the Shinsu only once. It's not that bad," Khun said.

"But still, he's a ranker Khun," Shibisu reminded.

Khun stood up. "Well, that's true. Not- To get past this depression… Shouldn't we pick a leader? How should we do it? Should we vote?" He asked.

Shibisu looked at Khun and then looked at the other regulars on the team, "I think you should. Besides, you're a Light-Bearer… I think they will think the same too."

The other regulars nodded in agreement. Khun nodded with satisfaction as he said, "Ok. Then, now all of you call me the leader."

"That was fast! Did you already think you're the leader?" Shibisu said with disbelief.

"Well, you know me. Then- A question for you to celebrate me becoming a leader. How can we catch the seeker?" Khun asked as he looked at Shibisu.

"What are you talking about? He's a ranker! We should just run to the exit…" Dede exclaimed.

"No. We'll catch him. If he's the seeker, that would be easier. Wouldn't you agree?" Khun said as he faced Shibisu.

Shibisu let out a helpless smile. "I see, you already knew."

"I am good at judging someone," Khun replied.

"What do you mean? Explain it to us!" Someone demanded.

Shibisu scratched the back of his head as he explained, "Um… So, I know him well because he was my teacher… He's really childish. The class's all about him and he doesn't like losing. He said he'll go easy on us, but I don't think so. He will stop us even if it means killing us. Frankly speaking, there is a very low chance that we can escape."

"Then isn't it harder to catch him?" Rozeal asked, confused.

"No, it's not. The ranker can't even imagine us catching him. He thinks he can't lose to regulars and only think of ways to catch us. But on the other hands, he's thinking the regulars wouldn't even dare to catch him. He won't have any plans for the case that we would catch him," Khun explained calmly.

"He looks down on us because he's the ranker, who has been up the tower. We are nothing next to that," Khun stated firmly.

Silence filled the safety zone until Rozeal spoke up. "Great, I like it. I'm in. Also, they said they will give more points to the team who steals the badge."

"Ok, I'm in too," Dede said as he raised his hand.

"Me! Me too, leader!" Narae said.

Agreements can be heard from the other regulars on the team. Shibisu turned to face Khun, "We have reached a conclusion, Khun."

"Ok. Then, let's go catch the ranker. First- We need bait," Khun said with a smile.

* * *

 **Test Spot (Out of Safety Zone)**

 **Shibisu's P.O.V**

Shibisu walked out of the safety zone. A lighthouse was above him, used to light up the dark area. _So I'm the bait_ … _It's dark and it seems like he can pop out of nowhere… It's scary… The scouts aren't good. Should I change position?_

" _Hey! Do you hear me?"_ A voice asked in Shibisu's mind

Shibisu clutched his head with his hands and let out a scream, lucky it wasn't too loud.

"Hey b*stard! You scared me!" Shibisu exclaimed at the voice, Khun's voice in his mind.

" _What, are you scared?"_ Khun teased.

"You…! Did that on purpose!" Shibisu cried.

 _Hehe~_ Khun laughed mischievously.

"But, too bad," Shibisu said.

" _What?"_ Khun asked.

"Bam. He's on the other team. Also Hatz… Crocodile and Bella passed. I envy them…" Shibisu said.

" _Well, too bad. But what can we do? It was designated,"_ Khun said.

"Did you know? If we catch the seeker, there's almost no chance for Bam to pass," Shibisu said.

" _...I know. But we can't give up the test because of him. Don't you think?"_ Khun said, his voice contain a bit of bitterness.

"...Coldhearted," Shibisu said.

" _Thank you,"_ Khun replied.

 _Don't take it as a compliment!_

" _And the ranker? Do you see him?"_ Khun asked.

"No. I don't think he'll come if I walk around with the light showing that 'I'm the bait'," Shibisu muttered.

" _No. He will come for sure… Just don't cry when he comes"_ Khun said.

Shibisu rolled his eyes. Suddenly sounds of footsteps started coming closer. A pair of red eyes was shining in the dark. Out of the darkness was the person Shibisu was waiting for, but also the one he doesn't want to see. The seeker, Quant.

Shibisu stood there still. He felt cold sweat forming on his back as he reported quietly, "Hey Khun. Ranker's here."

* * *

8/26/16

Here's a chapter for today. I'll start writing the next one soon. This chapter contains chapter 36 of the webtoon. Reviews and feedbacks would be lovely. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading ;)


	19. Chapter 19

Hello~ Here's another chapter for today. The test is finally getting started for Team A. Do you think they'll pass? If they do Bam will fail. But if they don't Khun might fail. What will the result be? Enjoy~!

* * *

Shibisu took a fighting position and faced Quant who is some feets away. Quant had a cocky smile on his face. "You walk in the dark with the light so bright. Are you trying to tell everyone 'I'm the bait'? Set the bait here and lure the tag out from the other side…? You playing it too straight. It's boring.I knew it all, but still came here for you, my student," Quant said as he let out a cocky laugh.

Quant took a step forward. "So before the tag escapes, should we have a scout class here? First… As there will be 4 teammates near here. It's 5 on 1. I guess it's two Spear-Bearers, one Fisherman, and one Wave-Controller. The Light-Bearer will be able to control 2 lighthouses at most because he's a rookie," Quant said.

"That number of people won't be moving quickly but it's enough to buy some time. Then- A question for you! What is the best thing for a scout to do here?" Quant asked with a huge grin.

"...Dance?" Shibisu answered awkwardly.

Quant made face saying 'Really?!'. "What nonsense is that? Well anyway, that was a good thought, but… Nope! The answer is- This-!" Quant exclaimed as he charged towards Shibisu.

" **You're dead now!"** Quant exclaimed.

"Sa… Save me, Khun!" Shibisu yelled at the top of his lungs. He was crying dramatically

"AmigoCharz! Prepare the spear! Aim!" Khun ordered

(Felina: AmigoCharz is the one with red hair tanned skin and wings on his back.)

A red spear was suddenly thrown at Quat. Quant jumped onto the spear as he said, "Your attack is too obvious…"

Quant then jumped again, higher this time. He jumped over the blue lighthouse above Shibisu and grinned as he said, "Should I put out the light first?"

Quant did a backflip kick and kicked the blue lighthouse. The lighthouse fell down and crashed onto the floor. Then the area was filled with darkness.

Shibisu looked around. "Shoot! I can't see anything! Damn! The observers is far away, and no lighthouse now… It'll take too long for the other lighthouse to arrive!"

Suddenly a hand grabbed Shibisu's shoulder and said, "Remember, my student. Since a scout is alway front, there is a high possibility of confronting a number of enemies at once! Then the best way is to break their eye, the lighthouse! If the lighthouse is gone, the number doesn't matter! Especially in the case of Spear-Bearers."

"Then what about me? Sorry, but a good scout can read the Shinsu in the dark and know the location of the enemy. A top scout doesn't need any lights," Quant said as he approached Shibisu from the back.

Shibisu's eyes widen. "Checkmate."

Light suddenly flashed down where Shibisu was. Quant was right next to him.

Quant looked towards the direction of the light. "No way… It's supposed to be where the tag is…"

Anaak was quite far away and shouted, "Sorry, but the tag is… Here!" Annak used Green April and the weapon extended, the person was aiming for the tag on Quant waist.

Quant bit his lips and said in a dark tone, "Black scales."

Suddenly, Quant disappeared. He then soon reappeared and grab the end of Green April.

"What's this? Were you trying to catch me rather than running away? Did I look easy to you? Oh- I see- I didn't even look like a ranker to you, huh? Wow- This is beyond insulting." Quant said in a mocking voice with a very ugly face.

Shibisu started to sweat drop rapidly as he gulped down his saliva.

Quant shook in angry and suddenly let go of Green April and let out a laugh. "The regulars are quite gutsy these days! Yeah, you should have such courage! Ahahahaha!" Quant voice contained anger but it was obvious that he was trying to hold it back.

"Are you guys gonna continue or run away? If you run away, I'll wait here for 32 minutes and 13 seconds. You know I'm a nice person. Hahaha," Quant said

"Khun, what should we do?" Shibisu asked.

"...There's no choice. Let's go to plan B. 30 minutes is enough. Run," Khun said. Once the order was given, everyone who was near there ran away.

* * *

 **Khun's P.O.V**

"Khun! How much time do we have left?!" Shibisu yelled as he continued to run.

"! min! Look at your pocket!" Khun answered.

"It;s hard to seem because I'm using the light. Where's Anaak?" Shibisu answered as he huffed and puffed. He was very tired.

"She's in the elevator going up to the 2nd circle! I'm already up there!" Khun shouted.

"Nice! It won't be long to get to the bridge to the exit. Don't you think we can just make it out this way?" Shibisu asked, still running.

"No way! That ranker knew exactly what he was doing when he gave us time. I think the tag will be caught when she gets to the bridge! Time's up! Everyone in your position!" Khun exclaimed.

"Of the two exits in this stage, the closest one is the one that is on the other side of the bridge connected to the 2nd circle. If we fail to catch the ranker, we have to help the tag to exit through there. On the route to the exit, there are two points where we can stop him. The first is the stairs that pass through the first circle. They're long and narrow stair, which is good for a group attack. We have to hold him there for at least 5 minutes." Khun explained as he continued to run.

While Khun and Anaak continued to run, the 1st defense was trying their best to hold Quant back. The 2nd defense was trying to prepare for Quant arrive.

After 2 minutes has passed… "This is Leeron. The 1st defense has fallen. The ranker's gone."

(Felina: Leeron is the other Light-Bearer on Team A. He has red hair and a red bat. In the previous chapter, I wrote that his name is Leon 3 because that's what it said online but in this chapter, it said it's Leeron so I will make it Leeron. Sorry for the confusion and the name changings. So sorry!)

… _! Only two minutes! This is bad. Anaak won't have enough time to cross the bridge at this rate!_

* * *

 **Lero-Ro's P.O.V**

Lero-Ro sighed. "It's over. The tag can't pass. The ranker knows where the tag is, and there's only one exit Team A can choose. The exit beyond the bridge connected to the 2nd circle. Quant knew which exit the tag will choose so he won't miss her. Besides, for the tag to escape by using that route, she must cross the bridge. The bridge is very narrow and high. If the tag meets Quant on it, she can't escape," LeroRo explained.

"Quant gave them time because he knew this. He doesn't have to hurry. He just has to catch the tag when she's on the bridge. That's why he's taking his time. Testing the other regulars while following her. The moment he realized their direction, the failure of Team A was decided," Lero-Ro confirmed after watching and inspecting the regulars and Quant's movements through his own lighthouse that's in the test spot.

Lero-Ro thought for a bit before continuing, "But if Khun has a copied the badge and made two tags…"

"That's not possible," Hansung said, cutting Lero-Ro off.

"Then… Team A will fail," Lero-Ro concluded.

* * *

"Shibisu! The 1st defensive line is broken! The ranker will be there soon!" Khun said.

Shibisu tried to run faster while saying, "How fast is he and where is Lauroe?!"

"I don't know how fast he is but he seems to be hiding in the dark using Shinsu. Lauroe is sleeping the sleeping in the safety zone. Because he will pass regardless of the result of this test," Khun said.

"Argh! B*stard! What can we do! I'll try my best to stop him here, Khun. Go for it! You can do it Shibisu! I have to stop him before he gets to the second circle elevator!" Shibisu said to himself.

"Now! Everybody cheer up! Let's get that poisonous toad from going any further!" Shibisu exclaimed to the rest of the regulars at the 2nd defensive line.

Everybody started at Shibisu with widened eyes. "Who is a poisonous toad?" A voice asked angrily behind Shibisu.

Shibisu turned back and his eyes widen. He quickly patted Quant back as he said happily. "You're here! Well done for coming up a long way. Why don't you take some rest? T...Toads are the symbol of wealth, luck a specific Soju brand… That's beloved by so many people… You know what I mean right? I love you, teacher~"

Quant clenched his teeth and shouted. "Do you all want to die!"

Shibisu let out a scream. Anaak who is somewhere ahead, almost at the bridge stopped running. "What are you doing, Anaak?! Run!" Khun exclaimed though his lighthouse.

"At this speed, he'll catch up with me on the bridge. I'll fight- Anywhere is better than the bridge," Anaak said.

"Anaak, you can't! Just run! Anaak?! Anaak! Hey, you stupid lizard!" Khun shouted.

"Anaaaak!" A voice shouted from behind, it was Shibisu's voice. Anaak turned around.

"Trust Khun and run! We will stop the ranker while you run for the exit! Run! My cutie! This daddy trusts you!" Shibisu's voice shouted once again.

Anaak had a blank look. So did Khun, wherever he is.

"I heard from Khun! That you're hiding something from us! And that we shouldn't interfere because it's dangerous! Khun, you b*stard, you should have been upfront with me or kept your mouth shut! Anyway, listen Anaak! I don't know what you're hiding but I know this: We're in the same boat and also on the same team! I'm your teammate!" Shibisu yelled as he held onto Quant's leg.

"I don't know what you went through in the past or what you'll go through in the future! But right now there's someone who can help you! It's me!" Shibisu shouted. He then took a huge breath.

"...Done?" Quant asked. Shibisu nodded awkwardly.

Quant started kicking Shibisu with the leg Shibisu is not holding on to.

"Argh! I might die! Teacher don't be so harsh! A...Anaak, you dad is dying! Hatz are you watching?! Argh!? Hatz! I hope you pass your test! Argh!" Shibisu yelled as he was still getting kicked by Quant.

Finally, Anaak turned around and started running again.

"Now! Super Duper King! Show me the power!" Shibisu yelled.

(Felina: Super Duper King is First Emperor from the previous chapter! Sorry if I caused any inconvenience!)

The male that's bad with a long face and 4 eyes started charging towards Quant. Quant finally kicked Shibisu offed his leg and threw him at Super Duper King.

"I think you're confused about something. I can eliminate all of you without using Shinsu. The only reason for my stealthy tactics is… Because I want to avoid having blood of you regulars on my hands. Keep that in mind," Quant warned with a glare.

Silence filled the air and was soon broken by laughter through a lighthouse. It was Mr. Lero-Ro's lighthouse.

"Ahahahaha! Those words were good! Great1 Quant! You're amazing!" Mr. LEro-Ro said, laughing nonstop. In the background, it was clear that the other rankers are also laughing. Hansung's laughter was just as loud as Mr. Lero-Ro.

"...gosh, that should really childish…" Shibisu commented.

Quant's face turned red. Red like his hair. "W...What! Don't you laugh, Lero-Ro!" Quant shouted at the lighthouse.

"Supervisor, why isn't he using shinsu?" Mr. Lero-Ro asked, barely containing his laughter.

"Because he wants to avoid getting blood on his hands from killing the regulars," Hansung answered. Suddenly the two rankers beyond the lighthouse started bursting out in laughter.

"Stop laughing!" Quant demanded angrily. Quant turned back to the regulars and said, "Now please give up. If you keep bothering me, I'll have to really kill you."

Shibisu shook his head. Quant gave no second thoughts and kicked Shibisu in the face, "Why are you so into this test? You're so close to passing even without this?" Quant asked.

Without waiting for an answer, the seeker quickly left and went after Anaak.

"2nd defensive line is broken. Mr. Khun the ranker is moving," Leeron reported.

"In order for Anaak to pass this bridge… She needs at least 15 minutes. That is enough for the ranker to catch both of us and touch the badge. As… The ranker planned…" Khun mumbled to himself as he ran on the bridge after Anaak.

Suddenly he stopped and looked at the brown briefcase in his left hand. "...Marbarondena."

* * *

 **Khun's P.O.V**

"Gotcha, tag!" Quant shouted as he approached the figure underneath the lighthouse.

Khun turned around to face Quant. Quant's eye widen. "What… Are you?"

"Me?" Khun asked. He then smiled as he answered, "The light."

"I know! But why is it only you here? What about the tag?" Quant asked growling.

"Not here," Khun answered.

"Don't lie! The tag should we here! The only exit your team can choose is the exit across this bridge! The two Light-Bearers were on this route! You haven't had time to hide the tag beyond my sight! She should be around here!" Quant shouted as he pointed at Khun.

Quant's eyes then shift down to the briefcase in Khun's left hand.

"I already know about you and Manbarondena you fool. Don't mess with me. Open the bag dude," Quant demanded angrily, pointing at Manbarondena. Khun sweatdropped.

* * *

8/26/16

Here's the second chapter of today. Where do you think the tag, Anaak is? Is she really inside Manbarondena? Is Khun team gonna pass this test? Will Bam's team fail? Read the next chapter to find out! I'm working on it right now. I might be able to finish writing the next chapter tonight. This chapter contains chapter 37, 38, and 39. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews and feedbacks are lovely. Thanks for reading ;)


	20. Chapter 20

I'm back with another chapter~ This chapter will contain the result for Team A. Did they pass or lose? Read and find out! Hope you enjoy~

* * *

 **Khun's P.O.V**

"I said, open the bag," Quant order with a smug grin.

"You think… I hid the tag in this bag?" Khun asked. Quant nodded.

Khun grinned. "Sorry, but This test's badge can't be compressed with my bag. According to the rules, there's no way I can hide the tag in this Manbarondena. Right, supervisor?"

"He's right, Mr. Quant. The tag must have the badge with her so he can't hide her inside the Manbarondena," Hansung answered from Mr. Lero-Ro's lighthouse.

"Hear that? She's not here," Khun said.

"Not here? Ok, so she's not in there! But she must be somewhere around here! I didn't miscalculate anything!" Quant shouted at Khun, impatiently.

"Well… That's true. The tag was on this bridge a while ago. But before you came- She went down there," Khun pointed down the bridge.

Quant walked over the edge of the bridge and looked down as he said, "Went down? Down there? Stop lying! A jump from this height any regular would die," Quant said.

"Our tag is Jahad. She knows how to strengthen her body using Shinsu. Do you really think she can't jump from this height? She jumped down and she's running to the exit down there. Just below this bridge is the staircase to another exit. It's just a straight line so she doesn't need a light to run," Khun explained with a smile.

"But you can't jump down to catch her. You already used one bang of Shinsu on something else. And you can't strengthen your body with Shinsu. That ordinary body,... Not even from a great family… Would be broken by jumping down this height without using Shinsu wouldn't it?" Khun said in a tone as if he's looking down on Quant with a smirk.

 **Flashback**

"What are you doing?" Anaak asked .

"Just come up here, Anaak. Quick!" Khun said offering his hand.

"What?! The ranker is right behind me. There's no time to play with…" Anaak started but was cut off by Khun as he grabbed Annak's hand.

"Stop talking! Come quick! This is the way to trick the ranker," Khun said annoyed.

"What? What trick? What are you doing?!" Anaak asked surprised.

"What you need to do is simple. Just stay down there riding this. And when the Ranker jumps from the bridge, I will help you come up again. There's no time to explain. Just stay quiet and I'll get him to jump. Once he's gone, run to the exit!" Khun hurriedly and explained.

 **Flashback~**

Quant let out a laugh. "Are you trying to provoke me? You want me to get upset and jump down to prove that 'I can jump without Shinsu'? And then after I jump, The tag, who's hiding somewhere will come up again and run for the exit! Right? Quant said proudly.

Khun rolled his eyes and said, "Think whatever you want- The tag is running towards the exit down there anyway. Just tell me that you're afraid to jump. Aren't you embarrassed as a ranker?"

"Oh- Then, where's your other lighthouse?" Quant asked, smirking. "You have two lighthouses under our control. Where is the other one?"

"What are you talking about? I'm all alone. Why would I need two lighthouses?" Khun asked, confused. _Did he notice…?_

"You do. You're using two lighthouses right now," Quant said walking towards Khun.

"What nonsense… What do you mean by my other lighthouse?" Khun asked.

"Why did you, the Light-Bearer, come here with her in the first place? It's easy. To hide the tag. And what is the only way for a Light-Bearers to hide the tag? Only one answer. To use the lighthouse. Your other lighthouse is hidden below the bridge. With the light off- And with the tag on it- Right?" Quant asked with a smirk.

 _He noticed..._

Quant leaned towards Khun. "In some cases, you can use the lighthouse as an object. That's written in the textbook for Light-Bearers. Isn't it," Quant grinned, knowing he was right.

"Now- For a regular who doesn't know the basics, I'll give a brief lecture on Light-Bearers!" Quant said.

"...No thanks." Khun replied coldly.

"Haha- don't get pouty. The lighthouses that Light-Bearers use are made of a metal called float rock. This float rock is a special material that can float in Shinsu. Its purity determines how will it floats. The pocket and inventories are also made from float rock. But pure float rock is very expensive and hard to process. So most of the lighthouses are constructed with just small percentage of float rock. Therefore, the Light-Bearer must keep the lighthouse within his Shinsu control and keep the lighthouse afloat." Quant explained walking back and forth.

Quant finally turned back to Khun. "If the lighthouse gets far away or if the Light-Bearer loses control, the lighthouse will fall. In short- A lighthouse outside the control area of a Light-Bearer falls down."

"...Everyone knows all this." Khun replied back.

"Then there a special question!" Quant exclaimed as he grabbed onto Khun's arm. "What happens to your lighthouse and the tag… If I jump and take you with me?

"What…! Fall down together? Are you nuts? What are you doing!: Khun shouted at Quant with disbelief.

"The answer is- 'We all fall down you b*stard. With the sudden fall, you'll lose control and as the lighthouse moves beyond our control… The lighthouse will fall with the tag on it. Were'nt you just talking about Jahd and the Great Families? Well, I'm looking forward to seeing who the dead man down there will be. Me or you guys!" Quant said with an evil grin as he giggled.

Khun gulped. Quant was about to jump off the bridge as he shouted, "Now! Show it to me! The amazing power of a Great Family!"

"You… You crazy b*stard!" Khun shouted as they began to fall off the bridge.

"You made me go mad! What are you afraid? You are! You can't even say a word! The son of the Great Khun has something to be afraid of? Ask me for mercy! 'Great ranker! I'm sorry! Please save me!' If you ask me while crying I might save you!" Quant exclaimed mockingly.

Khun pulled away his arm from Quant's hand. Quant's eyes widen. "What are you doing? Do you really want to die-"

"Manbaroncoupe Visible Mode," Khun said.

"Here…?!" Quant finished as his eyes widen. Then a blue lighthouse with Anaak on top of it went up and another lighthouse appeared underneath Khun's feet.

"What happens if I fall with you when I'm connected to the lighthouse and the tag… Using this pulley made of pure float rock? The answer is-?" Khun started.

"You cheating b*stard! I will really kill you!" Quant yelled at the top of his lungs as he falls down.

"'You're the only one who falls,'" Khun answered with a smile.

* * *

"Sneaky b*stard! Hiding something like that?! Waaagh! What an embarrassment! Even I can't make it back up there without using Shinsu. Damn! I can't lose this test…" Quant said to himself.

"Seems like you need some help," A tired voice said.

Quant turned towards the voice. "Who's are you?"

A ale with black hair, wrapped around with blanket yawned. "Me? I'm the wave. I have enough power to push you up the bridge.

Anaak was running towards the exit. The exit was finally in her sight. Suddenly a black figure ran past Anaak and touched the badge.

Anaak's eyes widened. "The tag of Team A got caught! Test is over. Team A failed the test!" A voice announced.

* * *

 **Khun's P.O.V**

 **Waiting Room**

"Aaaaarrrrggghhhhh! How did he get up?! That's not fair! It's impossible to beat such monster!" Shibisu exclaimed.

Khun who sat in the corner of the room looked down at the floor. "Damn! I was stupid! I underestimated his ability… I was too cocky as a leader! I didn't understand his abilities! Everything is my fault! I shouldn't have come up with a stupid thought as to catch the ranker… We could've tricked him and run away… I'm really… Sorry..." Khun exclaimed bitterly.

"Khun... No Khun! You don't have to apologize! Your plans were perfect! The ranker was just too monstrous!" Shibisu said encouragingly.

"No… It's all my fault! You failed because of me…" Khun said as he shook his head.

"No! Khun! Don't say that! You were great!" Rozeal said.

"Y...Yes! What's wrong? This isn't like you!" Dede said.

"Yes! Cheer up!" Narae said.

Lauroe said a sign saying 'Shut up. Let me sleep.'

"You b*stard!" Shibisu shouted at Lauroe.

"Besides we did have that monstrous ranker in trouble twice! Do you think Team B can take the test as well as we did?" Rozeal asked.

"No way! They're gonna get creamed," Narae said confidently.

"Yeah! There is no way Team B can beat that monster toad! Although the result wasn't good, the context of it was great! I don't think Team B can do better than us!" Shibisu exclaimed happily.

Shibisu turned to Khun. "Don't be upset. We practically beat the test!"

"Shibisu… Yeah, Thanks" Khun said with a faint smile.

"Khun…: Shibisu said happily. Then two sign popped up from behind Shibisu. 'Can I call you' 'My son from now on?' was what it was written.

Shibisu turned towards Lauroe and shouted, "You Snorlax! You didn't even appear when we needed you! You can't even muster the energy to talk? Do you call yourself Owen Lauroe!?"

"Yeah! There is no need for us to be down!" Someone said happily.

"Yes! Let's go watch Team B fail the test!" Another person said.

While everyone else was chatting, the corner of Khun's lip curled up.

 _ **I built the ladder for you-**_

 _ **Climb up, Bam.**_

* * *

"So they failed. Too bad. They almost made it… But isn't Quant good? He climbed up without using Shinsu. Even I wouldn't be able to do that," Hex said.

"True. If it weren't for Quant, Team A would have won. That Light-Bearer was especially great. Although the Wave-Controller did nothing..." Yuga said.

"And the Spear-Bearers didn't do much either… They were average. Then how about the score?" The ranker of the Spear-Bearer position asked.

"Wow, the same scores," Hansung said.

"We already knew who was talented…" Yuga said.

"Wouldn't it be weird if the scored were given differently?" Hex asked,

"That's true. I think anyone would give the same scores based on this test," The ranker of the Spear-Bearers said.

"You still haven't made up our mind, Mr. Lero-Ro? Everyone else barely hesitated…" Hansung said as he turned to Mr. Lero-Ro.

"It's not easy for me." Mr. Lero-Ro replied with an awkward smile.

"I think this test was pretty obvious to grade. You saw it. You saw it with your lighthouse, right? That Mr. Khun… Helped Mr. Quant go up…" Hansung said quietly.

Mr. Lero-Ro nodded. "I don't understand why Mr. Khun did that. He betrayed his team," Mr. Lero-Ro said.

"Betray? He never betrayed his Team, Mr. Ro," Hansung said. This left Mr. Lero-Ro confused.

Hansung gave Mr. Lero-Ro a sheet of paper as he said, "Mr. Khun's real team is here."

"The friends list we gave out. Did he… Ensure Team A's loss so that Team B could pass…?" Mr. Lero-Ro asked.

"Yeah. I think so. To allow the people on this list to continue, Team A had to lose. Don't you think it's ironic?" Hansung said.

"The people who came here to attain something precious- Are giving up on their dreams… Just to move up the tower. That's how we are. Just like when you want to climb a higher mountain… You have to leave behind heavy burdens and move on- We have to give up things as we get higher in the tower. Mr. Khun knows this very well. So maybe he thought this way? At least- I can decide 'What to give up' and 'What to take with me'. So he 'chose'. Hels such a brilliant boy. That pride, courage, talent, cunningness, and arrogance… I just want to break him into pieces." Hansung said with a smile.

"Just joking! He did his best for his team! 100 points. Alright let's go and get something to eat before the next round," Hansung said happily.

While this discussion was happening, at the test spot Quant was sitting on the floor waiting for Team B's test to start,

"Damn… You regulars are toying with me? Things won't go so smoothly you cocky punks…"

 **Team B's Test Start.**

* * *

 **Bam's P.O.V**

 **Test Spot**

 **Flashback**

 _After the failure of Team A, the start for Team B wasn't very good. There was no leader like Khun._

 _People on Team B threw out different ideas. But no one would listen to anyone else. Time kept passing and everyone became nervous. But nothing was getting resolved. Everybody was shouting. But at that moment..._

"Gosh! You guys are frustrating! I'll be the tag, so just do what I say," Endoris shouted, irritated.

 _Someone powerful took control of the situation. And just like that, things sorted themselves out. Endoris laid out her plan and everyone agreed. Because… What else were they going to do?_

 _Her plan was that all the fisherman are going to move together._

* * *

 **Linen's P.O.V**

A female with short black hair sighed. "Ms. Linen. You seem to be a but upset." Hoh said with a smile.

"No, it's just…," Linen started.

"Are you worrying about something?" Hoh asked.

"Hey- Ho-" Lilen said.

"Yes?" Hoh asked.

"I was singing~ Hey~ Ho~! Gotcha!" Linen said as she let out a laugh. Linen continued to laugh and finally stop to take some deep breath and asked, "Hey, Hoh. Why are you trying to go up the tower? Do you really have to?"

"What's this all of a sudden?" Hoh asked confused and slightly worry.

"Not it's just… Watching Team ! taking the test, It made me think a lot… I feel… So down… Hoh, you know… I was just an ordinary girl. I stole goods being shipped from the middle area to the outer tower… I was a thief. One day I snuck onto a merchant's boat. Unfortunately, a ranker was there. I watched in horror. I heard rankers were strong but I never imagined they would be _that_ strong," Linen said in a very depress voice.

"My partner died and I was barely able to stay hidden and I prayed. I didn't want to die there. My whole life has been crap! Then- A real 'God' appeared. I didn't hesitate one bit to take his hand and enter the tower," Linen explained.

(Felina: The 'God' Linen is referring to is Headon.)

"I want to become a ranker. I wanted to kill everyone who got in my way. I wanted to reach the top of the tower. During the first test, I didn't hesitate to kill other because I had so much anger. 'Everyone was an enemy'. When that test was over I was so happy. I was luck the next round. The fact that I was getting closer to the next floor made me happy, very happy. But while I was watching Team A, I found myself cheering for the." Linen said as he sat down on the floor and hugged her knees.

"All of them… Were taking the test so earnestly… And… They are such nice guys… I imagined myself using them as stepping stones to the next floor and that when I realize what was holding me up and I thought 'Wow… This sucks…" Linen said, her voice slightly trembled.

"Everyone had to prepare for that moment when they came into the tower. They all understand so don't worry." Hoh said.

"Then, Hoh! If I use you as a stepping stone. If I cause your fall… Are you sure that you won't blame me?" Linen asked.

Hoh smiled, it wasn't shown but Linen could tell it was a bitter smile. "I won't. I'm prepared. Isn't that… How it is from day one here… So let's not- Blame each other."

After a moment of silence, a loud shout was heard from a pocket. "Ranker found!"

"Finally! Where?" Linen shouted.

"The swordsman and the two idiot made contact!" The voice from the pocket answered.

"Let's go!" Linen shouted. Hoh then suddenly turned around and ran the opposite direction they were supposed to run. "Hoh! Where are you! Hoh~!" Linen shouted

* * *

8/26/16

Yes, I manage to finish it in time. Now I need to sleep. Team A failed. Khun is such a good actor, fooling his teammates by blaming himself. He's such a nice friend too, building the ladder for Bam. Also, where's Hoh going?! What's gonna happen? Read the next chapter to find chapter contains chapters 40, 41, 42 and 43 of the webtoon. Reviews and feedbacks would be lovely. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading ;)


	21. Chapter 21

Hi~! How is everyone? About 2 weeks left before I go back to school. Noooo! Let's toss that subject out the window and make yourself (or rather myself) feel better by reading another chapter of the story today. Here it is! Sorry for not updating the past two days, I was reading something very interesting for the whole day and didn't have time to write. Also, I realize that I didn't post chapter 20 when I finished writing it on the 26th. Sorry everyone. I posted it already so feel free to read that chapter and then this one. Enjoy~

* * *

 **Bam's P.O.V**

"What's wrong with you, Bam? You've got that long face… are you up for this or not?" Endoris asked.

Bam scratched the back of his head as he replied, "Huh?! No… Nothing…"

Endoris put a hand on her hip. "You've been like this the whole time. Please concentrate. I chose you especially because I trusted you."

"I don't know why you chose me… I not that strong… And I don't think I'll be all that helpful to you…" Bam said weakly.

Endoris sighed. "You're not a man. Well… I was like you once. Before I became a princess of Jahad- My family was one of the 10 Great Families, but the only ranker we had was the head of the family… Our family was ruined. So the head of the family tried to regain power by producing a Jahad princess. He adopted girls who seemed to be talented in his area and trained them I was one of them. It was a disgusting place," Endoris stated.

"After training, we gather in the dining room. But we were seated based on the day's results. If you were seated up front, you were given an extravagant meal and if you are sitting in the back you only get stable bread. When I first showed up I ate cold bread for months," Endoris explained as she started stretching.

"I was the weakest and youngest so I couldn't even sit at the table. I knelt on the cold floor and ate tough bread everyday. One day, fortunately- I beat an older girl way bigger than me. I guess I had hidden talent. The first dinner I had at the dinner that day tasted so good. Well, I wouldn't think so now… But at that time, it was delicious. During the meal, I looked up the table and thought; What does their food taste like? How much better must it be?" Endoris said sentimentality.

"I had already forgotten the taste of stable bread. After a few days, I was able to eat anything at that table that I wanted. How about that? Before, I couldn't even sit at the table with the. Do you know how I did that, Bam?" Endoris asked as she looked at Bam.

"Maybe you asked the other girls to share food with you?" Bam answered.

Endoris gave him a disbelief look. Suddenly a voice from a gray lighthouse shouted, "Ranker found!"

"As we planned princess! Then let's keep moving, with a careful eye on the ranker. The plan is working perfectly!" Ryan shouted happily.

(Felina: Sorry~ Ryan is Des Lion. One of the fishermen that are on Team B. Online it said his name is Des Lion but in the chapter it said Ryan so Ryan it is… Sorry! Actually, his name was mentioned in chapter 46 of the webtoon. So far, this part of the story is based on chapter 44.)

Endoris stepped forward as she took out a red looking stick as she sang, "Yeah~ It's perfect~"

Suddenly a red line sliced the lighthouse and drew a red circle. "Anyone crossing this line- Will die," Endoris declared.

Endoris twirled the red stick in her hands as she said, "Well… You might die anyway. The princess is moody."

Ryan walked up to Endoris in shocked. Endoris smacked him aside.

"All the fishermen in one place, watching the ranker's movements… You all followed this stupid plan. Are you idiots?" Endoris said harshly. Chunhwa Hong lifted up his sword and pointed at Endoris with a glare.

 _I finally understood her motives. Why she had all the fishermen move together, and-_

"That's why- You don't deserve to go up the tower," Endoris stated, still twirling the red stick in her hand.

 _How she managed to taste all the food at the table._

(Felina: It was never written in the chapter but I'm guessing she killed all the other girls. The last page of chapter 44 showed that she was the only one on the table.)

"Your goal was to eliminate all of us, right? Your goal was never to win the game. Your real go is-" Chunhwa Hong started.

"To eliminate all the fishermen on Team B, and be the final- The real winner of this test. The total number of those who can pass this test is 4 out of 6. So if you two fail this test… Wow~ Exactly four remain. As you have seen, I made a mistake during the previous test. Even if we beat that ranker there's no guarantee I'll pass," Endoris explained.

"So- In order to go up, I have to eliminate you guys. But don't worry. If you don't run away from this circle, I won't kill you," Endoris said as she walked closer to Ryan and Chunhwa Hong.

Ryan looked at Bam and shouted angrily, "Damn! How could you betray your team? Oh, I see! You're with her!? You traitor!"

Bam shook his head. "Don't lie to me! I'll kill you first. B*stard!" Ryan shouted as he charged at Bam.

Endoris quickly came over to Bam and kicked Ryan to the side. "Did you just pass the line?" Endoris asked.

Ryan looked at his pinky that crossed the line and shouted, "No, I didn't I swear!"

Endoris glanced at Bam. "Watch this, Bam. This is how you make your way up the tower. What you should do in order to follow her."

"If you are willing to do anything- even this, to follow her. Then- You can make it," Endoris said walking closer to the other two fishermen.

* * *

At the stair, Quant and Hatz are fighting. Every Time Hatz tried to slash at the ranker, Quant quickly dodge and tried to counter attack. As time passes both of them aren't backing down. Hatz was tired and Quant was barely out of breath.

"Bring me down here in the dark. You got guts." Quant commented as he jumped and grabbed onto Hatz's arm when Hatz tried to attack him from behind.

Hatz was slammed onto the wall. The male let out a sound of pain as he grabbed onto Quant's arm tightly. Not letting go.

"Since the moment I was born- My hands were trained to hold the sword. I never let go- Of whatever I've got in my hands." Hatz said, his voice was barely audible.

"Now I;ve got you! Throw the spears!" Hatz shouted in his current, beaten up state.

Somewhere else on the stair. Away from where Quant and Hatz were fighting, the two Spear-Bearer are running for their life.

"Paracule! I think we came too far! If we get any further! We won't be able to hit him!" A male in a blue t-shirt said running after a male, or rather a creature that has green skin and looks like a goby and has a long face, other than that he looks human.

(Felina: Sorry. If you have noticed I wrote the name Parakewl in Chapter 18. But in this chapter I wrote Paracule. This is because the chapter said this was his name. The time I was writing Chapter 18, I found the names only so it was different. Sorry for the inconvenience.)

"Are you nuts? Did you really believe that garbage?! Do you really think he can hold the ranker on his own? Our priority is to run away from that ranker!" Paracule shouted back.

"...Paracule… You are really smart," The male in the blue t-shirt said with a thumbs up. The two Spear-Bearer continued to run up the stair, away from danger.

(Felina: I really hate this moment. Hatz was doing his best holding back Quant and let them escape and then when he finally did it and need these two 'teammate' they ran away. The betrayal rate in Team B is very high. Poor Hatz.)

After waiting for the Spear-Bearers to throw the spears, Hatz's eyes widen. He had an idea of what was going on.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Quant said with anger and disbelief.

Quant forcibly pulled his arm away from Hatz grips as he said. "Odd and sods… Not only one betrayal, huh? You need to work together if you want to win. My mood is getting worse and worse."

Quant walked away angrily and left Hatz there thinking about the ranker's words.

* * *

 **Bam's P.O.V**

Bam watched the scene occurring before him. With every step that Endoris took, the two Fishermen took a step back.

Chunhwa Hong glanced at Ryan and his lips moved. Seems like they were whisper something to each other.

Suddenly, Ryan let out a shout and ran outside of the circle. Endoris took one step and smacked the back of Ryan's head. The male fell over and cursed at Endoris.

Endoris's eyebrows twitched in annoyance and glared at the male. "Stop it Ms. Endoris!" Bm shouted as he stood in front of Ryan and spread out his arms like a wall to protect the male on the floor.

"Why are you fighting your teammates? This… This isn't right!" Bam exclaimed.

Endoris raised her chin and said in a disbelief tone. "Teammates? You think a random group of 'Teammates' thrown together by someone else has a meaning?"

"M… Maybe not, but we need each other to achieve our goals!" Bam answered nervously.

"Our goals? My goal is to go up the tower," Endoris answered and then sigh. She rubbed her head as she said, "I think you're too naive to go up the tower, Bam. Do you think you can make it like that? Follow her and protect her like that? Bam, to protect someone you shouldn't-"

Endoris stopped talking when Ryan stood up with a long black needle (Not Black March) in his hand pointing at Bam. Bam was surprised as he started at the male behind him pointing the needle at him.

Endoris punched Ryan in the chest as she said, "You shouldn't hesitate to hurt others.

But you can't. No, you shouldn't. That goes for bad girls like me. So give up on going up the tower, Bam. Forget about Rachel and find your own happiness."

Bam stared at Endoris in shocked, speechless. Chunhwa Hong who was standing at the side tightened his grip on his sword and shouted, "Narmada! Ignition!"

* * *

 **Michel's P.O.V**

"You damn b*stard! Are you all out of your minds!? He held the ranker but those idiots ran away! The fishermen and the Wave-Controller broke the lighthouse and disappeared!" Levin shouted furiously over the lighthouse.

"Are they playing Hide and Seek with us or what? Wow! How fun! It's fun! Damn fun!" Full said full of sarcasm over the lighthouse.

Then suddenly the ground shook. "What was that quake? Where is it coming from?" Levin asked nervously.

"It's where the Fishermen disappeared! I'm on my way! Hurry, don't think about the defense! Send all the lighthouses!" Full exclaimed.

"Ms. Michel- Ms. Michel-" A voice called from outside the lighthouse Michel was in.

"Who?" Michel asked cautiously.

"It's Hoh. Please be quiet so that no one can hear us. Someone on our team is targeting Bam," Hoh said.

Michel's eyes widen. After a few seconds, Hoh continued to talk, "Can we talk outside, please? Please- Come out."

* * *

8/29/16

Sorry for not updating. Here is the chapter. Sorry for making you guys wait. This chapter contains the 44th, 45th, and 46th chapters of the webtoon. Michel (or Rachel), don't go out! It's dangerous~ Reviews and feedbacks would be lovely. Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed!


	22. Chapter 22

Hi~! Here's another chapter today to make up for the time I didn't update. Nothing much to say so why don't we just jump straight to the story.

* * *

Michel walked out of her lighthouse as she asked, "What do you mean by that? Someone is targeting Bam?"

Hoh put his index finger over his mouth and said in a quiet voice, "Someone might be listening though the lighthouse. Can you please turn it off first?"

Michel nodded and turned off her lighthouse.

"Just in case, come closer- A bit more-" Hoh said using one hand to motion Michel to walk closer.

Michel walked closer to Hoh. Now she's standing right in front of him. "The person trying to hurt Bam is-" Hoh started.

Michel looked anxiously at Hoh, waiting for the male to continue. "Me," Hoh said as she quickly placed a knife before Michel's throat.

* * *

Back to where Endoris and the others are, Bam was on the ground, his face was covered with a bit of blood.

"Are you ok? Why did you!" Endoris said quickly, her voice showed that she's worry for the black hair male.

"I don't understand at all…" Bam started quietly. "Why do we have to fight even though we don't hate each other? I don't get it. You're right, Ms. Endoris. I can't step over people to go up the tower. I'm not capable of it. These people, they're the first group I've ever called… Friends," Bam said trying to stand up.

"Everything is precious to me here. After we go up while stepping over our friends… What's up there? Are those stars… that beautiful? Why would they say that something they've never seem is prettier than what they got?" Bam asked weakly as he started walking out of the circle.

"I don't get it… I don't want to hurt my friends over things like that. If I have to fight- I want to fight protecting my precious friends." Bam said as he walked out of the circle.

Endoris's eyes widen and she let out a frustrated scream. "Why does he like that short girl with freckled? I don't get it seriously!"

Endoris then turned to face Bam's back and shouted. "I told you! In order to protect her- You need to hurt others! Can you do that? Think carefully! Things will get a lot easier if you give up on her! Then, you won't have any reason to go up the tower! Besides-!"

"Rachel doesn't want you to follow her! You idiot!" Endoris yelled angrily.

Bam turned to face Endoris. "I know… But I can't stop my heart from following her…"

Endoris stood there still as Bam walked away. "She got dumped." Ryan and Chunhwa Hong stated in sync.

Endoris turned around angrily with a glare. Chunhwa put his sword down as he asked, "How can he walk after taking that attack from Narmada… He doesn't look okay… Shouldn't you go check on him?"

Endoris scoffed. "Check on him? He chose to go. Why would I? Have you forgotten? I'm Endoris Jahad. Let's fight. Just is bad guys…"

* * *

Bam who is walking and found a grey lighthouse. "What are you doing here? What about the fishermen? It's chaos everywhere1 Hatz got beaten by the ranker while the Spear-Bearers ran away! And Michel's lighthouse wet off just a while ago!" Levin reported to Bam over the lighthouse.

Bam's eyes widen as he tried to quicken his pace to get to the safety zone, the place where Michel is.

Ignoring his pain, Bam started to run as he said to himself, "Rachel…! Please- Be safe!"

* * *

Hoh covered Michel's mouth with his hand while the other hand was holding onto the knife placed near Michel's throat.

"Stay still. Before I kill you. You and Bam knew each other. I have a question. Who is Bam…" Hoh asked as he placed the knife closer to Michel's throat.

"Tell me. What did the god take from him in exchange for that talent? I lost everything and I got enough power to do some parlor tricks. Don't you think- He deserves a bit of… Misery?" Hoh asked with a scary face.

"Don't you think so? Isn't that fair? This is the right thing to do… I'll do- what god should have done," Hoh said in a dark tone.

"You say you'll do what god should have done? A regular like you?" A voice said from the darkness. Hoh looked around in alarm.

A male with tan skin, and red hair and red eyes came walking out of the dark causally as he stated, "You should know better. The god on this stage- Is me."

"How come you're here?!" Hoh exclaimed.

Quant lifted his head up as he asked, "What the h*ll are you doing… Pointing a knife at your teammate? It doesn't seem like you're competing for the same position. What is this…"

Hoh started to tremble slightly. "How can you do that during the test that I'm administering!? Do you think I'm stupid? Was I too good to you guys?" Quant said as he swung his arm in circle, warming up.

"You're doom!" Quant exclaimed as he charged at Hoh. Hoh quickly turned around with Michel and started to run.

"You think you can run from me?" Quant said from behind. Suddenly a red spear was thrown at Quant. Quant jumped and dodge. Out from the shadow was Paracule and the male in the blue shirt. They had two more people with them but was tied up and had their moth covered.

"Catch the fools who ran to save the swordsman and take the hostage. Then bring the Light-Bearer over to my side and invade the last lighthouse was my plan… But I didn't know I would get so lucky," Paracule said as he rubbed his chin.

"But the ranker seems furious," The male in the blue shirt pointed out.

Paracule had a smug grin as he said, "Don't worry. We will get the ranker by recycling that garbage-"

Paracule took out his pocket. "Hoh! Let's work together! If you hold the ranker, we will end this. How do you like that? We're all traitors so let's cooperate. We got no tag at the moment. So what's the only way to beat the test? If you hold off the ranker, we'll do the rest. All we want is to catch the ranker- We don't care about the girl."

Hoh looked in the direction of Paracule and nodded slightly and turned back to Quant. "Hey administrator, if you go there… I can't guarantee this girl's life," Hoh threatened.

Quant sighed. "You don't seem to understand… I'm not a rookie here. Do you think I'll care if she dies? Do it. But you should be prepared- If anyone dies here- You're all dead."

Quant started to walk towards Paracule and the others but a voice stopped him. "Hoh?"

Quant turned to see a male with black hair, and was bleeding slightly from his forehead, covered in sweat.

"What… Are you going? Why are you holding Rachel…" Bam asked with his eyes widen. Shocked at the scene and his mind was blank.

"Mr. Bam, hold that ranker… If you don't… She's going to stop breathing," Hoh said, his voice trembled but his grip on the knife that's against Michel's throat was strong.

Bam took a step forward to Hoh. "D...Don't come closer! If you do, I'll kill her! You monster! All this is because of you! It's all your fault! People like you born with natural talents will soon become arrogant! I can tell you're going to be just like them! You monster!" Hoh shouted at Bam furiously.

"Why are you standing there?! Get the ranker! Or else-" Hoh stabbed RAchel slightly and Rachel let out a scream but was muffled by Hoh's hand.

Bam turned to Quant. "Hey boy. Are you really going to do this? Do you really think any of this will get better by fighting me?" Quant asked as he charged at Bam.

Bam's eyes widen at Quant's speed. In a blink of an eye, he was in front of Bam. "Listen boy. This Shinsu I just gave you can freeze a target for a while. Feel it? The Shinsu flowing in your body? Keep the flow going and aim for one bang. Strike the idiot inside the safety zone. Then save the girl while he can't more," Quant whispered, his eyes were full of seriousness.

" I can't go into the safety zone. Do you think you can do it?" Quant asked. Bam quickly nodded.

"Good… Run!" Quant shouted as he charged for Paracule and his group while Bam charged towards Hoh.

Quant quickly arrive in front of Paracule and knocked him and his other two companions, the guy in blue and Levin out. He turned to look at how Bam's doing and his eyes widened.

Bam managed to freeze Hoh and snatched Rachel away. "What the… Is he really a monster?" Quant muttered to himself.

* * *

Ryan and Chunhwa was all beaten up. Endoris stood their and dust off the dust on her clothes. "You're way stronger than I imagined… Princess of Jahad. With all this power all you do is avoid ranker and betray your teammates to go up the tower. You disgust me," Chunhwa said.

"What do you mean? Did I ever say I was afraid of rankers? If I can manipulate that one bang, it possible to nab him," Endoris said.

Chunhwa glared at Endoris and shouted, "Are you really a princess of Jahad? You don't deserve that power! You're just evil."

Endoris nodded, "Everyone said that to me and left."

Endoris walked over to the sword on the ground and picked it up, "I'll borrow this."

* * *

"Bam… Why did you follow me? I told you… Not to come…" Rachel said as she started to lose her consciousness.

"RAchel! Please wake up!" Bam shouted, his voice was filled with worries. He turned to Hoh and demanded, "Why! Why did you do this to Rachel?"

Hoh looked at Bam and said in a angry tone, "It's to stop you from going up the water. You'll give up if she isn't their to follow. I knew that you were going up because of her."

"Where did you hear that?" Bam asked in shocked.

Hoh giggled. "Who would sell you out like that… Well, congratulation on saving her. But I won't be going up after this. I betrayed the tea, and my plan failed."

Bam puts Rachel on the ground and looked at Hoh. "We… were friends…"

Hoh blinked and let out a crazy laugh. "You think we were friends because I signed a piece of paper?! We're not friends, Bam. There are no friends in the tower, Everyone is your enemy… My cherished ones- All died before I got here."

"I also thought, why didn't god give me the power to save them? The power you and Mr. Lauroe have. If I had that power… They wouldn't have died. I didn;t hurt Rachel to go up the tower. I didn't do it because you were my competition. I just… hated you so much, Bam." hoh said as he picked up the knife near him and stabbed himself very hard. Blood spattered on the floor.

Bam and Linen hurried over to Hoh. "Don't die!" Bam exclaimed as he started to cry.

"Well- I knew things would turn out this way. Never really believed that things wouldn't end happily." A voice said. Endoris walked out of the dark holding a sword in her hand.

Endoris walked up to Bam and Linen who is next to Hoh. Endoris took the tape off of Linen's mouth.

"Where were you the whole time! You b*tch! Where are the other fishermen?" Linen shouted.

Endoris had a smug grin as she answered, "I at the, so that I could go to the next round. Well, I didn't literally eat them. I just hurt them badly enough to keep them from taking the next test. The whole idea was to eliminate the other fishermen. In other words- I betrayed you."

Endoris cut the rope that tied up Linen's hands.

 _Slap!_

"Why did you come back!? Don't you see what's happening here because you, the tag, were gone?" Linen roared angrily.

Endoris touched her cheek, the place where she got slapped as she replied calmly. "Don't you think we have to pass the test first? Or should we just them die. Think wisely. If we hesitate, they all die."

Endoris walked up to Bam and looked down at him. "Bam, you said you didn't understand why Rachel is chasing the stars, right? I don't either. But, Bam. I also don't get why you're chasing after her. I know it sounds weird, but there is someone I wish to go up the tower with."

Endoris scratched the back of her neck. "Well, I'm not close to her. Actually we don't get along. But I feel like she should have a chance… It's hard to explain… Anyway, there's someone. So I ate all the fishermen. That is the only way I know."

(Felina: I'm guessing she is referring to Anaak.)

"I'm not expecting you to understand and it doesn't change the fact that I'm evil. But I did what my heart told me. It;s all the same. We desire different things. So… follow your heart."

Endoris then turned to Quant and walked up to him as she said, "If you beat the ranker here, you and Rachel and continue up the tower together. But you'll suffer like you did today again in the future. But if you betray your team and help the ranker, you can leave this tower with Rachel but her dream will be forfeited. What are you going to choose?"

Quant smiled, "A princess of Jahad… It's my first time fighting one. So, the badge?"

Endoris opened her sleeveless jacket slightly showing the red badge on her yellow dress. Quant nodded ahs showed her where his badge was. It was on the side of his pant, near his hip.

Endoris jumped at Quant swung the sword in her hand. A blueish light slashed at the place where Quant was. "An ignition weapon. You brought a rough toy," Quant commented.

Endoris smiled as she said, "You have a tough body!"

Quant rubbed his head as he said, "I don't have to be easy on you at this level."

"How can you be easy on some when your life's in danger?" Endoris replied with a 'sweet' smile.

"So is yours. Don't cry when you get hit, _princess_!" Quant quickly punched at Endoris but the female jumped back and dodged.

Bam looked at Rachel and then looked at Hoh, ignoring the two fighting near him. "Hold on, Hoh," Bam said with a smile. He then turned towards Quant and Endoris with resolve in his eyes.

* * *

8/29/16

Here's another chapter. What is Bam gonna do? Is he gonna fight? This chapter is based on chapter 47, 48, 49 and 50 of the webtoon. Hope you enjoyed. Reviews and feedbacks are always welcome. Thanks for reading!


	23. Chapter 23

Hello! How is everyone? Sorry for not updating. I lost my motivation for a while so I went to reread the webtoon and regain my motivation. I'll work hard! Here's today's chapter. It seems like the test is coming to an end. But how will things end?

* * *

"Narmada ignition!" Endoris yelled as she slasedh the sword at Quant. The power crack the floor slightly. Quant jumped and was about to kick Endoris, while the female was about to swing the sword at the ranker again.

"Stop," Bam said as he reached out his hand.

 _Kaboom!_

Endoris looked at Bam. "Bam… did you do this?"

"Dart! How did he pick that up so fast! And at that distance!?" Quant said with disbelief as he barely dodged the attack from Endoris due to Bam using Shinsu to freeze him.

Quant cracked his knuckle as he said in a serious tone, "From now on- I have to use my full power."

Endoris point the sword at Quant. "Did you gather all the dragon balls to make your words true?"

"For hundreds of years- My body hasn't aged thanks to Shinsu and it became tougher than steel. Nothing is impossible for me!" Quant exclaimed as he dashed at Endoris.

Once Quant was close to Endoris, the female swung the sword at him. Quant dodged by moving his head a bit. Endoris quickly stepped back and Quant quickly stepped forward.

"Gotcha-" Quant said as he grabbed onto Endoris's arm.

Quant's eyes widened. Endoris lifted her right leg and swung it across Quant's neck. The ranker tried to dodge but he couldn't. Bam had used Shinsu to make him freeze again. Right before Quant got kicked by Endoris, Quant was able to break free of Bam's attack and stepped back slightly, as a result, he was pushed a few feet back instead of getting hurt.

Quant glared at Bam, annoyed at the black hair male for restricting his movements.

Endoris dashed at Quant as she shouted, "I think it's time for you to give me that badge, Mr. Ranker!"

Instead of moving back, Quant decided to charge at Endoris. "Bam! Stop him!" Endoris yelled stilling dashing towards Quant. Endoris swing the sword and Quant duck to dodged it. The ranker tried to move his leg but he couldn't.

"Nice! I got-" Endoris said as he managed to separate the badge from the tag. The female was about to catch the badge but her eyes widen in the process. Quant was now able to move and his speed had increased far more than before. Quant ripped Endoris's sleeveless jacket.

"Sorry princess. I was faster." Quant said as he held the Endoris's jacket something red was shining from it.

"It was good until you forced me to duck your attack. But you can't follow my speed. But… Red underwear that's hot...!" Quant sad with a serious face. He then looked at the jacket in his hand. The ranker's eyes widen in alarm and was speechless. He looked at Endoris who has a smug grin as she showed Quant the badge in her hand and the one… under her skirt.

The sound of something beeping filled the test spot.

"The tests are over now! Team A failed, Team B passed! All regulars, please gather together!"

* * *

 **Khun's P.O.V**

 **Evankhell's Mothership (Cafeteria)**

"Mic test! One, two, three! Good mornings, regulars! This is Lero-Ro. Did you all have breakfast? I know yesterday's test was exhausting but don't stay in bed and eat your meals. For you information, all food is free now that the tests are over. For those of you who didn't eat much to conserve points, please help yourselves! Though, to be honest, the food here isn't very good," Mr. Lero-Ro said jokingly.

"Now on with the main topic. Tonight at 6! The list of winners of the last test will be announced! All regulars please come to the 1st hall by 6 o'clock! Alright, that's it! Bye!" Mr. Lero-Ro informed.

Khun walked up to the counter where the chef is and where the food is served. "One Evankhell special fried rice," Khun ordered. He then turned to Endoris who is also at the counter waiting for her food to be cooked.

After the foods has been served Khun and Endoris went to a table. They sat down in the chairs but there was a chair in between the two regulars.

The silence was tense. "I never imagined… a badge underneath the skirt," Khun said monotonously, breaking the silence.

"You really lost the game for Bam?" Endoris asked, her voice hinted that she isn't really interested.

Khun ate a scoop of his fried rice before asking, "Didn't you promise that you would keep Bam and Rachel from meeting again?"

"Well… I couldn't stop him," Endoris replied. Khun stood up, taking his tray with him as he said, "You ruined everything."

Khun threw away his food and walked out of the cafeteria and went to the beverage dispenser near the vending machine. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Shibisu at the beverage dispenser.

"For you! It's on me this time!" Shibisu said as he turned around and handed Khun a cup of a blue liquid.

Khun took the drink from Shibisu's hand. "Thanks."

"Don't! It's all free today! I was just joking~" Shibisu said.

Khun let out a laugh, "Haha… Right. True."

Shibisu glanced at Khun as the male drank the blue liquid. "Forget about what happened to our team. Team B won, but it doesn't mean it's your fault that we lost the game. So you don't have to carry that burden. Even if someone on our team has to go home tonight, nobody has the right to blame you." Shibisu comforted.

Khun stopped drinking. "...Ok."

Khun walked back to his room and laid on the bed, facing the ceiling. After some minutes of silence, loud bangs on the door can be heard. Khun glanced at the door. "Who's…" Khun started.

"Hey! You sneaky turtle! Open the door!" The voice shouted from beyond the door. The banging continued.

Khun sat up and walked up to his door and opened it as he said, "What, I don't feel good, so just… Rak?" When Khun opened the door, he couldn't see the giant crocodile.

Suddenly he felt something smashed into his stomach and let out a groan of pain. Khun crouched down as he wrapped his arms around his stomach. "What are you doing! Crocodile…!" Khun said angrily.

He stared at the tiny version of the crocodile. "... Where's your dad?" Khun asked seriously.

 _Slam!_

"Oooouch! Well… You're smaller but still strong." Khun commented as he sat in a chair while Rak sat on his bed. Khun stared and examine the tiny crocodile. After looking at the tiny crocodile, Khun felt a smug grin had crept onto his face as he started laughing.

"Hahahahaha! That's hilarious! You've turned into a Munchkin overnight! You look so much younger!" Khun said laughing his head off. The male had one arm wrapped around his stomach and the other hand slapping the chair.

"Don't laugh turtle!" Rak demanded angrily but Khun couldn't stop laughing. "Damn it! Don't!" Rak roared but it was useless.

Rak let out a scream of frustration as he clutched his head with his two hands. His red eyes gleamed in anger. "Argh! That coffee addict! That damn turtle! B*stard! How dare he do this to me!" Rak shouted angrily.

Khun had finally stopped laughing and regained his composer. "So, you came here to ask me to make you big again with my bag?" Khun asked with a crooked grin.

"Yeah! Your bag! Can it make things big and small? Please!" Rak said.

"Sorry. But, it can't," Khun stated. Rak's mouth hung wide open in shock. HE looked hopeless. The crocodile's red eyes looked blank. He couldn't believe what he heard. "What! Why?" Rak asked.

"This can only compress objects that go into the bag. To change the size of a living thing, you need to get permission. So, please get out." Khun stood up and walked to his bed and laid down on it, facing the ceiling.

Rak, jumped off his bed as he cursed, "Damn! I thought you would be useful! You're only good at cheating!"

After a while, letting his rage calm down, Rak looked at Khun. "Hey, sneaky turtle. Where's that black haired turtle? Don't tell me that my prey was eaten by someone else?" Rak asked grumpily.

"...Don't worry. He's safe," Khun answered. "But I don't think he'll proceed to the next floor though…"

"What!?" Rak exclaimed in alarm.

"Bam met the girl he was chasing. He achieved his goal. So why would he keep climbing the tower?" Khun said as sat back up.

"What do you mean! My prey isn't going up the tower because of a female turtle?! Is it his mating season!? Bring him here! I'll pull off his banana!" Rak roared.

Khun sweatdropped as he commented,"That sounds dangerous."

Khun laid back down as he said, "It's none of our business."

"What do you mean! I, the leader, won't accept this!" Rak said angrily

"Forget it. It's all up to Bam." Khun said, his tone showed that he doesn't have a care in the world.

"I don't care what he wants. That turtle is my prey. I going to take him," Rak stated determinedly.

"Hmph- Look at your dead eyes. You were useless before and now you are even more useless," Rak said as he headed for the door.

"I had a sister named Maria," Khun said all of a sudden. Rak stopped his steps and glanced at Khun. Khun continued, "Well… I said sister, but we have different mothers… Actually, we were barely related. I think that was why she was nice and kind… unlike me. She knew how to care for others. She reminded me of someone in that aspect."

Khun sighed. "I grew up in part of the main family, surrounded by dispute and intrigue. She was an alien… But also a miracle. I believe that she deserved to be the one to stay by the king's side and relish all the happiness. I succeeded in placing her next to the king. It was supposed to be my other sister."

"But since that day, something has been missing from my heart. It was the second time I felt that way. Everything went according to plan. But something is missing. Maybe I'm going up the tower to find what I lost that day. I thought I could find something watching Bam chasing Rachel- And Rachel looking after Bam."

"To be honest, maybe I was reluctant about them meeting before I found what I was looking for. That's why I helped her… To ensure Bam kept going. But when I woke up, nothing changed. I was always perfect. What was I missing?" Khun said in a wondering tone.

Rak snorted, "You're worse than I thought. You- Sending your sister away to the king just because you thought it suited her? Is that what you call love?"

Khun quickly sat up. "Do you even understand what it's like to be a princess of Jahad? You have all the power and-"

"If I were you. If she deserved to be next to the king. I would kill that king and make myself the king. Then the person sitting next to me is my choice," Rak interrupted opened the door.

Beyond the door as a female with dark blue hair tied up in a ponytail with a black ribbon.

"...Sorry, I overheard... _Everything_ …" Bella said awkwardly. Rak welcomed her in and closed the door.

Rak then turned back to Khun and exclaimed, "I think the thing you lost that day is your banana! You jerk!"

Khun stared at Rak, 'are you serious?' was written over his face. Bella sat down on a chair, she seemed like she was lost in thoughts.

"You truly are the worse! Something like that happened twice. It happened for the first time and yet you let it happen again?" Rak pointed accusingly at Khun.

"... The first time, I wasn't the one to send the person away. The person went away herself. It's not like I wanted that person to leave but if you think about it the best choice was for her to leave," Khun said.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Rak said.

"I… couldn't. There was nothing I can do." Khun avoided Rak gaze, his voice contain a bit of frustration and sadness. If you don't have a sharp hearing, you probably won't be able to tell the difference from his usual indifferent tone.

Bella spoke up, "I think the two situations is very different." Khun and Rak turned to the only female in the room.

"The first one… The female left on her own. Even if Khun wanted to stop her, there's nothing he can do. If… I was to say, then I think the female was the one at fault. Like how Khun thought it was best for Maria to be by the king's side the female thought it was best for Khun if she left. But did Khun ask for that? Did Maria say anything about wanting to be by the king's side? In the end, it was their own selfishness," Bella stated.

Rak thought for a moment and nodded. Khun stayed silence as he looked down at the floor.

 _Even if it is because of her own selfishness of leaving me… She thought about what's best for me… If she never left, I doubt I would be able to protect her nor will I be alive back then or in the future..._

A knock was heard on the door. Bella went to open the door. "Bam?" Bella said.

Bam walked into the room and closed the door. "I've got something to tell you. Rachel… might never be able to walk anymore."

The news alarmed everyone in the room."They say it's curable if we have a doctor who uses Shinsu… But it takes time… And cost a fortune… And besides, we need an expert… So… I think I'll…" Bam said as he tightened his fist.

"No! You can never! You're my prey! You can't leave…!" Rak roared.

"I'll be Rachel's legs!" Bam declared.

"You can't give up your legs!" Rak exclaimed. "...What?" Rak said, after letting what Bam said process through his mind.

"I'll be Rachel's legs and help her go up the tower. I don't really care what is up in the tower. I don't look forward to seeing the stars. But if there's something that Rachel wants… What I want is to make it happen… I don't mind if it's hard or dangerous. I'll keep climbing!" Bam stated with determination in his eyes.

"Um… I know this is too much to ask… But I'm not as smart or strong as you are…" Bam started.

 _Oh… Now I get it a bit..._

"So… I want to ask you… If you will join me…" Bam continued.

 _What I was missing before… If only I knew back then… maybe I wouldn't have gone through that feeling the second time._

"I don't know how you'll take this… But you three are my cherished friends…" Bam said.

 _I couldn't ask- To go together. Even though it's a more dangerous path… I wanted us to go together…_

 _That promise… Are you still waiting for me to fulfill it, Elina?_

"Ok! Turtle! If you're asking I'm in!" Rak declared.

Khun had a grin as he said, "Difficult? That's- My specialty. I will escort you to the top of the tower… In the evilest and sneaky way possible. Be prepared. Once we start, no matter how rough, you won't be able to get out."

"Mr. Khun…" Bam said touched by his words.

"I'll help! I'll help _you_ up the tower. Bam, let's work hard," Bella said with a smile.

"Thank you1 I mean it!" Bam said happily.

"Alright then, cheating or bluffing? Which do you want to learn first?: Khun asked seriously with a grin.

Bam sweatdropped. "Do I have to choose between the two?"

"Hey! Turtles! Don't ignore me!" Rak shouted. Bam looked at the tiny crocodile closely. "Mr. Khun, what is this talking doll here?" Bam asked without looking at Khun.

Bella laughed as she hugged Rak from behind. "It's Rak. Isn't he cute? He's like a plush toy! I would love it if he stays this way forever!" Bella commented.

"Ah! It's Mr. Rak!" Bam exclaimed in shock.

"So- Let's talk about how we're going to make it to the top of the tower. The crocodile and Bella already passed the test. Bam and I will probably pass. The problem is Rachel," Khun said.

"She has enough points to pass, but she can't take the next test because she's injured. We have to ensure she makes it into the next test. We can't make decisions now because we don't know anything about the next test. So we need someone who knows about the tests," Khun explained.

"Do we know anyone like that?" Bam asked.

"There is. Someone who might help us… Leave that to me. And Bam, you- must keep getting stronger. Bam to chase after Rachel- But to go up the tower alongside her." Khun said. Bam nodded in response.

"Alright, let's build a bigger team. Let's get more people we trust to go up the tower with us," Khun said.

"Hey! Turtle! What's my role, then?" Rak asked.

Khun looked at Rak and answered, "The leader." Rak's face lit up as he nodded in agreement.

The four stood up and walked towards the door. "Ok! The results will be announced at 6- 7 hours to go!" Khun said opening the door. The four walked out the room and down the hallway.

"Let's conquer Evankhell's Hell," Khun stated.

* * *

9/2/16

Here's the chapter! Finally, it's done! Starting to get a bit lazy. The updates will slow down because I'm preparing for school. Once school starts, I might only update once or twice a week. This chapter contains chapters 51, 52, and 53 of the webtoon. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading!


	24. Chapter 24

Hi~ I'm back. I did not finish edit all the other chapters, it will take some time. Here's chapter 24. Nothing much to talk about so why don't we start? Enjoy~

* * *

 **Bam's P.O.V**

"Hardworking?" Endoris called out as she walked up to Bam. Bam turned around and greeted Endoris.

"I heard that you're trying to persuade the others to team up with you and Rachel. But no matter what you do, no one will join you. They all made it to this point, why would they take the last test with a cripple? Who would do such a crazy thing?" Endoris asked.

"They will."

Endoris stared at Bam as her facial expression turned serious. "I'll ask again, why are you so obsessed with her?"

Endoris took a sip of her drink as she said, "When I first saw her, I felt that there was something odd about her. She felt like a stranger from another world… Well, it turns out she's just an ordinary girl. But... What happened between you two?"

"I was born in a very dark and lonely place. I didn't know about anything. All I knew was there was light above. I built a tower of rubble to go beyond that light. When I reached it, I realize… that I would never get out. Someone beyond that light… had locked me in that deep, lonely darkness… I cried."

"But one day, the ceiling moved… and a miracle happened. That's when I saw my beautiful savior. Rachel… Is the only person who came down to me from the light. So wherever she goes, I'll follow her."

* * *

 **Khun's P.O.V**

"Wow, what a huge collection… You are indeed a ranker. You have almost all of the limited editions!" Khin said slightly impressed as he took a seat in Mr. Lero-Ro's office.

"No, no, I just bought some when I moved in. It's nothing special and it's nothing compared to what your family has."

Mr. Lero-Ro sat down with a mug of coffee. "So- why are you here?"

"Rachel… I mean Michel Light. I want to know what can be done to make it possible for her to take the next."

Mr. Lero-Ro frowned. "Well, you're straight forward."

"I did hear about Michel and Bam. But- we can't let her take the test just because of their personal drama. Staying healthy is also a regular's duty"

"What if Rachel's injury- Was caused by someone who's not a regular?" Khun stated seriously.

Mr. Lero-Ro laughed, "That can't be-"

Mr. Lero-Ro read the memo in front of him that Khun just took out.

"Somebody sent this to Hoh before the test. In short, it says 'kill Rachel to stop Bam from going up the tower' and the person who sent this was definitely not a regular."

* * *

 **Hansung's P.O.V**

"I will retrieve- Black March and Green April during the last test. Oh, and about the boy, as I mentioned before. Perhaps, he does have the talent to receive the symbol of the triple eye. Well, one step at a time. He has to become a ranker first. I'll test his talent more," A figure in white fur, that looked like sheep/ram said.

"Then, I'll contact you when I'm done with Evankhell's Floor. The surveillance is really through. It's as hard to sneak in here. Damn Hansung… I don't know what he's plotting with Evankhell here. Rejecting a high ranker position offer."

"What are you doing? _Mr. Yuga_."

Yuga jumped in alarmed and turned to face the voice.

"I told you to not come in here. Didn't you hear me through that thick fur of yours? Jahad royal assassin unit no.67 Ren," Hansung said with a light smile.

"When did you discover me?" Yuga, no, Ren asked.

"I have known since your late arrival I always know what happens on my floor," Hansung answered honestly.

A big yellowish eel appeared behind of Yuga. "I guess… I have no choice but to eat you up," Yuga replied with a smile. Hansung remained calm.

"I always wanted to fight you, the big fish on Evankhell's Floor. The genius Wave-Controller Hansung Yu."

* * *

 **Khun's P.O.V**

"How can you be so sure- that this is not from a regular?" Mr. Lero-Ro asked suspiciously.

"Before the Hide-And-Seek test began, I knew that Hoh didn't have a good feeling towards Bam.

 **Flashback (1 week before the Hide-And-Seek Test)**

"What are you doing?" A female voice asked as Khun stared at the drink dispenser.

"Oh, I think it's broken," Khun answered still staring at the drink dispenser.

A female with red hair walked up to the drink dispenser and head chopped it.

"What are you doing? Do you really think that'll work?" Khin asked in disbelief. Then suddenly a blue liquid flush down into a cup.

"I fixed it. So you can pay for this," The red haired female said. Khun nodded slowly and got a drink for himself.

"Is your eye ok?" he asked.

"I think I'll feel better if I make your friend a cyclops. But don't worry. I'm not the type to bear a grudge. You don't have to worry about me attacking your friend, but rather Hoh."

Khun stood up in alarmed. "That Hoh… envies the power of your friend. I'm sure… he'll do something soon. Trust me. I have good intuition."

The female walked away leaving Khun alone. Khun then went to find Bam and Hoh walked pass him with an angry/dissatisfied look.

Kun decided to prepare just in case. He asked a classmate, Full. A male with a scar on his left eye. His room is next to Hoh's. Khun gave Full a small bribe. Fortunately, nothing really happened unto the day before the test.

"I was surprised when he came out screaming, 'Who's there!'"

Full told Khun that Hoh did something odd. "When I asked later, he said that someone threw trash into his room. His words didn't make sense. Oh, yeah! He asked me who 'Michel Light' really was."

Khun realized that something was wrong and sneaked into Hoh's room when everyone went to check in with their teammates. That's where Khun found this memo. Khun copied it with Manbarondena and returned it to where it was. He then informed the info to Rachel.

Rachel asked Khun not to info Bam about this because she doesn't wish for him to get hurt.

Khun tried to find a way to help Bam and Rachel move up but he wasn't on their team for the test. So, he looked for someone who could help.

After the teams were announced on the day of the test. Khun walked up to Endoris. "Too bad Bam and Rachel are on the same team. Bam shouldn't discover that Michel Light is Rachel… Don't you agree."

"Do you have time to be entangled in other people's drama? I'm too busy with mu own business. I've got no time for that," Endoris said walking away.

"Don't let Bam and Rachel meet each other."

"I told you that I've got no time for that! Aren't we just helping them for some amusement? If it's because you really care about him, I suggest you to stop there," Endoris warned.

"I'll help you with your business if you protect Bam," Khun stated.

Endoris turned to look at Khun, "What?"

Khun shrugged as he started walking in the opposite direction. "You'll find out soon. Keep that promise."

After that, Khun persuaded Lauroe from his team to join his plan. He scores were high already to help him pass the test and he was interested in Bam's talents.

And during Team A's Test, I unfolded my plans.

"Are you nuts? Or do you have a double personality.?" Quant exclaimed.

"I said I'll take you up. Stop complaining. Or would you rather be a loser?" Khun taunted with a smirk.

Khun turned to Lauroe and told him to sent Quant up.

"Now the blondie's time is up. He said that he'll make the blonde Light-Bearer if I made Team A lose! If she's gone, there's no best-seed and I'd surely pass!" Khun exclaimed.

Khun tricked Quant into protecting Rachel in the next test.

 **Flashback Ends~**

"My plan was really _perfect_."

"If Hoh failed, Bam had a higher possibility of passing the test. So if my plan succeeded and Hoh failed the test, the memo eventually would've helped Bam go up the tower, right? So I was waiting for Hoh to make his appearance in the trap I prepared." Khun said.

"... I just didn't know… That I… haven't grown at all." Khun said with a bitterness.

"Why do you think this came from a ranker?" Mr. Lero-Ro asked.

"First, the only regulars who knew about Bam and Michel were Endoris and 1. But neither of us did this. The memo was sent before the test parameters were made know. It's as if the writer had known who would be on each team. Whoever send this pretty much had to know about the test. That person...is trying to keep Bam from climbing the tower."

* * *

 **Hansung's P.O.V**

"You brought a cute pet, Mr. Ren," Hansung said.

The eel charged towards Hansung. A red circle appeared around the eel's neck and the eel burst apart.

"Marvelous! I haven't been giving you enough credit! Since I joined the Jahad family, nobody's been willing to fight me! I'm so glad we've found each other. It looks like… It's time to get serious." Ren sang happily.

"Did that look like a serious game to you? I didn't mean to offend one of Jahad's rankers. I'm not trying to fight you. You're here to retrieve the Black March and Green April, and to eliminate Anaak Jahad from the tower., right?" Hansing asked with a smile.

"And if we are?" Ren asked suspiciously, glaring at Hansung.

I can help you. I'm telling you that I'll help you achieve your goals." Hansung answered.

"Why would you?" Ren asked.

"This is Evankhells's Hell. The place where we sort out the dangerous from the tower. And I'm the deep sea fish waiting to gobble me up." Hansung turned around and walked away from Ren once he finished his sentence.

* * *

 **Khun's P.O.V**

Mr. Lero-Ro looked into Khun's eyes and put down his mug of coffee. "Maybe... There's away. A way to allow Michel to participate in the next round"

"R-Really?!" Khun exclaimed.

"Yes, but I need a little more time to figure it out..." Mr. Lero-Ro said. Khun nodded and stood up.

"I better get going. The result will be announced soon." -Ro nodded and waved Khun out.

* * *

10/1/16

Sorry everyone, for not updating. I'll be updating less frequently, whenever I have free time to write. I won't give up on this fanfic (just yet). This chapter is based on chapter 54, 55, and 56. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Have a nice day.


	25. Chapter 25

Yay, there's finally an update so let's get straight to it.

Note: I read the reviews, someone was wondering who Bella/Elina was so I'm gonna clarified that she's my OC. Not a real character in the webtoon. Thanks for reading. Enjoy~

* * *

"It's finally the last test for regulars. But this group of regulars were all good. I don't really want any of them to drop, maybe I've gotten too close to them," Mr. Lero-Ro said to the supervisor as the two walked down the hall to the meeting room to announce the result of the previous test.

"'The danger of the Tower' that you mentioned before… Is there anyone amongst the regulars?" Mr. Lero-Ro suddenly asked.

"Do you know when these type of tests began on this test floor?" Han Sung asked. Mr. Lero-Ro shook his head.

"The test here used to be similar to test on the other floor. The administrator's chosen representative tested the regulars Headon chose. This more complex test format was implemented after Pentaminum appeared."

"The came the irregular Urek Mazino. He had monstrous power and quickly became a powerful influence. The group Wol Ha Ik Song he founded is so strong that even the Ten Great Families fear the. Through these incidents, the great rulers of the tower realize that their precious tower could be brought down by others."

"If individuals were to enter the Tower with scores to settle or with mysterious powers, the balance of the power could tip. If the malcontent minority becomes stronger than the ruling elite, the Tower's peace will be shattered by chaos."

"Therefore, the rulers made a decision. At this place, they would weed out those who posed a danger to the tower and keep them from continuing. We said to be testing for there talent but the real purpose is to keep the Tower from chaos." Upon finishing up the explanation, Han Sung and Mr. Lero-Ro stopped in front of a red door.

Han Sung faced Mr. Lero-Ro and said, "In other words, this is the seawall to prevent the tsunami that can shake the Tower."

Mr. Lero-Ro frowned, "I don't really like that idea. Is it helpful to the Tower to sort those who might be dangerous to the rulers of the tower. The sea without waves is not longer a sea but a pond. Rather than facing a slow decay… Isn't it better to live fighting the waves?"

Han Sung turned to face the door once again and said in a cold voice, "If you don't like it, you can quit. Even without you, the test floor will carry on unabated."

Speechless, Mr. Lero-Ro could only stay silent and followed Han Sung beyond the door, into a big room like an auditorium.

* * *

Khun's P.O.V

Up on stage were the rankers who were all seated in a row behind a counter. All the regulars were sitting in the seats of an audience. Khun took his seat next to Rak, greeted by, "Turtle! What took you so long to get here?"

Khun didn't even look at Rak as he replied, "I went to find a way to get Rachel into the next round."

Bam, who sat on the other side of Rak, between Rak and Bella looked at Khun seriously. "Did you find a way?"

"Yes, I did," Khun said. Bam's eyes lit in delight but soon returned to normal after Khun voiced his uncertainty about his plan.

"Good afternoon, regulars. This is Lero-Ro" Mr. Lero-Ro stood at the center of the stage and began the meeting. Everyone's attention was on him.

Mr. Lero-Ro announced the regulars who passed the final position test. Rachel was regarded as passing the test but failed because of serious injuries.

A loud slam echoed through the large auditorium. "What's this! Why am I out?! Our team beat theirs. How come I didn't pass!?" Someone exclaimed furiously.

"You disagree with the results?" Han Sung asked. The guy nodded his head and started to insult Han Sung such as calling him a "coffee addict".

The vibe to the room suddenly became quiet. Quiet to the point that it can be considered creepy. Khun sighed, _Stupid_.

Han Sung stood up from his seat and walked to the center of the stage and motion the guy to come on stage. The guy hesitantly came on stage. Han Sung told him that he'll give him a chance. That is if he can manage to get off the stage… without going _crazy_.

 _Without going crazy? What does he mean?_ As Khun thought this, screams soon filled the room. Sounds of cracking and agony. The guy pleased for help but no one dared to help him.

"Does anyone else disagree with the results?" Han Sung asked. His eyes widened upon a hand… the hand raise in the air… belonging to Khun.

Han Sung sighed as ordered, "Please come up."

* * *

Bella's P.O.V

Bella sighed as Khun stood on stage. _What is he thinking now?_

"What is your problem Khun? You passed the test with a high score. I'm sure you're not here to ask me to fail you," Han Sung said.

Khun nodded and replied, "I want to bring Michel Light onto the next round."

"Why do you care about her?"

"It's important to my friend."

Khun's reply left Han Sung speechless for a second before he burst into laughter. Everyone just stared in confusion.

"I'm sorry. I never associated you with the word _friend_."

 _Neither did I_

"Even so, I'm sorry. Michel is too wounded to take the next test. The rules state that injured candidates can't participate in the next round," Han Sung explained after wiping away his tears of laughter.

"Yes, under normal circumstances that would be true. That's why I'll like to meet the administrator of this floor and take his test," Khun stated.

Bella facepalmed. _I knew he had something plan but I certainly didn't expect it to be this… He's crazy, he dares to challenge the administrators. With his current ability, he doesn't stand a chance. Khun since when did you become so rash…?_

"I heard that although the supervisors carry out the test, the administrators has the supreme authority on all tests. If I get permission from the administrator for Michel to rejoin the group, your rules would be invalid."

"And how did you know all this?" Han Sung asked suspiciously.

"Well, I'm from the _Khun_ family. I've heard a lot about the tests," Khun answered confidently.

 _Yeah right, I bet you heard it from Mr. Lero-Ro. Khun, you're amazing at bluffing, your face doesn't even change a bit..._

"If you know all that, then you must also know why people choose to not take the test," Han Sung said.

"Well, the test will be far more difficult, but it's okay, I'll pass," Khun stated.

 _Nope, it's not just that..._

"I'm sorry, but there is an another reason. There must be a prerequisite to take the test," Han Sung stated. This information surprised Khun.

Han Sung continued, "You must be an irregular like Jahad or Urek Mazino. You probably didn't know this rule. This is an ancient lore so there's very few who know about this. Therefore, your plan won't work. Please return to your seat."

Khun clenched his hands in frustration and was about to walk back to his seat before a loud shout made him stop.

"Wait! Please let me take the test!" Bam exclaimed and shoot up from his seat.

 _Bam!? Damn it! This idiot!_

"Wait, Bam, calm down," Bella said trying to interfere.

Han Sung shook his head, "Mr. Bam, to take the test you must be-"

"It doesn't matter! Because I'm… I'M AN IRREGULAR!" Bam declared.

* * *

Khun's P.O.V

"I thought there was something odd about Bam, but I never expected that he was an irregular," Khun said.

"Um… So what is an Irregular?" the girl with short blond hair asked.

Shibisu sighed, "An irregular is not chosen. They opened the door themselves without being chosen, unlike us. First, it violates the rules of the Tower and there has been chaos every time an Irregular has entered the tower. The people in the central tower hate and fear Irregulars."

"So what now? When Bam left, the supervisor told us we can help him if we want to, but…"

"Of course not! We won;t help! We can't let him ruin our lives!" Paracula said.

"Didn't you pass the test because of Bam?" Hatz said coldly. Paracula was left speechless.

"I agree," a sudden voice said. "I feel sorry for Bam, but I can't help an irregular."

"Earrings! How can you say that?!" Hatz exclaimed walking up to Khun.

"I don't like it, but I have no choice! I can;t help an irregular. If people knew, it would be the end for me. I could even be kicked out of my family!" Khun exclaimed.

"Bastard!" Hatz mustered through his clenched teeth. Hatz turned his hand into a fist and swung it, "Coward!"

 _Slam!_

Khun fell backward but soon sat up and wiped his mouth, a tint of blood was shown on his hand. "Damn Crocodile."

"Stupid turtles, all cowering under your shells in fear. That's why you're no more than a turtle. You never lift your head for fear of being caught. I'll follow him. I'm not afraid of the consequences. I don't want to lose my prey. You all can stay and live with your heads stuck inside your shells." Rak glared at Khun before leaving the room.

"I'll go too. I don't really care about him, but I think it's better than staying with a cowering traitor who would betray his friend to keep his family name," Anak said. Hatz agreed and they dragged Shibisu with them out the room.

Endoris sighed and agreed. One by one all of the regulars left the room, only Khun and Bella remained.

 _Why is she still here? Does she not want to help Bam because he's an irregular?_

Bella crouched down and handed Khun a white handkerchief with laces and a small black rose at the bottom right corner.

"Here, wipe the blood off. Guess Rak hit you pretty hard," Bella said.

Khun looked at Bella weirdly before taking the handkerchief, wiping off the blood from his lips.

Bella sighed, "You would do anything to help Bam, wouldn't you? Even if it means to play the role of a bad guy. I don't mind you doing it, but try not to get yourself hurt, okay?"

Khun looked at Bella, "What I do has nothing to do with you."

Bell rolled her eyes before asking, "Khun, do you really want to help Rachel? I honestly don't. Just like you, I'm interested in Bam, I couldn't care less about Rachel even if Bam treasures her. I don't like her and I never will. If you view Bam as your friend then you should do what you can to help him such as his safety."

 _What is she trying to say?_

"Now that the Rankers knows that Bam is an Irregular, the information will soon spread. Irregulars are feared and hated, therefore, Bam will encounter a lot of danger. When Bam does, what can you do?"

Khun was about to answer but Bella interrupted, "You can't do anything. You're far too weak. Khun, listen to this carefully. Don't ever forget who you are. You are not someone who is willing to trust others easily. You're always the one manipulating _others_ , never the other way around. Don't forget that."

"Bam is very naive, he trust others too easily, but that doesn't mean you should trust those around him. As his friend, help him do the things he can't. Suspect others close to him, trusting so many people would definitely lead others to take advantage of him leading to betrayal. That's the best way to protect him. Also, the most important thing is to trust Bam like how much he trust you, that will be true friendship."

Khun didn't exactly know why Bella was rambling on about these stupid things, but the atmosphere around her is different than usual, making him hard to interrupt.

"Oh, by the way, are you done using that?" Bella asked, looking at the handkerchief in Khun's hand which was tainted with blood. Khun nodded and tossed the handkerchief back.

A sudden shout interrupted the two. "Hey turtles! All the stupid turtles are taking the test. Let's go back." Rak was standing at the door of the room looking at Khun and Bella.

"It seems like you're getting smarter Rak," Khun stated.

Rak snorted, "I'm the only crocodile that knows what's inside your shell, you sneaky turtle."

Khun smirked. "You just admit that you're a crocodile," Khun pointed out. Rak immediately denied and walked away angrily.

Khun laughed as he stood up walking towards the door. Bella followed behind and said in a quiet voice, "Just like how you view Bam as a friend and is willing to trust him… Can you trust me too? I'll protect you and Bam and everyone else that are important to us all."

Khun glanced back at Bella whose head was down looking at the floor. Her voice was so quiet that Khun almost couldn't hear what she said. "What?" Khun asked, even though he heard her properly.

Bella shook her head and gave a light hearted smile, "Forget it, it's nothing. Let's go already. You sneaky turtle." Bella fastened her pace and ran after Rak.

 _...Trust_ her _and_ she _trying to protect us? What a joke… But… For some reason, I feel like I can trust her… She's similar to Elina in some ways. Elina, just you wait, I'll find you someday._

Khun sighed and shook his head. "But Bam's problem right now is my top priority."

* * *

"Did the administrator give you permission?" Han Sung asked Bam. Bam nodded.

"Why would you make such a decision for some girl? You are out of your mind," Han Sung stated.

"I actually knew you were an irregular and knew about your relationship with Michel. Making you give up the crown during the Crown Game and sending Hoh the memo that Michel was the reason for your ascension up the tower, in addition to not completely curing Rachel's legs were all part of my plan."

Bam eyes widened. He clenched his fists, "Why would you do that?" Bam's voice contained mild anger.

"You're dangerous and insane. To risk your life for a girl;s dream. Nobody in this Tower would want someone like you."

"Supervisor, you're a ranker so you should know what's up there. Is it worth what everyone is risking?" Bam asked.

Han Sung thought for a while, "I can't explain it in words. More wealth and beauty than you could ever imagine. Everything in the world. I mean, even more than what exists."

"Not Rachel," Bam stated.

"That ugly girls' absence doesn't change anything," Han Sung said coldly.

"It does for me. Without Rachel, everything up there is meaningless. You said that I'm insane, but for me, you seem like you haven't found anything to cherish among all the garbage up in the Tower."

Han Sung eyes widened and turn icy cold.

"I don't care what other says. I'll make it up the Tower and if you're not liars then what I want should be up there," Bam walked off after finishing his sentence, leaving Han Sung very displeased.

* * *

6/19/17

Yay, I finally finished. This took a while. Writing always take a lot of time. This chapter is based off from chapters 57 and 58. It'll take me a while for me to update another chapter. This is an early update for now. I'll be back soon. Thanks for reading!


	26. Chapter 26

Hello! Here's another update!

* * *

Regulars were given some days to rest and train. As time passed, they prepared for the upcoming test. Bam trained with Endoris. They had close combat battles. At first, Bam would do very poorly, but slowly he has gotten a bit better.

Khun and Shibisu worked together to form strategies. Rak worked hard practicing throwing and hitting targets with his spear. Everyone was working hard in hope to help Bam. Mr. Lero-Ro even provided Michel with a wheel chair.

Soon the day of the test arrived. Everyone gathered to receive information on the test.

Han Sung cleared his throat as he proceed to explain about the final test. "The name of the last test is the 'Deep - Sea Fish Herding'."

The ground suddenly shook and a sphere looking island could be seen outside the window.

"In this test, you have to chase the hidden fish and catch them," Han Sung explained.

Rak let out a proud laugh, "Catching fishes is my specialty. I'll catch all of them!"

Han Sun shook his head. "Sorry to say this, but it's not you who chase the fish. It's this herder's job to chase them." Han Sung pointed at the picture of a small creature that looks like a dark blue seal with bright blue eyes and something wrapped around there next.

"The name of this fish is Goby Dolphin, also known as the Herder. This one who is in the center of the down hole is called the Goby Queen, the Queen of the Goby Dolphin. Down that hole exists another hole." Han Sung used diagrams to help the regulars visualize what he was talking about.

"Down the big hole, there is a deep hole that's connected to the underground water. At 10 AM, the water level rises and at 5 PM the water level goes out through the hole. Due to the structure, we call this hole a wine glass."

"When the wine glass is full the fish gathers and that's the time for the Goby Queen to have her meal. The Goby Dolphins will prepare her food by making a net in the water using Shinsu."

Shibisu nodded, "So they carry the fish by making the next of Shinsu inside the glass to the queen in the center?"

Han Sung nodded. "Okay, we get it, but then what should we do in the test?" Khun asked.

"What you guys should do is to protect the Herders so that Bam and Rachel who has become a fish can reach the Queen," Han Sung stated.

"Become a fish?" Bam repeated, confused.

Han Sung started to explain. "When the test starts, Bam and Rachel will go into the wine glass through the hole beside the big hole. They;ll be surrounded by a special Shinsu bubble. This Shinsu bubble is made to move according to the Herder's Shinsu."

Han Sung paused to see if everyone understood, which everyone nodded, indicating that they understand.

Han Sung continued, "Which means if the Herders starts the chase, the bubbles will move with it. In that way, If Bam and Rachel gets to the Queen's mouth safely and are swallowed and then come out through the hole of the madame the they pass the test."

"Ah, don't worry. The bubble is sterilized so it can stand the digestive juice," Han Sung added after a short pause.

This left everyone quiet with an awkward silence until someone said, "So there is nothing for us to do? Even if we do nothing the Herders will take Bam and Rachel anyway."

Han Sung shook his head, "When a tuna appears for the group of sardine, sharks will appear to eat it. The Goby Dolphins that chase the fish also has enemies."

Han Sung shows diagrams of the enemies to the regulars and started to explain what they do.

"This is the Thief, real name is Barnacle Goblin. They don't eat Goby Dolphins but they steal the fish that the Goby Dolphins chased.

The Thief has the appearance of a goblin with something that looks like a worm.

"The giant wet worm that they grow can stretch their body and mouth freely. Using their mouth they can dig the shallow earth and reach the water in the wine glass and steal the fish inside the Herder's net. If Bam and Rachel gets into the mouth of the Worms then they fail the test."

Han Sung paused to take a breath before introducing another enemy. "The Dog, real name the Striped EarthPig. They eat the Goby Dolphins. They are not in good relationship with the Thieves."

The Dog looks like a pig but has dark brown fur.

"Lastly, the Bull. This is a huge eater and tyrant. He is on the very top of the food chain. The Goby Dolphins are also on his food list and so are humans. Not long ago, a regular met this monster during a test and was eaten."

Gulps and shufflings can be heard from the regulars upon the news of the most dangerous enemy.

"If this creature appears during the test, then the test will be… Very _difficult."_

* * *

Shibisu hid become some rock as he observed the Herders.

"How is it? Are the Herders moving?" A voice asked. It was Khun's voice, talking through his lighthouse.

"Not at all," Shibisu answered.

"Wait a bit more. They will soon move according to that coffee machine," Khun said.

After a while, the Herder's finally started moving. "Lazy jerks, would they be able to finish it by 5?" Khun said annoyed.

"How is it, Hatz? What about the Thief?" Khun asked.

"Nothing really. I don't think they'll move soon," Hatz replied keeping a close eye on the Thief.

"Did the Bull appear yet?" Hatz asked.

"Nope. Let's just hope it never appear."

* * *

 **Somewhere In the Tower**

Yuri looked down the cliff and sighed. "So I have to jump down their to get into the regular's testing area?"

Yuri turned to Evan with a blank look, "I recall asking you to lead the way, but I didn't tell you that I'm planning to go to hell Evan."

"There's not other way!" Evan cried.

Yuri sighed. "I guess I have no choice. Let's go…"

Evan stuck his tongue out at Yuri but suddenly he felt something from behind. Before he knew what was going on he heard, "You go first."

Evan was kicked off the cliff by Yuri. He screamed at the top of his lung, "You damn crazy princess!"

* * *

Shibisu's P.O.V

"Hey, Shibisu, " Khun's voice called. "The other day when we all gathered to decide to help Bam, did you all know that I was acting?"

"Well… Yes. It as obvious from the beginning," Shibisu answered honestly.

"Then why did you decide to help?"

"You know I was dragged by Anaak…"

"But if you had told her the truth, you wouldn't have had to help.

Shibisu sighed and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "After Hoh died, I drank with Linen once. She said the reason why Bam stands out is because he still has what we lost. The reason why Hoh envied Bam was not because of his power or talent, but because Bam has something he wish to protect."

"I agree with that. I also envy Bam a bit, but I don't want him to lose that," Shibisu stated.

"You're… a better person than I thought," Khun stated.

Shibisu laughed, "So are you."

Suddenly something caught Shibisu's eyes. A white light that was moving. Shibisu slowly stood up and started to get closer to the light.

"What's wrong?" Khun asked.

Suddenly a giant red and black creature popped up. Shibisu couldn't believe what he saw. "The _BULL_!" He screamed as he started to run.

"The Bull?!" Khun exclaimed shocked.

"Damn coffee machine! That looks nothing like a crocodile! Compare to that thing, Rak is super cute!" Shibisu cried as he ran for his life.

Shibisu ran and hid behind a pillar of rocks. He observed the Bull's movements.

 _If it keeps going in that direction… It might get to the Herders!_

Shibisu picked up some rocks and threw it at the Bull. The Bull looked at Shibisu who has ran out of his hiding place.

"I'm delicious!" Shibisu cried with all the courage he got. The Bull ignored Shibisu.

 _This picky eater! I even offered myself!_

Shibisu ran towards the Bull and prepared to give a flying kick, but something wrapped around his foot and slammed him onto the ground.

The Bull gave Shibisua lick. Shibisu shivered and felt cold sweat forming all over his face. Shibisu took all his effort into giving one more kick at the Bull's stomach and tried to run, but only got pulled back.

"Mom! Help me!" Shibisu cried with tears starting to form.

A sudden 'swoosh' and Shibisu found himself slam onto the ground but some distances towards the Bull.

"Don't eat him monster. You'll get sick for sure," A familiar voice said.

Shibisy loked at the direction of the voice, "Anaak!"

"True, true. Definitely not worth it. If you're hungry, I recommend you this lizard. She;s good for you health," Another familiar voice said.

"Enodoris?!"

"Shut up you witch!" Annak said.

"Who are you calling a witch?" Endoris replied annoyed.

 _Princesses of Jahad. Two of them together! The strongest pair has arrived!_

 _...But the two are fighting each other._

* * *

Before the test, the regulars discussed to have the Spear-Bearers to get rid of the Worms and have the Scouts watch over the Thieves. When the Dogs appear, they would set them against the Thieves allowing themselves to be free.

IF the Bull shows up then the two princesses of Jahad would have to work together to get rid of it, but… This plan about the two princesses isn't working so well…

"Let's see who can kill it first," Endoris suggested. "We each take 5 mins to hunt it down. If I win, give me the Black March in return I can bet everything I've got."

Anaak thought for a while and agreed, "Okay, let's do it. If you lose, you'll be my slave. How's that?"

"Fine, I'll go first," Endoris said as she walked towards the Bull.

* * *

"The Thieves started moving! They aren't fast but their are more of them than we thought," Hatz reported as he ran after the Thieves.

"Got it, please keep on following them," Khun ordered.

"Spear-Bearers! It's time! Don't miss any or else it;s game over!" Khun directed.

"Shibisu! The Thieves started moving! How is it on your side?" Khun ask hurriedly.

"Khun… I think it ended soon than we thought. We didn't even need the two of them..." Shibisu said with disbelief.

"Really?! Was the Bull that weak?" Khun asked in disbelief.

"No… It's that she's way stronger!" Shibisu watched as Endoris fight the Bull with ease.

"What's this? So weak!" Endoris taunted. Suddenly the Bull's tail wrapped around Endoris.

Endoris smirked,"Easier than I thought." She jumped and kicked the Bull right on the head, smacking it to the ground.

As Endoris started the countdown and was about to finish off the Bull, something wrapped onto Endoris leg and made her trip. It was Anaak's doing.

"You sneaky lizard! You cheated!" Endoris yelled in anger. As the two princesses argued the Bull took the chance to slip away.

"The Bull is running away!" Shibisu yelled.

Anaak suddenly ran after the Bull as she yelled, "5 minutes is over, my turn!"

Endoris ran after Anaak angrily.

"Wait! Anaak! Endoris! It's dangerous to go into such dark place without a light house! Wait up!" Shibisu shouted as he ran after the two reckless princesses.

From a distance, Yuga, the Wave-Controller instructor finished up this drink and let out an evil chuckle, "They took the bait."

* * *

6/21/17

Yay! I finished another chapter. This took me more than 1 day. While I was writing this I found something that triggers me a lot. Apparently, I have been spelling Endorsi wrong. I spelled it as Endoris (switch the 'S' and 'I'). I'm gonna keep her name spelled as Endoris because it was like that from the very beginning. I hope you guys won't mind that. Lastly, this chapter is based on chapter 59, 60, 61, 62 and 63. Hope you enjoy!


	27. Chapter 27

Hello everyone! I hope you guys are having a great day. Thank you ShuLuo for following me. I hope you'll enjoy the future chapters of this fanfic. Let's get started.

* * *

Narae, the young female with short blond hair sat on the edge of the cliff holding onto a pot. She was enjoying the beautiful green scenery and the yellow bird flying in the sky.

"I think there's a way Khun," Narae said all of a sudden.

"Ok. I thought so, thank you," Khun replied through his lighthouse. "A Shinsu Fish Breeder… I've never met one before. It's amazing to see to one in person."

"It's not an easy skill to learn. I try to keep it to myself. I did show it to my teacher to get extra points," Narae said.

"So you only do what is beneficial to you…" Khun stated.

"Yup, so don't forget what you promised me," Narae reminded happily.

Khun sighed, "Don't worry. I'll give it to you as promised. You never just do things for others. Being too rational isn't so attractive."

Narae laughed, "Oh my, you don't know what you're talking about Khun. People like me do better when they fall in love!"

Khun scoffed, "No way."

"It's true. Guys are born to love and girls live because they love. A girl doesn't really open up before she's sure that she loves someone. Everything changes when love starts. She gives everything," Narae explained in a matured tone.

"And in which magazine did you read that?" Khun asked, not really caring about the answer.

"Hmph, You're always mean. I don't understand why girls like guys like you!"

Khun shrugged, "But that breeding skill… Can't you use it for animals like the Bull or the Goby Dolphins?"

Narae thought for a while, "That might be hard for my level, but high ranked breeders could. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing. Let's finish with what we were doing."

* * *

As Endoris chased after the Bull, she suddenly lost sight of it. The place was too dark to see anything. Endoris tried reading the Shinsu waves but the Bull was underwater. While Endoris was thinking about what to do, she felt something latched onto her and pulled her down into the water.

On the other hand, Anaak couldn't find the Bull at all. The place was far too dark for her to see. Suddenly a tint of light could be seen from a distant. Anaak rushed towards the light and gripped onto the Green April tighter.

"What are you looking for, Ms. Anaak Jahad?" A voice asked from the dark as Annak landed on ground.

"You? I thought you were the Bull. I'm busy, get lost," Anaak ignored Yuga and was about to leave.

"Wait. It's surprising to seem a ghost here. She died in front of my eyes," Yuga said giggling.

"What did you say?" Anaak asked in shock.

"Nah, you seem busy. You can go now," Yuga replied.

Anaak glared as she yelled, "Don't mess with me! Answer! What did you just say?!"

Yuga sighed, "Relax, Let me introduce myself, first. I'm Jahad Royal Assassin Unit NO. 67, 'Ren'."

He took out a green necklace as he continued, "One of your enemies."

Anaak's brown eyes widen upon the sight of the necklace. She gripped the Green April with all her might and asked in tone of voice, trying to contain her anger, "Where… Did you get that necklace?"

Yuga, no, Ren grinned. "It was me… I killed your mother. You want this don't you?"

Anaak's eyes flared up in anger. She jolted towards Ren and exclaimed "Give that back!"

"If you want to get it back, you'll have to catch me," Ren taunted.

A giant snake looking appeared behind Ren and let out a blast of blue beam stopping Anaak in her tracks.

"He's one of my cute pets. He;s my favorite. I modified him a bit too much that he has become a bit dangerous. If you beat him and catch me then I'll give you the necklace," Ren stated.

Anaak gnashed her teeth and swung the Green April at the monster with a lot of forced. Anaak's eyes widened, it didn't harm the creature at all.

"Didn't I tell you? He's a 'bit dangerous' That kind of sloppy attack won't work," Ren said in a disappointed voice.

"Green April, Ignition!" Annak exclaimed. Green April glowed and grew bigger. Anaak smashed Green April at the creature.

She turned to Ren, "Now give me the necklace and… _your_ life."

Ren hummed in a carefree manner. "This is unexpected. A fake princess igniting a 13 month… But Ms. Anaak, I think it's too early you give it back, because he's still fine."

A blue blast of beam shot right next to Anaak at a quick speed. The creature was perfectly fine. Anaak decided to attack Ren instead, she charged towards the creatures and all its attack and managed to get behind the creature only to seem a white ball with an red eye floating in the air.

"Crap!" Anaak shouted.

 _Stab_

Suddenly something sharp stabbed Anaak through her chest. She collapses onto the floor and blood started oozing out. Ren giggled and giggled. He laughed hysterically upon the sight of Anaak covered in blood.

* * *

"Hey turtle, when can I start hunting?" Rak asked impatiently as he took his spot on high elevation looking down at the Worms and Thieves.

"Wait a bit more. The Dogs will appear soon. You should attack while the two are fighting each other," Khun replied.

Rak sighed in boredom. He watched the Worms and the Thieves before crying in alarm, "Turtle! The Thieves and the Worms have started hunting!"

"Wait," Khun instructed.

His answered was redicuole to Rak. "What?! Are you insane! If the worms catches the black haired turtle, we 'fail' the test!"

"I know," Khun replied calmly.

Paracule, who was beside Rak nervously picked up his spear and aim at the Worm. The sound of the spear hitting the ground gained all the Thieves' and Worms' attention.

"They found us!" Rak exclaimed. Khun bit his lips and tried to gather all his thought. The plan he made is now ruined.

"You jerks! Run towards the lighthouse if you wanna live!" shouted Khun.

Rak and Paracule was confused by Khun;s order but started to run. All of a sudden the ground started shaking a falling apart. The place where the two had stood before was eaten by the Giant Worm

Rak and Paracule ran as fast as they could. Rak suddenly picked Paracule up and carried the guy like a stack of potato.

"No, wait! Don't jump! There's Thieves down there!" Paracule cried at the top of his lungs! "Nooooooo~!"

Rak landed on one of the giant Worm and the Thieves quickly surrounded the Work and pointed their weapons at Rak and Paracule.

* * *

Ren picked up the Green April next to Anaak. "Green April retrieved."

"Bastard, give that back," growled Anaak.

Ren laughed, "How stupid are you? You could have lived longer if you haven't came into the Tower. It won't be fun killing you like this so I brought a special quest."

From a distance, the Bull walked up the Ren. The Bull was holding something, no someone.

"Witch!?" Anaak cried in alarm. She glared at Ren, "Have you been controlling the Bull!?"

"Bingo. This test has been designed for me to kill you. Everything in this Tower is your enemy because you are the enemy of the Jahad," Ren stated .

The Bull dropped Endoris on the ground as the female began to cough. "Wake up, Ms. Endoris."

After calling a few more time, Endoris finally woke up. "Wave Controller teacher? Lizard!?" Endoris exclaimed upon Anaak weakened state.

"Witch, he's the enemy," Anaak muttered.

Ren smiled and introduced himself to Endoris. Her eyes narrowed, "You came to kill the lizard?"

Ren nodded, "But before that, I wanted to check something. I was wondering if you were trying to help that _Fake_ go up the Tower?"

Endoris avoided eye contact and answered, "N-No way!"

"Prove it to me." Ren threw Green April at Endoris, which she caught in her hand. "Kill

That fake, right here at this moment," Ren demanded.

Endoris looked at Anaak and looked back at Ren. "Why are you hesitating?

"Um, I need to team up with her since the test is still taking place," Endoris answered nervously.

"Don't worry about that. I will take the Bull with me after this," Ren said. Endoris continued to hesitate. "Princess Endoris. Are you siding with the fake? If Jahad knew this, there would be less chance for you to receive a 13 Month Weapon later. Show me that you're worthy of receiving a 13 Month Weapon."

Endoris gulped and turned to Anaak with the Green April in her hand and stared into the lizard's eyes.

* * *

Shibisu was out of breath as he collapsed onto the ground. He couldn't find Anaak and Endoris. He couldn't help but feel something was wrong in this dark place.

… _.?!_

Shibisu jolted up from the ground and stared into one direction. "Something is getting closer, " he muttered to himself in the quietest voice possible.

He felt his body trembled due to the pressure of the atmosphere.

Suddenly a voice called out. It was a female's voice, "Hey, let me ask you for some directions."

* * *

6/21/17

Another update! I wrote two chapters today! Guess who's voice did Shibisu heard! Yuri's back in play and ready to destroy the place! Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed! This chapter is based on chapters 64, 65, 66, and 67. I did skip some parts, really little ones. Looks forwards to more updates! Love you all!


	28. Chapter 28

Hello! Here's another chapter! Thank you TrollingAround and Daemon Of Wrath for following me! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and have a nice day! A note in advance is that I might not update for the next two days since I won't be home most of the time. I'll write if I have time. Okay, let's get started.

* * *

Endoris's P.O.V

 **Flashback**

"I wanted to ask you something. When you were making your friends list, why did you waste points on making me your friend?" Endoris asked Bam as the male rested on the floor.

"I hate being lonely, so I don't want others to be lonely either," Bam answered.

Endoris frowned, "I like being alone. It feels worse to be with someone. Always being bothered, getting nervous, having to ensure that I'm better than them… So it's better to be alone."

Bam sat up, "But doesn't that also mean that you're lonely? Is that how you feel with me?"

"What? No, never when I'm with you…" Endori answered.

Bam smiled, "That's a relief. You're not alone anymore. Let's go eat. I worked hard and now I'm hungry."

Endoris laughed and agreed as the two walked to the cafeteria.

 **Flashback Ends**

Anaak shut her eyes as she waited for her life to end. "Lizard, Let's go eat something after the test."

Anaak opened her eyes in surprise, "At a time like this you're talking about eating together?!"

"Together…?" Anaak repeated quietly as she started to understand the meaning behind Endoris's words.

Endoris nodded as her eyes suddenly became serious, "Lend me the Black March."

Anaak jumped as she threw the Black March as Endoris while Endoris threw the Green April back to Anaak.

"Let's kill this cocky bastard! Green April Ignition!" Exclaimed Anaak as she swung the Green April at Ren.

Endoris took the chance to close the distance between Ren and herself. As sh was about to give Ren a kick he said, "Oh princess… This is self defense."

A blue beam shot out of Yuga's mouth. Hit by the attack at such close range, Endoris was forced back and collapsed onto the ground. Ren hurried to Anaak and gave did a side kick. He placed his foot on Anaak's neck.

"Bastard… Stop…" Endoris muttered as she tried to get up.

Ren ignored Endoris and looked down at Anaak, "Time to die." He stepped harder on Anaak's neck, "The best way to kill insects is to step on them."

Ren giggle hysterically as he watched Anaak scream in pain. Suddenly something hit his head. It was a small rock. "Who's that?" Ren said annoyed, looking in the direction the rock came from.

More rocks came flying at Ren. Though it didn't hurt, the constant throwing annoyed Ren a lot. "Who dares to do this! I know you're there so come out right now!

"Who would dare to do this?" A serious voice repeated. A female with long black hair, tied up in a ponytail. She wore a tie with the symbol of the Jahad and was quite tall. "Well, those two ugly girls you've been beating on… I'm their older sister."

"Princess Yuri! What are you doing here?" Ren exclaimed in shock. Beside her was Shibisu. He couldn't believe what he saw. Anaak and Endoris were both badly hurt.

"I'm just passing by. I've got something, and some people to find," Yuri answered. She glared at Ren, "You… Why are you pretending to be my friend?"

* * *

Khun's P.O.V

As the Thieves started to approach Rak and Paracule they suddenly realize that they are floating in the air. Beside them was Lauroe. He was using his Shinsu to allow Rak and Paracule to fly in the air. They then landed on a higher elevation and looked down at the Thieves and Giant Worms.

Paracule's eyes widened. "What's this?! Dogs are coming out of the Worms!?"

Lauroe ignored Paracule and went to Narae. "Good job, Mr. Lauroe. I'll give your blanket and pillow back."

Lauroe quickly took the two items from Narae and hugged them tightly.

"Someone explain!" Paracule cried.

"Don't you see? The Dogs were moving underground and came up through the Worm's mouth." The male next to Narae answered.

"Underground?" Paracule repeated in confusion.

Narae nodded, "The Dogs were moving underground and were eaten by the Worms. They tore their way out."

"How did you know that the Dogs move underground?!" Paracule cried in disbelief.

"Shibisu told me. He said that he read it in a book about Earth Pigs digging tunnels which damaged farmer's fields. Therefore, we scouted with Narae's bird and found the tunnels," Khun explained though the lighthouse.

"Then we analyzed the tunnels ad collapsed a number of them to ensure that the Dogs and the Thieves would meet. We forced their path to make sure the dogs and the Thieves clashed."

"Oh… Is that what you were waiting for turtle?" Rak asked.

"Well… If they hadn't been on time the plan might have failed," Khun replied.

"So now-" Rak started.

"Yes. It's ' _Time To Hunt_ '." Khun stated.

Rak and all the other Spear-Bearers took this stance and got ready and aimed.

Khun sighed as he crosses his arms. "Looks like the test is doing well. It wasn't as difficult as expected."

 _But we still have the Bull left. I've lost contact with Shibisu. Hatz went to find him but now words yet. And then there Bella, who has disappeared from the very beginning. If the Bulls comes back, we're going to be in a lot of trouble…_

While Khun was lost in his thought he didn't notice a presence behind him. "What are you thinking?" A voice asked right next to Khun's ear.

Khun's eyes widened and jumped, taking a knife in the process and turned to face the intruder. "Who's this?!"

The intruder has the same hair color as Khun, wore a formal pink shirt with a dark blue tie. He wore black pants and was holding onto a game console.

 _He might be…!_

"It's been a while since I've been in a lighthouse. Our Light Bearer, also known as my partner is missing at the moment. I was wondering if you have seen her since you're a regular yourself. She's apparently taking this test."

 _Partner? Light Bearer? She;s taking this test?_

Khun took a step back, "Who are you? What are you planning to do?"

"Oh, let me borrow this lighthouse," the intruder said as he started playing with his console. The lighthouses inside the lighthouse started to move.

 _That console! Is he controlling it with that?_

Khun narrowed his eyes in annoyance, "What are you doing with my lighthouse. I'm in the middle of a test!"

"Sorry~" The guy apologized in a not-so-sorry voice.

"I lost my teammates on my way here. I should hurry since they've got bad tempers."

 _So he's not here alone._

"Okay, found them all." The intruder's mouth crept into a smile, his face express something has caught his interest. "What's this… Look fun!"

* * *

Yuri's P.O.V

"I asked who you are. Did you zip your mouth?" Yuri asked.

"N-No! Sorry for my rudeness. I'm No.67 Loh Poe Bia Ren of the Jahad Royal Assassin Unit. I was told to retrieve the Green April."

Yuri glanced at Anaak. _So she's Anaak's child._

"This might not be something you would want to watch. Princess, please be on your way," Ren said as he focused his attention back to Anaak.

"Stop Ren. A _Ranker_ harming a regular during a test is against the rules of the Tower. When did the assassin of Jahad earn the rights to break the Tower's rules? I'll retrieve the Green April and the Black March. Leave before the supervisor notices.

"Are you telling me to let that _fake_ go?" Ren asked coldly.

Yuri sighed, "It's not about letting her go or not. You just can't-"

"I'm sorry."

An irritation mark appeared on Yuri's head, she was definitely not pleased with the response

"It's a shame. I thought Princess Endoris was too young to understand, but… I didn't imagine Princess Yuri, the owner of the Black March would allow the fake to go. How sad will King Jahad be when he's informed of this," Ren stated casually.

The ground began trembling slightly as Yuri stepped forward. "Hey, rookie. Did you just _threaten_ me?" Yuri voice was cold and contained a bit of disbelief.

"Threaten? No way, I'm just worried about the future of Jahad," Ren replied

"Oh, really? Everything becomes clearer when you put the name of Jahad at the end. How convenient. Don't you think it's crazy to threaten the Princess of Jahad… With the name of Jahad? Remember, the power of Jahad isn't as trivial as you think. This power isn't given to those who use the name for their convenience."

"Step away, right now or I'll kill you," Yuri's red eyes were blood red filled with anger.

Upon Yuri's words, a lot of giant fish rushed out off Ren's mouth, all targeting Yuri.

"Hey, furball, are you done?" Yuri asked. In a blink of an eye, all the giant fish were dead. Blood was spattered everywhere. Yuri appeared before Ren and reach out her hand, positioned it as if she's gonna flick his head.

"This is self defense," Yuri said. A humongous force came from the single flick. The ground was cracked and dust filled the air.

"Why did you dodge? Come here," Yuri ordered as she looked at Ren who barely dodged.

* * *

"Icy Strawberry, where are you?" A voice asked.

"Hachuling?" A female with pink hair said. "Oh, sorry! Blueberry! I've found a homeless guy!"

(Note: In the webtoon, his name is spelled as Hatzling. It's too similar to Hatz name so I used the official name from ToG Wikia)

(Note: The 'homeless guys' the female is referring to is Lauroe. She found him sleeping.)

"There's a problem. The princess got upset at some guy. He seems to be a Ranker. There might be a big fight," Hachuling, or rather, in this case, Blueberry informed.

"Where's that Blueberry?" Strawberry asked.

"Do you want the coordinates?" Blueberry suggested.

"Yeah! Of course!" Strawberry replied happily.

Khun sat on one of the lighthouses and muttered, Using weird nicknames… And a fight during a test? Are they nuts?"

"Well then, I should get going too," Blueberry said as he looked at Khun.

Suddenly a voice shouted, "Stop! Where are you guys heading?"

"Oh, you're alive mushroom," Strawberry greeted.

"Yeah, did you want me dead. Besides, why am I mushroom?" Mushroom said, clearly not happy with the gang.

"Anyways, don't make the problem worse. I'll take care of all this," Mushroom ordered.

"No! We wanna join!"

"Yeah, we have the right to have fun!"

"Are you planning to have all the fun to yourself, dwarf?"

Voices from different people made unsatisfied comments on Mushroom's order.

"Shut up!" Mushroom fumed. He looked at the companion next to him. A giant tan guy with scars over his red eye. "Let's go Kurdan."

The two walked into a room, and in the center of the room was Han Sung.

"I've waited for hours, the master guide of the Jahad Family, Evan Edroch." Han Sung greeted.

"So Evankhell's is not here?" Mushroom, no, Evan asked.

"Yes, lucky you. That's why you're still alive" stated Han Sung,

"That's true, but if he was here, you wouldn't carry out this exam this way, right? I noticed an assassin of Jahad in the test. Don't tell me you don't know," Evan asked suspiciously as he drank the cup of coffee offered to him.

Evan sighed, "I'll be straight. We'll interrupt the test to retrieve the Black March. Whatever happens during the process, you won't complain, right?

Han Sung nodded. "I'm carrying out the test under the order of the floor administrator. So please eliminate the assassin of Jahad and retrieve your Black March. Shouldn't Jahad pick up the garbage that they dropped along the way?" Han Sung asked with a faint cocky smile.

Evan eyed Han Sung before turning his attention to his companion. "Kurdan, I'll give you one minute. Go."

Kurdan nodded, "Blueberry, support please."

* * *

"Lady Yuri! This is Evan! Plese top! I don't mind you killing him, but it'll get complicated if it turns out that you're helping the daughter of Anaak!" Evan voiced warned.

"Kurdan is on his way. Didn't you bring him for situations like this."

Yuri clenched her teeth. "Darn it. Being a princess is a tiresome job." Yuri looked at Ren, "Do whatever you want." Yuri picked up the Black March next to Endoris and started walking away.

"Wait! Please help us! Hit him once! It's really simple!" Shibisu exclaimed but got ignored by Yuri.

"That was a smart decision," Ren said as he turned his attention back to Anaak.

"Kurdan," Yuri called quietly. "Do it."

Suddenly, a great pressure fell upon Ren. The weight of the pressure forced the assassin to kneel and before the regulars could process what was happening, Ren was smashed flat on the ground.

The surrounding started to crumble resulting dust to fill the air.

"A cutter, that was unexpected. So you brought you team, Princess… But this way no evidence would be left behind, therefore, I can't even report… Indeed, you're a fearful princess," Ren said, barely audible. The assassin could no longer get up.

Yuri ignored Ren and started walking away.

"You have already retrieved Black March, one of the people you're looking for is Bam, the irregular, right? Not sure who else you'll be looking for besides that guy. Not that I care," Ren said making Yuri stop in her steps.

"I sent the Bull."

Yuri eyes widened and quickly turned around and glared at Ren at what he said.

"He is talented, but we can't let that irregular stay alive. That boy can never make it back alive, princess. You might have already noticed… This is not my real body. Well then, seem you again." With that said, Ren's body inflated.

Yuri stood there in silence, clenching the Black March in her hand as she declared, "Evan, I can't stand this anymore. I'll finish this absurd game. I'll rip this whole stage apart!"

* * *

6/22/17

Here's another chapter. This one is longer than usual. I hope this chapter was not confusing since all that talk was through lighthouses and through the mind which is all over the place. Hope you guys enjoy anyway. Based on chapter 68, 69, 70, 71 and the beginning of 72. Got to sleep, goodnight!~


	29. Chapter 29

Hello, managed to spare some time to write today even though I was out for the most part of the day. Enjoy~

* * *

"Lady Yuri! Stop!" Evan exclaimed.

"Stop what? This test doesn't make sense from the beginning. I'll blow the whole thing up and bring back Bam. There's no need for Eli to take these stupid tests for her to go up the tower. It's better if she just stays with us," Yuri spoke in a very serious tone. She has had enough of this nonsense.

"That's enough, princess. Any more interferences, Bam will automatically fail this test," Han Sung stated.

"Oh~ So you're the supervisor of this test. That's good. I'll kill you after this so wait right there," Yuri threatened.

"No, he's right! The test is being carried out as the administrator planned. That twisted assassin and out intervention is all part of the test plan. Our role in the test has ended when the furball died. At this point, it's all up to Bam. It's his job to finish the test!" Evan exclaimed.

"Trust him, my lady," Evan reasoned. Yuri thought for a while before looking at Endoris. "Hey sister, do you think Bam can pass the test?"

Endoris bit her lips, "Bam _will_ survive. I told him that I will date him when he comes back alive. He will regret it if he dies."

"Lady Yuri, don't forget, Eli is also taking this test. Her strength can easily rival Rankers even when she's not serious. We wouldn't have to worry about her. Besides, with her helping Bam, he should be able to pass the test," Evan explained.

Yuri processed Evan's words and threw something at Shibisu. "Take this, that's the symbol of the WingTree. When Bam comes back gives this to him and tell him to come to the 7th floor when he becomes a Ranker. Tell him Urek Mazino is waiting for him."

Shibisu nodded frantically. Yuri then walked up to Anaak and picked up the Green April next to her. "It's too heavy for you to carry. When you're ready for it, come see me with Bam."

Anaak shook her head, unable to say anything as she watched Yuri took the Green April right in front of her.

Yuri then started to walk away, leaving the 3 regulars behind.

* * *

The intruder, Blueberry made a bored look. "This was lame. I wanted to have some fun. Well, I guess I have no choice but to leave now. Thank you for the lighthouse, Blue."

"Wait!" Khun called as he stood up. "Are you also a son of Khun?"

Blueberry's eyes widened, "Oh, so are we… Brothers? Well, I don't care I've been out of the family for a long time. Ever since I got this Wing." Blueberry said as he showed Khun the WingTree badge.

"Do you want it?" He asked.

"Hmph, I'm _Khun_. I'll use this name to rule the Tower one day," Khun declared.

Blueberry gave a smudged look, "Hm, I'll look forward to seeing that, my brother, but first, rule your lighthouse."

Blueberry began to leave before glancing back at Khun and asked, "Out of the regulars that are this taking this test… Do you know a girl that's around your age with… No nevermind."

Blueberry hurriedly and left the lighthouse leaving Khun confused. "That guy is a psycho… Hm, a girl my age? Bella? Hwaryun? Narae? Who could he be looking for?" Khun pondered to himself suspiciously.

Khun shook his head, putting his thoughts aside as he returned his attention to the current test. "I'll block the Worms from here so- Please come back alive, Bam!" Khun said to himself as he prepared to continue giving instructions to the Spear-Bearers.

Outside the lighthouse, Blueberry laughed, "He was cute." He then stopped in his footsteps. "Princess, Elina rushed to that Irregular when she heard that the Bull was sent out by the assassin. She was listening in on the conversation. Are you sure to let her go?"

"I have no choice. I can't interfere any further, I would love to destroy this place if I could," Yuri replied.

"Even though we all know Elina's power, she's restricted from using them unless she wants her identity to be reveal…" Blueberry said.

"I know, but I trust her. She promised me that she'll be alright before we separated. She's also not the type to be reckless. She values hiding her identity so she will probably try to help Bam by using her power to the minimum. I just hope Bam and her will be alright," Yuri stated her concerns over these two people.

Yuri took a breath and exclaimed. "Evan! What are you doing?! Come quick and lead the way!"

"I am!" Evan replied as he walked out of Han Sung's room. As he walked out the room and down the long hallway, a flow of red hair caught his eyes. A female with long red hair, with an eyepatch and a staff, walked passed him.

"Hurry up!" Shouted Yuri.

"I'm coming!" Evan yelled back as he quickened his steps.

* * *

Bam's P.O.V

Bam observed the fish as he stood inside the Shinsu bubble. "Rachel, are your legs ok?"

"Yeah, I can't walk but it doesn't hurt anymore," She replied bitterly.

"After this test, let's go up the tower together. I'll be your legs," Bam stated. His voice was so kind and gentle.

"Bam," Rachel called out. "Do you know why I'm going up the Tower?"

"Well, you're going to see the stars," Bam answered.

"But do you know… Why I want to see the stars?" Rachel asked.

 _The reason why she wants to see?_ "Sorry, I don't know," Bam answered. _Because... My star was always you._

"Bam, do you remember the things I told you in the cave?" Rachel asked.

Bam nodded, "The world of light and happiness. The fruits in the trees the God gave them. Festivals every day where the chosen people dance and enjoy… A place without darkness. I dreamt that one day I could have fun with you there."

"But I wasn't chosen… But it's ok now since I'm with you. This Tower is scarier than I thought, but… I'm fine if I'm with you," Bam stated with a bright smile, he meant everything he said.

Rachel had a bitter smile, "Bam, you haven't changed at all."

Bam laughed, "I did, I cut my hair, change my clothes every day and I learned how to control the Shinsu and met a lot of people like Ms. Yuri, Mr. Khun, Mr. Rak, Ms. Bella, Ms. Endoris, Mr. Hatz and I let go… Of so many people."

Bam expression turned a bit sad as he finished his sentence. "But you still can;t do anything by yourself! You cry a lot and you're a wuss!" Rachel commented, trying to cheer Bam up.

"That's harsh! I've gotten stronger and I'll gain muscles," Bam refuted.

"But you're still scared of many things."

"No, I'm not!"

Rachel laughed but her laugh soon faded and turned into an apology. "I'm sorry Bam. It's my fault, I'm really sorry."

"Rachel." Bam looked at Rachel. Seeing her sad made him sad too.

 _?!_

Bam quickly turned his towards one direction. Something flew by the Shinsu bubble, hitting it, creating a loud sound.

"Rachel, are you ok?!" Bam asked hurriedly. He noticed the Shinsu bubble was somewhat cracked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Rachel answered trying to sound calm.

Bam looked towards the direction of the attack. His eyes widened. _That's the Bull?! Why is that here!?_

"Bam!" Rachel exclaimed, noticing the Bull too.

"It's okay Rachel! I'll take care of it!" Bam shouted as he reached out his hand.

 _This power- will it work? No, it should!_ _I can't let anything happened to Rachel! Gather all the Shinsu inside of me- And_ **Stop** _!_

The power Bam had been feeling ever since he was inside the Shinsu bubble was unleashed. Time seems to have stopped. The Bull was nearly in front of the Shinsu bubble with its mouth wide opened. The fish in the water have all had stop swimming.

* * *

"Are you okay? I think you're pretty hurt," Shibisu asked Endoris as he walked to her.

"Well, a bit. I feel like my guts are going to fall out, but I'm fine. How about up there? Don't you have to go help them?" Endoris asked, changing the subject.

"I don't think they'll need much help," Shibisu answered.

"Is that so? How's the lizard?" Endoris asked.

Shibisu glanced at Anaak, "She's just lying there. I think she's upset about losing Green April."

"Yeah," Endoris replied. _She really did lose the Green April 'It might be gone right before you eyes.'_ Endoris recalled the warning Bella gave Anaak after the Crown Game. _Just who is she? And the name Eli... Sounds so familiar..._

"Do you think Bam will be ok?" Shibisu asked, interrupting Endoris's train of thoughts.

"Don't know. Honestly, I don't think so…" Endoris answered as she sighed.

"What!? That's different from what you said early!" Shibisu exclaimed in shock.

"The only thing I'm sure of is that Bam could stop the Bull, but… the problem is how will he get rid of it? Bam's control over Shinsu isn't up to that level yet..." Endoris stated.

* * *

Bam's P.O.V

Bam's eyes widened. _It stopped! Now I have to form another Bang to attack!_

As Bam tried to gather Shinsu in his other hand the Bull screech as Bam and Rachel. Bam was forced to take many steps back. _It's still too much to control two Bangs at once!_

 _What should I do? If I can't stop him and attack at the same time then when I realise the freeze Bang, I can quickly-_

Bam froze the Bull and tried to create another Bang… _Attack!_

"Ahhhhhh!" Bam screamed as he held his right hand with his left hand. His fingers were bleeding, cut by the pressure of the Bull's attack.

"Bam! Are you okay!?" Rachel shouted.

"I'm… fine," Bam mustered.

 _My hand, I can't move them… What now!? I can't give up here! Mr. Khun, Mr. Rak, Ms. Bella and everyone else must be fighting very hard up there. I can't ruin all this!_

Bam stood up wobbly. _I can't just sit and wait for someone's help!_

Bem reached out his left hand and clenched his teeth. _I only have one chance. I have to gather all my strength and throw the Shinsu in his mouth!_

As the Bull opened its mouth wide trying to engulf the Shinsu bubble that contains Bam and Rachel

 _Now!_ Bam released the Bang. It went straight through the Bull. It let out a painful cry as it started to sink further down the water.

Bam huffed and puffed. His hands were bleeding. His legs gave out on him as he collapsed onto his knees.

"Bam!" Rachel exclaimed with worry.

"Bam!" Another voice called from a distant. _This voice… Ms. Bella?_ Confused, Bam looked towards the direction of the voice. From a distant, a blurry figure can be seen.

 _I must be too tired… I'm even seeing things now._

"Rachel, let's go together. Wherever you want to go, I'll take you." Bam stood up and offered Rachel a hand. His voice sounded tired but so reassuring.

"Bam…" Rachel called out Bam's name, she couldn't believe that he'll go so far for her. She slowly reached out to take the hand Bam had offered.

"Bam! Stop!" The voice called. Bam's eyes widened. _Ms. Bella!_ As Bam was about to turned his head to confirm the voice what happened next also made his heart stop beating.

Rachel suddenly stopped up and extended both her hands out and gave Bam a push. Bam's body was already really weak due to using a lot of energy to create the Bangs and controlling the Shinsu, thus it took little to no effort for Rachel to push Bam down.

 _...!?_

"Rachel!?" Bam couldn't process what happened. All he know was that he was falling… Falling out of the Shinsu bubble since it was already pretty damaged by the Bull.

"Sorry Bam, you should stay here." Rachel watched Bam sink. Her voice didn't contain a bit of hesitation and pain. It was clear determination.

 _!_

 _Rachel! Why would you? Why!?_

Bam was too shocked to notice his surrounding. There was only Rachel in his eyes. He felt the distance grew between Rachel and him as he continued to sink. He couldn't believe what just happened. The shock was so great that he couldn't feel the pain that he was feeling before. He also couldn't hear the constant cries of his name. As he continued to sink, Bam started to close his eyes. He wished that this was only a dream

* * *

6/23/17

Finally, I'm done! Almost midnight, better go to sleep! This chapter was based on the continuation of chapter 72, chapter 73 and 74. When I first read this part in the webtoon, I was really mad at Rachel. I wanted her dead so badly. I was expecting this outcome since the author did hint it throughout the webtoon. The next chapter is gonna be the last for Season 1 ToG. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Goodnight!


	30. Chapter 30

Hello! Sorry guys, I lied, this won't be the last chapter of ToG season 1. It's too long so I'll make it into two chapters, but the second one will be a lot shorter. Alsoo, thank you, Chocolatecandy123 for favoriting this fanfic. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Rachel's P.O.V

Rak, Narae, and the knight, Chunhwa Hong waited for Bam and Rachel to come out of the hole of the Queen.

"Why are they coming out though some *sshole," Rak said to himself in disgust. As the three waited, green liquid started gushing out the hole.

"The turtles are out!" Rak exclaimed as he hurried closer to the green liquid. When he had gotten close to the green liquid he stood in shock.

"Why… Is there just one?" Rak asked in disbelief. "Hey, female, why are you alone? Where's the other turtle?"

Rachel looked down at the ground as she answered in a shaky voice, "Bam… Bam is…"

 **Flashback**

As Rachel pushed Bam out the Shinsu bubble and watched him sink she then looked in the direction of the voice that was constantly shouting Bam's name.

Rachel's eyes widened. _She's…_

Rachel recognized the figure. It was one of Bam's teammates, Bella. The blue haired female was inside a Shinsu bubble that she probably had created herself and quickly swam to Rachel.

The female entered the Shinsu bubble that Rachel was in. Before Rachel could react she felt something tugging on the collar of her shirt.

"Why!? Why would you do something like that!? He was so loyal to you. He was willing to do everything for you. He went so far to reveal his identity as an _Irregular_ just to help you go up the Tower. If it wasn't for you, he wouldn't have to take this crazy test!" Bella cried in anger.

Rachel pushed Bella away, exclaiming "This has nothing to do with you!"

Bella scoffed, "This has nothing to do with _me_? Bam is _my_ friend! You think after I saw you pushing him when he did everything he can just to save _you_ has nothing to do with me?!"

Bella's volume increased each passing second. "You _**betrayed**_ him! All for your own _**selfish**_ reasons! You were everything to him! You knew that and yet..!" Bella was at a loss for words. She was so mad at the girl before her.

Bella released her hold on Rachel's collar and took a step back. The atmosphere around the blue haired female became cold and unapproachable. Everything turned quiet, then she spoke, "Are the stars so much worth seeing…? Even over Bam?"

Rachel felt her blood run cold. Rachel swallowed her saliva and was about to answer but she found herself unable to speak.

Bella continued, "Rachel, I heard from Bam that you said betraying someone is the worst… Thinking back to it, he said it in admiration. To me… You have no qualification to tell him that."

Bella scoffed again as she stared Rachel in the eyes. "Your legs seems perfectly fine to me. Did you fake your injuries just for this chance to get rid of Bam? Wow, you are truly something. Even I couldn't predict that you'll go this far."

"You weren't chosen by the Tower or by Headon. You don't deserve to go up the Tower," stated Bella, her voice was icy cold.

Rachel stood there in cold sweat. She clenched her teeth and refuted back, "You'll never understand how I feel! Bam… It was always Bam and not me! He had everything I _don't_. He had everything that I _want_. I _**hate**_ him! _**He took everything from me!**_ "

"He _took_ everything from you?" Bella questioned. "Those things were never yours in the first place. You had nothing to begin with. I pity you. You let go of something that everyone would have a hard time gaining, a loyal and trusting friend. You'll regret this one day. I'll ensure you that. If anything happens to Bam, I'll…" Bella left the threat unsaid, but it left Rachel trembling.

Rachel has never been so scared. Her whole body trembled and she collapsed onto her knees. Tears were slowly dripping down her face. Bella gave Rachel as glared before she left the Shinsu bubble.

Rachel hurriedly crawled to the edge of the Shinsu bubble and peek underneath, she watched Bella swam deeper and deeper down into the darkness until her figure disappear.

 _I must do something about her! If everyone found out that I…_ Rachel shook her head as she starts planning out what she will do next.

Rachel looked down into the darkness. _Going down there herself… She must want to die. I hope you never come back!_

 **Flashback Ends**

Rachel gulped, "Bam… Bam is … The Bull attacked us and he tried to protect me and… He barely defeated the Bull alive, but for some reason, _that_ female showed up and pushed… She pushed Bam and he fell… I was so shocked, she tried to push me too! I pushed her back and she lost her footing and also fell…" Rachel's voice was hardly audible, she was not in a stable state to talk, thus before she knew it she had lost her consciousness.

* * *

The regulars all seated in one room. The vibe was gloomy and depressing.

"I remember the supervisor said that 'all the Regulars" should be here. How come this is it?" Khun asked.

The room was silent until Narae spoke, "Um, Endoris and Rak are…"

"I know. I'm not expecting the. They never participate in this kind of thing," Khun stated.

"How… How can you say it like that! Please understand how they feel!"

Khun shook his head. His expression was full of tiredness, "I'm sorry, but... I'm not in the mood to understand anyone else."

"Stop you two. Right now we need to discuss what we're gonna do in the future since the test is over, well… What should we do?" Shibisu voice trailed off at everyone's depressing presence.

"First, I'll like to know more about what happened. Rachel, is what you said before true? About Bam falling and _Bella_ pushing him and that she tried to push you too?" Khun asked.

Rachel stood silently before taking a breath and answered, "It's true."

"How could she! She was on Bam's team and was his friend!" Narae exclaimed.

"I knew there was something off with her! She wasn't exactly willing to help Bam when she found out that Bam was an Irregular," Paracule stated.

"She went so far to get rid of Bam and I. Why? Why would she do that? Bam trusted her so much…" Rachel said, her voice sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

"How did she travel through the water?" Shibisu asked.

"She was in a Shinsu bubble," Rachel answered.

Shibisu thought for a while, "A Shinsu bubble? Did she create it herself? It's not too hard for a Wave Controller, but we all know that she's a Light Bearer… Anyway, to think that she'll betray Bam like that… I find it unbelievable. She was so friendly…"

"She must have been acting! There's no way someone who's friendly will not hesitate and push Bam out the Shinsu bubble!" Rachel cried.

Everyone fell silent, they were all shocked by the news of Bella's betrayal.

"Um, sorry. But did we pass the test?" Paracule asked, breaking the silence. "We all took the test to go up the Tower but Bam died. The dead are dead and the living should live and continue going up!"

A sword was pointed at Paracule, held by Hatz, "Don't say he's dead."

Paracule panicked, "He's dead! Do you think he's alive from where he sank!?"

"Didn't I tell you guys not to fight during break?" A dominating voice asked. Everyone turned their attention to Mr. Lero-Ro who had just entered the room.

"Put away your sword, Hatz," Mr. Lero-Ro demanded. Hatz unwilling let his sword disappear. He was able to control Shinsu to an extent of summoning his sword whenever he needs it and stores it away when he doesn't.

Paracule quickly took a few steps back, away from Hatz before asking the same question to Mr. Lero-Ro.

"You did 'pass' the test," Mr. Lero-Ro answered. The news shocked everyone.

"Can;t be… Shouldn't both of them have to make it to pass the test?" Hatz asked.

Mr. Lero-Ro started to explain, "Yes, but Bam asked the administrator for a favor. If he died during the test, he wanted the rest of you to go up to the next floor no matter the result of the test."

Khun stood up abruptly, "Wait! Doesn't that mean that Bam's…"

"Yes, I'm sorry to tell you but Bam... Is dead," informed Mr. Lero-Ro. Khun eyes widened.

"We looked everywhere after the wine glass emptied out… But we couldn't find him… Sorry, but there's very little chance that he's alive," Mr. Lero-Ro stated.

"What about Bella! She also fell! Did you find her!" Khun hurriedly asked. Mr. Lero-Ro shook his head.

 _Flop_

"Rachel!" Narae cried. Everyone turned to Rachel to seem the female to have faint. Rachel was moved back to her room. Everyone gathered there after Mr. Lero-Ro left.

"It must have been a lot more shocking to her. She probably thinks that Bam died because of her. She wasn't able to help Bam defeat the Bull and couldn't prevent Bam from getting pushed…" Shibisu said.

Shibisu continued, "She hurt her legs, unable to walk and lost her closest friend and was almost killed. She must have felt that the world is breaking apart."

"Hey, guys," Hatz called. "I want to suggest something. Aren't we all in debt to Bam? It's hard to believe that he's dead, but if that's true then I think it's right to do what Bam wanted to do before he died."

"Do you mean that we should help Rachel go up the Tower?" Narae asked. Hatz nodded.

"I agree. I might not be the biggest help, but I can't keep her like this." Shibisu agreed to the idea.

"Me too," said Chunhwa Hong. "As a knight, I can't leave Rachel alone."

One by one people started to agree to the idea Hatz had suggested. Shibisu turned to Khun, "Will you be with us?"

"...Of course. I can't let go like this. Whatever happens… I'll take Rachel to the top of the Tower for Bam." Khun eyes were full of seriousness as he said this.

"Then it's settled. I'll talk to everyone who's not here," Shibisu wrapped up the conversation. Soon everyone left Rachel's room letting her rest.

When night falls, the door of Rachel's room crept opened. A girl with red hair and an eyepatch and held onto a staff walked in.

"Congrat, Rachel, on becoming the _heroine_ of this story," Hwaryun congratulated. Rachel opened her eyes and looked at the red haired female.

"How is it? Being on the road of a heroine?" Hwaryun asked.

"Just… A bit tired," answered Rachel. Rachel closed her eyes once again and recalled the moment when she first entered the Tower.

 **Flashback**

 _Am I inside the Tower?_ Rachel stood up and observed her surroundings. She spotted a human figure but had head of a rabbit.

Rachel stood up excitedly and exclaimed in delight, "Mr. Fairy! Is that you? I saw you in the book! There is a fairy that leads kids up the Tower! I'm Rachel! I came here to go up the Tower!"

The 'Fairy' looked at Rachel and stated, "It's not you. The person that the Tower chose… It's not you."

"What do you mean?! I always dreamt of going up the Tower and now I'm here!" Rachel shouted in confusion.

"Don't fool me. You liar, you know it's true. How ugly, nasty and bad you are. You're not chosen," The 'Fairy' said.

Rachel was left speechless. She shook her head. "No… No way… Fairy, please give me a chance! I must go up the Tower!" Rachel begged on her knees.

The 'Fairy' watched her begged before crossing his arms. "Ok then, let's take a small test."

"Really!?" Rachel asked, her voice was full of hope only to be distinguished by the next second. A giant cage appeared and a giant eel was inside.

"That's the 'White Armored Eel", This is its spawning season and now it's very hungry. The test is simple. Go in there and escape from the eel and pop the ball," The 'Fairy' said.

Rachel spoke in disbelief, "Do you want me to die?"

"No. I told you to go in and pop the ball-"

"Isn't that the same as dying!? How can I get away from that big monster and pop the ball? You just want to throw me away because I'm not the chosen kid!" Rachel yelled angrily.

"So, you're not taking the challenge?"

"I don't want… To die, but if you give me a real chance-"

"Oh, the guest is finally here." The Fairy said, interrupting Rachel. "If you're not taking the test please step aside. You're troublesome."

The Fairy waved his staff and cast Rachel into the corner. From there, Rachel watched Bam entered the Tower. She watched Bam talking to the Fairy and then entered the cage.

 _Are you really taking the test?_ Rachel's eyes widened. "No… Bam… No…"

 _Don't got... Bam!_ "No! Stop! Bam! Don't go!" Rachel yelled and yelled as loud as she could, but Bam couldn't hear her. "Please, don't go! Bam!"

After Bam had finished the test and passed the Fairy let Rachel out. "Did you see everything, Miss? The boy went up. What will you do?"

"This… This is not fair… Bam… He got help from that girl! He even got a weird weapon! But I-!" Rachel complained. Her voice contained anger and discontent.

"You know that's not important, don't you? Isn't it important to at least try? Unlike you, he wasn't afraid to fight that monster. He was brave and special… Running towards that monster like a hero out of a fairy tale! He was awesome!"

The 'Fairy' then gave Rachel a cold glare, "But you on the other hand… I don't think you deserve to go up the Tower."

Rachel clenched her teeth. "Why… Bam… That boy! Why! Why was Bam chosen? I was the one who wanted to go up the Tower! Why was he chosen! Why is that!" Rachel raged. At the moment all she felt was hatred towards Bam.

"Bam… Took everything… From me," Rachel watched her tears fall onto the ground.

The 'Fairy' looked at Rachel with pity. "Little girl, do you want to make a deal with me? If you do me a favor, I can make you the heroine of this story."

 **Page Break**

Rachel sat in front of Han Sung and watched him make coffee.

"I heard from Mr. Headon, Michel Light. Aren't you exhausted from the 1st test? Hmm, maybe not. Since Mr. Headon send you a new friend to be by your side," Han Sung said.

"He's called Ghost right? Anyway, you don't need to worry at all, Michel. His teammates, his position and his strength, I'll steal everything from him."

"Let me introduce you to the guide that will lead us," Han Sung said.

"Guide?" Rachel said confused.

Han Sung nodded, "Yes, they have received the blessing of the Tower so they know all the paths and can even predict and change the future."

A female with long red hair, holding a wooden staff walked in. "I'm your guide, Hwaryun. I'll guide you from now on," Hwaryun greeted.

 **Flashback Ends**

"I want to get some sleep," Rachel said, wanting Hwaryun to leave her alone.

"Okay, get some sleep," Hwaryun said as she walked to the door. "Oh, can I ask you something? Why… do you go such length to see the stars?"

"I'm… afraid of the _night_ ," Rachel answered.

(Note: Night in Korean is 'Bam')

Her answered left Hwaryun confused, "Well, okay… Goodnight" Hwaryun left Rachel's room and closed the door.

Hwaryun walked down the hallway and grinned as she said, "So now it's time to meet Bam who had lost his star."

* * *

6/24/17

Almost done! Only one more chapter left before the end of ToG season 1! This chapter was based on chapter 75, 76, and 77. Hoped everyone enjoyed! Might not update of update tomorrow or I might update very late! See ya all!


	31. Chapter 31

Hello guys, now this is the actual last chapter for ToG season 1. I'll post the prologue for season 2 later on the day. Enjoy!

* * *

All the regulars gathered in the center of a white circular room. They all faced in one direction. Han Sung stepped into the room and announced, "I'm here to declare that all of you are ready to go to the next floor. Thank you for your effort in taking the whole test."

"Hmph, do you think we'll be moved by your words? When I become a Ranker you'll be the first one that I'll come back and kick out," Khun stated.

Han Sung ignored his statement and lift up this hands. Mini boxes appeared and flew into each Regulars' hand.

"I almost forgot to give these to you guys," Han Sung said.

Khun opened the box. Inside was a silver ring.

"It's to commemorate your 'graduation'. I thought I had to celebrate this moment," Han Sung said happily.

"Looks expensive!" Narae commented happily as she examen the ring,

"Is this a marriage or something?" Khun hissed.

"Now that I gave you guys the rings, it's really time to say goodbye… But before that, I have someone I want you guys to meet. In fact, you guys might have a lot of questions for her," Han Sung informed.

Everyone's head jolted up. The quickly put the ring away and waited for Han Sung to continued. Han Sung then stepped away from the door of the room and a blue haired female walked in.

The air grew heavy. All the regulars stood still and stared at the female.

"Why are you still alive!?" Someone exclaimed angrily, it was Rachel.

"And why wouldn't I be?" Bella asked taking a step forward.

"You owe us an explanation, Bella. Why did you push Bam? Why would you betray him like that! What is your motive?" Shibisu asked angrily.

Bella clenched her hands into a fist as she replied, "Motive?" She scoffed, "Why should I tell you?"

"Fine. If you don't want to tell us that's fine, but at least tell us this. Is Bam really dead?" Hatz asked.

Bella bit her lips and answered, "Yes, he;s dead. I pushed him out the Shinsu bubble and he fell. I also fell, right? I was hurt badly but I guess I was lucky because… I wasn't dead like somebody that was lying next to me."

"You!" Endoris charged at Bella at a fast speed with her hand balled up into a fist, ready to give the blue haired female a punch.

Bella sighed and took a step to the side as she grabbed onto Endoris's arm lifting it up with one hand. Using her other hand she grabbed onto Endoris's elbow and threw the princess onto the floor.

Bella's speed was fast. The Regulars couldn't catch up with her movements. "It would have been best if you were the one who died and not Bam!" Endoris shouted as she quickly did a backflip to stand up. Bella simply shrugged.

"Why! He was your friend! How could you?! Bam did nothing to you!" Narae cried.

"Nothing?" Bella sneered. "You'll never understand how I feel! It was always Bam! He had _**everything**_ that _**I**_ want! He's talented, powerful, and loved. I _**hate**_ him for that! _**He took everything from me!**_ "

Rachel's eyes widened at Bella's confession. Everyone was shocked by the blue haired female's outburst.

"I've always thought that you were friendly, but I must have been blind. You're exactly the opposite of friendly," Shibisu stated with disgust.

"You would do anything to get what you want. You're selfish, egocentric and a traitor. Someone like you will never be loved by anyone and would never get what you want for the rest of your life," Khun dismissed coldly.

Bella rolled her sapphire eyes, mixed with many complicated emotions. "You're right. I _will_ do anything to get what I want. I _am_ selfish, egocentric, but I'm not a traitor."

"You killed Bam and you dare to say that you're not a traitor!? Do you have no shame?" Hatz fumed. He wanted to pull out his katana and strike Bella in pieces.

Bella gave Hatz a cold glare, "I do not. I have nothing to be ashamed about. Bam's dead but think about it. He's an Irregular. A person that will cause chaos in the Tower. Most people would want him dead anyways."

All the regulars felt there blood boil by Bella's cold hearted words. Anaak dashed towards Bella and did a sidekick only to be blocked by the female's arm. Anaak then jumped away, creating some distance between herself and Bella.

"To me, it seems like you'll be the one causing trouble for the Tower," Anaak stated.

"Oh my, _me_ causing trouble for the Tower over an _Irregular_? What a joke. But… I can certainly send those words right back at you. A _fake_ is much more dangerous than me, but that's alright, you won't be much of a threat now since you longer have the Green April," Bella taunted with a smile.

"You b*tch!" Anaak roared.

"Didn't I warn you already? You can't handle the Green April and the Black March. In fact, you can't handle any of the 13 Month Series Weapons. It's only natural for someone stronger to take it away from your possession. You're simply _weak_." Bella turned around, letting her back face the Regulars who stood there in silence but were all filled with anger.

"Supervisor, I believe it's time that they can proceed onto the next floor. Please send them up. I'll go after them," Bella said.

"What!? You're also going up!? After what you did to Bam!?" Endoris raged.

"Did you forget about the favor Bam asked the administrator. Bam's dead so the test result doesn't matter. Of course, I'll be going up too," Bella stated.

"Alright, alright. It's time for you all to leave. I give you all my blessings for your journey onwards. Goodbye, Regulars," Han Sung bid the Regulars farewell and casted a ray of pink light over them. The Regulars were enveloped by the light and slowly disappeared.

Han Sung and Bella were the only ones left in the room. Han Sung walked towards Bella as he started to slowly clap his hands. "Wonderful… To think you were this talented at acting. You made them pretty mad and they certainly have said some really hurtful things to you. How do you feel?" Han Sung asked.

"Nothing in particular."

Han Sung gave Bella a pat on the shoulder. "What you did allows Bam to be safe from the Jahad Family. All the regulars are fooled by your acting thinking Bam is actually dead. No one would find any problem with the administering of this test. The Jahad Family will certainly believe that the boy has died,"

Bella swiftly smacked Han Sung's Hand away from her shoulder. "Don't touch me so casually," she said coldly with a scowl.

Han Sung took back his hand and smiled, "This was the best way to protect Bam from the Jahad Family since he's an _Irregular_. You want to protect him right? Well, you did it but… If you and Bam wish to protect those Regulars that just went up then-"

Bella cut Han Sung off, "I already did what you asked. Those Regulars has fallen for my act, may I go see Bam now?"

"Hwaryun, lead the way," Han Sung ordered. Hwaryun stood by the door and waited for Bella before they left to seem Bam.

As Han Sung watched the two leave him alone in the room he muttered to himself. "You and Bam are both really talented. _We'll_ be making use of your talents to achieve _our_ goal. From now on, I'll be counting on you two."

* * *

"I quit working on this floor. Thank you for 'teaching' me so much Han Sung Yu," Mr. Lero-Ro said as he returned the badge that represented that he was a supervisor of a floor.

Quant's mouth hung wide open as he watched Mr. Lero-Ro leave. "Supervisor, do something! You can't just let him leave!"

Han Sung took a sip of his coffee and looked at Quant before taking the supervisor badge from his chest. "Since Ro quit, you should too. You two are partners so I hope you two will stay together for a long time outside. Bye."

Quant hurried after Lero-Ro after packing his stuff. "Thanks to you I got fired!" Quant yelled from behind.

"Don't follow me," stated Lero-Ro.

Quant raged, "I won't follow you but where are you going!"

"You said you wouldn't follow me so why would you ask?" Lero-Ro said.

"So I won't go to where you're going!" Quant yelled.

"Smart decision. I'm planning to go to the 77th floor," answered Lero-Ro.

"That's the Wol Ha Ik Song's Floor. Why would you go to such a forbidding place!?" Quant asked in shocked.

"To find the truth," Lero-Ro answered as he quickened his steps.

"I'm not gonna follow you I'll walk you there!" Quant shouted after Lero-Ro as he also quickened his steps.

* * *

Bam lifted up his head upon the sounds of footsteps. He saw the approach of Hwaryun and Bella even though the room was pretty dark.

"Bam! Are you alright?" Bella exclaimed worriedly as she rushed to the brunette's side. Bam was covered in blood and his expression was pretty pale but all his wounds and cut has already healed thanks to Bella.

Bella handed Bam a handkerchief to white off the blood. "You look awful. How does it feel to be betrayed?" Hwaryun asked with pity.

"I… Don't… Know… I don't know what this feeling inside my heart is…" Bam cried as he clutched his chest, the area where his heart is.

"I should know why! Why… Rachel… Betrayed me!" Bam cried in bitterness.

"Follow me. I'll tell you. Let's go up the Tower, what we want is all up there," Hwaryun said as she offered Bam her hand. Bam looked at the hand Hwaryun offered him and then turned to look at Bella.

Bella grabbed onto Bam's hands and turned to Hwaryun, "I don't know what you guys want from Bam and I, but it's not like we have much of a choice in this situation. Bam needs to rest more to recover. Please leave us alone for the time being."

Hwaryun looked at Bella before agreeing. "Okay, I'll come back tomorrow. Both of you should get some rest while you can." Hwaryun walked away, leaving Bam and Bella alone in the dark room.

"Sorry for dragging you into this Ms. Bella. They were only after me…"

Bella shook her head. "It's okay, it's not your fault. Have you forgotten, I'm your friend, a _true_ friend. You can always rely on me."

Bam tried to smile at her kind words, but Rachel's betrayal has dealt a big blow on him. Bella took the handkerchief from Bam's hands back into her own and began to help Bam wipe off the blood on his face.

"Um, I can do it myself," Bam said, surprised by Bella's action. He took the handkerchief from Bella and started wiping off the blood. As he wiped the blood off from the places where he has gotten hurt he noticed that he wounds have truly healed.

"Um, Ms. Bella, can I ask you something?" Bam said hesitantly. Bella nodded her head.

"Can you tell me more about the 'healing' ability you used on me? Also, how are you feeling?" Bam recalled the moment when he had sunk to the very bottom of the wine glass. His whole body was in pain due to the wounds he got after fighting the Bull.

When Bam was about to lose consciousness, Bella came down to the very bottom of the wine glass in a Shinsu bubble. He recalled her crying his name and said something along the lines of "You're bleeding so much! Wait, I'll heal you so please hang in there!"

After Bella casted a green light over Bam for a while, which certainly wasn't short, Bam felt much better, but he remembered that Bella could barely stand afterwards.

Bella had a faint smile, "I knew you'd ask about that and don't worry, I'm in a much better condition than you."

Bam laughed slightly as he scratched the back of his head as he waited for Bella start explaining.

"The healing ability I used was something I learned from a young age. It's when the user heals someone, but in exchange, the user will intake all the pain," Bella explained.

"What!? Then are you sure you're okay?! Does it still hurt?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm used to the pain by now. I've healed worse. All that matter is that you're alright."

"Thank you…" Bam said, touched by Bella's kindness.

Bella shook her head. "You don't have to thank me. Bam, I'm sorry. It's my fault, I didn't tell you Rachel's true intentions beforehand..."

"You knew Rachel will betray me beforehand?" Bam asked in confusion.

Bella nodded her head and looked Bam straight in the eyes as she said in a serious voice. "Bam, I'm gonna tell you something really important about myself. Very few people know about this. It's like a secret that I've been keeping and something I was forced to keep from others." Bam listen intently.

"I'm… An _Irregular_ just like you."

Bam jolted up but quickly sat back down. He couldn't believe what he heard. Bella continued, "Irregulars are feared by everyone and were known to cause chaos within the Tower. Once someone finds out that someone is an Irregular and spread the word, people would try to get rid of them."

Bam nodded in understanding. "The people who would like to get rid of the Irregulars the most are the ones from the Family of Jahad. This is because the King of Jahad made the rules of the Tower. Irregulars can break the rules, thus it means that they can do anything they want. This is a huge threat towards the King of Jahad."

"You exposed yourself as an Irregular so you will face a lot of danger. Thankfully, I fooled everyone to believe that you're dead. The news would soon reach the Family of Jahad so you won't be in danger… For the time being."

"I'm a bit different from most Irregulars. I've come from a family of Irregulars and I'll explain that another time. My situation is very different from yours. Even if people find out that I'm an Irregular they can't do much about it even if it's the Family of Jahad. Anyway, the main thing is that I'm not who you think I am. I'm full of secrets and mysteries, but Bam, are you willing to trust accept me for who I am before I tell you more secrets that I have."

Bam took Bella's hands and held it tight. "I do trust you and I always will. No matter who you are, to me you'll always be my friend, Ms. Bella."

Bella smiled. It was the brightest smile Bam had seen from Bella. "Thank you Bam, but let me tell you something. My name… Isn't Bella."

Bam was left speechless, he mouth hung wide open. "Let me properly introduce myself," she said. "My actual name is Elina. Oh, by the way, this is not how I actually look like."

Bam was left dumbfounded. First, it was her name and now it's her appearance. He sighed in defeat. "You sure are full of secrets," he muttered.

"Yeah, I am," Elina stated. "It's also not my first time meeting you Bam. I've met you before you took any test from this floor.

Bam frowned. He couldn't think of meeting anyone else besides Yuri, Evan and the person in the cloak-

"Wait! Are you the one in the cloak? With Ms. Yuri and Mr. Evan?" Bam asked hurriedly.

Elina nodded, "I'm their friend,"

Elina started to explain what she encountered after Bam went up. She explained how she decided to separate from Yuri to go up the Tower and went back to Headon and by chance, she overheard the conversation between Rachel and Headon. Since then she kept a close eye on Rachel whenever she could and tried to get closer to Bam to keep him safe. Elina couldn't predict Rachel's actions of taking advantage of the test to get rid of Bam.

Bam also learned the truth about how Elina's two teammates did not die while they were transported to the ship, but rather, Elina killed them just in time before they were transported. She said, "They were almost dead so I just send them to heaven a bit earlier."

Elina also told Bam what happened before everyone went to the next floor. She told them about the Rachel's lies and how everyone else is probably gonna help her reach the top for his sake. Bam felt his heart tighten when he found that everyone fell for Rachel's lies and that Elina was blamed for it. He felt touched when he heard that everyone decided to help Rachel to reach the top of the Tower for _his_ sake.

That night the two Irregulars talked a lot. Well, mainly it was Bam after Elina had finished informing him about what had happened. Bam told Elina about his childhood. About how dark and lonely he was. Elina said that it was the same for her and didn't explain further.

As the night went on, Bam and Elina tried to know more about each other, even though Elina was still being secretive and was still shrouded in mysteries. The two Irregulars has gotten a lot closer easily. Maybe it was because the two of them are similar but the reason doesn't really matter. All they knew was that whatever hardship that awaits them in the future, the two of them knows that they'll have each other.

* * *

6/25/17

Done and done! Longer than I expected but oh well. Based on chapter 78 and the rest is just me making things up. That's the end of Season 1. I'm gonna take a break from writing for a few days to gather my thoughts for Season 2. By the way, do you guys want a character profile for my OC, Elina? If yes, please comment and tell me what you guys want to know. Please don't ask about her family, I don't even know much about it myself. Things like appearance, hobbies, and well… anything you guys can come up with. I can do a mini Q & A if you guys want. Just commented the questions below. Alright, hoped you enjoyed! See ya in a few days!


	32. Chapter 32

Hi everyone, how have you all been? I hoped you all enjoyed ToG Season 1 and I hope you'll do the same for Season 2. This is the prologue for ToG Season 2, enjoy!

Felina: Please comment topics you guys would want in Elina's profile. Things like appearance will be mention and I can't think of anything else so… Please help .

In addition, for the mini Q & A, please comment questions that you guys have about the fanfic. I'm not the author of ToG so I don't know anything much outside of what I had already read from the webtoon. The questions don't have to relate to the story as long as it's about Elina. It can literally be anything like something funny, stupid, etc… I love 3 you all!

* * *

 **The 5th Floating Castle of Jahad - The Palace Of Repelista Jahad**

"The great princess of the 13 Months, Yuri Jahad has arrived! In line! Salute to Yuri Jahad for the eternal glory of Jahad!" The guards shouted as the formed two lines.

Yuri walked passed the guards and walked up to a male wearing a black suit. It was the guide of Repelista Jahad, also the Butler, Alumik Edrok. "Welcome, Princess Yuri," he greeted with a bow.

Yuri took off her coat and handed to some servants as she asked annoyed, "Don't you think it's silly you make so much noise every time I visit my sister?"

"I'll keep that in mind princess," Alumik said.

"I think I've heard that before…" Yuri noted as she sighed.

"If you don't like all this fuss, just give up being a princess. Then the whole Tower will stay quiet about you," A voice said above. A tall female with long flowy tinted blue hair who wore a dark blue dress walked down the stairs.

It was the Princess Khun Mascheny Jahad, the owner of the 'Yellow May'.

"Mascheny! When did you get here?" Yuri asked.

"Weel, a while ago. Anyway, congrats Yuri. You got the 'Green April'. Father is so proud of you," Mascheny stated.

Yuri scratched the back of her head, "Haha, it was just a coincidence."

"To find one of the 13 Month Weapons by chance… How lucky are you? But isn't it too heavy to carry two of them for a kid like you? I can carry one for you, if you want," Mascheny said.

"Nah, I think you're too old for that. Instead, why don't you give the May to me?" Yuri said.

Mascheny smiled, "How can you talk to you older sister like that?"

"Well, I learned it from you, "Yuri replied with her hands on hip. The two stared at each other in annoyance.

"Haha, you two get along so well. Why don't you move to the living room and have some tea? I'll prepare it right away," Alumik suggested.

Mascheny flipped her hair, "No thanks. I have some work that needs to be done. Why don't you prepare some hot chocolate for Yuri, Alumik? She;s too young to drink anything bitter."

Alumik nodded in understanding. "No, I'm not!" Yuri yelled. Mascheny walked off as she bid Yuri farewell, "See you next time, Yuri. If you're still alive."

When Mascheny was out of Yuri's sight she turned to Alumik, "Where's my sister? Is she still stuck in her room?"

"Yes. It looks like it has gotten worse," Alumik informed as she led Yuri to Princess Repelista's room.

Alumik knocked on the giant door of Princess Repelista's room. "Princess, Princess Yuri is here."

"Oh, let her in, " a voice said beyond the door. Alumik turned to face Yuri and bowed, "I'll be back when tea's ready."

"Oh, Alumik, wait. I want cafe mocha with lots of syrup," Yuri ordered.

"I'll just get hot chocolate for you," with that said Alumik hurried off as Yuri entered the princess's room.

The room was dark. There was literally nothing in the room beside a female with purple hair, eating a bag of chips as she observed her lighthouse.

"You haven't changed. Can;t you at least turn on the lights?" Yuri asked looking around the dark room. Princess Repelista shook her head.

"Oh, congrats Yuri for retrieving the Green April," Princess Repelista congratulated.

Yuri sighed, "Oh, everybody's saying that…"

Repelista laughed, "That's because you're the first princess to get two of the 13 Month Weapons since Princess Garam. Why don't you try to gather them all?"

Yuri immediately rejected the suggestion. "I'm not interested in that."

"Is that so? By the way, what brings you here?" Repelista asked.

"Oh, I got a favor to ask."

"What favor? Is it- To find an Irregular that you were personally looking for? The boy that came into the Tower 5 years ago, but died while taking the test on 'The Floor Of The Tests'?"

Yuri gave the Repelista a deadpanned look, "If you know then don't ask."

"But he's dead!"

Yuri shook her head. "He wouldn't die like… Please, I beg you. I'm sure you can find him! I really want to find him! That boy is… Super handsome!"

Repelista rolled her eyes. "Go see a doctor," She replied with a bored look. The princess then sighed after gave in due to Yuri's pleading expression, "Fine, if you insist, I'll give it a try, but I also a have a favor. I also have something I want so much. You should get it for me. How's that? Sounds fair?"

Che "Alright…" Yuri agreed unwillingly.

"Yay! Gotcha Yuri!" Repelista said happily.

Yuri frowned, "What's that? 'Gotcha'? What are you trying to do?"

Repelista ignored Yuri's question when a sudden knock on the door was heard. "Princess, the tea is ready in the dining room."

Yuri turned to face the door and called, "Ok, Alumik! I'll be there soon!"

She then turned back to Repelista, "Don't take too long finding him. Also-"

"I know," Repelista cut in. "I'm still trying to find Elina's whereabouts. Unlike previous times, this time it's much harder."

Repelista sighed, "Just when you decide to let her go up the Tower she disappears completely. Back then when you keep your eyes off her she would go missing, but she'll usually contact you a few days later, but… It's been 5 years. Is she at her rebellious age? Or perhaps… did she also 'died' during the test?"

Yuri glared at Repelista upon her deduction. The other princess sweatdropped, "I'm only joking. We both know what Elina is capable of. There's no way she'll die, especially when it's only on the Floor of The Tests."

"That wasn't funny," Yuri stated. She looked down at her fist. "I shouldn't have let her go on her own. To think both Irregulars would disappear. Bam was said to be dead and Elina's whereabouts are unknown… Something is up…" Yuri said suspiciously.

"Well, yeah. It's unlike Elina to make you worry like this, but I'm sure she's alive. Regarding the other Irregular, I'll seem if I can find anything about him," said Repelista.

Yuri smiled and walked out the room to the dining room for her tea. Repelista watched Yuri leave and closed the door before focusing her attention back to her lighthouse.

"This is where the real story begins. The boring times are over. Now- It's time for them to appear. Soon the Prince Of Jahad will come back," Repelista said to herself, grinning.

"I can't wait for this! I'm so excited that I'll go crazy! That's why- I can't leave this room!" Repelista exclaimed as lighthouses suddenly filled her room. There were more than 14 lighthouses and they were all lit up.

 **The Return Of The Prince**

 **Begins Now!**

* * *

6/27/17

Here's the prologue of Season 2 based off of the prologue of Season 2. Hoped you all enjoy. I'm gonna stop writing for a few days so I'll be waiting for your reviews on Season 1, ideas wanted for Elina's profile and any questions for Elina! Reading the readers reviews is my motivation to write! I'm looking forward to them! See you fellow readers next time!


	33. Chapter 33

Hello everyone, season 2, chapter 1 starts now!~ Yay! Thank you Yumikim105 for favoriting this story and following me! Your comment about Elina made me really happy Also, thank you Anthima Onyx for favoring this story!

* * *

Wangnan Jah's P.O.V - New character!

 **20th Floor**

The 20th floor was another floor that sorted out the Regulars. Regulars who passed easy tests on the Test Floors are likely to give up on this floor due to the extreme difficulty and high cost of retaking the tests. While the dreams of those who fail are the prey for the monster hidden here.

A poster with the words "Lurker Cash" in bold and below it said "Regular test credit (exchangeable for points) special loan. We support your dream! *Invisible support*

Once they pass the test, they are acknowledged as an E-Class Regular and gets a lot of benefits, but it's the eye of a needle to make it through.

A teenage male with blond hair wearing a dark green jacket with black pants stood in line to take the test of the 20th floor. _No matter how difficult the test is, I can't be stopped. I was born to be the King of this Tower._

"Time to beat them all," the male said to himself as he waited for the test to start.

 **Page Break**

 _I, Wangnan Jad, the future king of the Tower faults the test on the 20th floor._

Wangnan placed ice packs over his burnt skin as he screamed in pain. "Damn, Flame Thrower… I failed again… I almost passed and it's all ruined because of a girl. Why did she throw fire at her teammate?!"

"Damn! When I become king, I'll hire her to make BBQ in the kitchen! Just you wait, I'll pass next time!" Wangnan stated with enthusiasm.

Suddenly the door of his room was slam opened. A male with black hair and really pale skin, wearing a suit entered Wangnan room. He was the Loan Company Lurker & Cash: Assistant Manager, Lurker Kim.

"Sir, it's time for you to pay back your debt~" Lurker sang. Wangnan immediately turned away from the door and ran for the window, but a blue hand appeared in front of him and forced him down.

"Did you think you would be able to escape from us by changing your room and phone number? I told you, we're always beside you. We know everything, including what you ate today," Lurker said as he walked up to Wangnan.

 _Insane stalkers!_

"How was your test? If you don't hurry and pass, it will take 100 years to pay back your debt," Lurker said with a smirk.

"I'll pay it back once I pass! Trust me, Lurker!" Wangnan shouted.

Lurker sighed and took out a piece of paper and handed to Wangnan, "Ok, I'll give you one last chance, but first sign here."

Wangnan looked at the paper with disbelief, "You're telling me to sell my organs!?"

Lurker nodded and bent down to Wangnan who still is on the floor, "Are you gonna give up then?"

Wangnan grasped his hand and finally signed the paper. "Ok. I'll send you the money tomorrow. I hope you pass the test, my dear customer. If not you'll only have a body left! Hahahaha!"

Lurker took the paper from Wangnan and laughed his way to the door and stopped in his footsteps. "Dumb Brutes? What are you doing?"

A short male with gray hair and green eyes was at the door of Wangnan's apartment. "Noodles! Delivery!" the male, Dumb Brutes said.

Lurker handed Brutes the money, "I'll pay for him since that guy will have to pay me back anyway… With his _organs"_

Lurker quickly left and Brutes handed the noodles to Wangnan. "You're a regular too, right? Why are you delivering food instead of taking the tests?" Wangnan asked.

Brutes sighed as he answered, "I tried…"

"But the test is ridiculously hard and those from the 10 Families like to show off their powers. In comparison, you don't think you'll have a chance especially considering how much it cost to retake the test. Even so, you can give up your dreams so there is no option but to keep making money to survive until you can take the test again, therefore, you started a part time job. Right?"

Brutes nodded. Wangnan continued, "Life should be like that. You've got to try as much as you can. If not, you'll never find the real you. I believe the difference between the ones who went up and me is whether you gave up or not."

Brutes listened to Wangnan carefully before standing up and handing him something. "A free coupon," the gray haired male said. "Order again after the test. I'll treat you to celebrate your passing on the test."

Brutes then left Wangnan apartment. Wangnan sat there on the floor and laughed, "Was he impressed by what I said? I'll get him a fancy restaurant when I become King! First, I need to pass the test!"

 **Page Break**

"This test is a 30 minute survival test. 10 regulars will participate in 1 round and each will rotate in every 3 minutes. Those who remain in the field after 30 minutes will pass the test. The regulars in the field may use any means to eliminate each other. Any regulars left unable to fight will be eliminated and transferred," the announcement said through the speaker.

Wangnan clenched his hands and took a deep breath. _This is my last chance! It's okay, I know you can do it, Wangnan. You're the future king of this Tower._

"Participant NO. 1023 - Wangnan Jah. The test begins now." The door opened and Wangnan stepped into the arena. _I should dominate the arena first!_

"Come at me you jerks!" Wangnan shouted as soon as he entered the arena. His eyes widened at the sight. A male with long brown hair tied up in a ponytail that reached slightly above his mid thigh stood in the center of 3 beaten up bodies. His bangs covered his eyes giving off a mysterious vibe. He looked around the age of 17 with the height of 5ft, 5 inches. He wore a long black robe with some red design at the corner.

(Felina: Remember how I said I don't know the character's age because I can't find it online and the characters don't look their age. Anyway, I mentioned that Bam looked around 12 years old back then so since there is a 5 year time skip, doing the math he should be 17. Also, hard to believe Hatz is already 23 [He said he was 18 back then… totally didn't look like it] Also, the height was found online, Bam grew taller so did his hair, lol! Anyway, on with the story)

 _Damn, who's that!? Did he eliminate all 3 by himself? Is he… Super strong? Damn! If I fail here, I'll lose my organs!_

Wangnan walked towards the male, "Nice job beating these 3… But do you think you can beat all of the regulars that will be coming? I don't think so. Don't be stupid, let's be partners. It doesn't matter how many of us will survive after 30 minutes. Let's eliminate the rest of the field together."

Wangnan sweatdropped. _Please buy it!_ The mysterious male kept quite and walked to the corner of the room and sat down.

Wangnan let out a sigh of relief and sat next to the other brunette. _He's a bit unpredictable but I don't have a choice…_

"Where are you from? One of the Great Families? What's your name?" Wangnan asked awkwardly. He received no answer. The two sat there in silence for 3 minutes before the door of the arena opened again.

"Let's attack together. Here we go-" Wangnan said as he quickly stood up. The door opened and Wangnan immediately frozen. The male had dark brown hair and was tall and giant. He had a strange mark floating above his right shoulder that made him look like a one winged angel. He wore a brown coat and black boots.

"Let me suggest you something," Wangnan immediately said.

The three male sat on the floor as they waited 3 minutes for the next regular to enter the arena. Once 3 minutes passed the door opened again. In was a young girl with short brown hair in school uniform with a small brown backpack. She looked around the age of 11.

Wangnan sighed as he offered the young girl the same suggestion he has said to the other two male. He couldn't bare to hurt a girl this young.

Another 3 minutes passed. It was another female around the age of 18. She also had brown hair but it was tied up in a ponytail. She had glasses and wore a pink jacket with a white shirt underneath along with pink shorts and black shoes.

"Sister!" The younger female exclaimed happily. _Sister!?_

"Miseng! You're here too!?" The older female exclaimed surprised.

"Yup. Goseng are you here for the test too?" Miseng asked. Goseng nodded.

Wangnan facepalmed at the two siblings. He turned to giant male, noticing that the strange floating thing above his right shoulder turned into the shape of a heart as he stared at Goseng.

Wangnan crouched down and held his head with his two hands as he thought, _Oh my god! What's all this!?_

Wangnan felt his head was about to explode, he couldn't stand the situation he was in currently. As time passed his frustration grew. Before he knew it another 3 minutes have passed.

The door opened once again. Wangnan wasn't in the mood to attack the person who had just entered the arena. He lifted his head to take a glimpse of the newcomer.

Wangnan's pupil dilated at the glimpse of the newcomer. It was a female with long light brown hair that slightly passed her hip with a youthful appearance of a teenager. She looked about 16 years old with the height of 5ft 1 in.

She wore a long black robe along with black flats. A black veil like cloth covered her face with the exception of her eyes produced a mysterious yet elegant vibe. Her pure white skin gave her a slightly unhealthy appearance her beauty can't be denied. However, what was most captivating for Wangnan were her eyes. She has double eyelids, long eyelashes, and mysterious deep sapphire eyes.

It was a breathtaking sight. _What a beauty…_

The stunning beauty didn't seem like she wanted to fight so she also decided to sit down. She sat beside the mysterious brunette.

Wangnan couldn't help but stare. He noticed that everyone, expect the mysterious brunette, were also staring.

Though Wangnan was surprised by the sudden beauty that has entered the arena he soon realize a problem with a number of people in the arena.

 _This is too many people. We're all rivals and we're gonna be enemies for the next test. It'll be dangerous to let some many of us pass this test!_

(Felina: Wangnan was supposed to make a fuss about the number of people left and being future rivals, but I've decided not to)

The door suddenly opened again. Another 3 minutes have already passed. _The last one?_ _He… Smells dangerous._

Wangnan stood up when a tall male with close cropped silver hair walked in. He wore all black besides his white sneaker. He had a golden earring on his right ear and 2 piercing on his left.

"Huh? Too many rivals in here,"The man said as he entered the arena. "Why are you all so tensed? Don't be. We just have to survive for 30 minutes. It doesn't matter how many of us are left, right?" The man asked.

He continued, "Let's not use our power here, but… Don't you think there are too many of us here? We'll all be rivals on the next test, so it's not good to have so many survivors."

"That's true but…" Wangnan's voice trailed off.

"Why don't we vote? The two with the most vote must get out of this room. How's that? Sounds fair? I'll vote for the kid," The man said.

Miseng look like she was about to cry. "Why do you get to decide!?" Goseng shouted angrily.

"Then, should we fight and sees who survives? I think this is much better than drawing blood."

"Foil head, one for you," Wangnan said suddenly. "I should vote for someone who looks strong like you. What's the benefit I get by dropping that little girl? Don't be a lame leader, you moron."

The man sighed and then turned to the giant, "What do you think?"

"I… Vote for each of you," the giant replied.

The atmosphere turned quiet at the unexpected answer, but the mysterious brunette suddenly stood up, "There's no reason to vote because you will all fail the test because of me."

The tall male scoffed, "You're going to eliminate us? Are you serious?" A small black and white lance appeared in his right hand. He pointed the tip of the lance at the mysterious brunette's neck.

The mysterious brunette slapped the lance away and then took a quick step towards the man with one of his hand out, trying to grab the person's neck.

The man eye's widened and jumped back sensing that the young brunette was not easy to deal with.

"You jerk!" The man said irritated.

 _He was quiet the whole time and not this?! No matter how strong he is, it's 5:1._

"Stop it," The giant man said in a loud voice, appearing behind the young brunette. "I don't know how strong you are, but on the 20th floor, no one will be so easy for you to deal with. Let's stop this."

The young brunette kept quiet before replying, "...This isn't a fight. I'm just- dropping you all."

The giant male's eyes turned red as he made a fist with his right hand, "You're going to regret this."

Suddenly a blue beam was shot across the room. The giant male quickly dodged the beam and shot a glare at the direction of the attack.

"Oops, I missed. Sorry, I tried to shoot him, but I almost shot you. I'm so sorry," The man said in a not really sorry tone.

Wangnan swallowed his saliva as he watched the fight that was about to occur, or rather already occurring. _What's this?! ...No, actually, this might be better for me. If they fight and eliminate each other, that's good for me._

The young brunette dashed towards the giant male. He jumped and gave a powerful kick, pushing the giant male back. When the male was about to counter attack another blue beam was shot at his direction.

"That jerk!" The giant male growled as he dodged the beam and charged towards the tall man. In a moment he was in front of the man and was about to punch him. The tall man had his lance over the giant's shoulder.

"What? I said it was a mistake."

"Then this is also a mistake!"

The tall male ducked to dodge the punch and was about to slash his lance over the giant's neck but the young brunette suddenly appeared between them. The young brunette had his arms extend, aiming at the two regulars and from his palm he fired a blast of Shinsu. The impact of the attack blasted the two regulars away.

"A wave controller!?" Wangnan exclaimed. The young brunette's power was beyond his imagination.

"That pattern. Is he ' _FUG_ '?" Goseng muttered as she noticed the red circle that contains a black circle design at the corner of the young brunette's robe.

"F-FUG?!"

*FUG: The most influential Crime Syndicate in the Tower. It has set itself against the 10 Great Families.

"He can't be… FUG are nasty and their powers are great… Why would one be on the 20th floor?" Wangnan asked in shock.

"That's what makes me unsure, but if he is for real, we're all dead!"

"Che- No wonder he was being cocky…" The tall man said as he wiped the blood off his mouth.

 _Did he plan on killing us all from the beginning?_

 _Beep!_ The door suddenly open and a loud shout was heard, "Why is there so many of you left!"

 _Another one?_ "Hey! Be care-"

Before Wangnan could finish, the young brunette has already appeared before the newcomer and punched the guy. With one punch the guy was eliminated from the test. Wangnan stood there frozen in fear.

 _He's heck strong!_

* * *

6/30/17

Took my time writing this chapter. There will be slower updates since I'm gonna be busy for a while. This chapter was based on chapter 1, 2, and 3 from season 2. Reviews would lovely. Bye!~


	34. Chapter 34

Hello, Weapon-Wielder, thank you so much for your comment! This post is dedicated to you so please read it. First off, some general things I want to say is that my first impression of your comment was that it was _really_ long. After I read your comment, I honestly felt touched. To me, I can see that you really enjoyed what I'm writing and that you take the time to think about it and then express your opinions to me. I really appreciate that. This shows me that you care about my work which motivates me to continue writing and also tells me that I'm not writing for nothing.

I don't know how to say this but I really like you (I hope that didn't sound wrong). Based on your comment I can tell that you read TOG already and know a lot about it. You really take in consideration about my OC and how she will play in the story. Your comment conveys genuine interest. Furthermore, "Rachel can go die", I totally agree. Wait, let me change that, Rachel _better_ die, she _must_ die! (lol).

The fact that you said that you're quite fond of Elina made me really happy. I'm also usually not a fan of OCs and I know a lot of people out there who aren't either but knowing that you find this fanfic "irregular" and enjoys it makes me feel really satisfied.

Okay so, regarding how Elina would fit into the Slayer Candidate's story… Um, you honestly got me there. I was actually thinking about those ideas like having her as an assistant or maybe both can be candidates. Truthfully, I would love to make them both candidates, (I probably will) but then there is the problem with "Thorn". I try to think things out so there won't be loose ends in the webtoon so I don't make major changes when I write the story. There's only one Thorn so I'm like… Eh. I have some ideas regarding thorn but I'm not so sure about it. (If you're really interested and if you don't mind, please private message on fanfic if you have an account or tell me a way I can contact you. I honestly would like to talk it out with someone and let them give me feedback on my idea. It would be nice if you can help. ^-^ )

Now onto Elina. First off, you're right, her description is somewhat similar to the princess, Maria, that AA helped and I'm glad that you liked the Irregular bloodline idea.

A: I mentioned it in the most recent chapter that she's 5ft and 1 inches.

A: Yes, most Rankers does know about Elina. It's like they heard of her before and the reason to it has much more to do with her background. (I can tell you more about it if we manage to private message each a way to contact each other.

A: During the Position Test she was taking it as a Light-Bearer. I've mentioned that when she traveled with Yuri and her companions they didn't have a Light-Bearer, therefore she learned how to be a Light-Bearer and fulfilled that position, but Elina is genuine a Wave Controller. Her battle position is a mainly a Light-Bearer when she was with Yuri. She'll switch to a Wave Controller if Yuri had a Light-Bearer during battle. For season 2 of TOG, Elina will continue playing the position of a Light-Bearer but as the story goes on she'll be more of a Wave Controller. The position of a Light-Bearer is to hide the fact that she's mainly a Wave Controller to keep her safe.

(Note: Yuri, Repelista and her companions taught Elina skills of a Light-Bearer [It was mainly Repelista doing the teaching] but at a young age she learned skills of a Wave Controller from her family. In addition, during her travel with Yuri she trained as a Wave Controller).

A: Yes, the similarity was intentional. I created Elina as a character who was powerful but has never really scaled the tower. I mentioned that she was able to travel through floors without scaling the Tower due to traveling with Yuri and her companions.

A: Okay, so… Um, be prepared because the answer will be long. Ready? Let's start.

Personally, I think it was both. As I mentioned from the very beginning of the story I said that I like Khun a lot and I wanted to "ship" Elina with him. The reason I created her character the way it is now is because of 2 main reasons. One is because of Bam and the other is obviously Khun. Bam has been through a lot. He was betrayed by Rachel and had no idea how that happened. Honestly, I was really mad at Rachel's betrayal, even though I knew it was coming, I felt bad for Bam that he has to go through tough times with no one besides him. Elina was created mainly for support… I guess. I wanted her to be beside Bam and help him. The fact that both of them are Irregulars can really help the two feel connected. It's like I wanted to express that Bam has a lot of other people who cherish him and that it's time to let Rachel go (Seriously Bam, you deserve better!). (Spoiler: I'm planning on having Elina trying to convince Bam to forget about Rachel whenever she can, but not like constantly)

Second reason: Khun- I like Khun a lot. I love his personality! (lol). He tends to hide his feeling and was never really exposed to kindness due to the environment he grew up in. Elina's similarity with Maria isn't really intentional. I felt like Khun needs more love from others and I wanted Elina to provide that. Maria was kind and such but Elina is a bit different. She kind but she doesn't express it too directly. She also can be very cold. Khun and Elina's personality might be a bit similar in terms of hiding their feelings. I feel like I created Elina as a character that can truly understand Khun. It would be really nice if they got together but… I'm having _a lot_ of trouble with how to develop romance between the two… (Khun is playing hard to get! . Any ideas?)

Sigh… Oh well, let's continue. Elina was also somewhat created with the idea of "this type of person sounds cool." (By the way, I think that's a really good way to describe it! lol). I personally like writing mysterious, quiet characters. I view them as cool because they don't do a lot of unnecessary things. Also, because characters like them are often really strong... Being stereotypical here. Anyway, I'm so happy that you're fond of Elina ^-^

To wrap everything up, I can't express how grateful and touched I was to your comment. The genuine feeling that was convey touched me deeply. I'll do my best to keep up the good work! Thank you so much for your encouragement and thank you for reading this long response. This response is my appreciation to your comment. I hoped my answers helped clarify things and satisfied you. Please continue giving me reviews and I would love to talk to you more often to discuss my ideas. Comment how would you like to be contacted or private message me. Thank you! I hope you gave a nice day!


	35. Chapter 35

Thank you V4Victory and TrollingAround for favoriting the story! Here's a new chapter today. It's a bit longer than usual. Let's begin!

* * *

"Hey, Teddy Bear. I changed my mind. Let's get together to beat that monster. Block his movements. I'll finish him with a shot," The tall man said as he stood up.

"Alright," The giant male agreed as he charged at the young brunette with a punch. It was easily dodged and the young brunette counterattack with a punch. His fist hit something but it wasn't the giant male.

"This shield protects me," The giant male said. He grabbed onto the brunette's fist and shouted, "Now! Shoot!"

 _Bang!_ The shot was fired straight at the young brunette. The brunette turned his head and extended his free hand at the incoming blue beam. He created a small shield and blocked the beam. He then launched himself away from the giant male and appeared before the tall man and attacked him instead.

The small lance opened up like an umbrella to be used as a shield to block the incoming punch. He stopped the brunette's retaliation only to be struck by his delay Shinsu attack.

After blasting the tall male against the wall, the brunette appeared behind the giant male and delivered a powerful punch. As a result, the giant male was also sent flying across the arena.

"Damn it, they're no match for him," Wangnan said as he felt cold sweat forming on his back as the brunette started walking towards him.

"I guess it's my turn now. Bring it on, jerk," Wangnan stated with a determined voice. Seconds later he was running around the arena screaming his head off with the brunette chasing after him.

"Here comes your death!" Wangnan exclaimed as he turned around and threw something that looked like blue Pokeball. "A super strong Shinsu bomb!"

He hurriedly continued running as he heard the explosion of the Shinsu bomb. He took a glance back and his face turned pale. "Is he immortal? Why won't he die!?"

"How much time left?!" Wangnan cried as he ran for his life. He glanced at the pocket that said 50 seconds left. "Is that pocket broken! The time is going too slow!"

Wangnan panicked as he felt something from behind. Before he knew it he was on the floor. In split second he saw a punch aiming for his face. Wangnan quickly rolled to the side, barely dodging the punch. The floor cracked and shook a bit due to the impact of the punch that hit the floor.

 _He'll kill me. I used all my Shinsu bombs… I only have the cheap gum bomb… What should I do? This won't even leave a scratch on that monster… But I have no choice!_

Wangnan grabbed another Pokeball and threw it at the incoming brunette. "Take this!"

The bomb exploded after making contact with the target.

 _Cough- Thud!_

At the sound of something falling onto the floor, Wangnan's eyes widened in surprised. He quickly stood up and looked behind. _It worked?!_

The brunette coughed up blood and was slightly injured. _All of those Shinsu bombs didn't even slow him down! How could that cheap piece of crap hurt him like this…!?_

"What are you waiting for?! Shoot him again. It's your last chance, you idiot!" The tall male shouted from across the arena.

Wangnan rapidly grabbed another Pokeball and threw it at the brunette who was on his knees. The bomb exploded and clouds of white dust filled the air. After a while the dust subside and everyone's eyes widened.

 _What… Is that!?_

A crimson lobster like exoskeleton hovered over the brunette's body, mainly the area that was wounded. The brunette continued to cough for a bit before standing up.

 _He's cured…? How!?_ When the brunette was about to walk towards Wangnan a loud beeping sound filled the arena.

"Time's up! The 1st test is over! Survivors, please get in the elevator." While the announcement was being made a door opened from the corner of the room. Wangnan let out a sigh of relief.

 _It's over…_

The brunette swiftly walked passed Wangnan and stepped into the elevator. "Take him first, who would want to ride with that guy," Wangnan said, particularly to nobody.

As he said that, the beautiful female that has never spoken since the beginning of the test stepped into the elevator. Her actions surprised everyone. Wangnan was about to say something but the elevator door started to close.

* * *

Unknown's P.O.V

 **Inside The Elevator**

"You could have waited for the next elevator. They might start suspecting that you have connections with me," The brunette said with helpless tone.

The female smiled. Even though her mouth was covered by the veil like black cloth the brunette knew she was smiling.

"Let them. I want to be with you. Besides, they'll eventually know that I'm part of FUG too," the female replied.

The brunette shook his head and sighed, "They won't if you don't reveal it. Why bother revealing it? They'll only fear you and view you as a monster."

"I don't mind. I am a monster anyway."

"No, you're not."

"Then you're not either."

After a moment of silence, the female turned to face the brunette. She took a quick look at him from head to toe. "How're your injuries? Are you okay?" The female asked monotone, but her deep sapphire eyes hinted concern. "Let me heal you."

The brunette shook his head. "I'm fine. The injuries were small. It's all cured," He said in a reassuring voice

"I learned Healing Exoskeleton so I wouldn't have to rely on you everytime I get hurt. I don't want you to feel unnecessary pain."

The female frowned, "I don't mind you relying on me when you're hurt. I'm used to the pain. I can handle it more than you."

Brunette ruffled the female's head. "Thanks, but I'm fine. Let's get this test over with."

The female nodded in agreement. Silence soon took over the elevator since the two are not much of a talker. At least it was a comfortable silence.

 **Flashback**

Once upon a time, there was a person who loved a star so much. He loves it so much that he started to build a tower to reach it. People said he was crazy, but he didn't care. He kept on building the tower by himself and finally he reached the star and lived forever with the star in the sky.

"Rachel," the young brunette called. "Wouldn't he be lonely? Being all alone up there would be scary and lonely wouldn't it?."

 **Flashback Ends**

The elevator door opened and the two stepped out. They entered a large room with a stage in front. On stage, there was a giant white screen that said: "Please wait until all regulars have arrived."

The brunette and the female sat on the floor, leaning against the stage as they waited for the other regulars to arrive. Moments later, the regulars from the same arena have finally arrived. They sat a few feet away from the brunette who kept some distance from the female.

"5 doors… How many do you think there'll be? I hope one or none," Wangnan stated with an evil laugh.

"It'll be worse if it's just one. What if he's a monster like that guy?" Goseng asked quietly, eyeing the brunette.

"Um- do you want some snack?" Miseng asked as she took out a bag of chocolate.

Miseng handed the giant male, Goseng and Wangnan snacks as they thanked her for it. The tall man held out his hand but didn't get any snacks.

"Wow, this is good! Got more?"

"Yeah, there's plenty."

Miseng ate her chocolate and glanced at the brunette then at the pretty female. She stood up and walked passed the brunette to the female and handed her a chocolate. The female gave a nod, indicating a thank you. Miseng smiled and then walked to the brunette.

"Mi-Miseng!" Goseng shouted in surprised.

"Here, have some. It's good." Miseng placed the chocolate in the brunette's hands and then walked back to her sister.

"That was dangerous, Miseng," Goseng scolded lightly.

"But he's with us… It would be rude not to share," Miseng said.

Suddenly the elevator door opened. Out was a giant man. He was heavily wounded and was bleeding a lot. He was barely able to stand and seems like he was about to lose conscious anytime soon. Then he fell.

 _Thump!_

"Help… Help me… Please… this is my last chance… I'll do anything… Please! I beg you…!" The man cried. His voice was hardly audible and suddenly he disappeared. Probably transferred out of the test.

 **Flashback**

"True. He would. I think it would be very lonely to be that high, alone with the star without friends or family. Why did he build the tower alone? It's better to be together like this. Isn't it, Bam?" The dirty blonde young female said. The young brunette smiled and nodded in agreement.

 **Flashback Ends**

Unknown's P.O.V- The Brunette's - Bam's P.O.V!

Felina: Hey guys, Bam's back! Pretty sure I gave it away already. Anyway, isn't he so bad*ss right now? Bam and Elina have grew over the past 5 years! Let's see what they're capable of ;)

* * *

Wangnan's P.O.V

As time passed more Regulars entered the room from the elevator. "You're... Taking the test too? Did your quit you job?" Wangnan asked as he stood up and walked up to a short male with gray hair and green eyes. The male nodded.

"Do you know him?" Goseng asked. Wangnan nodded. "I inspired him up to climb up the Tower. It's like… I'm his mentor?"

Goseng rolled her eyes. "Don't too me!" A female voice yelled. Wangnan turned to seem a familiar female. _Flamethrower?_

A female with straight black hair that reached up to her mid back entered the room. She looked around the age of 19 and wore a dark blue off shoulder sweater with black straps. Her pink eyes glared at a male who had his arms over her shoulder.

"Why not? You're mine now," the male replied cockily. The male had dark purple hair and wore a dark purple jacket over his yellow and purple shirt. He had purple pants and black shoes.

He sat down near the stage with people from the same arena as him. _Damn, why is she taking the test again? Also, who's that guy?_

"Are you jealous because he is with a pretty girl? Guys are all the same," Goseng said in disbelief. "That guy must've helped her because of her looks. It's so obvious. A man's instinct is to help a pretty girl even during a test…"

"It's nothing like that!" Wangnan retorted. "Look at her hairband."

The female they were talking about wore a pink hair band with a pink flower on the side. It was the symbol of the Yeon Family.

"She's from the Yeon family," Wangnan said.

Goseng eyes widened in surprise. "Why is a girl from a Great Family doing here?" Wangnan shrugged and gave a 'Why would I know' face.

"Hey~" A voice called from a male who wore a brown suit. Wangnan mouth hung opened at the voice. _It can't be! It's that goddamn Lurker! Why is he here!?_

"Hello, dear customer," Lurker greeted.

"Why are you here?" Wangnan asked surprised.

"For the test."

"Why-"

"I'm also a Regular from the residential area, so…"

"So you finally gave up on those scam?" Wangnan asked suspiciously.

"Well, I think so. Hey, it's not a scam! It's a business." Luker replied with a laugh. Lurker turned to the male with dark purple hair. "That kid is my boss's son. He became a Regular a few years ago and he has already made it to the 20th floor."

Wangnan looked at Luker weirdly, wondering what he is trying to imply. "The Boss invested a huge amount of money into bribing the test supervisors."

Wangnan's eyeballs almost fell out upon the word 'bribe'. Luker continued, "They changed the test participants. All of them over there were hired by my boss. That guy was incredibly expensive. I heard he even beat 'Hatz' in a fight! He's the famous Regular: AKA 'The devil's right arm'."

The guy Lurker was posting at, 'The Devil's Right Arm' was a giant male who wore all black. He had black hair and yellow eyes and looked expressionless.

"It's not only him. That girl is from the Yeon Family. She barbequed all the participants during her last test. That's why her nickname is the 'Flamethrower'. Isn't it frightening? Sadly, she burnt everyone, including her teammates so she fails and owes a huge debt to my company," Lurker explained.

 _So that's why she's here again_.

"Anyway, I'm going up the Tower with them. I can't miss this opportunity. Sorry to say this but you should all go home," Lurker said with a smirk as he walked away.

Wangnan looked down at the floor and bit his lips. _Damn… If they're working together then there is like no chance I can pass this test. I must pass this test!_

A cough from the stage gathered everyone's attention. A short, _very_ short male who wore a blue and white jacket and pants with black eyes appeared on the stage. "My name is Love. I'm in charge of this test. Congratulation to all of you for passing the first test. The 20th Floor's Test is comprised of three tests."

Love stepped aside and something that looked like an arcade punching machine with the word, "Hit Me" was bolded appeared on stage.

"This is your second test. Your ability to reinforce your body will be tested using this Shinsu measuring instrument," Love stated. Then he started to explain, "Once you've reinforced your body with Shinsu and hit the machine, your score will pop up on the board and your rank will be shown.

 _Damn… It's a power gauging test! This is so not for me!_

"8 Regulars will be selected after this test for the next exam. Now, let the test begin. Please come up in the order shown on the board."

As time passed, Regulars one by one went up to the machine and hit it. Wangnan currently ranked 10th place. The tall guy, Arkraptor ranked first for the time being. Miseng ranked 11th, Goseng 12th. The male with gray hair, his name was Nia, ranked 9th.

 _The test is sorting for 8… I'm ranked 10… It's over. Everything is over now…_ Wangnan felt like his world is ending. He felt cold sweat forming on his forehead and his eyes began to become misty.

 _Why would they give a test like this? Do they want to kick out those who aren't born with talent? I wasn't born with talent but that's not my fault!_

The male with purple hair smirked. "This is so boring. This level is so lame. Are their only losers here?"

The purple haired male turned to Lurker. "Let's play a game. Whoever comes in 1st, um- I'll give Yeon to them."

"What do you mean1? I may owe you money, but you're going too far!" Yeon shouted angrily.

"You don't want to? You can be freed if you placed first. You're not confident?" The male said in a provoking manner.

"Can't you be quiet? Don't you get that you're making others uncomfortable?" The giant male asked.

The purple haired male glared at the giant male. "Do you want me to care about Regulars who are about to fail? Don't ruin my day. Run off now, before I beat you up."

"Brat. Sooner or later you're going to fail too." The giant male walked up to the machine and lifted up this right arm. When his fist turned red he lashed out a powerful punch. With the score of 6350, he, Horyang, ranked 1st place.

"I guess your mom never taught you manners right, _brat_?" Horyang said looking down at the purple haired male.

The purple haired male smirked and let out a laugh, "You're better than I expected. This won't be as boring as I thought."

The giant man with black hair and yellow eyes stood up and walked passed Horyang to the machine and said, "Have you even seen a devil? I'll show you one."

The giant male lifted his right arm and it slowly turned black and neon blue. Weird design covered his whole arms.

 _So that's the Devil's Right Arm._

A powerful punched smashed the button of the machine. The score 11988 popped on the board and the name Rob Devil showed up as rank 1.

"Amazing, you're worth every penny," The purple male said to Rob Devil as he clapped his hands together.

The purple haired male looked at Horyang and gave a cocky smile, "I think you're the one who has to stop here, _Teddy Bear_."

"What do you think? I don't think you can pass that record. For your information, his score is mines too," The purple haired male said to Yeon. Yeon grinned as she flipped her hair and walked up to the machine. She cracked her knuckles before punching the machine. She somehow tripped over nothing and bang her head on the machine.

The purple haired male laughed in mockery. He looked at Yeon's score and his eye's widened. The score 22384 was on the board. Yeon was now rank 1.

"20,000? She barely touched it!" A Regular complained.

"Now the debt between us is gone, right? Thanks for providing me with a free test," Yeon said.

"Wait. I'm next. It's not over," The male said with a serious voice. He walked up to the machine and and gave a punch.

"Wow!" Someone exclaimed in awed. Yeon couldn't believe the male's score. 25521, Prince is now ranked 1.

"Seems like you're stuck with me still," Prince said with a smile while some of his minions massaged his arm.

Arkraptor started laughing and snickered. "Hey, Baldy. What's so funny?" Prince asked in an annoyed tone.

"Everything. You guys are all losers and you don't even know it," Arkraptor replied with a smirk. He eyed the brunette who stood up and began walking to the machine.

"He's the _**strongest**_ regular here."

* * *

7/2/17

Based on chapters 4, 5, 6 and most part of chapter 7. I'll finish up chapter 7 for the next chapter. This one is a bit long. Couldn't find a proper place to stop. Hope you all enjoy. Reviews would be lovely!


	36. Chapter 36

Hello, guys, I won't be home and away from wifi for the next few days (Probably 3). Here's the chapter for today and I'll see if I can finish another one and post it tomorrow before I'll have to leave. Enjoy! ^-^

* * *

"He's the _**strongest**_ regular here."

Arkraptor's words left all the Regulars silence. All attention was on the brunette who was already on stage standing before the machine.

Not caring that he was the center of attention, the brunette lifted up his right arm and slightly touched the button on the machine with his right hand. A loud blast of Shinsu came from his right hand.

Everyone stared in amazement. They anxiously waited for the brunette's score to pop up on the board. Seconds later, the score 134769 was on the board. Rank 1 now belongs to the brunette, Viole.

The Ranker, Love raised an eyebrow at the technique Viole used.

"One hundred… One hundred thousand?!" Prince muttered in disbelief as he watched Viole stepped down from the stage.

"See? I told you. Now stop all the useless chit chat already," Arkraptor said.

"You-" Prince was about to argue back but the sound of a slight cough stopped him. Prince turned to the direction of the cough. A pretty female with long light brown hair who has a veil like black cloth covering her face with the expectation of her deep sapphire eyes stood up. Prince wondered why he hasn't noticed this beautiful regular until now.

"It's my turn. I'll like to take my test in peace. Care to argue after my turn?" The beauty asked politely.

Prince felt himself nodding to the beauty's question. Arkraptor rolled his eyes. "Give it up girl. Do you think you can beat monster's score?"

The beauty turned to Viole then back to Arkraptor and thought for a moment. "I can get more than you," She replied.

The female's voice didn't contain cockiness but it did somewhat piss Arkraptor off. Arkraptor raised an eye, "I'll like to see you try."

The female walked onto the stage up to the machine. She lifted her right arm and place her hand on the button. A blast of Shinsu came from her hand. The scene was very similar to the previous one. The only major difference is probably the blast of Shinsu that came from the female looked a bit weaker compared to Viole's.

The Regulars waited for her score to pop up on the board and when it did they almost forgot how to breathe. The score 134769 was shown and the name Violet was next to the name Viole on rank 1.

Wangnan gulped and felt himself covered in cold sweat. The female beauty, Violet came down from the stage with all eyes on her. Love furrowed his eyebrows and mumbled, "Flare Wave Explosion…" He then noticed the symbol at the corner of Viole's robe. "FUG?"

Violet was the last Regular who has to go. After she was done Love gathered everyone's attention. "The test is now over. 1st place Viole and Violet please come up the stage."

Wangnan at the very corner of the room watched Viole and Violet walked up to the stage. He felt his eyes getting misty and somewhat watery. "Be a man and don't cry. You're making Miseng cry," Goseng said. Her words made Wangnan sniffed uncontrollably and made Miseng cried.

"It's unexpected that there will be two Regulars that would rank 1st place but oh well… Discuss together and choose 7 teammates from here to take the next test with," Love instructed.

"What!?" The Regulars exclaimed in surprise.

"What the h*ll?! Then what was this test all about?" Prince asked angrily.

"It was to choose the strongest of you."

"You said you'd choose the top 8!"

"Shut up! _I'm_ the supervisor."

The Regulars all grit their teeth and tried to contain their anger. Love turned to the two Regulars on stage. "Then, Mr. Viole and Ms. Violet please discuss and choose 7 Regulars."

Love waited for the two Regulars to discuss and choose their teammates. Viole turned to Love, "I-"

"NO. 1023, Regular Wangnan Jah. I've got more than just power! The ear of the 10 Families will end with me! You won't regret it! I can sing, dance and the more you get to know me the cuter side of me you'll find!" Wangnan shouted as she abruptly stood up and walked closer to the stage. He waited for Viole's reaction but the brunette was literally emotionless.

Wangnan hurried onto the stage and kneel down in front of Viole and Violet. "Please choose me! I'll do anything for you if you choose me! I'll bark and even lick your shoes…"

Prince giggled, "That jerk has no pride. It's better to just take the test again. Shameful."

"I-" Viole started but was cut off again.

"Choose me." Arkraptor was somehow on stage and was on his knee. "My daughter… is waiting for me. She must have grown a lot. I want to see how much she has grown…"

Wangnan immediately stood up and pointed accusingly at Arkraptor. "He's lying! Don't trust him, Viole! First of all, can you believe that there's a girl out there that looks like him?"

Wangnan and Arkraptor started arguing when suddenly Horyang was on his knees. "Choose me. I've got to find someone," he said.

"WAAAAAA!~" Miseng ran up to Viole and gave him a hug. "Please take me with you! I miss my mom and dad! Please, Mr, Viole!"

"Stop it!" A loud voice shouted from below the stage. "Mr. Viole, I suggest you take me as your teammate. Everyone has their own sad stories but I think we should choose strong teammates," Yeon said as she walked onto the stage.

"Why are you acting as if you're already his teammate!" Wangnan yelled.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm from the Yeon Family and I'm a Fisherman. Who else is going to choose?" Yeon replied back.

Wangnan pointed accusingly at Yeon and yelled. "Don't overestimate yourself! You even kill your own teammates! I failed the last test because of you. You burned so many people so of course, you wouldn't remember me."

Wangnan faced Viole, "Lord Viole, she barbeques everyone. You shouldn't choose her!" He then turned back to Yeon and gave her a proud look as he said, "Other than killing your teammates, what's your power?"

Yeon clenched her teeth and tightened her fist. "Breast… I have bigger breasts! You smelly male monkey!" Yeon exclaimed angrily. Her comeback left everyone speechless.

Wangnan was left frozen before regaining his sense. "Not funny! Is it that big? Then I'll-" Wangnan hurriedly tried to unbuckle his belt but suddenly he felt an ominous feeling and looked forward. Arkraptor has his lance pointed at Wangnan. Yeon and Horyang were in a stance, ready to fight. Wangnan awkwardly left his belt on...

The 5 Regulars waited anxiously for Viole's reply. Finally, he spoke, "I… Won't choose any teammates."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"What?" Love question.

"Myself alone will be enough supervisor. I'll fulfil the condition to pass the next test by myself so there won't be any need for Violet to participate. If I pass, she should pass too."

Violet who was standing beside Viole seems like she was about to refute before quickly returning to her usual expression.

Love shook his head. "The exam is for a team only. Please choose 7 teammates."

"There is nobody here who can be my teammates. I don't want to choose unqualified teammates," Viole answered.

Yeon frowned and stomped up to Viole and yelled, "What do you mean that nobody can be your teammate? Aren't you full of yourself? A gangster with the symbol of FUG. How can you eliminate people who might pass with you!? How can you be proud with that fake symbol?! You should be embarrassed!"

"It's not fake," Viole replied in a calm manner. "I'm Jue Viole Grace. A nominee for FUG Slayer. I live to kill… Jahad and his family. So, you can't be my teammate. I'm your enemy."

Love thought for a moment. "I understand, Mr. Viole, but whoever you are the rules of the exam can't be changed. It's the absolute rule of the Tower and most of the Regulars here would be willing to make a deal with a devil to pass the test."

Viole kept quiet, unsure what he should do. "How about this? You and I will play a game. If you win the game, I'll let you take the test yourself. If you pass the test then Ms. Violet will also pass."

"...Ok" Viole nodded.

"Alright. Then, take a break while I prepare the game. Anyone who wishes participate in the game please go through that door." Love eyed the door at the corner of the stage. Viole was first to enter the door, followed by Violet and then other Regulars with Love staring intently from behind.

* * *

Wangnan's P.O.V

Wangnan took off his white shirt as he sat on his bed and heaved a sigh. _I'm not sure if I'm lucky or not but… That guy… Is he really gonna kill Jahad?_

Wangnan shook his head to get rid of his thought. The door of his room suddenly open. A short male with gray hair and green walked in.

"Nia!" Wangnan called out and waved. "Yay! We're in the same room! I'm about to go bathe. Wanna join?"

Nia nodded. "Yes! Let's go!"

* * *

 **Test Supervisor's Office**

"FUG?" A male with a white weird hairdo and red eyes questioned. He was the 20th Floor Test Supervisor, High Ranker: Augusgus.

"Yes supervisor. I'm sure he said that," Love reported.

" ...A regular who's just reached the 20th Floor?"

Love nodded. "I saw him use Flare Wave Explosion. I'm sure of it. Though, I'm not sure too sure if the female is also part of FUG. There's a high chance that she is since she also used Flare Wave Explosion. That technique that is only taught to FUG members."

"What will you do?" Augusgus asked.

"I will ' _Eliminate_ ' both of them here," Love stated with resolute.

Augusgus sighed, "Keep calm, Love. You're just in charge of the test. You can't harm the boy because of some personal business."

"I don't think I have to be fair to an evil."

Augusgus leaned against his chair. "Evil is such a vague term. We have to follow the rules absolutely. Don't touch that boy."

"No way."

"Do you like me?"

"No way."

"Oh…"

Love walked out of the supervisor room with a big red bruise on his cheek. "Damn…"

* * *

Yeon's P.O.V

"That Regular was FUG… It must be a lie. Why would he show off that FUG symbol? It's hard to understand." Yeon sat on her bed. She wore a pink tank top since she took off her blue sweater.

 _But… what if he really is? I would be kicked out of the family if people find out that I was on a team with a FUG… Even so, I can't give up not. If I fail again, I'll be a disgrace to the family. First I should join him- And kill him when I get the chance… Then the family will-_

Yeon's thoughts were interrupted as the door to her room opened. _My roommate's here…_ "Hi-..."

Yeon's pink pupils dilated. She quickly turned away from her roommate. _Why!? Why? Why… Why is he using this room!? By the way… Was he a girl?!_

Yeon glanced at Viole. _He does look like a girl_ …

 _...First, I should pretend to be friendly._ "I'm going to take a bath, Want to come with me? You must be sweaty after the test. Let's take a bath together."

The two then walked out the door. "My name is Yeon Ehwa. I came into the Tower when I was 14. I'm one of the super elites. I got the best score on the Floor Of the Tests and it took me less than 5 years to make it up here. Without any help from the family. If you choose me, I'm sure you won't regret it."

Yeon laughed as they reached the bathing room. "Was I talking too much. Tell me about yourself when we get inside. Ms. Grace?"

Viole ignored Yeon. He turned left and entered the door with the sign that said, MEN. Yeon stood there in shock. _**He's a guy!?**_

* * *

"FUG… Things are getting so weird," Arkraptor said as he lay down on a mat next to Horyang. The two were having a massage before bathing.

"True."

"If we end up in the same team with him, will we be seen as Anti-Jahad?"

"I think so."

"Not bad," The two replied in sync.

"Arkraptor," Horyang called out.

"What?"

"Do you really have a daughter? During the first test, were you really trying to get Miseng out of the test not to make her fault but so that she wouldn't get hurt?"

Arkraptor didn't answer, instead, he returned a question, "Teddy Bear, you're into that glasses girl, huh?"

The two soon finished their massage and went to bathe. The two entered the big bathing tub, well rather than a tub, a bathing pool.

"Oh~ Who's this? The family man… Mr. Arkraptor! How's your daughter doing?" Wangnan asked in a joking manner.

"I'll kill you," was all he got as a reply.

Arkraptor and Wangnan started talking about what the next test might be as they soaked in the warm water.

"Oh, pretty big!" A voice said in awe. Wangnan glanced at the newcomer. It was Prince, Luker and Rob Devil.

"Let's go to that other bathing pool. This one is too dirty," Prince said taking a look at Wangnan and the others.

"I wouldn't recommend going over there. Look carefully," Wangnan warned. Prince looked at other bathing pool and saw Viole soaking in it all alone.

Prince walked up to bathing pool that Viole was in with Rob Devil, leaving Lurker behind. "Het, FUG. What's your name again?"

"Viole."

Prince nodded as he said, "Oh yes, Viole. Actually, I don't really like you. I don't like your attitude. Being so cocky just because you scored high in that lame test. Also, remember that Yeon is still mine! I'll beat you on the next test to take her back. I'll also take that girl, Violet!"

Viole didn't give a care to what Prince said as he turned to Rob Devil. "You're the Devil's Right Arm? You beat Hatz?"

"Yes."

"...I see." Viole stood up and walked out of the bathing pool as he said, "I look forward to seeing the devil."

As Violet walked out of the bathing room picked something up from the floor. Minutes later he noticed Wangnan looking around as he was searching for something. Viole can tell that Wangnan was panicking

"Are you looking for this?" Viole asked as he lifted up a red ring.

"You… Where did you?" Wangnan asked staring attentively at the red ring in Viole's hand.

"It was on the ground." Viole examined the ring. It has a symbol that consists of 3 eyes and 3 dots below. It was the symbol known as the Red Three Eyes. Viole took a step closer to Wangnan and asked,

"This symbol… Is the crest of Jahad…"

" _ **Right**_?"

* * *

7/4/17

Finally done! Based on the continuation of chapter 7, 8, and 9. Hope you like the suspense. I'm not good at creating it… Sorry. I'm gonna finish the next chapter tomorrow, Reviews would be lovely. Happy 4th of July everyone!


	37. Chapter 37

Hello everyone~ Thank you Nuvola De Demone for following and favoriting! Here's today's chapter!

* * *

Wangnan's P.O.V

Wangnan desperately tried to think of an excuse. "Um… This is… You know… Fashion… It's… The trend here! Ja-Jahad Fashion, didn't you know?"

Viole continued to stare at Wangnan making the male even more nervous. Then a sudden shout was heard. "Hey! FUG!"

"The great Prince is talking to you and you ignore him? Wanna die? Wanna fight and seem you win?!" Prince exclaimed angrily as he walked up to Viole.

Viole threw the ring back at Wangnan. "Be careful not to lose it. It looks ' _precious_ '." Viole then quickly changed and ignored Prince once again by walking out of the bathing room.

 **Page Break**

"He scared me!" Wangnan exclaimed as he flopped onto his bed.

"Did something happen?" Nia asked from his own bed.

Wangnan shook his head. "No, nothing. Ah~ I wish there was a TV."

Nia nodded in agreement, "There's no TV, but a remote." Nia picked up the remote beside him. "It was in the drawer."

Wangnan nodded in understanding before noticing something else was in Nia's hand. "That's!" He called out. Nia nodded, in his hand was a deck of card. The box was labeled, "Game Long Life Game"

"Let's go play with the others!" Wangnan suggested immediately and the two instantly left their room.

* * *

Arkraptor and Horyang walked down the hallway to reach their room but stopped when they noticed Miseng was being patted by a somewhat chubby woman.

"Hey! Where's that glasses girl and what are you doing with her?" Arkraptor asked as he walked up to Miseng and the woman.

"Goseng went to the bathroom and this woman brought me yogurt…" Miseng replied quietly.

"Hoho, she reminds of my daughter. I couldn't just leave her." The woman said with a smile as she put her arms over Miseng's shoulder. "My daughter is her age. She reminds me of her…"

Arkraptor noticed the fine jewelries on the woman, especially the rings on her hands. "She's not you daughter so hands off and step back. She's not yours so leave her alone."

Arkraptor's words left the woman unable to say anything else, therefore, she bid Miseng farewell and returned to her own room.

Miseng looked down at the floor sadly before she heard a familiar voice, it was Goseng's, "Miseng, what happened? Did he scare you again? Are you crying?"

Miseng turned to face Goseng and shook her head. "Don't cry…" Horyang said, trying to comfort Miseng.

"Hey, guys!" A voice called. Miseng looked up. It was Wangnan and Nia. "Why don't we play a game?" Wangnan suggested as waved the deck of card in his hand. Everyone thought for a while before they all entered Goseng's and Miseng's room to play.

Meanwhile. Viole returned to his room with Prince following behind him spouting insults. Once Viole reached his room with no delay he shut the door on Prince.

"*sshole!" Prince shouted.

"Hey, what are you doing in front of my room?" A voice asked.

Prince turned to the direction of the voice annoyed before calming down at the sight of a familiar female. "Yeo- Yeon? What are you doing here?" Prince asked. Seconds later his eyes flared up. "You're sharing a room with him!?" He exclaimed angrily.

Yeon nodded and flipped her hair, "Why would you care who I share a room with? There's nothing between us now, right? You're nasty and I don't want to be associated with you at all. So please don't act like we know each other. I beg you." Her voice was full of disgust. Yeon walked pass Prince to enter her room and slammed the door.

Yeon took a deep breath after slamming the door. She looked at Viole who has just finished tying up his long black hair in a ponytail. Viole has taken off his long black robe and wore a pinstripe suit that was purple and black with black trousers.

(Felina: I realize that I said that Bam had black hair from the beginning and suddenly I wrote brunette since it looks brown. After thinking for a while, I decide to turn it back to black because Rak calls Bam, Black Turtle so black it is. Sorry for the changes.)

"Are you planning to stay in this room? You're not going to move?" Yeon asked.

"I'm assigned to this room," Viole replied.

"That's true… But you should move since you're a boy! Also, if you're planning to ask for something just because you helped me, don't even think about it. "

"... What do you think I'll ask for?"

Yeon's voice became quiet, "My… Body…?" She mumbled.

"I'm not interested in your body," Viole replied bluntly. His voice clearly states that he really isn't making Yeon feel embarrassed over what she said.

* * *

Wangnan and his crew were playing the card game happily. Goseng, Horyang, Arkraptor and he stepped out of the room to the balcony leaving Miseng and Nia inside the room.

"She got me… She took all the money I had" Wangnan said with a sigh.

Goseng smiled, "Think about it this way: you brought her snacks." Wangnan returned a bitter smile.

"It's fun to hang out like this…" Goseng said. The 3 males nodded. "Wouldn't it be good to get out of the Tower and live like this all together? We can… Completely forget about the Tower" Goseng stated.

The atmosphere suddenly turned really quite. "Haha… I've come all this way… What am I saying. Sorry for ruining the mood. Let's go back to our room. It's almost time to turn off the lights."

The 4 Regulars returned back into the room and all respectively returned to their own room. That night, Wangnan stared at the ceiling for a long time. "Nia, let's pass the test and eat sweet and sour pork together. This time, you order," Wangnan said all of a sudden.

"Sounds good~" Nia replied with a smile. The two soon fell asleep. As the night continued a beeping sound filled the room. Wangnan lazily sat up and rubbed his eyes. He noticed the remote on the drawer was beeping and flashing. Nia soon woke up due to the sound.

Wangnan picked up the remote and randomly clicked a button. There was two button. One was blue and the other was red. Suddenly a loud announcement was heard, "The exam will begin. The name of the exam is 'The Room That Can Be Trusted'."

The sudden announcement ha everyone alarmed. The announcement continued, "From now on don't trust anyone. You're all teammates of each other and enemies at the same time. All you can trust is your own room."

"From now on let me briefly explain the rules of the exam. Your challenge is to secure 7 teammates and 6 rooms before Mr. Viole takes over Ms. Yeon's room. Starting now you may begin making teams and you may either protect or steal rooms."

"With the remote given, you can open and close the door of your room and with your personal connector at the bottom, you can make teammates or steal rooms. It's simple to make teammates. Connect your USB to another regular's remote and press the blue button to be teammates. If you press the red you will steal the other regular's room."

"Therefore, if you don't trust someone, you shouldn't open your door or give them your remote. The first team to gather 7 teammates and 6 rooms using their remote passes. You can only use your own remote and there must be at least one connector in the remote at all times. You can't remove the remote from your room."

"There must be at least one regular in each room and one of the 6 rooms must be on the same floor as Ms. Yeon's room. If the number of regulars falls below 7, Mr. Viole wins. Also, if Mr. Viole comes here to the bathing room and steal the connector from me and gets to Ms. Yeon's room, Mr. Viole wins."

A long pause of silence was provided to allow the regulars to process the rules before Love, the announcer continued. "Ms. Violet, you're considered as being part of Mr. Viole and Ms. Yeon's room in the connector I have and also in their remote. Therefore, if Mr. Viole passes you'll also pass the test. A condition to this test is that you must not intervene. If you do, Viole and you will automatically lose. Understand? Now let the test begin."

* * *

"This is complicated…" Wangnan muttered as he looked at the remote in his hand. "So in short, before Viole takes over the Flame Thrower's room, we need to secure 5 more rooms and 5 more teammates."

Nia nodded and started, "True… But to protect or steal other rooms…"

"One of us has to stay here and the other one has to go out to the hall…" Wangnan continued.

"But if Viole's out there..."

"We'll have to fight. It's the same with everyone else. We're either teammates or enemies." Wangnan thought for a moment before stating in a determined tone, "Our plan is hide in our room!"

"What?" Nia said dumbfounded.

"Let's not rush. Like the tiger waiting for his prey. We'll wait here and strike when the time comes," Wangnan explained.

"But what if Ms. Viole steals his room…?" Nia asked with concern.

"Do you think he can beat the Ranker? He'll eventually eliminate all the Regulars that are coming out of their room and narrow down the number of us to less than 7. If we go out it's only good for him."

"I see…"

An awkward silence filled the room. "Darn. Frankly, I'm afraid of him," Wangnan admitted and Nia nodded in understanding.

 **Page Break**

"I'm going to talk to Wangnan. Don't cry and don't open the door for anyone, Miseng," Goseng instructed. Miseng nodded her head in understanding.

"I'll be back soon," Goseng reassured as she patted Miseng's head before walking out.

"Be careful!" Miseng shouted as she watched Goseng leave the room. After the door was shut Goseng hurriedly thought logically about the situation. It's best to act quicker and trust others to get teammates and work together to steal rooms. Goseng hurriedly down the hall with her pink lighthouse floating behind her.

 **Page Break**

"This isn't complicated at all~ Isn't the point to just beat that FUG guy? Ok, no need to wait around. I'll go beat his *ss!" Prince stated cockily as he stood up.

"Oh, before that. I should hide the remote just in case," Prince said as he opened the door of his room with the remote. He turned to Rob Devil and ordered, "Close your eyes."

"You're going to leave the door open?" Rob Devil asked.

"I can't close it!"

"What if someone breaks in?"

Prince smirked, "Isn't that your job? And if you lose, I'll hide the remote so I won't lose the room. No, close your eyes, Rob Devil."

Rob Deviled obeyed and closed his eyes. Sounds of shuffling can be heard before Prince ordered Rob Devil to open his eyes. "Keep the room safe. I'll go beat that FUG jerk," With that said, Prince ran out the room to find Viole.

 **Page Break**

Yeon stood in front of the door and glared at Viole as she stated in a determined voice, "I can't let you go, Mr. Grace. You're planning to kill the other regulars, right? I can't let you do that?"

Yeon's voice grew louder with each word. "Everything would have been fine if only you accepted teammates! Everyone would have ended up happy!"

"' _Everybody_ ' ends up happy you said?" Viole's voice was icy cold.

"Of course! If you just choose 7 teammates-"

"There's no way to make everybody happy. There's a way to make one person happy," Viole interrupted calmly. He reached out his hand, "Give me the remote."

"Are you seriously going to make the rest of us fail?! You're such a bad guy!" the flame started to surround Yeon. "I'll stop you- With _my_ powers. I'll give you a warning. Give up now! My flame can't be controlled. Even my family's rankers had a hard time stopping it!"

With that said the flame started to spread, growing larger and larger. Viole simply stood there in the midst of the flame. "Stop."

That one simple word that came out of Viole's mouth was quiet yet commanding at the same time. Yeon was frozen and so were the flames. Taking this chance, Viole casually walked passed Yeon and took the remote from her hand as he said, "Sorry, but you must all fail here."

He opened the door with the remote and then let it drop onto the floor. "Where are you going!? F.U.G!" A loud voice exclaimed.

Prince burst into the room and snatched the remote from the floor and closed the door. "Now you can't escape, F.U.G"

Viole slightly sighed and before Prince and Yeon could even blink the door of the room opened once again. Viole has frozen Prince and this time, with no trouble he exited the room. Viole walked down the hall but soon stopped upon the sight of a familiar female, Violet.

Violet, like Viole, was no longer in a long black robe. She wore a navy blue off shoulder top and a long black skirt that reached up to her mid calf and black flats. Her veil like black cloth still covered her face beside her eyes. Through her eyes, Viole can tell she wasn't too happy.

Not giving Violet a chance to speak, Viole walked passed her and said, "I'll be back. Wait for me."

Viole continued to walk down the hall leaving Violet behind. "Try not to get hurt," Violet said quietly from a distance. Viole hummed in response and went to find the Ranker.

* * *

7/6/17

Gonna stop here. Based on chapter 10, 11 and first half of 12. Hope you all enjoy! I'll be back after a few days. Reviews would be lovely! I hope everyone enjoys the summer. The weather is great- Well, very hot at my place. Be careful from heat strokes!


	38. Chapter 38

Home sweet home! I'm back everyone! I'll like to give thanks to Ryo no Kitsune for favoriting. I'll also like to welcome Weapon-Wielder for making an account on fanfic and thank you for the favorite and the follow! Also, many thanks for the reviews, it was interesting to read! Here's the new chapter.

* * *

"This sounds troublesome. This kind of exam is not for me. The rules are complicated. It's just better to fight each other. It's must have been a pain to put all this together. They sure are looking for trouble," Arkraptor complained as puts on his gray shirt. He turned to Horyang who was sitting on the bed, "What should I do, Teddy Bear? It's boring to just wait here. Go see the glasses girl if you want. I'll protect the room."

Horyang stared at Arkraptor without replying. Arkraptor sighed, "I won't betray you so don't worry and go to her."

"You should go."

"... What?"

"You go. You're worried about Miseng, right? I don't know what happened between you and your daughter, but treating Miseng as your daughter… I think it's stupid but even so, I think you should go. That is if you think you should," Horyang said.

Arkraptor glanced at Horyang and then averted his eyes. "I'm not that stupid to risk my life for a kid that has nothing to do with me. There's a limit to my stupidity."

"Then I won't go either," Horyang stated.

"What about that glasses girl-"

"I'm not that stupid either. Why don't we see who's more stupid?"

Arkraptor clicked his tongue before hurrying out the room and went straight to room 201, the room belongs to Miseng and Goseng. He knocked on the door and called, "Hey, glasses, kid, open the door. I came here to be your teammate."

He waited for a reply but received none. He sighed, "Open up the door, I'm not here to steal the room."

Still no reply. The silence continued leaving Arkraptor to start feeling uneasy. He then knocked harder. Seconds later, Arkraptor was banging on the door, "Open the door! It's not funny! Hey!" He exclaimed.

The banging got louder and louder as his volume increased. "I'm not here to hurt you! Just open the door! Before I break it down!"

"S...Stop it!" A small cry came from inside the room. It was really weak but it stopped Arkraptor from trying to break down the door.

"You darn kid! Why didn't you respond! You scared me!"

"D...Don't scream! You're making me scared..." Miseng replied weakly from inside the room.

Arkraptor puts his hand on his forehead and shook his head. "If you're scared, open up."

"I can't… Goseng told me not to open the door for anyone. So I didn't even open it for the Yogurt Auntie."

"I'm not like that fat piggy lady!"

"I know you're not! You're worse."

"Why am I worse than that pig?!"

"You tried to lick me out at first sight. You almost hit the auntie and you look like a bad person! Mom and dad told me not to make friends with bad people!" Miseng replied with a serious voice.

Her reply on made Arkraptor angrier. "Darn it. You should beg me to be your teammate. I'm not the one in need. I'm going back!" With that said, Arkraptor started to walk away.

Her reply on made Arkraptor angrier. "Darn it. You should beg me to be your teammate. I'm not the one in need. I'm going back!" With that said, Arkraptor started to walk away.

"Don't go! Please stay here!" Miseng hurriedly cried. "I'm scared to be by myself…"

Arkraptor stopped his footsteps and yelled, "Then open the door, you stupid kid!"

"But… Goseng told me…"

Arkraptor gnashed his teeth. He sat down and leaned against the door of Miseng's room. "Fine, spoiled kid."

He sat there in silence, "Are you there?" Miseng asked.

Arkraptor replied with a hum. "Why did you come into the Tower? You're only a child," He asked.

"Mom and dad said that I could be a great person if I came into the Tower. So they told me that I had to go…" Miseng replied. "Why are you here?" She asked.

"...I wanted to be a great man." Arkraptor answered.

"I wanted to be someone with the power to protect his baby…" He muttered to himself quietly. Unheard by Miseng. As the time passed the two Regulars somehow started playing the game, 'Word Relay'.

 _Tap… Tap…_ Sounds of footsteps started to come closer to Arkraptor. "I see, so you were also targeting that kid, but it won't be easy to make her open the door. I tried but failed." It was the women from earlier, the Yogurt Lady.

The woman had a smile on her face as she offered a suggestion to Arkraptor quietly. "How about we make a team since we have the same prey."

Arkraptor smirked, "Swindler." Arkraptor stood up as he held onto a small lance and said with a cocky smile, "You know what? I don't trust women wearing more than 2 rings."

"Are you really going to team up with that kid. She's useless!" The Yogurt Lady exclaimed.

"You're not useful either."

Angrily the woman held out her right hand and flame appeared. "You'll regret what you said!" She threw the flame at Arkraptor which he swiftly dodged and with one big stride he stabbed the tip of the lance through the woman's right hand. Blood started dripping out and she cried in pain. Her scream was instantly muted by Arkraptor whose hand covered her mouth. "Shut up. That kid will hear you."

 **Page Break**

Goseng ran to Wangnan's room and knocked on the door. "Open the door, it's Goseng." She waited for the door to open but it didn't. When she was about to knock on the door harder she felt herself falling forward. The door has opened and she fell into the room. When she stood up she noticed Wangnan and Nia hiding behind the bed using it as a shield. Wangnan has his Pokeball ready in his hands.

Nia soon closed the door with the remote and Wangnan explained for their actions. After hearing the explanation Goseng frowned. "That was your plan? Are you two cowards? You still call yourselves men?"

Wangnan averted his gaze as he got scolded. Goseng extended her hand, "Give me the remote," She said.

"Why- Why the remote!?" Wangnan was startled by Goseng's words.

Seeing that Wangnan was hesitating to hand over the remote Goseng sighed, "I know you're desperate and can't trust anyone easily so-" she handed Wangnan her USB.

After Wangnan took the USB Goseng sat on his bed "Do whatever you want. You can take me as a teammate or break the connector and fail me. To tell the truth, I took this test to give up everything so I've got no regret. I'm not confident. I got this far because I was lucky. Knowing that there are so many people better than me I got depressed..."

Wangnan and Nia listened carefully. "I left my house with this appearance just to sign up and get it over with. I had no confidence but then I met you and Miseng and somehow passed the test. You're as desperate as I am. Watching you fight made me change… I wanted to trust myself a bit more…."

 **Page Break**

"Sir! Siiiiir!" A voice yelled. Prince looked in the direction of the voice. "Lurker?"

Lurker was running towards Prince covered in sweat and was huffing and panting.

"What's the rush? Did you see FUG on your way here?" Prince asked.

Luker shook his head, "That's not important" Lurker continued to huff and tried to catch his breath. "I just dropped by your room and… Rob Devil is…"

"What about him?" Prince asked in a not so caring manner.

"He's dead!" Luker cried. The news shocked Prince as he rushed back to his room with Lurker following, desperately trying to not fall behind. Once he entered his room he noticed Rob Devil's body was leaning against the bed covered in blood and wouldn't budge.

"Which b*stard did this?!" Prince fumed angrily. Without waiting for an answer he stated, "It must have been that FUG!"

"Do you really think it's him? There was so little time," Luker said with uncertainty.

"I'm sure he was targeting Rob Devil and who else could beat him? Nasty b*stard… Sneaking in while I wasn't here. Unforgivable!"

"So what are we going to do now? Viole is gone, let's go gather rooms and-"

"Shut the h*ll up! Even if we passed, would you want to be his teammates? You've got no self respect! Nothing's done until I kill that FUG b*stard! I'm gonna tear his head off!" Prince raged, his eyes looked as if he wanted to kill someone right this moment.

Suddenly he heard a voice, "Wanna catch Viole? We've got a good idea." Prince turned to the voice and saw two male, both weird looking, non human like stood in front of his room.

"There's a way to capture Viole?" Prince questioned suspiciously. One of the males nodded. "If you add us to your team we'll tell you the plan."

Lurker frowned and walked towards the two weirdoes. "Do you think were going to buy your lies so easily?!" Lurker argued.

"Alright, you're in," Prince said immediately. Luker turned and looked at Prince with disbelief. "I'll connect with you after I catch Viole. How's that?" Prince negotiated.

The two male nodded. Prince smile as he walked towards the two male. "Alright, out with it. If the plan is lame, you'll die here."

One of the males grinned, "We won't let you down. Please follow us." Prince nodded and followed the two mysterious male leaving Lurker behind. After Prince was completely out of sight, Lurker turned to look at Rob Devil's body and felt his lips crept into a smirk.

Meanwhile, Prince and the other two male stood in the middle of the hall. "Alright, what should I do to catch Viole?" Prince asked.

"It's easy. You just have to hide in Yeon's room and attack him when he returns," The male with gray hair replied.

"What?! Are you kidding? I'm not gonna sit around and wait for him! Do you think I'm a fool!? He can freeze people! If I can't stop that then it's impossible to get close to him!" Prince exclaimed.

"We'll take care of that," The gray male said as he took out a blue can. "This is the Boong Boong Drink. This drink has a thousand time more caffeine than coffee. If you drink this your resistance to Shinsu will increase," The gray hair male explained.

"Really?"

The gray haired male nodded, "If you drink this and fight Viole, I'm sure you can beat him."

Prince took the drink from the gray haired male and smiled. Prince examined the drink and was about to open it before realizing something important. He asked himself, why should he trust them and what if they put something weird in the drink? Prince thought for a while and finally thought of an idea.

"Alright," Prince said with a smile. "But first, let's go to Yeon's room."

 **Page Break**

"Hey man!~" Wangnan called as he approached Arkraptor who was still sitting on the floor, leaning against the door of room 201. "Miseng kicked you out? Poor daddy."

Arkraptor instantly stood up and glared at Wangnan and yelled, "I bet you were hiding like a coward!"

"No, I wasn't! Who's afraid of Viole! I would dance a jig in front of him!"

Arkraptor rolled his eyes and exclaimed, "Stop bluffing!"

"I'm not! I can even sing in front of Viole!"

"Is that so? In that case, I can play a Sonata in front of him!"

Goseng looked boredly at the two male arguing in front of her room. Then she noticed a figure from the very corner of her eyes. "Viole…"

Wangnan and Arkraptor immediately looked in the direction Goseng was looking at and then both started banging on the door.

"Miseng opened the door! I'm in danger!" Wangnan cried frantically.

"Kid, open the door. Glasses is back!" Arkraptor exclaimed. The two were desperately trying to get Miseng to open the door after confirming that the incoming figure was Viole.

"Miseng, this is Goseng, open the door." With that said, the door immediately opened and the two male dashed in. Only Goseng walked in properly and was greeted by a hug.

"Good job Miseng, you're stronger than those 2 cowards," Goseng said as she patted Miseng's head. Miseng nodded as she hugged Goseng even tighter.

"I guess Viole just made it to this floor. I guess they couldn't stop him up there," Goseng stated after breaking the hug.

"Of course not. Who could have stopped that monster of destruction? Everyone upstairs must be dead…" Wangnan felt a shiver ran down his spine at the thought.

"I don't think so. I think he's going to fight the Ranker. I just have a feeling that he's the type who would do so," Arkraptor stated.

Goseng nodded in agreement. "I think he's right. How else would he get here so fast… And he didn't even care about the auntie out there."

Arkraptor leaned back and stretched as he said, "So before Viole gets back we need to move faster than the rest. We need to secure room fasters than others."

"We're quick at gathering teammates but they still have to upper hand upstairs," Goseng stated as she observed her lighthouse.

Wangnan nodded, "Of course, they probably have already made a team. Furthermore, they're closer to Flame Thrower's room…"

"Anyway, now that Viole the vile is gone it's the best time to steal rooms and beat the test, let's go get 3 more rooms and the Flame Thrower's! Are you all ready!?" Wangnan shouted excitedly, pumping his fist high up into the air.

"After this, we should go eat sweet and sour pork. After the test, let's have a party at Nia's restaurant!" Wangnan stated happily, Miseng nodded enthusiastically in agreement. Nia, in his room, listened to the conversation through his pocket in silence.

* * *

Love's P.O.V

 **The Men's Bathing Room**

Love sat on the floor with his arms crossed and looked at Viole who has just entered the bathing room. "You chose to fight me rather than fighting the other Regulars… Are you sure that you could win or did you just want to avoid hurting the other Regulars? I'll tell you one last time, accept teammates."

Viole shook his head.

Love sighed, "I noticed that the newest Slayer, Karaka, got special missions from FUG while taking his tests. Some examples are killing a specific Regular during the test, helping a specific Regular to pass the test or passing the test ensuring everyone else failed."

Love stood up and continued, "All those missions were set to make fun of the rules of the test." Love tightened his fist, "If you can't respect the rules… Then I can't respect you either, Mr. Viole."

Love held out the connector and puts it in a blue machine, "I'll give you three chances. If you catch the connector thrown from this pitching machine before it gets to the glove on the other side, I'll give you the connector. However, if you can't catch it within three chances, you're out and fails the test, meaning Ms. Violet also fails."

Viole nodded in understanding. "But if you give up, you can take the test with the teammates who pass this exam. I will interfere with you to keep you from catching the connector and I might ' _accidentally_ ' kill you. Do you still want to take this test?"

"Yes."

Love nodded. "Alright, Let's begin. Then- 1st ball- Fire!" With the commanded given, the pitching machine on its own fired the connector. The connector went flying straight for the glove.

Love observed Viole and pondered in confusion. _Why is he- standing still? What is he trying to do?!_

Then Viole moved, he lifted up his hand and directed at the connector.

Viole's moment confused Love. Love was trying to predict Viole's next moment until he noticed that the connector was no longer flying. It wasn't in the glove at the other side of the room but was frozen in mid air. Love's eyes widened in shock.

 _He stopped the connector?! He has that much control?! A Regular on the 20th Floor?!_ Love rushed towards the frozen connector as he noticed Viole was rushing to catch it.

 _I guess I underestimated him!_ Love quickly reinforced his body with Shinsu and with one step he appeared before Viole who was about to grab the connector. "Upshoot!"He yelled as he did an uppercut, shoving the connector away with great force. The connector slightly cracked the wall as it slammed into it.

"That pitch is a foul," Love stated as he went to the connector and placed it back into the pitching machine. Viole nodded in understanding.

 _He surprised me... He stopped the connector and almost caught it, but I have the advantage. Now that I know his plan, the next time he stops the connector he'll never get his hands on it._ "Ready? Pitch 2, fire!"

Once again, the connector was fired. Just as Love predicted Viole did the same actions as before. This time, as soon Viole froze the connector Love has already started dashing towards it. "You think I can't push the connector that you stopped!?" Love shouted as he was about to punch the connector aside.

 _?!_

Love's eyes widened at the sudden incoming punch that was aiming for his face. Love's reaction speed decreased at the surprise attack but still managed the dodge the punch. _He was targeting me!?_

Love glared at Viole, _If that's your plan- I won't be go easy either!_ Love arched forward with a punch of his own after he stabilized his footing.

 _?!_ The punch Love was about to launch never made contact with Viole.

 _He… He stopped me, a Ranker!?_ At the incoming punch from the Ranker, Viole froze the Love, avoiding battle and continued dashing towards the connector.

 _He can use two Bangs and is able to freeze a Ranker like me!? A Slayer Nominee for sure- Such overwhelming talent! But -_

Love quickly broke free from the freeze attack by reinforcing his body with a large amount of Shinsu. A blue disc suddenly appeared underneath Love and he instantly appeared right before Viole on the blue disc. _Not enough to fight with a Ranker!_

"Upshoot!" Love shouted. He performed a uppercut on the connector before Viole could get his hands on it. The connector was no longer frozen and flew across the room. Viole extended his arm and a beam of Shinsu came from his hand. "Slider!" Love shouted. Love's speed increased and dodged the attack.

Slider was the technique that used Shinsu to boost one's speed mainly for dodging and to switch to counterattack. By using Slider to dodge the beam of Shinsu, Love was able to create some distance between him and Viole. It wasn't much but it allowed Love to land a punch on Viole even though it was blocked by Viole's arm.

"You think you can block this punch?" Love asked with superiority glaring at Viole. Seconds later Viole felt his feet leaving the floor and was suddenly pushed back.

 _Breaking Ball!_

Viole felt his back slamming into the wall and was drenched wet due to being punched across one of the bathing pool.

Love turned to the glove at the other side of the room with the connector and then back to Viole who was on the ground. "That was strike 1, FUG."

* * *

7/8/17

Based on the continuation of chapter 12 and chapters 13, 14, 15, and 16. I skipped the mini part where the Yogurt Lady tried to make Miseng open the door for her before Arkraptor came. Hoped everyone enjoyed!


	39. Chapter 39

Hello, everyone! Here's a new chapter! It's a bit long but please enjoy!

* * *

Yeon's P.O.V

Yeon sat on her bed as she mumbled, "Annoying- Annoying- Annoying…" She frowned as she complained, "Viole, that guy didn't even look at me… And just left me…"

She bit her lips as she thought, _But… Maybe he's not a bad person. He didn't kill me… And his face... He's not all bad…_

Yeon felt her face grew hot at the thought of Viole's face. "Aarrrrrgh! What are you thinking, Yeon! He's FUG. He's a bad guy! He looks nice, but he's bad!"

Suddenly a knock came from the door. "Who is it?" Yeon asked irritated.

"It's me, Prince. I came cause I thought you might be thirsty so I brought you a drink," Prince said beyond the door. Yeon opened the door and Prince entered with a blue can in his hand. Prince handed Yeon the blue can of drink.

"Did you put something in it?" Yeon asked as soon as she received the drink.

"No way, why would I hurt my teammates!? Look, it's unopened," Prince replied. Yeon looked at him weirdly, still not trusting his words. "I only have one so leave some for me," Prince said.

"Hmph… Anyway, thank you." I just happened to be thirsty. Yeon opened the can and soon gulped down the drink. As Prince watched Yeon gulping down the drink he smirked.

Suddenly Yeon's pink eyes widened and started to cough continuously. The drink dropped onto the floor and Prince immediately stood up, "What's wrong?!" He asked.

Then a laugh came from the door of Yeon's room which for some reason wasn't closed. "I knew you would give it to her," The gray haired male said.

"B*stard! What did you put in the drink?!" Prince demanded angrily.

The gray haired male ignored Prince. "She's from the Great Family. Will she be enough of a host?" He asked the green male next to him.

The green male nodded, "Yes, she's the best host." Suddenly the green male turned into a green living slim and entered Yeon's through her mouth. Yeon collapsed onto the bed and Prince yelled furiously at the gray haired male, "How dare you drug dealers fool me?! I'll kill you all!"

The gray haired male only giggled, "First, you must kill her."

Prince glanced at Yeon who now was sitting on the bed with a dangerously pink aura surrounding her. Minutes later Prince found himself dashing out of Yeon's room and running down the hall with Yeon behind him. From time to time flame would be fired at Prince who desperately tried to dodge.

Prince ran and ran until he reached his room. As soon as he entered a purple lighthouse appeared and he instantly took out the remote that he hid in his lighthouse and closed the door.

Prince let out a sigh of relief, "Phew- That scared me…" He lays down on the floor and tried to catch his breath when suddenly he noticed a huge shadow hovering over him. His eyes widened and he almost forgot how to breathe.

"There it is. The remote."

* * *

Love's P.O.V

Love stared at the FUG Slayer Nominee on the ground and walked up to him. "Before I came into the Tower- My parents were killed by FUG right in front of me. I came into the Tower to revenge on the FUG and maybe I'll get to pay it back by killing you. I don't… Deserve to be in charge of the test."

Love's kneel in front of the young male on the ground and asked. "What… Made you join FUG?"

The Ranker waited for a reply and after a while, Viole answered, "I've got… Someone to meet up there."

"To Revenge?" Love asked.

Viole kept quiet and finally answered, "I guess I won't know till I see her." Viole's voice was quiet and contained emotions that couldn't be described with words.

Viole soon sat up and then stood up. Love also stood up and went back to the pitching machine. "This is the last shot. If you don't catch it you'll fail. No regrets?"

Viole nodded. "Alright then- 3rd pitch- Fire!" _This time I won't leave any room for an attack. I'll finish him with one shot!_

"Blue Shield" Love shouted as a blue disc appeared underneath him. With great speed, Love rode the blue disc and appeared before the connector.

 _!?_

"Blue Shield!?" Love exclaimed in shock. Just like him, Viole also appeared before the connector on a blue disc. When Love was so close to grabbing the connector Viole did an uppercut and blew it away. _He's copying my techniques!_

"Ray Shot!" Love exclaimed as a beam of white Shinsu came from his hand aiming at Viole. Love's pupil dilated and felt his blood boiling. _Slider?!_ Viole had used Slider to dodged the beam and launched at punch at Love.

"You!" Love gnashed his teeth as he blocked the punched from Viole. He then grinned. _There's no way that you can copy my Breaking Ball._ Upon that thought, Viole's punch unexpectedly grew stronger. A dark red Shinsu started to surround Viole's fist that was punching against Love's arm. _Breaking Ball!?_

Love's lip curved into a smile, _Gosh-! He's crazy!_ With that one punch Love was pushed back against the wall.

 _He's a monster! Even for a Ranker like me, it took 10 years to learn these skills. He copied them after seeing them once!_

The fight between the two continued on, neither backing down. _He's still raw, undefined… But man, he's a_ **monster** _! If he makes it up the Tower- How far will he advance? If he can use his powers for good- How much will he be able to achieve!?_

As the battle continued on Viole directed a punch at Love and in return Love held out both of his hands and softly said, "Freeze."

With Viole frozen Love easily walked passed him and grabbed the connector that was also frozen in the air. "I think you forgot that I can also stop you, FUG.

* * *

"There it is, the remote."

Prince hurriedly scrambled onto his feet exclaiming in shock, stuttering. "Y-Y-You! You were… You're alive?!"

The shadow that hovered over Prine belongs to the so-called dead, Rob Devil. "'There must be at least one teammate in the room'. You didn't fail the test, what made you think I was dead? Did you even understand the rules, kid?" Rob Devil asked with a cocky grin.

Prince gnashed his teeth. "B*stard. You got together with those drug dealers and tricked me! And… Is Lurker?!"

Rob Devil nodded, "Yup, he planned all his. He came in a while after you left and asked where you went. When he heard that you hid the remote and left to get Viole he told me he had a good idea. He told me to betray you and join his side."

"Damn! That b*stard! How dare he! Do you think you can pass this test without me?!" Prince fumed.

Rob Devil smirked, "Sorry, but the test is over. That guy Lurker… Is ' _worse_ ' than I thought."

* * *

Wangnan's P.O.V

"Teddy Bear, are you done there?" Wangnan asked through his pocket.

"Yes," Horyang replied.

Wangnan pumped his hand into the air and exclaimed happily, "Yes! 5 rooms down! Now we only need to steal the Flame Thrower's room!"

Arkraptor rolled his eyes. "Don't lie down. The test is not over yet."

Wangnan laughed and said "Let's take a break. Being underhanded takes energy."

"Don't be proud, you dirty boy," Arkraptor said helplessly.

Wangnan smiled and sat up, "Yeah, yeah… Oh, let me call Nia. I'm sure he's feeling lonely in the room!"

Wangnan quickly called Nia with his pocket. "My lovely Nia! Is out room safe?" Wangnan asked joyfully.

"Yes, dear~."

Wangnan's eyes widened and he lost his grin instantly upon hearing the voice. The voice didn't belong to his lovely Nia. That voice… Lurker?!

"You're lovely Nia is safe but I'm not sure about this room~," Lurker said over the pocket.

Wangnan immediately stood up. "How… How come you're in there?!"

"How? Your lovely Nia opened for me."

Wangnan's eye's widened once again, he shook his head in disbelief. "No…"

He heard Lurker laughed over the pocket and said, "Hey Nia, tell him yourself."

"Mr. Wangnan?" A weak voice called.

Wangnan face lit up hearing Nia's voice. "Nia! It's you! Are you ok? What did he do to you-"

"Sorry, Wangnan… I lied to you..."

 _…!_ Wangnan face became pale and started shaking his head. He hurriedly asked, "What do you mean?! You're… You're lying, right? That's a lie, right Nia?

"I'm sorry, It's… True…" Nia replied over the pocket. The young male's voice cracked and sounds of sniffing can be heard.

"How dense are you? The restaurant he works for is one of ours. Remember I told you that we know what you eat and drink? My loan company is in charge of many restaurants in the area. When you make an order, your pocket code remains so if we get a runner, we track his purchase and catch him," Lurker explain.

Wangnan's face became pale as Lurker continued. "His restaurant is one of ours. We've been partners for a long time. It's not a coincidence that time we came together. It was all to get you in our trap. He gave you a coupon in order to track you down if you hide. In other words, you've been tricked by ' _us_ '," Lurker explained with a laugh.

"Nia… How could you… Do this to me? We trusted you… How…!?" Wangnan asked, his voice was unstable. Wangnan was trying to hold in his anger but he couldn't. "How could you do this to me!? HOW COULD YOU! HOW!?" He roared.

"I'm sorry… Wangnan. I know I can't even ask you to forgive me, but… I have someone I need to protect," Nia's voice was trembling as his sniffing continued.

"When I first came to the 20th floor… I failed the test because I was weak and useless. Those who came up with me betrayed me and stole my money and weapons. I was saved by an old lady. She's the owner of the restaurant that I work in. After that, I decided to forget all about the test and lived with her, helping her out with the restaurant."

Wangnan listened carefully with Arkraptor beside him. Horyang, Goseng, and Miseng were also listening. Horyang was listening through the pocket that was still connected to Wangnan while Goseng and Miseng listened through the lighthouse.

"I couldn't go up anymore but I was happy to work with her. But the gangs in the area kept making life harder and the old lady had to borrow money from them. They soon started to threaten her. To pay off the debt she went to the company owner and we started to work together. I took this test because they promised to erase all the debt… If I eliminate the other Regulars…" Nia explained, his voice was cracking.

"I'm really bad, right? I know I couldn't be forgiven… You know, after spending time with you I got the strength to go up the Tower once more. As for that… I might be changing, becoming someone else… But… I can't."

By this point Nia was crying, his voice was cracking, he was sniffing and tears were probably rolling down his face. "I can't leave Grandma… I finally met someone who trusts me and I'm betraying you…"

Nia started to hip cup, "I guess I must've been too bad… So I'm being punished now… Sorry… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry..." Nia apologized over and over again as he continued to cry.

"Wangnan, you're such a good person… And the rest of you are too… But… I- I was a bad boy… because of me… you guys can't go up… I'm really sorry." Nia cries got louder and louder.

"Nia… Stop… You fought to protect what's yours," Wangnan said gently.

"But… If you lose this room… You're-"

"It's okay. Don't cry, baby. If I fail, I can take it again." Wangnan's eyes softened. "You know Nia, I think it's great that you've already got something to protect. Maybe you've found the real you without going up the Tower." Wangnan had a bitter smile as he continued, "Now that I'm not your mentor anymore, congrats. You're a good boy Nia. I mean it," Wangnan spoke in a soft, gentle tone. He really did mean what he said.

Wangnan continued to listen to Nia's cries until he heard Lurker demanding for the remote. Wangnan face instantly darkened hearing Lurker's voice but what Lurker said next made Wangnan slammed the bed.

What Lurker said was, "Oh Nia, I forgot to tell you this… About your granny's debt… It can't be paid off."

Wangnan can hear Nia exclaimed in confusion about what Lurker meant.

"The thing is, I'm quitting the company. The owner's son is so stupid so I'm planning to beat him and I'll go up as the leader," Lurker explained.

"Swindler!" Nia yelled furiously.

Lurker scoffed and was probably smirking, "You called me swindler? Do you want to die? Well, I was going to kill you anyway."

Wangnan eye's widened at Lurker's words and immediately yelled, "Stop Lurker! Nia has nothing to do with you anymore!"

"Guys hold him tight," Lurker ordered.

Wangnan shook his head in disbelief and hollered, "Lurker! No! Please don't! Stop!" Wangnan pleaded desperately but it was no use. Seconds later the room was filled with Nia's cries. Sounds of continuous stabs and blood spattering filled the room. Nia's cries were filled with pain and agony. It was torture for Wangnan, Arkraptor, Horyang, Goseng, and Miseng as they listened to Nia's cries.

"Stop!" Wangnan hollered as his eyes became teary. The screams, yells, and cries continued on for so long. Miseng had her ears covered with her hands and Goseng could only gnash her teeth as she watched the scene through her lighthouse. Horyang and Arkraptor face only darkened.

"I said stop! You _**EVIL**_ **_*SSHOLE_**!" Wangnan demand. Tears were streaming down his face.

Then the cries stopped. "Ah~ Finally dead!" Lurker exclaimed happily.

Wangnan's yellow's eyes flared up. His blood was boiling and his heartbeats increased. He gnashed his teeth and hollered in a serious and threatening voice "I'll ** _KILL_** you! You _***SSHOLE**_!"

Lurker sneered. "Kill me? How? We already have 7 teammates and 5 rooms. That lady, Yeon has been possessed by my teammate and my stupid boss is locked in his room waiting for his key to be stolen. If we get that remote, we win. Then I'll be the winner going up and you'll be the debtor running away. You're done."

"It's... Not over... Yet…" Wangnan said. _Viole…_

"Bullsh*t," Lurker said.

Wangnan instantly ended the call and rushed out the door of the room he was in. _If he comes back! I'm willing to give up everything to end you, Lurker!_

"Where are you going!?" Arkraptor yelled.

* * *

"Darn it! Where did he go!? He's the only one that can move around… How could he just ran out like that…" Arkraptor said heaving a sigh as he sat on the bed.

"What should we do now?" Goseng asked through the pocket. "If it's like what Lurker said then the test is…"

"Let's give up the room" Horyang stated through the pocket. "I'll give up my room and save that punk called Prince. That's the only way we can win. There's no chance if we stay here protecting our rooms."

"But for you to go alone-!" Goseng said with worry.

Horyang shook his head as he left the room he was in. "We can't afford to give up more than one room. I'll go alone. Wangnan must have gone to Viole. People eventually look for the devil when they are turned away by their god. If Viole gets back and if I can save Prince the results might be different."

 **Page Break**

Prince smiled after hearing Rob Devil's explanation of Lurker's plan and how Nia was probably already dead and said. "I think you've missed an important detail."

Prince reached out his right hand to the side and a yellow reel inventory appeared. He quickly grabbed a weapon and faced Rob Devil, "If I beat you, none of your plans means anything. Are you so confident in your powers? You're all weaklings!"

Rob Devil rolled his eyes and cracked his knuckles. With one step he punched Prince right in the stomach. "Ugh!" Prince spat out saliva and fell onto his knees.

"This is not an arcade punch game. It's a real fight. Now, give me the remote before you die."

* * *

"It's game over." Love has already grabbed the connector in the air. Viole, who was now unfrozen turned around and saw Love waving the connector in his hand.

"I don't want to fail you like this. Your talent could be so much more. It'll be a pity for Ms. Violet to fail too because of you. I don't know her connections with FUG or with you but I advise both of you to accept teammates. Then I'll let you guys pass. Use your power for good," Love stated. The Ranker waited for Viole's reply but suddenly a voice rang through the bathing room.

"WAIT!"

Love turned to face the entrance of the bathing room and noticed a blue Pokeball came flying at him. Once it hit the ground it exploded. Something red with a spicy smell filled the air along with white clouds of smoke.

 _This is... Pepper?!_ Love's eyes widened when he felt something missing. He looked at his hand and noticed that the connector was no there. After the smoke cleared the Ranker turned to Wangnan and noticed the connector was in his hand. Wangnan used a hook to steal it when Love was distracted by the bomb he had thrown.

"What are you doing, Regular Wangnan Jah!?" Love shouted.

"Don't move!" Wangnan hollered. "The connector is in my hand." Wangnan turned to face Viole, "Please help me. Up there- There's a bad guy. Someone told me that it's not the good guys who beat the bad guys but the worse guys. You're the evilest guy in this Tower. So, please come with me to teach that *sshole."

Wangnan tightened his grip on the connector, "I'll give you the connector if you do."

What?! Love looked at Wangnan with disbelief and shouted, "What are you talking about?! If you give him the connector the other regulars won't pass the test!"

"It's better to see us all fail than to see that b*stard pass!" Wangnan shouted back.

Love gritted his teeth and dashed towards Wangnan giving him a kick, "You're spouting nonsense!"

The connector fell out of Wangnan's hand due to being unstable after being kicked but he hurriedly picked it up. "Give it back," Love demanded.

Wangnan shook his head and yelled. "No! That b*stard killed Nia! People die during exams!"

"You've snapped! Get it together!" Love exclaimed tugging on Wangnan's jacket.

Wangnan quiets down for a moment and then started to speak again. "When I first came into this floor I had many friends. We had delicious sweet and sour pork together but one by one my friends gave up on the test. Soon I realize that I was eating by myself. When I saw that empty bowl, it felt like people were telling me to give up, saying that I was all alone and hopeless. I hated that… At last, I found someone to eat with but now… He's dead…"

Wangnan felt his eyes getting watery as he continued on, "Does this Tower make our dreams come true or force us to give up our dreams? At least… Shouldn't we punished the bad guys who use others' dreams to fulfill their own?"

Tears started to roll down his face as he pushed himself to continue on, "I can't forgive those b*stards… I just can't… If the Tower allows them up and if it's because those b*stards that I'm blocked from going up… I'll destroy them all!"

Love watched Wangnan with sympathy, unable to say anything. The Ranker knows the cruelty of climbing up the Tower. Wangnan tightened his grip on the connector as stated firmly, "I'll be the king of this Tower and destroy them all! Even if I have to make a deal with the devil!" Wangnan tossed the connector at Viole which he easily caught.

Love's eyes widened. _Crap! I lost!_

"Let's go, Viole!" Wangnan yelled. Viole looked at the connector in his hand and then turned to look at Wangnan who was wiping away his tears. Viole glanced at the glass door of the bathing room and noticed a familiar figure was standing outside.

Violet was beyond the glass door and waved at Viole after he noticed her presence. Wangnan and Love traced Viole's line of sight to the door.

 _When was she there?!_

Viole began to walk towards the door of the bathing room and Wangnan followed. "You were watching the whole time?" Viole asked Violet as she opened the door for him. Violet nodded.

 _Whole time? Such mastery in masking one's presence. Even High Rankers have hard time achieving that level…_

"How come I didn't see you when I entered?" Wangnan asked.

"Probably because you were too focus on your friend's death," Violet replied. Wangnan didn't seem to believe Violet's words so she continued, "You even had your Shinsu bomb ready in your hand and took a deep breath before entering shouting 'wait'."

Wangnan looked impressed as he nodded in acknowledgment. Love watched the three Regulars exist and sighed. _FUG has a lot of raw talented people… How dangerous…_

* * *

7/9/17

Done! OMG, poor Nia. He didn't deserve to die! This was based on chapter 17, 18, 19 and the beginning of 20. Yay, we got a taste of Bam's skills. Seems like Bam can copy techniques now. How about Elina? Well, she seems to be very talented at hiding her presence to a level that even High Rankers have a hard time achieving. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! By the way, I really enjoyed reading the review you guys wrote. Some are funny and help motivates me, some give me insight on how you guys view the story, and some provide me with ideas! Thanks for all the review! Please continue to review! Love you all!


	40. Chapter 40

Thank you Unicornflies for favoriting and following! I have nothing much to say today so let's get right into it. Please enjoy!

* * *

"AAAAHH" Prince screamed as his body slammed against the door. "Damn… Finish me quick. How dare you draw this out? You'll regret it!" Prince threatened as he tried to get up.

 _Knock-Knock_. "Are you alive, sir?" A voice asked from outside the room.

Prince's eyes widened and yelled, "Lurker! You traitor! Did you come here to see me die?!"

Lurker whistled and replied, "Bingo~"

"Why are you doing this to me?!" Prince demanded.

Lurker laughed, "No special reason, sir. Dumb but loyal servants, the best soldiers your daddy prepared. A cute girlfriend from one of the 10 Families- All that shouldn't be yours, that's all. Now, they're all _mine_."

"B*stard!" Prince shouted as he wiped the blood from his face.

Lurker ignored Prince's insult and ordered, "That's it, finish him off, Rob Devil." Prince looked at Rob Devil who has his fist ready to launch one last punch to finish Prince off.

 _SLAM!_

A loud sound came from outside the room surprising Prince and Rob Devil.

"Fortunately, I'm not too late," A voice stated. The voice belongs to Horyang who rushed his way here and knocked out Lurker's soldiers.

"Wh-Who are you?" Lurker asked stuttering in surprise.

Horyang glared at Lurker and dashed straight at him with a punch and yelled, "Your enemy!"

Lurker closed his eyes waiting to get hit before he heard a loud 'Kaboom' sound. He opened his eyes and saw Yeon fired a blast of fire at Horyang, pushing him away.

"Oh, my~" Lurker licked his lip. "Sorry about that but I play dirty. I can hide behind girls." He put his arms around Yeon's shoulder and whispered, "Burn him, Yeon."

The flames grew stronger and blasts of fire increased rapidly. In the narrow hall, Horyang had no place to dodge. He can only withstand the attacks and reduce the damage taken by reinforcing his body with Shinsu. As expected from one of the 10 Families, Yeon's flame was very strong. Horyang let out a cried of pain when a clear voice commanded, "Stop."

Slowly, the flame started to disappear clearing the hallway. Viole dashed towards Yeon and with a low voice he whispered, "I'm not- Interested in your body."

His words might have triggered something from Yeon since her face began turning red and for a moment she returned back to her sense. She opened her mouth and yelled, "Viole, you-!"

Without hesitation, Viole stuck two fingers into Yeon's mouth. He immediately pulled out a green slim and slammed it against the wall. With his other hand, he crushed the green slim and watched it burst.

"Vi-Viole?!"Lurker muttered in shock. "Damn! Rob Devil, Viole is back! Be quick, steal the remote!" Lurker yelled, panicking.

Inside the room, Prince shoved Rob Deil away and screamed as he tightened his grip on the remote, "I said- You'll be sorry! You jerk!"

The purple lighthouse that belongs to Prince shone brighter, blinding Rob Devil. Taking this chance, Prince opened the door of his room.

"Damn!" Rob Devil cursed. As soon as the door opened Horyang entered and glared at Rob Devil.

"Darn it!" Lurker exclaimed as he hurriedly ran down the hall.

Horyang glanced at Viole and said, "I'll take care of this. Follow him, Viole. That room is what you want."

Viole ran after Lurker and Horyang turned back to Rob Devil who had a smirk on his face. "Do you think you can beat me in a fight?" Rob Devil asked in mockery.

Horyang took a step towards Rob Devil and took a breath as he asked, "Hey, Bruiser. Have you ever seen a real devil?"

Horyang extended his right arm "I'll show you-" His right arm was suddenly enveloped by a blue light. "The one living in my right arm. Let's see who the devil really is."

Sounds of bone cracking and the cries of agony filled the room. Prince watched with a blank expression as Horyang beat Rod Devil up. Rob Devil begged for mercy, "Please forgive me Mr. Devil!"

After a few more punch Horyang finally stopped and with a gruff voice he stated, "Don't ever mentioned that you have ever met me."

Rob Devil nodded rapidly, "Of course! I won't! I'll never tell anyone! Never!"

Horyang glanced at Prince, ""Hey kid, the remote."

Prince snapped out of his blank state and handed over the remote to Horyang. Horyang then clicked the red button on the remote and stole the room. After that, he ordered Prince to sit down and let him see his injuries leaving the rest up to Viole and Wangnan.

 **Page Break**

Lurker dashed into the room yelling, "Quick, close the door!"

The gray haired male who fooled Prince with the drink walked up to Lurker confused with the remote. Lurker snatched the remote and instantly closed the door.

"What's the rush?" The gray haired male asked. He was clearly confused by Lurker's actions. Lurker cursed as he sat on his bed, trying to catch his breath. Abruptly the door of the room opened.

Lurker almost felt himself jumping out of his own skin. "Viole?!"

Viole stood at the entrance of the room when suddenly a male with yellow hair rushed in with his fist ready. Wangnan landed a punch at Lurker's face. The impact of the punch sent Lurker across the room, smashing into the wall.

Wangnan huffed as his eyes glint. "I told you… That I will be coming… To… _Kill_ you."

The gray haired male looked surprised at the sudden appearance of Wangnan and Viole and soon rushed out the room.

"How could you bring Viole?… Do you want us to die together? You crazy b*stard..." Lurker said in disbelief wiping off the blood from his nose.

"Yeah, I'm the crazy dog in this arena," Wangnan replied looking down at Lurker.

Lurker smirked as he slashed out his hand at Wangnan yelling "*sshole!" Wangnan swiftly dodged. Without hesitation, he grabbed onto the arm Lurker had in his pocket and stepped on it with great force. Lurker screamed in pain and a blue marble like device rolled out of his hand.

"I already noticed that you were controlling Shinsu with the device in your pocket, you trickster. Time for your punishment," Wangnan growled. "This is not my revenge. This is revenge for Nia and the innocent people you've hurt. Atone for your sins with your death, Lurker."

Lurker started giggling as he mumbled. "B*stard, pretending to be just." Lurker continued to laugh as he smirked at Wangnan. "Isn't it funny to commit murder and call it atonement or revenge? Do you think you'll be a different kind of killer if you say that?"

Wangnan clenched his teeth and tightened his fist. "Don't compare me with you!" Wangnan shouted as he punched Lurker in the stomach. "You *sshole! I'm different from a filth like you!"

Lurker rolled his eyes at Wangnan and exclaimed angrily, "Do you even know why I started this job!? It's because I borrowed money from that damn boss! Like you, I borrowed money to go up the Tower! But after I failed and saw the size of my debt. That's when I found out that I was trapped!"

Lurker glared at Wangnan as he continued, "I couldn't deal with it so I went to see the boss and begged for my life! I had to give up going up the Tower so I started this job! We're not much different from each other! I've also been preyed on!"

Wangnan grasped onto Lurker's collar and yelled, "Do you think that's an excuse! Do you think your sins you've made can be forgiven?!"

Lurker gave a short laugh, "One day the boss called me and said that his son was going up the Tower. He asked me a favor. It was to go up the Tower with his son. That he would do anything for his son. That boy was his treasure. I noticed that he spent all the money he had earned on bribing the supervisors to ensure his son passed."

Lurker sneered and laughed hysterically. "Isn't it funny? He's a gangster earning money by taking advantage of others. Treasure? Really? He destroyed my dream to pave the way for his 'treasure'. That's what this is all about. You righteous little man, that's what this Tower is all about. You don't need to blame or hate anyone. You just have to keep climbing and nothing else will matter. What's the big deal of killing a kid?"

"Shut up!" Wangnan roared. He aggressively took a blue Pokeball and tried to shove it in Lurker's mouth. "Just keep climbing? Is that your answer? That's why you killed Nia?! Cause it's no big deal!? I can't accept that! You killed Nia, I will… I will!"

Wangnan's hands trembled as he continued shoving the Pokeball into Lurker's mouth and abruptly screamed, "DAAAAMN IIIIIT!"

The blue Pokeball rolled out of Lurker's mouth onto the floor as tears slipped down Wangnan's face as he said in a quiet tone, "I… Should forgive you… Yes, I know… You, Nia, and I… We're all the same. If I forgive you, the one tricked by Nia will forgive Nia… I'm sure they will. So, I think… I should forgive you."

Lurker's eyes widened. He forcefully shoved Wangnan away and exclaimed angrily. "Forgive?" He repeated in disbelief. "What are you talking about?! Who has the right to forgive?! Just kill me! You don't have the right to forgive me! Nobody in the Tower can forgive me!"

Wangnan balled up his hand into a fist and punched Lurker again and declared in a resolute voice, "I'll be the king of this Tower that made you like this and I'll change it! I'll ensure that no one else ends up like you or Nia ever again! That's my dream that drives me to go up the Tower! Even if people laugh and say it's impossible. Even if I fail thousands of times and get betrayed, I'll never give up!"

Wangnan took a deep breath and looked Lurker in the eyes. "A man should hold tight onto his dream and passion, right? So from now on, live a good life." Wangnan's voice softened as he trialed off, "This is the chance Nia gave you."

Wangnan stepped away from Lurker and walked up Viole with Violet beside him. "Thank you, Viole. Now you can finish."

Viole clicked the red button on the remote with the USB injected and a loud beeping sound filled the testing area.

"The test is now over," The announcer declared. "The winner of the exam is- Due Viole Grace, Jue Violet Grace… Wangnan Jah, Goseng Yeo, Miseng Yeo, Horyang Kang, Arkraptor Hon, Prince, and Ehwa Yeon. The following 9 people have passed the exam. Congratulations."

Viole looked down at the remote in his hand. There was a small screen on the remote and it said, 'The connector of Regular Wangnan Jah is connected'.

Viole glanced at Wangnan and then turned to Violet. He tried to read her feelings from just her eyes but it was no use. The female has always been talented with keeping up her facade nevertheless hiding her emotions.

Viole then watched Violet walked up to Lurker. What the female did next surprise both Viole and Wangnan. With one single movement blood started spattering from Lurker's neck. Violet's movement was too fast for Wangnan to follow. Wangnan couldn't process nor can he believe what had happened. His eyes widened in shock as he looked at Lurker who was alive a moment ago but now dead.

Though Violet's movement was very fast Viole managed to catch a glimpse of what happened. Violet gathered Shinsu in her hand and slashed it as Lurker. She managed to slit Lurker's neck solely on her control over Shinsu, her hand never made contact with Lurker at all. Furthermore, the time she spent gathering Shinsu was short and she gathered very little too, even so, she managed to slit Lurker's neck.

Wangnan gulped as he felt the air of the room grew heavy. He mustered his utmost courage and asked, "Why… Did you kill him? He could've have started anew..."

"Do you really think so?" Violet asked in a sharp voice without looking at Wangnan. "He tried to kill his boss's son. Do you think that his boss will let him live? In the end, he'll die anyway."

"Even so-" Wangnan started but got interrupted.

"It's not like you killed him, _I_ did. Even though you said you'll kill him, in the end, you forgave him. If you're feeling guilty over his death then don't because you've done nothing wrong," Violet stated.

She then turned to face Wangnan and started walking towards him as she said, "It's not the good guys who beat the bad guys but rather the evilest guy. Isn't that what you said to Viole when you asked him for help? Well, I'm worse than Viole so you probably asked the wrong person. However, since I wasn't allowed to interfere with the test at the time asking Viole was the right choice. But now the test is now over, I merely did what the evilest person would do. I simply got rid of the bad guy."

Wangnan froze as Violet appeared before him. She looked straight at him with her piercing deep sapphire eyes and said, "I killed him because of personal matters." Then her voice turned icy cold, "He reminds me of someone that I want _dead._ "

Wangnan gulped. He felt as if the air has gotten heavier making it hard for him to breathe. Violet then turned her back at Wangnan and looked at Viole, "Now that the test is over you should get some rest. I'll deal with your injuries later. Sorry, but I'll like to have some time alone." With that said, Violet quickly left the room.

Viole watched Violet leave and was about to follow when Wangnan said in a weak voice, "I don't think you should go after her. She said she wants time alone."

Viole glanced at Wangnan and replied quietly, "Being by her side is the least I can."

Wangnan watched Viole head out the room to go after Violet. He took one last glance at Lurker's body and quickly ran out the room to his and Nia's room hoping for a miracle but the door of the room never opened.

* * *

Wangnan's P.O.V

 **Yeon's & Viole's Room**

The Regulars that passed the test all gathered in one room and decided to celebrate. Only Viole and Violet didn't show up. Everyone expected Viole to be here since the room belongs to Yeon and him but he didn't.

"Congrats on passing the test! Cheers!" Everyone cheered as they toast with soda cans.

"Wait, why did you all come here after the test? Couldn't you guys celebrate somewhere else?" Yeon asked after she realized the number of people in her room.

Everyone ignored her. Goseng turned to Wangnan and smiled, "Anyway, you amazed me Wangnan. You show guts tricking Viole like that!"

"You were great!" Miseng stated happily with a thumbs up. Wangnan smiled happily as he received the compliments from the two sisters.

 _Viole stole the room by connecting the room with the connector I gave him but it wasn't Viole's connector, it was mine. I swapped it and as a result, our team was able to pass the exam._

Everyone was enjoying themselves as they ate and played. Wangnan slipped out the room and went to the balcony. He gazed at the night sky and sighed as he muttered, "I'm tired…"

A sound caught Wangnan's attention and he turned to his left. He almost jumped out of his skin and started to panic. "Viole! No, Lord Viole, so you were here!" Wangnan greeted nervously. Viole gave no reply making Wangnan even more nervous. Next second Wangnan was on his knees with his head down and began to plead. "Sorry, Lord Viole! I didn't mean to trick you but please don't kill me!"

The scene of Viole's powerful blast of Shinsu from the second exam replayed in his mind. The score he and Violet achieved was a score he knew he would never reach. Furthermore, the scene of Violet killing Lurker was deeply engraved in his mind. Wangnan knew that the two are really powerful and that no one should mess with them.

"Why… did you forgive him?"

Wangnan lifted up his head in surprised. He was expecting Viole to beat him up and not ask a question. Wangnan thought for a while and answered, "Because I also wanted to be forgiven by others. To go up the Tower I ignored people in need, tricked others, killed… I realized that I wasn't so different from him. Nobody knows how many people I'll kill in the future… It can be more than he did…"

"Anyway, Lord Viole, now that we're a team please consider saving this poor guy and take me with you! I beg you!" Wangnan implored as he bowed down.

"What do you want to change about the Tower so desperately?" Viole asked.

Wangnan scratched the back of his head as he answered, "Well… Nothing that great… It's so suffocating. This Tower, it creates a wall between people. I just want to make a place where everyone can smile under the same roof. I want… A wider sky."

* * *

 **Test Supervisor's Office**

Augusgus sighed as he glanced at Love who had his head down. "So, to take revenge for yourself, you rushed in early exam instead of reporting in. Furthermore, 2 regulars died. This is inexcusable."

"...Sorry, supervisor. I will take full responsibility of all this. I'll resign my post as a test administrator," Love stated as he looked at the ground.

"If you were looking for revenge, you should've won," Augusgus stated helplessly.

Love instantly looked up and said, "No, there's an excuse-"

"Don't give me lame excuses. Anyway, I don't know how but the whole Tower already know about it. That this Slayer is amazing. All the criminals in the Tower are excited. Instead of taking revenge you gave him publicity! What have you done?"

Love clutched onto his heads with both his hands, "Ugh~ I'm sorry…"

Augusgus sighed, "But fortunately you didn't kill him and he got teammates. So whatever your original plans were the results were not so bad. Let go of your resentment, Love. Let it all go and start all over."

"Supervisor…"

"Before the problems get bigger, we can tell the Regulars that this was the last exam and let them go up. It'll end up with some disciplinary punishments and that would be it. If you're sorry, treat me to fried chicken… I like fried chicken."

Love was moved at his supervisor's kindness but what he said didn't really convey that. "Supervisor… I don't like… Fried chicken."

Augusgus's eyebrow twitched and he threw a book at Love, exclaiming, "Then dip it in sauce! You jerk!" He facepalmed, "Anyway, get going. You're suspended for 10 days. Enjoy it."

Love lifted up his head and thanked Augusgus and headed for the door before asking. "Can't we have spicy rotisserie chicken?"

"Just-Get-Out."

After Love exited the office Augusgus pulled down the shade. "He's too naive. He was provoked by the Fire Wave Explosion and he couldn't even kill a FUG… Well, thanks to that my goal is still within reach."

Augusgus called someone over his pocket and reported, "Deep-Sea Fish, this is Gusgus. Things have gone as planned. Yes, the prince and the princess passed the exam. Everything is as FUG wanted."

(Felina: I want to clear up some things. Deep-Sea Fish is a nickname for Yu Han Sung and Augusgus's nickname is Gusgus, yes, this Ranker is part of FUG [I don't think Bam and Elina were aware of this]. Also, 'the prince' they're referring to is not the character Prince but Bam and obviously the 'princess' will be Elina.)

* * *

 **Yeon's & Viole's Room**

Love entered Yeon's and Viole's room and apologized to the Regulars about conducting his own exam he then informed, "You guys can proceed to the next floor now."

The news surprised the Regulars and Wangnan exclaimed in shock, "W-what? Really?!"

Love nodded and the Regulars cheered happily. Love smiled as the Regulars overjoyed, "I'll treat you guys to lunch. How about spicy chicken-"

"Sweet and sour pork!" Wangnan and Miseng yelled as they pumped their fist into the air.

"...Damn it," Love muttered under his breath as he exited the room to buy sweet and sour pork. Moments later Love returned with the order and told the Regulars to use the remaining time to rest before they could proceed to the next floor. After that, the Ranker left leaving the Regulars to celebrate and enjoy their food. They made a whole mess and perhaps it's because they were having so much fun they soon began to feel tired and felt asleep.

When everyone was asleep Violet entered the room. She quietly and swiftly walked passed the Regulars who were sleeping on the floor. Only Yeon was sleeping on the bed, considering it was _her_ room.

"Didn't I tell you to rest?" Violet asked walking up to Viole who was on the balcony looking up at the sky.

"I'm not really tired," Viole replied.

Violet hummed. She did a quick scan of Viole before asking, "Are you feeling better?"

Viole nodded. Violet then looked up at the sky and asked in an ambivalent tone, "We passed the test and made it this far… But just exactly how high up must we continue climbing?"

Viole went quiet as he downcast his eye. He didn't know the answer to Violet's question. All he knew was that the two of them must continue climbing no matter what. Perhaps all the way to the top of the Tower? ...Or maybe beyond that…

* * *

 **25th Floor**

In a cafe on the 25th Floor, a certain male was enjoying his cup of tea as he listened to the voice from his pocket. "A.A did you hear the news about the new Slayer Nominee on the 20th Floor?" The voice asked.

"A new Stayer Nominee? The first Slayer since Karaka?"

"Yup, the rumors say that he's extraordinary and that he even has a very beautiful partner by his side, possibly another Slayer Nominee."

The male hummed amusingly and replied, "But we can't trust FUG…"

The voice over the pocket hurriedly continued, "No, this news is trustworthy. I heard that he beat a Ranker in a fight one on one."

The male raised an eyebrow at the news and puts down his cup of tea, "Which family is the Ranker from?" He asked.

The person over the pocket thought for a while before answering with uncertainty, "Um… Mule, I guess?"

"Mule Family?" The male rolled his deep cobalt eyes. He reached for his cup as the sun shone on him from the glass window making his tinted blue hair that was tied up in a short ponytail somewhat silvery blue. He sneered and stated, "I don't know that kind of a lame family."

* * *

7/10/17

Yay, they passed the test! Wangnan sure is amazing. He managed to trick Viole. I wonder what will happen next once they proceed to the next floor. Also, any guesses on who the mysterious male is at the end? I'm pretty sure the description gave it away. By the way, it was intentional. I'm so happy that he's back! Aren't you all too? I wonder how he will play out in this season. Can't wait for the others to be back! This chapter was based on the continuation of chapter 20 and chapters 21 and 22. Review your thoughts and thank you for reading! Hoped you all enjoy!


	41. Chapter 41

**Elina's Profile**

Name: Elina

Family Name: Unknown [To be found out]

Family Members: Unknown [To be found out]

Race: Irregular

Alias(es): Bella, Jue Violet Grace

Birthday: Unknown

Age: Season 1- 12 yrs old | Season 2 - 16+ yrs old

Position: Main - Wave Controller | Secondary - Lighter Bearer & Fishermen

Items/Weapons: Unknown [To be found out]

Appearance:

Elina is a youthful teenager with long light brown hair that slightly passes her hip. Her complexion is paler than most characters. She's petite due to her slim body and small with a height of 5ft 1 inch. As Jue Violet Grace she's commonly seen wearing a veil like black cloth covering her face with the exception of her eyes. Her double eyelids with long eyelashes and deep sapphire eyes are said to be very captivating and are enough for people to note her as a beauty. Her outfits changes over the course of the story and she usually does not wear any accessories. Alongside her ' _brother_ ' Bam, also known as Jue Viole Grace who is depicted as the 'God' of FUG she's depicted as the 'Goddess' of FUG. Whether she's seen as Elina or Jue Violet Grace she tends to carries a mysterious yet elegant vibe making her seem kind of unapproachable but that only makes her even more alluring. Many characters acknowledge her beauty and agree with the fact that her beauty can rival or even outmatch some of the Princesses of Jahad.

Likes: Quiet places, drinking tea, ' _overhearing_ ' conversations, Khun manipulating others + his schemes, playing with Shinsu, making others worry - referring to Yuri and Evan, hanging out with/talking to Bam, Khun, Ran, Hachuling, Urek, and the 13 Month Series, simple clothing… [More to be added?]

Dislikes: FUG, betrayal, people who get in her way, people casually touching her, people who talk too much/talks bad about the ones she cares… [More to be added?]

Hates: _**Rachel!**_

*[Comment anything that you guys want me to add!]


	42. Chapter 42

Hello, how has everyone been? Are you guys enjoying the summer? Here's the new chapter for today. Tomorrow's chapter will be a lot shorter (maybe) unless I can find a way to continue Khun's part of the story and then make a smooth transition to focus back to Viole and Violet along with the others. Eh, whatever. I'll see how it will turn out.

* * *

Edin Dan's P.O.V - New Character!

 **25th Floor**

A male with long black hair that has been pulled back into a ponytail walked into a cafe on the 25th Floor. He wore a brown shirt with an orange vest over it along with black pant. The male looked around as if he was trying to find someone. He smiled when he spotted a male with tinted blue hair tied up in a ponytail sitting at a table next to the glass window.

The male walked to that table and greeted, "Sorry to keep you waiting. I'm Edin Dan, the scout."

Dan sat down on the chair and looked across the table at the male with tinted blue hair. After the greeting was over he got right into business. Dan worked as a hunter and today he came to meet up with his client.

"So it's the Silver Fish that you're looking for? Silver Fish can be quite difficult to catch since it doesn't come out until spawning season and that's almost half a year ago. Plus, it's even harder to catch a mated pair," Dan said to his client.

"I'm the only Regular in the area who knows how to catch one. You've found the right person but I'm just a bit expensive. You look like you're in a rush, how about 2000 points?" Dan bargained.

His client rested his chin on his left hand as he looked down at his red tea. "2000 points… Not that bad. Then- How much would you need to have you join my team?"

Dan sighed and facepalmed, "When I finally thought this would be a good business deal… But you came to hire me…" Dan stood up from his seat and gave his client a bothered look. "If you're not here for a request then I shall get going. I'm not planning to go up the Tower yet."

His client looked up at Dan as he lifted up his cup of red tea. "I'm Khun Aguero Agnes. Just call me Khun."

"Don't try to act friendly!" Dan exclaimed as he slammed the table.

Khun smiled as he pretends not to notice Dan's irritated mood as he took a sip of his tea. "Edin Dan. The speedster who has never been caught on an enemy's lighthouse all the way to the 25th Floor. Because of this talent, many Regulars have requested to go up the Tower with him but he refused them all and lives his life as a hunter."

Dan looked surprised at the amount of information his client, Khun knows about him. "Why aren't you going up?" Khun asked.

"That's none of your business," Dan replied annoyed as he plopped onto the chair.

"It is. I want to put you in my team so join my team and go up the tower with us."

"No way," Dan rejected. "I'm sick of watching Regulars get killed…"

"Ah, I see… So you're suffering from the '20th Floor Disorder'. That's lame."

*20th Floor Disorder: When Regulars don't take any more tests after taking the exam on the 20th floor. Many Regulars give up on continuing up the Tower being content with an E-Class Regular Status.

"Well… If that's how you feel let's make a wager to decide. That's fair." Khun suggested with a smile.

"Why do you get to decide all by yourself?! What's so fair about that!" Dan complained as he stood up again.

Khun ignored Dan's complaints and continued, "If you can get out of the cafe without getting caught, you win. If I catch you, I win. If I win, you have to join me."

Dan gritted his teeth and protested, "And why should I play along!? I'm not-"

Khun interrupted Dan by gently placing a dark blue stone that's around the size of his palm onto the table, "And if you win, I'll give you this."

Dan's eyes widened as he stared at the stone on the table. _F-Floating Stone! Where did he get one with that size?!_ Dan glanced at Khun who placed down his cup of tea onto the table.

"So you're in, right?" Khun asked.

Dan beamed, "Of course I am!" _Moron! Do you think you can beat me with speed?_

"Alright. Now try your best to get out of here avoiding all these people," Khun stated.

Dan stood frozen. "What?" He asked, not sure if he heard Khun correctly. Khun let out a small laugh, "I actually play a little trick on you before you arrived. I hired all the Regulars on this cafe. Even if you're fast, do you think you can escape from all these people?"

"D-don't bluff… How could you possibly hired all of them?" Dan said trying to hide his nervousness and disbelief.

Khun narrowed his cobalt blue eyes as he replied in a low voice, "Then try to get out if you don't believe me. They're all strong Regulars. I'm worried that I might have a corpse as a new teammate."

 _B*stard…_ Dan cursed in his mind. He tried to think of a way out when something caught his eyes. The word, 'EXIT' was written above a door that was some feets away from Khun's table. It wasn't the one door that Dan came in from. The one near Khun's table was probably the back door.

Dan smirked as he grabbed onto the cloth of the table. _You think you've prepared well but..._ "You missed something huge! You son of the Khun!" Dan exclaimed as he pulled off the tablecloth and threw it at Khun snatching the floating stone in the process. "I'll be taking this!" In a second Dan rushed out the back door as he held tight onto the floating stone.

 _Stupid Boy, what's the point of having all those people in the cafe when your table was right next to the exit?!_ Dan giggled as he continued running down the hall when he suddenly stopped.

"What!? Why is it blocked…" Dan asked himself in shock as faced a dead end in the middle of the hall.

His body stiffened as he heard footsteps approaching, "You're trapped, Dan."

Dan rapidly turned around and saw Khun standing some feets behind him. "Why didn't you think that I was planning to bring you here? Moron."

Khun grinned, "I actually didn't hire anyone in the cafe. I lied to lure you here."

"You lie to me?"

Khun nodded, "Why did you trust me? Time to give up now."

Dan looked down at the floor and stood still when he laugh out a short laugh. "Do you really think you can catch me if you put me in this situation?"

Khun looked confused for a moment before replying. "It hurts to hear that. I'm not that slow, Dan."

Dan looked up from the floor and smirked, "Sorry… But I'm faster than you think." Having that said Dan swished by Khun. "Nice plan, young man! Your only mistake was that you underestimated me! Since I won, I'll be taking this floating stone." Dan dashed out the door and made his way to the counter of the cafe,

 _Haha- Soo stupid. He was too cocky in front of the speedster. Serves you right, you cocky jerk! Thanks to you, I'll be a billionaire now!_

"The blue haired guy in the back will pay," Dan said to the cashier. The cashier nodded and as Dan was about to leave through the front door something was instantly shot at his neck.

 _!?_ Dan's pupil dilated as his legs started to wobble and his head started to feel light headed. _What's this_?

 _Thump!_ Dan collapsed onto the floor as he slowly began to feel numb. "It's an anaesthetic strong enough to make eels fall asleep. Looks like it hit your vein so you'll fall asleep soon," Khun said as he walked up to Dan.

"You said… That you didn't hire anybody here…" Dan muttered as he slowly began to lose consciousness.

Khun bent down and picked up the floating that fell beside Dan as he replied, "You trusted me?"

 **Page Break**

Khun creaked opened the door dropped Dan onto the floor as soon as he stepped into the house. A tall, muscular man with the height more than 2 meters stood near the door as he watched Khun enters.

The male had black hair and wore a black short sleeved shirt with a green collar, black shorts and black and green sneaker. "You're back Khun," The male greeted.

Khun nodded, "Yes. nothing new?"

The male shook his head and then glanced at Dan. "He's?"

Khun walked passed the black haired male as he said, "He was being sneaky so I got rough. He'll wake up soon so teach him the lesson later."

The black haired male watched Khun walk up the stairs to the second floor as he easily picked Dan up with one arm and muttered, "Another one kidnapped."

Khun arrived on the second floor and walked up the door that was closest to the stairs and knocked as he asked. "Can I come in, Rachel?"

Khun heard sounds of shuffling from inside the room and then a weak voice replied, "C...Come in, Khun."

Khun turned the doorknob of Rachel's room and entered. He then gently closed the door behind. "How's your trip?" Rachel asked. Rachel had her dirty blond hair down and was wearing a pink shirt as she lied in her bed with a yellow blanket over her.

Khun sat in the chair next to Rachel's bed and faced Rachel who has a worried look. "I met Bam again in my dream last night. In the deep dark, he asked me to save him… He asked me to avenge him and get rid of Bella… I feel like Bam is still alive down there…"

Khun's eyes softened as Rachel continued. "It's been 6 years already… But I still can't forget him saving me from that monster and Bella's betrayal..."

Khun leaned closer to Rachel and gently wiped her tears away. "Now forget about it, Rachel. Bam died to save you and Bella's betrayal was not your fault. Bam wouldn't want to see you to cry and blame yourself."

"Thanks, Mr. Khun." Rachel's arms slowly wrapped around Khun's back and leaned forward into a hug.

"Sorry, Khun. I just keep relying on you…"

Khun broke the hug and looked at Rachel in the eye. "It's okay. You can lean on me for as long as you'd like. It'll be hard to replace Bam though…"

Rachel nodded. Khun then stood up and headed for the door. "Take your time Rachel. We will have to go up the Tower soon, so don't work too hard. Call me if you need anything."

"Thanks, Khun." With that said Khun gave Rachel a tender smile before exiting the room.

* * *

After Khun left the room Rachel waited for his footsteps to fade before removing the blanket over her. She then slowly stepped out of bed.

"Phew, he scared me coming in unannounced," Rachel said as she heaved a sigh of relief.

She did some stretches and stated, "It's good to be treated like a princess but it's getting a bit boring. At this rate, my legs will really go stiff."

"Finally, I'm going up again." Rachel grinned happily as she playfully spun around and sang, "I hope to meet the starts soon~"

* * *

Dan's P.O.V

Dan's eyes slowly fluttered open. "Aw… My head…" He mumbled as he tiredly sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "Where am I?" He asked himself.

 _!_ "Who are you!?" Dan asked in alarm as he noticed a black haired male who was sitting in a chair beside the bed.

"Oh, you're awake." The black haired male look at Dan and introduced himself. "I'm Nobic, the spear bearer of Khun's Team. Nice to meet you."

Dan clicked his tongue. "Darn… You're on that jerk's team? Then this is…"

Nobic nodded, "Yes, this is our lodging. You were brought here after being tranquilized."

Dan facepalmed as he complained tiredly. "Darn it. I was blinded by that floating stone. Now I have to go up the Tower that swindler...

Nobic laughed and stood up, walking up to Dan. "Welcome to our team. I'm a spear bearer, Nobic. Hurling is my specialty."

Nobic offered out his hand and Dan grasped onto it. Dan's eyes narrowed. _He's strong..._ The two regulars shook hands as Dan introduced himself. "I'm the scout, Edin Dan. I'm a speedster. Nice to meet you."

Nobic nodded as he flopped back onto the chair. "All the other members are waiting outside so I'll introduce them to you in a minute. Let me warn you first, they're dangerous so be careful. I've heard that you are pretty good but- You shouldn't how it off here."

Dan nodded in understanding. "Before going out, any questions?"

 _I've got so many!_ "Why is that Khun going up the Tower like this? Forcing teammates to join him…" Dan asked.

"There's a girl upstairs called Rachel. She can't use her legs. I heard that he's going up the Tower to take her to the top."

A smug grin appeared on Dan's face. "So she's his fiancee? He's more romantic that I thought, huh?"

Nobic sighed. "I warn you… If you say that in front of Khun you won't be alive the next day."

Dan looked confused so Nobic started to explain what he meant. After the explanation, Dan frowned as he said, "That's complicated…"

"What I just told you stays between us. Don't talk about it with anyone else. Now, let's go. I'll introduce you to our teammates." Nobic stood up and walked out the room and outside the house with Dan following behind.

They soon arrived at a place with just grass and rocks. "You're here! Is he our new teammates?" A dark skinned guy with white hair asked excitedly.

"Yes, this is the scout, Edin Dan," Nobic introduced. He turned to Dan and said, "Say hi, Dan. They're our teammates. I'll introduce you one by one."

He pointed towards the guy with dark skin and white hair. "Fake doctor and wave controller, Evangelist Michael."

"Data gathering scout, Apple." He said as he pointed at a girl with short orangish hair with heavy makeup

Nobic then glanced at a young male who looked around the age of 14 with light blue hair and sharp blue eyes. He wore a dark blue T-shirt over a long black sleeve shirt with black pants. "Fishermen, Ran."

Dan stared at the young male, Ran. _...Is that guy possibly related to Khun in a way? Looks somewhat similar… The hair… And the eyes..._

(Felina: Remember I'm guessing their age . Also, Ran kind of looks like Killua from Hunter X Hunter.)

Nobic continued on. "Spear Bearer and the cook, Gyetang." Dan looked weirdly at Gyetang wondering why is there a yellow chick in the team.

"He's here because he heard he could meet Princess Endoris," Nobic said when he noticed the weird look Dan had.

Dan's eyes widened. "Wait! Princess Endoris?! One of the highest E Level Regular?" Dan exclaimed din shock.

"Yes. Endoris Jahad. She took the same test as Khun on the First Test Floor. they're like teammates so it's likely that we will meet up later," Nobic stated.

Dan's face lit up. "Really? Are we going up with Anaak Jahad and Hatz?"

"Well, if we're lucky enough."

Dan couldn't believe his ears. He might be able to meet two Princesses of Jahad and Hatz! Nobic coughed to gathered everyone attention. "Anyway, now that we're all here- should we start?"

"Start what?" Dan asked.

"There's always a 'ranking' in every group. We rank the power of our members," Nobic stated.

"To rank… Do you mean we should fight here?" Dan asked.

"Yes. You may give up if you want to," Nobic said.

"Hmph! Don't underestimate me! Let's fight. I'll show you my powers!" Dan exclaimed, getting all pumped up.

"I give up."

"...Huh?" Dan glanced at Apple, Gyetang, and Michael who all said that they gave up wondering why. Seconds later he honestly wished that he had said 'I give up' too because Nobic who seems to be super into battling came charging at Dan and punched the poor scout so hard that he smashed onto the ground.

"Finally, it's the two of us. Stand up, Ran." Nobic turned to face the young male with light blue hair who was sitting on a large rock. "Let's see who's stronger between the two of us."

Dan took a while before he got return back on his feet and hid behind a huge rock along with his teammates. "What about them? Are they at odds?" Dan asked, his face was pretty swollen.

"At odds… Well, when they first came Nobic lost against Ran," Apple stated.

Michael nodded, "He always use new members as an excuse to fight Ran but he has never won. I think he's only here in this team to fight Ran."

"R...Really? Is that kid that strong?" Dan asked.

"Yes. He's top 5 among the E Class Regulars… Mr. Nobic is around top 10," stated Apple.

"I see…" Dan directed his attention back to Nobic and Ran. He was curious to how the fight will unfold.

"Aren't you tired? You'll never beat me," Ran stated.

Nobic tightened his fist. "It won't be easy this time. I'll beat you, Ran!"

As he said that, Nobic charged at Ran with a punch. Ran easily dodged it by jumping out of the way. Ran's movements were fast and efficient. It only took a few minutes for him to defeat Nobic. Dan watched in awe. He didn't accept Ran to be that strong at such young age. After Nobic woke up from Ran's attack the group started to head back to their lodging.

* * *

Khun's P.O.V

"Hey, Shibisu," Khun called as he took off the white jacket that he was wearing over his blue shirt.

Shibisu's voice came Khun's pocket. "Yes, Long time no see."

"The team is ready. I don't need to stay any longer. We'll soon meet again."

"Yes, I miss you too."

"And the other two?" Khun asked as he sat on the chair at his desk.

A laughed came from the pocket. "Same as usual. How about Rachel?" Shibisu asked.

Khun leaned back into his chair as he replied in annoyance. "I'm sure. Don't ask me over and over again. It's hard for me to believe it too I'm sure." Khun narrowed his cobalt eyes and glanced at the blue lighthouse that was floating above his desk. Through the lighthouse, Rachel was twirling around and then jumped onto her bed. She was using her legs freely.

"Yes. She _**lied**_ to us."

* * *

7/11/17

Yes, it's finally done! I'm so tired, lacking sleep these days… But hooray Khun's back! When will everyone appear again? Also, great job Khun, I knew you wouldn't fall for Rachel's lie. You're so intelligent and sneaky. I love you so much! This chapter was based on chapters 23, 24 and 25. Hope you all enjoyed!


	43. Chapter 43

Here's the chapter! Yup, it's short. Also, thank you to Dontron for favoriting and following!

* * *

Khun's P.O.V

 **Flashback**

 **6 Years Ago**

"What…?" Shibisu gave Khun a look as if he's asking 'did you hit your head somewhere?'. Khun told Shibisu to come to his room because he has something important to discuss. Shibisu came like Khun told and from Khun's mouth, he heard something utterly unbelievable and ridiculous.

"What do you mean, Khun? Do you mean Rachel lied to us? Are you crazy?" Shibisu asked.

"Yes," Khun answered.

Shibisu abruptly stood up and exclaimed, "Don't say stupid things! Why would Rachel lie!? What are you talking about?!"

Khun motioned Shibisu to sit back down as he started to explain. "I've met Mr. Ro."

"Lero Ro?"

Khun nodded. "Yes. Apparently, he has quit being a test supervisor. I thought he called me to say goodbye but he was quite serious. He told me that he called a doctor to fix Rachel legs when she fainted after hearing the news of Bam's death."

Shibisu listened carefully. "He told me that the doctor said… That her legs were ' _fine_ '."

"...What?" Shibisu's eyes widened upon the news.

Khun continued, "The wound is not that deep so she can walk, even run. He said that her type of wounds doesn't even need any treatment."

Shibisu felt something was stuck in his throat as he exclaimed in shock. "T-Then Rachel pretend to be hurt even though she was fine?! Why would she!?"

Khun shook his head. "I don't know why she fooled us or what her reasons are… But I'm sure that the supervisor also knows about this. There's something going on between them."

Shibisu dropped his head down and cried in frustration. "Darn it! ...What's all this about?" Then something popped into his mind and his head perked up. "Then what about Bella? Did she really kill Bam?"

Khun intertwined his hands as he replied, "I'm not sure, but Mr. Ro doesn't believe that Bella killed Bam. He firmly stated that 'she would never do such a thing to Bam'."

"Then doesn't that mean Rachel lied to us about Bella being the cause of Bam's death?!" Shibisu exclaimed angrily.

Khun remained calm and shook his head. "We can't be too sure of that. All we know is that Rachel pretends that she was hurt when she wasn't. It doesn't mean that Bella actually didn't kill Bam. Bella even stated it herself that-"

"But- I don't think she's that type of person!"

Shibisu downcast his eyes. "Though I did lose my mind and said some really nasty things to her, I truly can't bring myself to believe that the time we spent together with her is all an act." Shibisu took a deep breath and continued, "If we think about this with the mindset of Rachel being the killer then wouldn't it make more sense?"

Khun thought for a while and nodded. "Yes… If _Rachel_ is the cause of Bam's death and Bella somehow found out then Rachel would want to get rid of Bella. That would explain why she told us that 'she pushed Bella' with the reason of 'Bella tried to push her after pushing Bam'."

Shibisu nodded in agreement. Things were slowly starting to make a bit more sense for the two Regulars.

Shibisu continued on to Khun's deduction. "Rachel wants Bella dead but somehow Bella came back alive. The reason why Rachel lied to us about Bella killing Bam was to have us be against her…" Shibisu eye's then suddenly widened as he processed what he said and abruptly exclaimed, "Wait, doesn't that mean Bella was blamed for something Rachel did?!"

"Yes, but don't forget this is only a deduction. Nothing is for certain."

Shibisu nodded in understanding. "But if our deduction is correct then… Why didn't Bella expose Rachel? Instead, she played along with Rachel's lie and took the blame," Shibisu wondered.

Khun thought for a while before asking, "Do remember that I said that the supervisor and Rachel have something going on?" Shibisu nodded.

"If Rachel and that supervisor does have connections then in that situation Bella has no choice but to take the blame and not expose Rachel. Besides, no one was thinking properly at the time. Who would've believed her even if she did expose Rachel?"

Shibisu frowned and muttered, "You're right. Even I've said some pretty mean things…"

Khun glanced at the sadden Shibisu. "Nothing if confirm yet. We don't even know if she's innocent or not."

"Then let's go find Bella and asked for the truth!" Shibisu exclaimed.

Khun shook his head. "Do you really think she'll be alive? Wouldn't that supervisor have already killed her? She'll be a threat if she knows the truth of Bam's death. It will be dangerous to keep her alive. It's been a while since we left the Floor Of Test but we never met or heard of Bella ever again."

Shibisu's face turned pale. He slowly began to shake his head in denial. "No… Y-You're saying that Bella is _dead_?" Shibisu's voice was shaky filled with disbelief.

Khun remained quiet. Shibisu gritted his teeth and exclaimed in frustration, "If Bella's dead we'll never know the truth! She- She didn't deserve to die!"

Khun allowed Shibisu to calm down before they continued on with the conversation. "So what are we going to do now, Khun? We all promised to go up the Tower with Rachel but if it's like this…"

Khun thought for a moment before giving a resolute look. "You guys go up the Tower, Shibisu. I'll form another team with Rachel."

Shibisu looked as he was about to say something but Khun continued. "For now, let's keep this just between the two do us. Don't tell anybody. It's Bam that brought us all together. The team will collapse if they find out about this."

Shibisu downcast his eyes as he said in a sad tone, "I see… Perhaps Bella knew about that and didn't expose Rachel. She and Bam both wanted to protect this team…"

"Anyway, Shibisu, please go up the Tower with this team. Suspecting that Rachel might have killed Bam, leave that to me."

"But-"

"It's too cruel to think that way so the cruelest person should take this role. With Bella's whereabouts unknown. Not sure if she's dead or alive. High chance, dead. Rachel is the only clue that Bam's killer had left behind. I'm not going to let her go easily."

Shibisu gulped as Khun's voice started to sound colder and colder.

"For now let's be quick to go up the Tower and spilt when the time is right. I'll stay behind and make a new team. It'll act as a boundary and let us keep an eye on Rachel."

Shibisu listened intently to Khun's ideas. Though he doesn't want to part with Khun and make him play such an evil role, he knew that they have no choice. Shibisu nodded helplessly as he agreed.

After the two came to an agreement Shibisu was told to go back and get some rest. Shibisu nodded and headed for the door as he said, "You can't bring yourself to believe that it was Bella who killed Bam more than anyone else, right? Isn't that why you desperately want to know the truth?"

Khun glanced at Shibisu, his cobalt eyes seem to be asking, 'what are you trying to imply?'.

"For you to suspect Rachel over Bella… That just shows that you trust her," Shibisu stated with a faint smile as he left the room and closed the door. Khun's sight lingered at the door and then he plopped onto his bed.

Khun closed his eyes as he recalled Bella's words " _Can you trust me too?"_

 _I_ trust _her?… Do I really?_ Khun let out a sigh as Bella's words continued to resurface in his mind.

" _I couldn't care less about Rachel… I don't like her and I never will"_

" _You are not someone who is willing to trust others so easily."_

" _Suspect others close to him."_

" _I_ am _selfish, egocentric, but I'm not a traitor."_

Khun slowly opened his eyes and sat back up. _Thinking back to it, her words seem to be implying that something was up with Rachel…_

"So I guess I am trusting her… Only a bit," Khun mumbled to himself. He lied back down on his bed. _For now, I'll trust her. I definitely won't let Rachel go._

He then closed his eyes. _Bella… Just who exactly is she? Dead or alive? I'll have to do more research on her and… The interference of Princess Yuri… There's something going on… I'll get to the bottom of all this._

 **Flashback Ends**

Khun sat on the window sill and faced his teammates as he did a quick scan of them. "Pfff- What's with the uniforms? Are you in a basketball team?" Khun asked as he tried to suppress his laughter. His teammates were seated a row and all of them was wearing a black shirt with a white number imprinted on it.

From right to left the number increased. Dan had the number 6. Michael has the number 5. 4 belong to Apple and 3 belong to Gyetang. Nobic had the number 2 while Ran had the number one.

Michael chuckled, "They're the uniforms that Nobic ordered. Through he for two of the sizes wrong…"

Khun glanced at Ran who wore an oversized shirt while Nobic wore a shirt that seems like he had a very hard time putting it on because it's so small. Khun burst out laughing. "Ahahahaha! It's hilarious! Aw… Funny..." Khun laughed pretty hard considering how one of his arms was over his stomach.

"Anyway, good timing Nobic," Khun said after he stopped laughing. "Actually this morning I went to sign up for the next exam. The exam will begin in a month. We're finally continuing to go up the Tower again."

Khun narrowed his cobalt eyes and said in a serious voice, "My goal is to be the _head_ of the Khun Family. I'll go up the Tower and take the place of Khun Eduan. I need his powers. I promise that I'll grant your wishes when I become the head of the Khun Family."

From this point on, Khun's voice slowly, bit by bit turned icy cold. "In exchange, I ask you for one thing. To be the boundary that protects Rachel."

 _Suspecting that Rachel might have killed Bam_

"Always help her, be nice to her and ' _pretend_ ' to be friendly.

 _Is too cruel_

"But remember don't let your guards down. Don't ever think she's your friend. This way, you can ignore her screams when the time comes."

 _It's a job_

" _Hate_ her," Khun demanded. "Because- She's the girl who killed my _**best friend**_ … And- The girl who pinned the blame on _**her**_."

 _That must be done by the cruelest person among us._

 _Sorry… Bam..._

* * *

7/13/17

Yup, it was short. Well, at least the next chapter will focus back to Viole, Violet and the others. I wonder how they're doing? Anway, updates will be slower due to personal reasons. I hope everyone enjoyed this short chapter!


	44. Chapter 44

Hello, here's the chapter for the day! ^-^ Let's jump straight to it! Please enjoy~

* * *

Yeon's P.O.V

 **The 21 Floor** \- **White Cichlid Floor**

 **Residential Area**

"Geez, you've become prettier," a woman said in awe. "You're indeed a woman of the Yeon Family, Ms. Ehwa Yeon."

Yeon smiled gently as she took a sip of her drink. She wore a blue flowery dress with her hair in a single stranded braid.

"So, you made it up here a month ago? That's amazing! How can you go up the tower so fast? I'm sure you'll be a great Ranker," the woman who sat across from Yeon said in amazement.

"Haha, I'm flattered, Ms. Ryua," Yeon stated with modesty.

"So you're staying with your team now? I can't imagine how great you teammates must be! They must all be from the Great Family like yours, right Ms. Ewha?" Ms. Ryua asked excitedly.

"Oh, that's not true. They aren't the people you think they are… They're not from the Great Families, but they're good people. We've gotten along ever since the last exam." Yeon placed her cup of drink onto the table as she explained. "It is tough at times. Actually, in the last exam, we would have failed the test if I hadn't found out the enemies' plan and blocked it. It was a bit tough that nobody really understands it."

Ms. Ryua's face lit up with delight. "Oh my! You're so humble! Helping your teammates without showing off! That's so classy and noble of you!" Ms. Ryua complimented.

Yeon shook her head politely. "No, not really. It's just the right thing to do."

"Oh, by the way. Did you hear the rumours? A new FUG Slayer has joined this exam."

Yeon's face darkens. "They say that he's huge with monstrous powers and the eyes hidden behind his long hair are so frightful that they can give you goosebumps when you see them,"

"They also say that he has a sassy girl by his side who's also in FUG. Furthermore, he wanders around with his nasty teammates and steal money and harass girls!" Ms. Ryua cried as her face became pale.

Yeon forced a smile, "A-Are there such a rumours?"

Ms. Ryua looked surprised, "Oh, you haven't heard it yet? Anyway, be careful, Ms. Ehwa. That bad guy might be targeting you."

Yeon nodded, "Thank you for telling me, I should really be careful, Ms. Ryua."

"You really should! Also, don't you dare fight him! It's best to ignore guys like him!"

"Haha, alright. Thank you for your concern." The two spend some more time talking before parting ways. Yeon sighed as she returned back home. _Sorry, Ms. Ryua… I'm one of the nasty teammates of his…_

Yeon opened the door of the house and walked in. She took off her shoes when she was greeted by Goseng. "Ehwa, you're back early. How was your meeting with your family?"

"Oh, well… It was okay." Yeon turned to her left and spotted Miseng and Prince dancing to the instruction from the tv. "Are they still doing that?"

Goseng nodded with a smile. "I think they're into it. Don't worry. It's a form of exercise."

Yeon then walked into a kitchen also the dining room and spotted Arkraptor. "You look gloomy. It didn't go well?"

"Not at all." Yeon went to get a glass of water as she asked, "Where's Viole and Violet? Are they out?"

"They went to see someone. They said they were going to the marketplace," Arkraptor answered.

"And nobody followed them?" Yeon asked in disbelief.

"They said they'll be back soon. Why would we?"

Yeon gulped down the cold glass of water and raged. "Are you crazy? How can you not care? There are rumours about them. What if those rumours are true?!"

"I don't think Viole and Violet are the types of people who would do things like that," a lazy voice said. Wangnan walked into the kitchen with a loud yawn. "Do you have any proof that the rumours are true?"

Wangnan grabbed a glass of water. "You know, now that I've spent some time with them they don't seem that bad… Viole and Violet really care for each other as expected from them being sibling but they're pretty gentle to us too. They let us live in the house they rented! They even do an equal share of the house work," Wangnan reasoned as Arkraptor nodded in agreement.

"Ugh… That's true but-"

"Moreover, you're such a bad cook that Viole and Violet have to do extra by taking your turn to cook." Wangnan took a sip of the water and commented, "Shame on you."

"But they're FUG!" Yeon shouted. Wangnan waved off the topic. "Yeah, sure~ But we'll like FUG who can cook over a Great Family member who burns toast."

Arkraptor nodded in agreement and stated, "And Violet's cooking is very good." This time Wangnan nodded in agreement.

Yeon gritted her teeth and slammed the glass cup onto the table as she exclaimed, "Alright! If that's what you guys think, I'll be the one keeping an eye on them! If I catch the two doing bad things I'll take them down along with you guys!"

Yeon rushed out the kitchen to the door, "Stupid people. No sense of security! Just you wait! I'll soon reveal the real the!"

"Where are you going?" Goseng asked.

"To catch Viole and Violet!" Yeon roared as slammed the door shut.

 _What's wrong with all of them? They're all taking Viole's and Violet's side! They must have been tricked because they're pretending to be nice._

Yeon clenched her fists. _Although it's true Viole and Violet can cook better than me and that Violet's cooking is really delicious… Darn it! I have no choice but to discover their crimes myself!_

Yeon went to the Residential Area, The Marketplace and soon found Viole and Violet. Yeon hid behind a column and peek at the two siblings. It was obvious that Violet attracted many Regulars' eyes but the two seems to be oblivious to that fact.

 _Hoho… I registered your pocket for a tracking service just in case. Wherever you go, you can't get away from me, Viole._

*Pockets can track each other if their owners have a mutual agreement.

 _It's time to for you two to show your true self!_

Yeon continued to follow the two FUG members as they then entered a building. Yeon looked up and read the sign. _Karaoke at this hour? Are they… A bagman?_

Suddenly, a scream came from inside the building. Yeon rushed over to the entrance of the building and looked down the stairs. _What happened in there?!_

* * *

 **Inside the Karaoke Building**

"What! You little jerk! So you're not going to pay!" yelled a huge tan man who held onto a huge bat over his shoulder. He had long dark brown hair and wore a shirt with the word 'FUG'.

"We're… Employees… We just… Work… We don't have money…" a female with blond hair whimpered as she hid behind her co worker, another female with long red hair and a black eyepatch over her right eye.

"Are you making a fool out of me!? Give me your money if you want to keep this place in one piece!" The giant tanned male exclaimed as he slammed the counter. "Before I, Jue Viole Grace, gets angry!" he declared.

"You should do what you're told if you want to keep your life," said the woman next to the so called, 'Jue Viole Grace'.

"Yeah, Violet. Show them who's boss!" One of their teammates cheered.

"You know what happens if FUG gets you, right?" the woman asked in a threatening tone.

"Jue Viole Grace… Jue Violet Grace… I'm disappointed. I wasn't expecting that the two new Slayers would be a smelly pig and an old b*tch. Is FUG really this lame?" the redheaded stated in disdain.

"What?! A pig!?"

"Did you just call me an _old b*tch,_ you _b*tch?!_ "

The blond female panicked as she looked at her co worker. "R-Ryun?!" she called in disbelief as the redheaded female continued to repeat the words, ' _pig_ ' and ' _old b*tch_ '.

"Do you want to die, you b*stard!" 'Jue Viole Grace' roared as he lifted up the huge bat over his shoulder. The blond female couldn't take it anymore and was about to away from the counter when suddenly a blast of Shinsu hit the huge tanned male making him fall onto the ground.

"Mr. Grace!" one of his teammates called.

Another one of his teammates glared at the two new incomers. "You b*stard! You dare shoot Mr. Grace!"

Slowly, 'Mr. Grace' stood up wobbly and gave the young male brunette who attacked him a dirty look.

"You dare attack me, Jue Viole Grace?! Do you have a death wish!?" he roared. He walked closer to the brunette and noticed the female standing beside him. 'Mr. Grace' quickly scanned the female from head to toe. The female has a beautiful pair of sapphire eyes as her lower face was covered by a veil like back cloth. She wore an outfit that consists of a formal white shirt, a plain navy blue skirt that reached up to her knees and black flats.

'Mr. Grace' licked his lips. "I'll be taking her so I'll let you live," he said to the brunette as he grabbed onto the female's wrist. As soon as the so called 'Mr. Grace' grabbed onto the female's wrist the brunette swiftly grasped onto that man's arm and threw him aside. The giant man smashed into the wall. Everyone stared at the brunette, shocked by his strength. Then he spoke, "I'm…"

* * *

Yeon's P.O.V

Yeon slowly walked down the stairs when suddenly a flood of people ran up the stairs screaming, "It's the real Viole! The real one has appeared!"

Yeon's eyes widened in alarm as she hurried down the stairs and rushed into a room and yelled, "Viole! What have you done!?"

Yeon looked around the room, she found Viole standing next to the counter with Violet and another female with red hair and an eyepatch over her right eye. She then noticed an unconscious giant man imprinted on the wall.

"Hello," the redheaded female greeted.

 _Who's that creepy girl? Is she close to Viole and Violet?_ Yeon stood alert when suddenly she felt a presence approach her from behind. She immediately turned around and faced a tall man who was about half a head taller than Viole. He had dark brown hair just like Viole and wore a black shirt and brown pants.

"Huh? Who's this girl?" The man turned to the redheaded female and asked, "Hey, Ryun, didn't you say it's just the four of us today?"

 _Four of us?_

The man then turned back to face Yeon. "Is she the new member?" he did a fast scan of Yeon. "Hmmm, she's pretty… But she not as pretty as Violet," the man noted.

 _New member…? Then…!_ Yeon gave the man beside her a firm look as she realized the situation she was in. "I get it, You're... FUG!"

The atmosphere rapidly turned heavy. "By the way, lady… That hair pin is the crest of the Yeon Family," the man stated as he walked closer to Yeon making her step back. "Are you their spy?" His voice contained suspicion.

"Mr. Jin Sung! Please stop! She's my teammate! She's not a spy!" Viole hurriedly shouted.

Upon hearing Viole's words the man then smiled. "Oh, you're Viole's and Violet's teammate? I apologize."

Yeon tightened her fist and turned towards Viole. "Am I your teammate? Don't lie! You fooled your 'teammate' by coming here secretly to meet with the FUG! What are you planning with them, huh!? You tricked us like this and still called us teammates!? That's not funny!" Yeon yelled. Her volume started to rise, "You're worse than dirt! You guys played being good people and-!"

"Hey, girl," a gruff voice called out cutting Yeom off. Yeon turned to the man beside her. Instantly she felt her surroundings grew cold. "Isn't that enough?"

Yeon gulped, she was scared but she couldn't back down. "It's none of your business! You cheap permed jerk!" She exclaimed.

"Stop, Ms. Ehwa!" Viole walked up to Yeon. "He's a High Ranker!"

"Although, it's true that his perm is cheap," he added afterwards.

"D-Do you think I'm afraid of a High Ranker?!" Yeon exclaimed. Immediately after those words left her mouth she felt something struck her neck. Yeon felt her body losing balance and fell onto the ground. Her consciousness was out like a light.

* * *

"It's enough. I made her faint," Viole said to Mr. Jin Sung.

Violet walked up to Yeon and gazed down at her. "Yup, she's unconscious."

"You're harsh with girls…" Mr. Jin Sung commented. "Yet, you've always treated Violet with care…"

Viole sweatdropped at Mr. Jin Sung remark.

"So what will we do with her? We can't leave her here," Violet said.

"How about we go to Viole's and Violet's house together? It's quiet there and we can take her home," the redheaded female suggested.

Mr. Jin Sung face lit up. He was thrilled with the idea. "Oh, I'm in! Good idea!"

Mr. Jin Sung then noticed another unconscious figure. "Who's that?" he asked.

"Oh, someone who was pretending to be Jue Viole Grace," answered the redheaded female. Mr. Jin Sung hummed in response. The redheaded female continued, "And got knocked out by Viole because he grabbed onto Violet's wrist."

"What!? How dare that filthy man touch my precious Violet!" Mr. Jin Sung turned to face Viole. "Good job Viole," he stated with a serious attitude.

Viole and Violet simply ignored him since they were used to it… At least they should be.

"Anyway, what should we bring?" Mr. Jin Sung asked.

The redheaded female shrugged and then laughed, "Your hair is really ridiculous."

The other two members of FUG started to walk up the stairs leaving Viole and Violet behind to deal with the unconscious Yeon.

* * *

Short Story - How Viole and the others became a team.

The Regulars who have passed the test given on the 20th Floor has finally arrived at the 21st Floor but they all faced a huge problem. Housing.

Everyone started to discuss what kind of house they want to live in Wangnan crossed his arms and said, "The house should be big but it must be cheap."

Yeon shook her head. "No, it should be in a bright place with easy access to transportation. It must have air conditioning. I can't live anywhere dark. It's dangerous! The location is the most important thing!"

Wangnan laughed, "You can't live anywhere dark because it's dangerous? Can't you just light the place up with your flame and burn people if anyone tries to attack you?"

Yeon glared at Wangnan, telling him to shut up.

Arkraptor was in deep thoughts before he glanced at Miseng and finally expressed his opinion. "The house must be in a good school district. We'll need a park or a playground. There must not be any clubs nearby. The right house is the key to raising a child."

Wangnan and Yeon looked at Arkraptor weirdly. The three soon started to bicker about what type of house is the best for them to live in. Horyang, Goseng, Miseng, and Prince just watched them bicker when suddenly a soft voice captured all their attention.

"What kind of house are we gonna buy?" Violet asked looking at Viole. Everyone glanced at Viole who walked up to the cashier with no hesitant and stated, "The best house please."

The cashier nodded and asked, "For how many people?"

"For me and my younger sister," Viole answered as he glanced at Violet who was looking around.

"So they are siblings," Goseng muttered.

"Well, they do have the same family name. Even their names are very similar." Horyang stated.

"Plus, they act really close to one another," Prince pointed out.

Wangnan ignored the comments that were being made upon the news of the two FUG members being siblings. "Wait!" Wangnan shouted as he ran up to Viole. "Lord Viole, please don't abandon me! Let me live with you! I'll do anything!"

Suddenly, the scene during the second exam on the 20th Floor occurred again. One by one they all asked Viole to allow them to live in the same house as him. Viole glanced at Violet and everyone followed his line of sight. They then all turned to face Violet with pleading looks. Finally, the female spoke with a helpless tone, "I don't mind…"

Everyone's face brightened and all turned back to Viole. "For 9 people…" Viole said to the cashier. The cashier nodded and immediately browsed through the houses that match Viole's requirements and found the best one. Without a second thought, Viole purchased the house. Wangnan and the others beamed as they followed Viole and Violet to their new home.

And this was how they became a team.

* * *

7/15/17

There you go~ Hope you guys enjoyed. Based on chapters 26 and parts of 27.


	45. Chapter 45

Hello~

* * *

Blood slowly started to drain from Wangnan's face as he looked at the 4 people sitting on a couch across from the couch he sat in the living room. Between him and them was a table with neatly peeled and cut apples.

Sitting beside Wangnan was Goseng and Miseng. They were all nervous at the sudden arrival of the guests. Wangnan let out an awkward laugh as he asked, "So… You're… Friends of Viole and Violet?"

The man with dark brown hair with a perm replied, "Yes, I'm Jin Sung Ha. I'm FUG but I'm not a bad guy."

Wangnan forced a laugh, "Ahahah… I see… You're FUG but not a bad guy…"

Goseng continued to peel apples with a knife for the guests but her hands couldn't stop trembling.

"Um, so… Why are you here?" Wangnan asked hesitantly as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

Mr. Jin Sung picked up a piece of apple with a fork and stuffed it into his mouth. He answered as he chews. "Well, I'm here to see if my two Slayer Nominees are doing okay."

Wangnan eyes widened. "Two?!" he exclaimed in shock.

Mr. Jin Sung nodded, "What? You didn't know that Violet is also a Slayer Nominee?"

Wangnan shook his head. "We only saw Viole with the FUG's Slayer Symbol…" Goseng said in a really quiet voice.

Mr. Jin Sung turned his head to face Violet who was sitting at the very end of the couch beside Viole. "What?! You didn't wear the FUG's Slayer Symbol hair clip that was specifically made for you?!" he cried dramatically.

"I don't like wearing unnecessary accessories," Violet replied as she ate the piece of apple that was handed to her by Viole.

Mr. Jin Sung frowned unhappily before eating another piece of apple. "Anyway, I was their martial art teacher. I've been wondering about their teammates. I heard it wasn't their choice to form a team… You've had guts, tricking a Slayer Nominee."

Wangnan recalled what he had done during the exam and felt his hands starting to get sweaty. He felt his heart beats faster when Mr. Jin Sung became a bit serious all of a sudden. A second ago he was frowning like a kid…

"So where are your other teammates? I heard there were 7," asked Mr. Jin Sung.

"Some of them went to check on our rivals for the next exam. It starts this week," Wangnan answered.

Mr. Jin Sung nodded, "I'm glad the team seems to be harmonious. I was worried cause Viole can be very gloomy. Violet… She's not any better…"

Mr. Jin Sung then narrowed his eyes. "I'm just worried that you'll bully them. Do you make them do the household chores?" he asked suddenly.

Wangnan panicked, he rapidly shook his head and answered, "N-No way! Hahaha…"

Mr. Jin Sung raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Wangnan nodded continuously, trying his best to seem calm in front of the High Ranker from FUG. As they continued to talk, rather, forced to continue to talk, another conversation was going on in the kitchen.

"They're more talkative than I thought. FUG were never like this in my imagination. I guess it just Viole and Violet who are quiet. I can't believe they even brought fruits," Arkraptor said as he took a bite of an apple.

"Don't be tricked. They look friendly but they are capable of anything," Yeon stated as she sat in a chair at the table.

"Are they? I heard that the rumour came from people who pretended to Viole and Violet. I think this guy was just coming to check up on Viole and Violet," Arkraptor said as he took another bite of the apple.

"Okay, I think I was wrong about that… Either way, FUG can't be trusted," Yeon stated firmly. She then rubbed her neck and muttered, "Aw, my neck…"

Yeon continued to rumble on about how FUG can't be trusted when Arkraptor asked her a question. "If you hate FUG so much, you could've left us and gone to another team. Why are you staying with us?"

"I… I would love to, but I have to stay and watch over Viole and Violet," answered Yeon as she avoided Arkraptor's gaze.

"Isn't it because you're afraid to leave?"

"Why-Why would I?!" Yeon hurriedly exclaimed.

"I heard from Wangnan that during the first test you couldn't control your power. No one wanted to team up with you. You're afraid that you'll reveal the fact that you can't control your powers, right? Must be hard as a member of the Yeon Family."

Yeon got quiet and looked down at the table. "If so… What will you do?" she asked quietly. Her voice was somewhat shaky, "Will you laugh at me? Cause I'm an idiot who can't control her own powers? Cause I'm a _defective_?"

"Not really."

Yeon's eyes widened and instantly looked up at Arkraptor. He wore a serious face as he continued, "I've got too many defective team members. You're great in comparison. Viole can stop you anyway. I just want to tell you to stay if you want to because you need Viole."

Yeon remained silent for a long time before giving a slight nod. Some time has passed after the two have finished their conversation but the ones in the living room still weren't done…

"You know, my Viole and Violet are both geniuses! They can master moves after seeing them once! I was shocked! I've never seen anything like it! Viole's fast at understanding the concepts and Violet's outstanding with control!" Mr. Jin Sung exclaimed proudly.

"I'm not talking about them because I taught them but don't you agree, Wangnang?"

Wangnan forced a smile and nodded. He then mumbled under his breath, "He's been talking about them for hours… And by the way, I'm Wangnan…" Wangnan and Goseng had to suffer by listening to Mr. Jin Sung ramble on about Viole and Violet while Miseng was sleeping through the noise.

Finally, he stopped. He looked around and realized that his two disciples were gone. "Huh, where are they?" he asked the redheaded female beside him. "They left when you started spouting stupid things."

Mr. Jin Sung frowned like a lost puppy. "They're maybe at the roof. Viole likes going there alone but Violet usually follows," Goseng said.

Mr. Jin Sung stood up in a flash and with a smile, he said, "Alright, I'll go see them. Have fun, Wangnang!" and out the door of the living room he goes.

Goseng stood up and picked up the sleeping Miseng in her arms. "I guess she's tired, I'll take her to my room." With that said she soon left the living room too.

An awkward silence filled the room and only a quiet sound of chewing can be heard. Wangnan turned to face the red headed female who was munching on an apple. "Er... Um, Hwaryun was it?" Wangnan said, trying to start a conversation to get rid of the awkward silence.

Hwaryun smiled when she finished her apple."You're lucky."

Wangnan looked at Hwaryun weirdly. Unsure, what she was talking about.

"He decided to let you live. Congrats."

"W-What do you mean?" he asked hurriedly in confusion.

Hwaryun put down the fork in her hand onto the table and answered, "The head of FUG wants Viole and Violet to go up the Tower with a team worthy of their power. Not a team full of defects like this one. He didn't just come here to see Viole and Violet, but to _eliminate_ you all and create _another_ team for them."

Wangnan's body stiffened and caught his breath. Hwaryun continued. "But he decided to let you go for now. He respects Viole's and Violet's opinion."

After hearing that Wangnan let out a small sigh relief. Hwaryun looked straight at Wangnan's yellow eyes with her ruby eyes. "Don't be too relieved. There are many in FUG who don't like this situation. For Viole to defeat Jahad and for Violet to be his partner they need to be improving constantly. That's the only way FUG can achieve their wishes."

Wangnan blinked as in looked into the female's ruby eyes. Her eyes seem as if it can see anything and knows everything. "...You… Think Viole really can really kill Jahad? Jahad is contracted with the administrator as the King Of The Tower. The contract ensures no resident of the Tower can kill Jahad. That won't change no matter how strong Viole and Violet becomes."

Hwaryun nodded and finally broke the staring contest. "Yes, ' _we_ ' can't kill Jahad… But what if there are people whose free from that contract?"

Wangnan's eyes immediately widened in shock.

A smile crept onto Hwaryun's face. "6 years ago we met a boy on the Test Floor capable of making our dreams come true. Not only that, we were lucky enough to finally get our hands back on the girl who will complete our dreams with that boy. It was destined for the two to meet. Frankly speaking, we've been waiting for them to meet for a long time."

"Who _**opened**_ the door?"

"Who's _**free**_ from the contract?"

"Who will fill the Tower with the blood of the _**King**_?"

"The ones who will achieve all this will be- Bam and Elina, the _**Irregulars**_."

"When they reach the _**top**_ , everything in the Tower will _**change**_."

* * *

7/17/17

Short? Yes, it is. I think this would be the best place to stop. Based on chapter 27. I hope you all enjoyed and reviews will be lovely!


	46. Chapter 46

Hello, here's the chapter for the day!

* * *

"Bam, Elina," Mr. Jin Sung called as he arrived at the rooftop. "Your new teammates seem funny. Congrats. I'll talk to Mirchia. There might be some complaints, but they won't do anything about it right away."

Bam nodded as Mr. Jin Sung walked up to him and Elina. "It might sound weird but I've wished for you two to be happy since the first time I met you guys 6 years ago. I don't know what you guys think of me saying that, considering I'm the one forcing you guys to live a life that you don't want..."

He looked into Bam's golden eyes, "But be happy as Viole," and glanced at Elina, "And as Violet."

* * *

Wangnan's P.O.V

Wangnan gulped. "Ir-Irregular!?" He clenched his head and looked down at the table as he processed the shocking information he had received. _Now way! Viole and Violet are Irregulars? Can they- Really kill Jahad? Wait… Elina? That name sounds familiar… Oh!_

Wangnan's head shot up and looked at Hwaryun and hurriedly asked. "Wait, why did they become Slayers? Does Viole have a personal vendetta against Jahad? Also, Elina, why would she join FUG? She has always been close to the Princesses of Jahad and has never shown signs of being Jahad's enemy. If she does, she'll be killed."

Hwaryun nodded. "I knew you would know about Elina. Yes, Jahad would want her dead because she's a huge threat to him and I'm sure she knows that best."

"Then why?!" Wangnan exclaimed as he abruptly stood up.

"Well… They both didn't become a Slayer because they _wanted_ to kill Jahad. They did it because they _must_ kill Jahad," stated Hwaryun.

"What?"

Hwaryun narrowed her eyes. "FUG knows what's most important to the two of them. As long as it's in their hands, Viole and Violet can't get away from FUG."

Hwaryun motioned Wangnan to sit back down as she started to explain what happened to Viole and Violet 6 years ago.

 **Flashback**

In a dark rocky place, Bam and Elina sat next to each other. Bam crouched down and has his head burrowed in his knees while Elina glared at the Ranker standing before them.

"Have you made up your mind yet? It's been four days. I think it's time." The Ranker standing before the two was no other than Han Sung. Bam refused to answer and remained silent without looking at the Ranker.

Han Sung raised an eyebrow when his eyes met Elina's glare. "Don't look at me like that. You would have been dead if it wasn't for Mirchia telling me to keep you alive.

He walked up to Elina and took a quick look at her. "I admit you have potential to be stronger but compare to an Irregular you're far off. Why would Mirchia want someone like you to be a Slayer too?"

Elina's glare didn't falter resulting the Ranker to heave a tired sigh. "I guess I have no choice. Before your teammates left this floor, I gave them a ring. I told them it was a memorial ring but they're actually tracking devices. I can follow them anywhere."

Bam's eye widened. Han Sung continued. "People usually don't throw away rings like that. Especially when their friendship is deep. If you two refuse to be Slayers I'll kill them all. Should I start with Rachel?"

Bam's head shot up, "No!" he cried.

Han Sung frowned, "I don't understand. You've been tricked and yet you still try to save her,"

Bam shook his head frantically in disbelief and shouted, "You! You're the one who did all this!"

Han Sung shook his head. "No. It was her decision to do that. The reason that you're here and your friends are in danger is because she planned this to go up the Tower."

"B*tch…" Elina mumbled to herself unheard by Bam.

Bam's continued to shake his head in disbelief. He still can't bring himself to believe in Rachel's betrayal even after what Elina had told him. "Rachel…," he called out weakly. "Why...?"

Han sung thought for a while before answering in a taunting manner. "Well, maybe for her… The garbage on the top of the Tower was more important than you."

Han Sung turned his back at Bam and Elina. "Today you guys will start training to be Slayers. If you two show the slightest hesitation I'll kill your friends one by one. Let's see how many of them survive as you two go up the Tower." Han Sung's voice sounded cold and indifferent but a hint of amusement can be detected when he said the last line.

"Good luck, Mr. Jue Viole Grace." With that said Han Sung started to walk away before he suddenly stopped. "Oh, I forgot, Ms. Bella, please follow me. You guys will be training separately."

Elina clenched her fist as she unwillingly stood up. Bam looked up at her with a painful expression. Noticing the sorrow in Bam's golden eyes she gave him a reassuring smile. "I'll be back, be careful," she whispered. Bam hesitated but returned a resolute look and a nod before Elina walked off, following behind the Ranker.

As Elina followed Han Sung she carefully observed her surroundings. Minutes later she was out of the dark rocky area where Bam was. She then noticed a tall man who has dark brown hair with a perm from a distant but immediately looked away when the man noticed her. Suddenly, Han Sung turned to face Elina. With a demanding cold voice and gleaming eyes he said, "You better not drag him down, Ms. Jue Violet Grace."

 **Flashback Ends**

Wangnan's eyes widened when Hwaryun has finished talking. His yellow eyes contained anger but sadness lies beneath.

"If Viole and Violet fail the test or refuse to live as Slayers, all of their old friends will die. Viole and Violet want to protect them. Surprised? Did you really think we were nice people?"

Wangnan stood up abruptly and raged, "You're cruel! How could anyone do that! To use that kind of cruelty to reach your own ends! Just because the two of them are Irregulars, you forced them to live a life they don't want and to be hated by everyone! What's worse is that you knew Elina will encounter danger if she becomes Jahad's enemies yet you still forced her to be a Slayer! How could you!?"

Hwaryun ignored Wangnan lashing out his anger at her and ate another apple. "Then what should we do?" she asked. "If we leave the two of them alone then who will make our wish come true?"

Hwaryun gazed at Wangnan coldly, "Will you?" She sneered, "I'm sorry but it doesn't look like it. We're in the same boat. Sympathy and justice are not always the answer. Anyone can talk about justice. We also don't think it's right that God gave them such a destiny."

Wangnan was taken back by Hwaryun's words and quiet down but the fury inside him was still there. "The fact that Violet is Elina the Irregular is a secret in FUG. I believe there are only 4 people within FUG that know about her identity. Me, Ha Jin Sung, Viole and the head of FUG, Mirchia."

Hwaryun once again motioned Wangnan to sit back down before she continued. "We wouldn't want too many people to know about her identity. We fear that the information will leak out. Jahad will get rid of her if he finds out that she became his enemy. We can't afford that. Therefore, as a warning please keep your mouth shut, but I'm sure you will."

Wangnan gulped at Hwaryun's warning that sounded more like a threat. Even without being threatened he had no intention of exposing Violet's identity. That night, Wangnan couldn't sleep. After learning about Viole and Violet being Irregulars and were forced to be Slayers he couldn't help but feel sympathetic.

Wangnan sat up from the couch and looked at Mr. Jin Sung sleeping on the other couch. Mr. Jin Sung decided to stay for a few days while Hwaryun left during the afternoon. Wangnan quietly exited the living room and headed for the rooftop to get some fresh air and to clear his mind. When he arrived at the door of the rooftop he realized that it was already opened. He peeked out and noticed Viole and Violet looking up at the sky. It seems like they were talking because Viole's mouth was moving. Wangnan wondered why Violet never took off that black cloth but he quickly dismissed that topic in his mind.

"What? You guys are also awake?" Wangnan said as he walked up to Viole and Violet. He pretended that he didn't know that they were awake even though he was peeking at them a second ago.

"Wangnan?" the two siblings said in sync as they watched him approach them.

Wangnan gave a short laugh, "Your teacher snores a lot. I couldn't sleep. He was talking about you guys even in his sleep."

Wangnan stood beside Viole and looked up at the sky. "The nightscape is amazing here. It would be nice if we drink here," Wangnan noted.

"We're still underage," Violet pointed out.

Wangnan laughed as he boasted, "Well I'm not. I'm at the age to drink."

He then glanced at Viole who continued to stare at the sky and then at Violet. _If they fail the test their old friends will die..._

"Violet" Wangnan called. Violet hummed in response. "I'm still upset at you killing Lurker but I guess I can understand why you killed him. Next time, let's resolve something like that a different way. I'm sure we can find a way."

Violet looked surprised at Wangnan's words. She kept quiet for a moment before nodding her head. Wangnan smiled. He probably wouldn't have the courage to say something like that after witnessing Lurker's death, but after spending time together and learning about their past Wangnan felt that he can understand Viole and Violet much better. The fear he has for them have dissipated.

"You know, I'm sorry for thinking that you guys were bad guys. You both are amazingly good people," stated Wangnan, "If I were your friend, I wouldn't regret risking my life for you two. Let's pass the next exam no matter what, buddy," he stated determinedly with a smile.

The atmosphere became quiet as a chilly night breeze swept by. The three were enjoying the peacefulness and the view on the rooftop when a sudden voice asked, "What are you guys doing up here this late at night?"

The three looked at the door of the rooftop and spotted a female with long black hair. "Flamethrower?" Wangnan called out. "Why are you..."

"I… have something to tell Mr. Viole… About what happened today..." Yeon said avoiding Wangnan's cheeky gaze.

"Oh~ At this time at night? Alone?~" Wangnan questioned with a knowing smile.

"Anyway, this is none of your business!" Yeon exclaimed indignantly.

"Oh! Is it because that redheaded girl showed up as your rival? Because of her, you've changed your plans from being cocky to throwing yourself at him!" Wangnan stated wryly. Yeon's face slowly became red due anger or maybe it's embarrassment, perhaps both.

"Oh~ Mr. Viole, I think someone likes-" Before Wangnan could finish he felt his chest growing hot. He looked down at his chest and screamed, "Fire? It's fire! Help, I'm on fire! Ugh, Mr. Viole, help!"

Wangnan's shirt of on fire and he could only cry for help while Yeon continued to attack. Viole and Violet just watched the two. One running and one chasing. Unknown by the four, they were being watched by Mr. Jin Sung who sat on the roof water tank. "Yup, they are funny," he stated with a laugh. He instantly sensed a familiar presence from a distance and glanced in that direction. His eyes immediately narrowed, "I see, you're here… Karaka."

* * *

4 days later, Team Sweet & Sour arrived at the 21st Floor Test Spot.

"What's with the team name!?" Prince complained angrily at Wangnan.

"It's better than 'Devil & I'!" Wangnan retorted.

The two continued to argue about the team's name while the rest ignored them. The two finally stopped arguing when a short Asiatic man with pink rosy cheeks stood in front of them. The man had thin eyebrows, narrowed eyes and wore a red Japanese traditional attire along with a red hat with the yin yang symbol on it. He was the 21st Floor Test Supervisor, Noma.

"Um, sir, where's our rival team?" Goseng asked.

"Um… The rival team… Has run away," Noma answered awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head.

"What?!" exclaimed Goseng and Wangnan in disbelief.

"I think they heard about Mr. Viole and Ms. Violet being on your team and got scared," Noma stated.

"Then what about our exam?" Wangnan asked hurriedly.

Noma laughed, "Don't worry about the exam. I prepared another interesting one for you guys."

Team Sweet & Sour looked at Noma confused but obediently followed after him.

* * *

 **21st Floor Inner Tower Borderline - Sea**

"Wow, it's the sea!" Miseng exclaimed excitedly as she wrapped her arms around Viole's neck so she wouldn't fall off his shoulder. Wangnan, Prince, Miseng, Viole and Violet all were looking out at the sea in awe.

"Look, it's the Flying Fish!" Prince exclaimed pointing at a fish in a distance.

"OOOHHHH! This is awesome!" yelled Wangnan.

"So pretty…" Violet said in wonderment.

Yeon glanced at her 5 teammates and frowned, "How could they be having fun? We're here for the test, not to goof off. They're all so excited… Even Viole and Violet who haven't shown much emotion seems to be excited."

Arkraptor gave Yeon a weird look and mumbled, "Says the one who's putting on tanning oil…"

Arkraptor watched all the 'kids' enjoying themselves and then turned the test supervisor, Noma. "So...What kind of test do we have to take in this type of place?" he asked.

"You can't see anything for now, but the test arena will appear soon," stated Noma, leaving Arkraptor confused. Minutes later, the boat started to quiver and shake.

"What's this, a quake?!" panicked Yeon.

Goseng shook her head and shouted, "Something's rising out of the sea!"

"Ah, it here," Noma said in a calm manner. "That's the stage where you all will take the test, the Zigena."

Wangnan's mouth hung open as he looked up at the humongous creature. "That's... A deep sea fish… Do we… Take the exam there?"

Noma nodded, "Yes, that fish is called Zigena. It's like God to the people on the 21st Floor. All you have to do is get into the body of Zigena and find 'The Flower Of Zigena'."

"W-Wait! Get into its body?!" Wangnan exclaimed in disbelief, not sure if he heard the Ranker correctly.

"Yes. You all have to get 'into its body'," Noma stated with a grin.

"The Flower Of Zigena is a 'jewel' that only grows inside the Zigena. To be specific, it's a flower but a flower that grows a jewel. There is a blue jewel growing from The Flower Of Zigena and its color is so unique that it's considered as one of the most beautiful jewels. It's valuable because it only grows in the Zigena's body and is hard to find. Your goal is to find that jewel."

With that said, Noma jumped off the boat and splashed into the sea. Seconds later, his head resurfaced from the water and yelled. "There's a motorboat inside, use that to get into the Zigena's body. If you find The Flower Of Zigena you'll pass the exam!"

Team Sweet & Sour watched the Ranker swam away leaving them speechless and dumbfounded. What have they got themselves into?

 **Page Break**

"So that's… Zigena's blowhole," stated Wangan as he stared at the big hole on Zigena's back. Goseng, Miseng, Arkraptor and he all climbed up the Zigena to reach its back.

Goseng looked down at Viole and the others who were still on the motorboat and yelled, "Be careful, Zigena will flip soon!"

With that said, the 4 Regulars soon entered Zigena's blowhole while the other 6 had to wait for the Zigena to flip.

The Zigena has two blowholes. One on its back and one on its belly. Using the blow holes, you can enter Zigena's body safely. Splitting the team and using both holes will be far more efficient. Zigena surfaces for 2½ hours to sunbathe and flips every 30 minutes. The timing is important, if you're late or early it may cost your life.

"Ok, we should move away now," Prince said as he tried to get the motor moving. "What? T-This isn't working!"

Yeon shoved Prince aside and pulled at the handle to get the motor to move but it didn't. She continued to pull and rapidly lost her patience. "Why isn't it moving? This piece of junk!"

"Stop! It's firing" Prince yelled as he noticed the handle was surrounded by a faint red glow but it was too late.

 _Kaboom!_ A loud sound of an explosion was heard. Everyone's face became pale and Violet facepalmed.

"Are you an arsonist! It's not only food you burn!" Prince exclaimed angrily.

"Why are you talking about food now!?" Yeon shouted back, embarrassed.

Yeon glanced up at the Zigena. Her pupil dilated and she started to panicked. "It's gonna flip! It's gonna flip!"

The motorboat shook violently due to the powerful waves created by the Zigena as it flipped with great speed. Before they knew it, the Zigena has fully flipped and they were already sinking in the water.

 **Page Break**

Wangnan and the others have successfully entered the Zigena's body safely when they suddenly felt the Zigena shook.

"I guess it flipped. Do you think the others are safe?" Goseng asked worriedly.

"Don't worry. They're stronger than we are," stated Wangnan with a smile.

"That's... True." Goseng looked around her surrounding and held onto Miseng's hand tightly.

"Anyway, let's go find that flower and get out of here!" Wangnan shouted as he pumped his fist into the air. Goseng brought out her pink lighthouse and lighted up the area as they all followed Arkraptor's lead even though he didn't know where he was going.

Some distance from where Wangnan and the others were standing previously lied a tall male. He wore a snapback hat backward and parts of his light blonde hair can be seen. He was topless and a large tattoo was on his back. Next to him was a pink flower with a ravishing blue pearls in the center. It was The Flower Of Zigena that Team Sweet & Sour has to find. The man sat up lazily and mumbled as he scratched his neck. "Is someone here?"

* * *

7/18/17

Does anyone know who that male is at the end? Can you guess? He's an amazing character! Based on chapter 28 and 29. Hope you enjoy!


	47. Chapter 47

Hello, thank you Dinon766 for favoriting! Let's get straight to it? Why not.

* * *

Yeon plopped down onto Zigena's belly and huffed tiredly. "I… Almost died… I would have died if I hadn't learned how to swim when I was little. So this is the power of early education."

She rests for a moment before standing back up. She looked around and noticed that she was the only one around. "Are they all dead…?" she muttered as looked down at the wide sea.

"Mr. Horyang, Mr. Prince, FUG!" she yelled. She waited for a reply but received none. Yeon's eyes widened and broke a sweat. "Wouldn't it be a shame for Slayer Nominees to die in water because they don't know how to swim?!" she shouted.

Immediately a voice replied from behind. "I'm not dead."

Yeon turned around and spotted Viole. "Oh! I knew you were alive. Too bad! So where are the others? Are they all okay" Yeon asked.

Viole nodded, "Yes, we got on Mr. Horyang at the last moment."

"What?! So you all just left me?!"

"We didn't want to bother you… Because you were so focused on swimming…" Viole answered.

Yeon's face flushed and tried to avoid that topic. "Oh, whatever! So… Where are the others? Even Violet who's always with you is not here."

"Mr. Horyang and Mr. Prince went in as soon as we came up. Violet and I waited for you for some time but you didn't show up so I told her to go ahead. I stayed here to go with you," Viole answered. He turned his back at Yeon and walked towards the blowhole.

"Wait! My clothes are not dried yet! When did you change?!" Yeon yelled after realizing that Viole was no longer wearing what he wore before. He currently wore a black hooded sweater and black pants. Viole ignored Yeon and entered the blowhole leaving Yeon with no choice but to enter too.

* * *

Goseng searched up The Flower Of Zigena with her lighthouse and read the information out loud. "The Flower Of Zigena only grows inside the body of Zigena, the big deep sea fish that lives on the 21st Floor. The blue jewel that grows in the center is very beautiful but hard to get. This is because Zigena is classified as an endangered species on the 21st floor. There is no specific data about where or how the flower grows."

"The heck? So basically, we have to search the whole damn fish without any clues…" Arkraptor said with annoyance.

"Wait, they're something more. This is-"

"AAAAHHH!" Wangnan shouted.

Goseng and Arkraptor lift their head in alarm and ran forward to Wangnan and Miseng. Their eyes widened when they realized that the path they've taken led to an opening full of O shaped cells floating in the air.

"How do we get through this…?" Arkraptor asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"How about the lighthouse?" Wangnan suggested.

Goseng shook her head, "I can't. I could take one but with all of us, it will take time…"

Wangnan thought for a while, "Should we just cross it?"

"But if the Zigena flips while we cross…"

The four Regulars ponder in thought and started to discuss what they were gonna do when something ran passed them and jumped onto one of the O shaped cells.

"What's that?!" Wangnan yelled in surprise. He squinted his eyes to get a better look and shouted, "Wait! Look at its back!"

The four Regulars eyes widened with their mouth wide open. "The Flower Of Zigena?!" they all exclaimed in shock.

"Darn it! We've got no choice but to catch it!" Wangnan shouted as he jumped onto one of the O shaped cells. Arkraptor followed behind while Miseng got onto Goseng's lighthouse.

"Stop there! You piggy!" Wangnan yelled. "Give me that flower!" Wangnan leaped at the small pink creature which swiftly dodged by easily hopping onto another cell.

"Kid, observer! Glasses, lighthouse!" ordered Arkraptor.

"Alright! In Field!" Goseng shouted as two lighthouses appeared beside the small pink creature. "Flow Control!" The two lighthouses then started to glow and the pink creature was forced to stop moving.

*In Field: Opponent is within the control area of the lighthouses

*Flow Control: To control the Shinsu within the control area and block the movement of an opponent

Arkraptor appeared in front of the pink creature and slowly got closer to it. He reached out his hands to grabbed it but it managed to break free and continued to run away.

"You idiot! You couldn't even catch that!?" Wangnan yelled annoyed from behind.

"Can you two just stop fighting and run!" Goseng shouted angrily, sick of the two male fighting over stupid things. The four Regulars continued to chase after the pink creature with the Zigena Flower on its back.

* * *

Horyang's P.O.V

"Wow~ Amazing! A place like this inside a body… What is it made of?" Prince wondered as he looked around.

"Should we stop for a while? I think it'll take while to look around," Prince suggested. Horyang nodded. The two has been walking around as soon as they entered the Zigena. They didn't even bother to wait for Viole, Violet, and Yeon.

Prince walked around and did some stretches when his purple lighthouse started to beep. He looked at his lighthouse and then looked above. "Something… Is up there?" he mumbled in confusion before his purple eyes started to dilate.

"AAAAHHH!"

Horyang looked in Prince's direction in alarm and rushed to young male's side. A giant red lobster like creature fell from above. The creature roared and started walking towards Prince and Horyang. "Crap! It's coming this way!" Prince exclaimed.

"Lighthouse. Let's finish it with one shot!" Horyang yelled as he clenched his right hand.

Prince nodded, "Triple Field!" he shouted as three lighthouses appeared in front of the creature and began to glow.

*Triple Field: The power to control an enemy's movement with three lighthouses.

The creature screeched loudly and tried to get closer to Prince and Horyang until it realized that it can't move. Taking this chance, Horyang right arm enlarged and turned red. He rushed towards the creature and gave it a punch. The creature let out a cry of pain and instantly was knocked dead.

"That was lame. It wasn't too strong," Prince said as he looked down at the dead creature. He turned to Horyang and asked excitedly, "Lord Devil~ Hasn't my lighthouse control improve~?" His eyes sparkled waiting for a reply but Horyang didn't give Prince reply. The giant man was in deep thought.

It's weird… It didn't seem to come here to attack us… More like… It was running away from something.

When Horyang arrived at this conclusion he slowly looked up again. "Prince, run!" he yelled as his eyes widened. Before Prince can process what Horyang had said something smashed into the ground. The power was so tremendous that the ground cracked and the whole Zigena slightly shook. Clouds of dust filled the air and both Prince and Horyang were knocked down onto the ground by the shockwave.

Horyang managed to open his eyes and noticed a figure on top of another red lobster like creature but the size of that one compare to the one Horyang defeated was three times bigger. A man? No… That's-

Horyang quickly stood up and looked down at Prince. "Prince," he called out.

Prince rubbed his eyes and looked up at Horyang. "Yes, sir?"

"Run."

* * *

"...So slow," Violet said as she raised an eyebrow at Viole and Yeon who has finally entered the Zigena.

"I did say to go ahead. You didn't have to wait for me," Viole said walking up Violet. He smiled faintly and lightly patted the female's head. Viole knew Violet well enough to tell that she was worried about him and that she felt insecure without him. Afterall, they only had each other and were always together.

Yeon gazed at Viole weirdly. He usually doesn't his affection for Violet in front of others but everyone in Team Sweet & Sour can tell that they got along very well. Yeon started to feel a bit uncomfortable looking at the two.

"Let's get going," Viole said. The two females nodded their head. Violet instantly had a blue lighthouse out as it lit up the dark.

"Light Bearer?" Yeon questioned. She never knew the position Violet played in battle. She actually doesn't know anything much about her skills.

"I guess you can say that," Violet replied as she followed behind Viole who was already walking pretty far ahead. Yeon noticed that she haven't taken a single step ever since she entered the Zigena and hurried after the two FUG Slayer Nominees.

After walking for some time the three felt the ground shook. Yeon let out a scream while Viole's head jolted up in alarm. He quickly ran forward and the two females hurried after him. Viole's speed was too fast for Yeon and her eyes widened when she noticed that Violet could keep up with Viole. She watched the two figures ahead of her slowly started to fade and yelled angrily, "Where are you guys going!?"

* * *

"Damn it! That piggy is really fast!" Wangnan shouted as he ran after the small pink creature. The creature continued to run faster afraid of getting caught and slipped into a tunnel. Wangnan tried to get into the tunnel by crawling into it but only his head fit.

"Darn it! It's too narrow for me to fit!" Wangnan shouted as he took his head out of the tunnel. He tried to think of a method and his eyes subconsciously landed on Miseng. "I think… Miseng would fit… But… Wouldn't it be too dangerous for her to go alone?"

"But we can't let it get away!" Goseng exclaimed.

Wangnan looked at Miseng firmly. "Can you do it, Miseng? Only you can do this."

Miseng bit her lip but nodded determinedly, "I-I can!"

* * *

"W-What do you mean by run?" Prince asked confused as he stood up and brushed off the dust on himself.

"'I'll try to stall him, just run. This flow of Shinsu… He doesn't belong here."

Prince looked even more confused. "W-What do you-"

"Just run!" yelled Horyang. Prince jumped at the sudden increase of volume. He quickly turned around and was about to run when the dead red lobster like creatures erupted causing blood to splatter everywhere.

"Don't even think of running away- If you want to live a little longer," stated the mysterious male. His voice sounded rough and cold.

Prince immediately frozen and turned back and faced the mysterious man. "Who are you? How did someone so powerful like you end up here?" Horyang asked.

"No comment. It would be problematic if people found out that I'm here," the man answered. His eyes that were red as blood gleamed. "Humph… Let's just say that I'm one of the strongest beings in this Tower."

The mysterious male sat down on the ground. "By the way, how stubborn are you? You've lost so many Rankers but you keep sending more. Do you have a surplus of Ranker on this floor?"

"Lose Rankers… What do you mean by that?" Horyang asked confused. "We're not Rankers. We're Regulars. We came in here because our test is to bring out The Flower Of Zigena."

The mysterious male paused for a moment before bursting into laughter. "Regulars? Did they send Regulars because they didn't want to lose any more Rankers?! That's hilarious!"

"You know, I came here to get The Flower Of Zigena, but the Rankers kept interrupting me. They were annoying so I killed them all. I've done that to all the incoming Rankers. I found the flower but it's not the time for me to leave yet. So, I was killing time with all those Rankers. They sent you in here because all the Rankers who came in have died. The exam is just an excuse."

Horyang's and Prince's eyes widened in shock. "Poor babies. Have you done anything bad to the supervisor? Well, that's how the Great Families deal with problems. Leave and forget about what you saw here. Of course, I can't give you the flower. Give up on the exam," the male firmly.

Horyang clenched his fist and downcast his eyes. He seems to be lost in thoughts until someone shouted his name, "Mr. Horyang!"

Horyang and Prince shifted their head as Viole rushed up to them. Viole noticed the mysterious male from a distance but turned to Horyang. "Viole, I think we should give up on this exam."

"Huh...?"

Horyang noticed Viole's confusion and started to explain. "It seems that the supervisor was trying to set you and Violet up because you two are Slayer Nominees." He glanced at the far away male. "You must've felt it too. That guy is beyond our ability to deal with. As long as he has the flower there's no way we can win. Let's give up on this exam."

* * *

"Will she be ok? Miseng's along…" Goseng said worried about Miseng.

"I think it's better for her. She was gloomy thinking that she was no use to the team. She needs to gain some self confidence," Arkraptor said as he stared at the small tunnel that Miseng had crawled in for a few minutes already.

"We'll go look around so support her with the lighthouse," Arkraptor said. Goseng nodded as Arkraptor and Wangnan walked off with one of her pink lighthouses above them to light up the path.

When the two were finally out of Goseng's sight Arkraptor glanced at the silent Wangnan. "Tell me what are you hiding. It's annoying to take care of you."

"We shouldn't fail this exam," Wangnan stated. "If we do… One of Viole's and Violet's friends dies."

Arkraptor's eyes widened. "...What?"

Wangnan lowered his eyes that contained tint of sadness as he said, "Every time we fail an exam one of Viole's and Violet's friends dies. They're going up the Tower to protect their friends. The place where the two truly belongs… Is not here, by our side."

* * *

"Viole!" Violet shouted as she finally spotted the brunette. She was forced to arrive later because she waited for Yeon to provide her with a lighthouse before running after Viole again.

"Violet!" Prince shouted happily while Viole only shifted his head and glanced at her. Viole clenched his fist and turned to Horyang. "I can't give up."

Horyang's eyes widened. "Please, get out of harm's way. I'll take the exam," Viole said as he started to walk towards the mysterious male.

"Stop Viole! We can try again next time!" Horyang shouted from behind. Viole ignored Horyang and proceed towards the mysterious male.

The male smiled, "You won't give up, huh? Even though you know you'll die?"

"I have things that I fear… More than death," Viole stated. The mysterious male lifted up his arm as a gust of wind swept by. Viole's long bangs that usually hid his eyes were swept to the side and a pair of golden eyes were revealed.

"That line… I've heard of it from someone else before. I wonder how she's doing…" The mysterious male stated. He then stood up and cracked his knuckles, "You have girly hair but your eyes are lively. Alright, I'll play with you, little boy."

* * *

7/19/17

Now, this is getting exciting! Who will win the fight?! Who exactly is that mysterious male? (Someone already guessed it right in the comment, lol). Will Viole and the others pass this exam? Well, it'll all be in the next chapter! Heads up, novelizing action scenes is not my forte. Apologizing in advance if it isn't that good. Please review and hope you all enjoyed! Look forward to the next chapter!


	48. Chapter 48

Feeling uneasy about this chapter. I hope it's not too bad. Also, many thanks to Cathrineagung for the favorite and follow!

* * *

"Prince, let's go," Horyang called as he walked away from Viole. "I don't get into a fight that I know I'll lose. We're getting out of here," he said.

"Huh?!" Prince exclaimed in confusion as he hurried after Horyang. The two Regulars walked up to Violet.

"What's going on?" Violet asked in a demanding voice.

Horyang glanced at the mysterious male and started to explain. "That guy has The Flower Of Zigena but he's out of our league. Apparently, this test was set up against you and Viole because you two are Slayer Nominees. You should convince Viole to giv-"

"No," Violet interrupted. "Viole and I can't give up on this test."

Horyang looked at Violet with a puzzled expression. "We can take it again," he reasoned.

Violet shook her head. "Sorry, but please go ahead. I'm gonna help Viole out."

Horyang looked into the female's sapphire eyes that were filled with resolve. He knew that no matter what he says it will not help change Violet's mind. He heaved a helpless sigh and continued to walk away. Prince glanced at Violet with a worried look before running after Horyang.

"Lore Devil! Are we really leaving?! It's so selfish to run away!" Prince exclaimed from behind. The two Regulars have already walked a pretty far distance away from where they were previously.

Horyang stopped in his footsteps and looked down at Prince. "Send Viole's and Violet's location to everyone right now."

"Huh?"

"The place where we were previously, is the hall that crosses through the Zigena's body. When the Zigena flips, they'll fall right to where our teammates are. That's when we'll attack together. Send the message, 'Come right now'," Horyang ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Prince shouted as his face lit up in delight. He immediately sent the message through his lighthouse to everyone else.

 **Page Break**

The sound of vibration caught Wangnan's and Arkraptor's attention. Wangnan stopped in his footsteps and looked at his pocket. "A location transmission from Prince?" he mumbled in confusion.

"Come as soon as possible to the transmitted location… Viole and Violet… Are in danger!?" Wangnan's eyes widened as he read aloud the message and panicked at the ending.

"What the?! Glasses!" Arkraptor yelled through the lighthouse.

"I got it too! I think their location is a straight shot from here. It's not far! I'll scan the way right now!" Goseng shouted from the lighthouse.

After receiving which path to take Wangnan and Arkraptor immediately dashed to where Viole was.

* * *

The Mysterious Male's P.O.V - (Will be revealed at the end of chapter)

[Though I'm sure you all already know who he is]

"Should we talk for a minute while we wait for the fight, FUG?" the man suggested. "I know a bit about you guys. Isn't it your goal to take over Jahad's place? I don't know what you have against him but his position must seem awfully tempting for those of you who have always lived in the Tower. Is that why you're trying so hard to get that seat?"

The man spread out his arms as he spoke loudly. "But I'm not interested in that. What's the fun in being the King Of The Tower? That boring seat belongs to Jahad. I will _leave_ the Tower!" he declared.

The male continued passionately. "There's a huge world out there. An endless sky with numerous stars that illuminate the night. It's massive and free more than millions of times. Thinking that such a place really exists only makes what you want so trivial!"

Viole listened carefully to what the male said and remained quiet. Then he spoke, "I don't know… I don't need stars, a crown, or the sky. But if someone tries to hurt those who are precious to me, I'll _fight_." His voice was firm and unwavering. Viole has already made up his mind. To protect his friends he would do anything. His golden eyes gleamed with determination.

"Hmph~ You've got guts, boy." _Yuri would love him._

(Felina: She already does! . )

"Wait! Viole! Don't fight him! You can't win!" a sudden voice shouted. The mysterious male's eyes widened. _This voice!? Elina?! …No, not quite._

Viole glanced behind, "Step back, Violet!" he shouted. "I must get the flower. We can't fail the test."

 _Violet?..._ The male shifted his head to look at the female standing some distance behind the brunette.

The female had long light brown hair. She wore a black long sleeve shirt, navy shorts, and white sneakers. A veil like black cloth covered her lower face revealing only her eyes. It was precisely her captivating sapphire eyes that made the male's eyes widened. _Huh… Elina?! It really is her…_

His lip curled up into a faint smile. _I see… I knew you weren't dead._

The male sighed as he scratched the back of his head. _FUG, Slayer Nominee… What have you gotten yourself into… Making everyone worry…_

"Viole, stop! Please! We can try finding another flower! Just don't fight him!" yelled Violet.

The mysterious male turned back to the brunette. _I guess I'll test him._

"Little boy, I'll count to ten. It's time for you to prepare."

Viole nodded. The mysterious male then turned to the female. "Don't interfere," he demanded.

Suddenly, the Zigena flipped. Viole felt his body falling backwards, down the hall. He faced upward at the mysterious male who was standing in the air. To be able to stay in the air is not a level ordinary Regulars can achieve.

As Viole falls the mysterious male started to count. Between each number, he would give a short pause.

"Don't hurt him!" Violet shouted at the male.

 _I'll see about that._ "Seven… Eight… Nine… Ten!"

At that moment, when the male has finally counted up to ten, Wangnan and Arkraptor witnessed Viole falling down the hall from another opening. Arkraptor's small lance opened up like an umbrella. He then jumped down the hall with Wangnan's arms wrapped tightly around his waist. The umbrella helped decrease the rate of the fall. As the two gradually fell they noticed Yeon at another opening of the hall.

"Now, let's start the game, little boy!" With that said the male dived down the hall at a very fast speed.

"Stop him before he attacks, Prince!" yelled Horyang as he charged at the mysterious male out of nowhere with his enlarged right arm that was enveloped by a blue light.

"Triple field!" Prince shouted.

Three purple lighthouses surrounded the mysterious male causing him to smirk. "You should at least bring an Opera to stop me for more than a millisecond," he stated as he grabbed onto Horyang's arm and easily threw him aside.

*Opera: The strongest lighthouse in the Tower. There are only three of them

(Note: Princess Repelista has one.)

"I don't really get what's going on but we have to stop him, right?!" Yeon yelled. She clapped her hands together and pinkish flames appeared.

"Yes, we must!" shouted Wangnan as he threw a blue Pokeball while Arkraptor's umbrella returned back to a lance and fired a blue beam of Shinsu. At the same time, Yeon blasted the flames in her hand at the mysterious male

The thundering sound of an explosion was heard. The shockwave knocked Wangnan and Arkraptor down the hall at a greater speed.

Clouds of pinkish smoke filled the air but in a flash, the male dashed through the smoke. Everyone's eyes widened. The mysterious male was unharmed by their attacks and by the explosion. He shot straight for the falling Viole. Viole's right hand clenched into a fist surrounded by blue Shinsu as he waited for the male's attack.

"You're not running away!?" The male's grinned as his right hand began to glow. "Alright, I'll show you the legendary power!"

"Super!"

"Flare!"

"Inferno Punch!"

"Wave Explosion!"

The two unleashed their powerful move by focusing all their energy and Shinsu to their fist. The two fists were about to clash against each other when suddenly a small girl jumped out from an opening along with a small pink creature. Viole and the male's eyes widened.

 _Kaboom!_

 **Page Break**

The brunette lied on the ground covered in blood from head to toe. There was a hole on the back of his black sweater along with a big wound that was red and swollen. The brunette had his back against the mysterious male and held a little girl in his arms.

The mysterious male frowned at the sight of the brunette. He then looked at the small pink creature with The Flower of Zigena he held in his hand. "That's strange. I didn't expect there would be another flower. Well, it's a good thing though…" the male mumbled to himself.

Suddenly, his pocket beeped. The message, 'I'll arrive soon' popped up.

"Viole!" a voice shouted. Horyang, Arkraptor, and Wangnan were dashing towards Viole but abruptly stopped when the male spotted them. Their eyes widened when they noticed Viole covered in blood with Miseng in his arms.

"Hey, take that flower," the male said as he pointed at The Flower Of Zigena on the ground next to Viole. It was the one he had found when he entered the Zigena. He picked it up and threw it at Wangnan. "Now that this has been born, I don't need that flower anymore. Take it."

Suddenly, another voice shouted, "Viole!"

Violet landed on the ground and rushed up to the brunette ignoring the male who was standing next to the body. Her hands trembled as she crouched down beside Viole noticing how badly injured he was and the amount of blood he was losing. Miseng had already crawled out of Viole's arms with teary eyes.

"Tell him that it's the reward for his courage to protect his teammate in the face of the strongest man," the male stated.

Wangnan slowly nodded then his eyes instantly widened. "Mazino…? Urek Mazino!?" he exclaimed noticing the big tattoo of the Wing Tree Symbol and the name 'Mazino' on his back.

Promptly, a green light started to enveloped Viole's body. Urek's eyes widened and jerked Violet's hands away from Viole. "He's in this type of state and yet you're still healing him!?" he shouted.

Viole instantly shook off Urek's hand. "It's because he's in this state that I'm healing him! Why did you hurt him this badly!?" yelled Violet with a glare. Violet turned back to Viole and continued to cast a green light over his body. Wangnan and the others hurried to her side. Slowly, Viole stopped losing blood and his wounds started to heal and faded away.

Team Sweet & Sour looked at the Violet with many emotions like shock, surprise, amazement, and disbelief. By the time Viole's wounds were fully healed Violet was covered in sweat and was breathing heavily. Her body ached and her head felt dizzy. She quickly scanned Viole. After confirming that he gonna be fine the green light ceased.

"If you hurt him like this again, I won't forgive you," Violet said turning her head and looked up at Urek with a glare.

Urek frowned but reluctantly nodded in understanding. _Ah, she's mad… It's not like I did it on purpose… Oh well._

Violet stood up wobbly. Her complexion was not any better than Viole's. The female was about to say something but Urek suddenly offered out his free hand. "Come with me. I'll bring you back."

Violet's eyes widened. "I can't," she replied quietly downcasting her eyes.

Violet lowered her head, not wanting to look at Urek in the eyes. The scene reminded Urek of the times when she was younger.

Team Sweet & Sour were shocked. Their eyes all widened and their mouths were wide open. They all knew who Urek Mazino is. A Ranker, nonetheless an Irregular. He's the founder of Wolhaiksong and controlled the 77th Floor. He's ranked 4, just one rank underneath Jahad. One of the strongest person in the Tower.

The scene between him and Violet was just too shocking. They seem to know each other and seem close. The problem is that Wolhaiksong relationship with FUG was never good so why are they on good terms?

"I don't know what happened to you 6 years ago and how you ended up in FUG but I can take you away. FUG will have to go through me to get you back. Well, not just me. I'm pretty sure _she_ wouldn't let FUG go so easily," Urek said.

Violet glanced at Viole. "I need to stay by his side," she stated. "During the past 6 years, a lot of things happened. I would love to tell you all about it but now's not the time."

Violet's eyes softened. "Urek…" she called out softly. "I've finally the people I wish to be with besides you guys. I want to protect them... So-"

"Ok, fine," Urek interrupted. "If being in FUG can help you protect them then I won't force you to come with me, but-"

"I know, I'll be careful."

"Doesn't seem like it…"

Violet gave a short laugh before lowering her head again. "Can you not tell _her_ that you saw me today?" Violet asked. "I don't think I can bring myself to face _her_ as long as I'm in FUG…"

Urek scratched the back of his head helplessly. "Don't worry, I won't tell her. Therefore, hurry up and leave FUG. Go find another way to protect your friends. After that, hurry back. Everyone is worry about you. If you need any help you can always rely on us. In fact, you should rely on us more," Urek stated.

Violet slowly nodded her head when abruptly she felt a strong pair of arms wrapped around her back and pulled her close. "Gosh, you're still a kid." Urek chuckled. "Take care of yourself. Stay safe… Also, it's okay to do what you _want_ to do," Urek whispered.

Violet let out a quiet hum. Her eyes became misty as she started to feel a sense of peace in Urek's arms. Her eyes grew heavy and her mind became lightheaded. Before she lost conscious a single tear slipped down her face.

Urek gently lied Violet down next to Viole and looked at her teammates. "That guy's wounds might be healed but he needs to restore his energy and probably won't wake up anytime soon. This reckless girl here is suffering a lot of pain. It's best if she doesn't move. Let the two of them get a lot of rest," he instructed.

Goseng nodded. "Well, then I've got to go. Make sure they don't push himself once they recovered," Urek stated as he started to walk off with the pink creature in his hand.

(Yup, it's Urek Mazino's P.O.V)

* * *

Urek Mazino's P.O.V

Urek came out of the Zigena's blowhole and was greeted by three Rankers. One of them was Noma. "So you've finally come out on your own."

Urek smiled. "Oh, you're all here to greet me? But… Isn't it too unfair to fight 1 vs 3?"

Noma sneered. "Hmph! We lost so many Rankers already, don't think this is unfair!" Given the signal, the two other Rankers beside Noma jumped at Urek. "Die, you thief!"

Urek sighed as he unleashed a big blast of Shinsu at the two incoming Rankers. "No, what I meant was- It should be at least 1 vs 1000 so that I don't feel embarrassed to talk about it."

Noma's eyes widened as he watched the two Rankers he had hired turned into dust by Urek's blast of Shinsu. Urek smiled and taunted, "You weaklings."

Noma gritted his teeth and charged at Urek, but before he knew it he smashed onto the ground. Noma's neck was throbbing in pain and was unable to stand up. Urek placed one of his foot over Noma's back and stepped on him. "Hey, you. Do you know what this is?" Urek asked as he shoved the pink creature in front of Noma's face.

"It's a baby Zigena," Urek answered. "I'm sure you've heard of it before but have never seen it. That's because you plucked all the flowers before the babies were born. You guys know that the babies are born suckling the nutrient from the flower, but you hid that fact and harvested the flowers. You worried that the babies would grow up and make the jewel less rare."

"How- Did you know…" Noma managed to ask.

"No comment on that. Anyway, I'll be taking this baby. When more Zigenas appear in a couple of hundreds of years, Zigena flowers will just be another common jewel." Urek smiled, "Although its beauty will never fade."

"You b*stard! Do you think we'll let you get away from this?!" Noma yelled angrily from underneath Urek's foot.

Urek stepped on the Noma harder, earning a cry of pain from the Ranker. "What do you think you can do to me?" Urek asked. He clearly was looking down at the Ranker. "I'm not in a good mood right now. I've finally met my lovely junior after all these years and nothing good came out of it. She got mad at me, go hurt and is clearly not living happily." Urek voiced out his anger as he kicked Noma aside.

Noma coughed out blood as clutched his stomach and yelled. "Just who the heck are you!"

Urek turned his back at Noma. "I wrote it on my back, ' _Mazino'._ If you've got complaints about what I do come see me. I'm not afraid of anyone," he declared as he jumped off the Zigena.

 **Page Break**

Urek entered a submarine that was here to pick him up. He opened the door to a room and was greeted by a male with short black hair who wore a dark formal suit. "Well done, Mr. Mazino," greeted the male.

Urek smiled and handed the male the baby Zigena. "Yuje, tell Yuri that I got it and thanks for the hard work having to been infiltrated as a test administrator."

Yuje received the baby Zigena and smiled. "No problem."

"Yuje," Urek called out.

"Yes?"

"Elina's alive. I met her today inside the Zigena."

Yuje's eyes widened. "Well, it's not like you ever thought she was dead, but it's great to know that she's fine. Should I inform Princess Yuri?" he asked.

Urek shook his head. "She doesn't want Yuri to know about her whereabouts at the moment."

Yuje, being a smart man that he was immediately caught onto something and asked. "Is something the matter?"

Urek sighed helplessly. "She's now in FUG. A Slayer Nominee."

The news shocked Yuje but before he could ask any questions Urek continued. "She said she found people she wishes to be with besides us. She wants to protect them so she must stay in FUG."

Yuje thought for a while. "What should we do? It's not safe for her to stay in FUG."

"It's alright. I don't think a lot of the members in FUG knows that she's Elina. If so, Jahad would probably send people to kill her. She's currently using the name Violet."

Yuje heaved a sigh of relief, "I see. For now, we'll let her do what she wants. If anything happened we'll step in, right?"

Urek nodded. "Mr. Mazino, you have a wound on your face…" Yuje pointed out. "Please don't underestimate the Rankers. Of course, you're way stronger but they've also been at the top of the Tower," Yuje said.

Mazino looked confused and touched his face and felt a small cut near his right eye. _No, this is from_ him _. At that moment… 'Something' was-_

Urek grinned as he wiped off the blood that was still dripping from the cut. _It wasn't just for defence? Interesting!_

"Yuje, you've got something to do."

"Huh? What is it?"

"There's a baby Slayer in FUG. Well, two of them if you include Elina," Urek informed.

"Another Slayer?" Yuje questioned.

"Find someone to keep an eye on him. He's also why Elina didn't come back with me. She said she needs to stay by his side. Find someone that won't tell Yuri about Elina and is skillful with this type of work."

Yuje nodded in understanding. "I understand. I have someone in mind. Will Elina's partner do?"

Urek nodded as he put on a blue jacket. "Something fun is going to happen!"

* * *

7/23/17

Yay, I'm finally done! My thought on this chapter is… Eh. For some reason, I'm not satisfied with this chapter. It feels a bit choppy and I don't know what I can do about it. Review what you guys think about this chapter. By the way, I realized that I forgot to mention what chapters was the previous chapter based on. It was based on chapter 30 and 31. This chapter was based on chapter 32 and 33. I think I'll stop mentioning what chapter was based on what because I'm still following the plot of the Webtoon. Hope you all were fine with this chapter.


	49. Chapter 49

Hello, everyone! Here's the chapter for the day! Furthermore, many thanks to TheBlackDuelist and Jetblxcklwt for the favorite and follow!

* * *

Wangnan stood by the door of Viole's room as he watched Mr. Jin Sung stroked the unconscious brunette's head. "Idiot…" muttered Mr. Jin Sung. His voice was quiet, barely audible but it was easy for Wangnan to detect the sadness in the man's voice.

Wangnan downcasted his eyes and walked away from Viole's room to the kitchen. He sat down in a chair at the table and looked at Goseng who sat across from him.

"It's been two days already and he still hasn't woken up yet. Well, expect when he opened his eyes after the test ended. I guess he's got limits to his extraordinary ability to recover but if it wasn't for Violet he might not have recovered at all," Goseng stated.

Wangnan nodded slowly, "Yeah, you're right… How's Violet doing?" he asked.

Goseng shook her head sadly, "Not any better. When we came back she developed a high fever."

"I see… I guess he's right. She is in a lot of pain… Urek Mazino… It feels like we've been through a huge storm," Wangnan recalled.

Goseng remained quiet before asking a question that has been on her mind for a long time. "How did Violet manage to heal Viole's wounds so fast?"

Wangnan shrugged and answered, "Who knows? It might be a skill that she learned from FUG." Goseng nodded in understanding before saying that she'll go check on Violet and left the kitchen.

Wangnan took a sip of water from the glass cup in front of him. Truth to be told he had no idea what Violet did that helped Viole recovered so fast. He just made the answer up on the spot. Wangnan sighed. After the test, Team Sweet & Sour hurried back and somehow found Mr. Jin Sung inside the house. The team suggested to get a doctor to treat Viole and Violet but Mr. Jin Sung said no. A doctor wouldn't be able to do anything. Viole was already treated by Violet, just unconscious. Violet, on the other hand, didn't have any injuries but for some reason was in pain and developed a fever.

The appearance of Urek Mazino brought chaos to the exam but since he gave Team Sweet & Sour the flower they passed the test. When Noma received the flower he left in a rush as if something had happened. That day, on every lighthouse, the secret data about Zigena's babies was revealed. The Yeon Family who rules the 21st Floor offered a great reward for the baby Zigena that Mazino took.

That day was hectic. The next day, after all that, Wangnan was bombarded with questions about the relationship between Urek Mazino and Violet. Considering one of them is the founder of Wolhaiksong and the other is a Slayer Nominee from FUG. These two organization never had a good relationship with each other. Wangnan, being the only one in the team, besides Viole, that knows about Violet being Elina, simply made things up.

He said things like how Urek Mazino might have met Violet before and took a liking to her. Of course, not in a romantic way. Urek is known for being magnanimous towards people, especially females. On top of that, Violet is a beauty, therefore, maybe he wanted to help her in a way. When Wangnan said the second part of Urek being magnanimous especially towards females his teammates immediately believed it.

Well, the truth behind why they're close was actually because they've known each other for a long time and they're both Irregulars. If Wangnan remembered correctly, he's pretty sure he heard that Urek Mazino was someone who had taught Elina many things, perhaps a senior figure to the young female.

Wangnan sighed as he scratched the back of his head and went up to the rooftop to get some fresh air. As he arrived at the rooftop he spotted Mr. Jin Sung looking up at the sky. Wangnan walked up to the man and greeted him.

Mr. Jin Sung turned to Wangnan and said something totally unexpected. "Please, leave Viole and Violet."

It took a moment for Wangnan to process his words. "...What?"

"I was wrong. I didn't know this would happen. I'll find new teammates for the two. I will let you alive for Viole and Violet. So, leave tomorrow morning," Mr. Jin Sung stated.

The man turned back to the sky. "I wanted them to make friends, but I didn't know that it would put them in danger. If something like this happens again, I can't be sure that Viole will survive. Even if he does, there a high chance that Violet will die. I can't afford that."

Wangnan stood quietly. He knew what Mr. Jin Sung was saying is true. "...Do you need anything?" Wangnan asked. "I'm going to the mart."

"...Cigarettes," Mr. Jin Sung answered.

Wangnan gave a nod before heading for the door of the roof top. "Huh? Violet!?" he exclaimed in surprise and ran over to the female. Mr. Jin Sung shifted his head to face Violet.

Violet was covered in sweat and was breathing heavily as she leaned against the door frame.

"You shouldn't be moving," Wangnan panicked.

Violet slowly shook her head and muttered, "I'm okay." She looked at Mr. Jin Sung, "Teacher…" she called out softly. Mr. Jin Sung walked up to Violet and motioned Wangnan to get going. Wangnan hurriedly left the two alone.

"How are you feeling?" Mr. Jin Sung asked.

"I'm fine," Violet replied.

Mr. Jin Sung shook his head helplessly. "Your complexion is still very pale. You're covered in sweat and is having difficulty to breath. On top of that, you're having a fever. I wouldn't call that ' _fine_."

"How reckless can you get? I told you to be more rational when you use your power," Mr. Jin Sung scolded lightly.

"Vi-"

"Viole's alright. He's just unconscious. I think he's in a much better condition than yours. Now go back to bed and get some rest," Mr. Jin Sung said as he patted the female's head. Violet hummed faintly and returned to her room with Mr. Jin Sung accompanying her.

* * *

Four Regulars plopped onto the bench and all let out a sigh of relief. "It's exhausting without the lighthouse," Arkraptor said as he rolled his tired left arm. He turned to Prince, "Thanks to an idiot who broke all his lighthouses we now have to carry all these ourselves," he said glancing at the bags of items.

Prince roared at Arkraptor angrily. It's not his fault that his Urek Mazino broke his lighthouses during the exam.

"How much is a lighthouse?" Arkraptor asked suddenly.

"I don't know, but I'll borrow money from Viole!" Prince exclaimed.

"Are you going to pay it back?" Arkraptor asked.

"O-Of course! I won't rip him off!" Prince shouted angrily.

Wangnan glanced at the three Regulars sitting on the bench and said, "Don't borrow from him. We need to leave today." He then looked down at the ground. "Isn't it too dangerous to go up the Tower with Viole and Violet? So-"

Arkraptor's and Prince's quarrel cuts Wangnan off. The two ignored Wangnan and continued to argue. Wangnan gritted his teeth and abruptly stood up. "Argh! You jerks! Listen to me! I'm serious!" he exclaimed annoyed.

Arkraptor looked up at Wangnan and replied with a carefree attitude. "So what? Why take Viole and Violet off the team?"

"Because-" Wangnan started but was instantly interrupted by Prince.

"No way! I need to buy my lighthouse! He's got the money!" Prince shouted in a serious manner. He pointed at Wangnan. "If we're going to leave someone out, it should be you! I'll go up with Viole and Violet!"

"What!? I want to go up with Viole and Violet more than you do!" Wangnan shouted back.

Prince rolled his eyes and yelled fiercely. "Then why do you want to kick them out?! To keep the team out of danger?! Did you become a coward after you met that Hip Hop freak!?"

(Felina: Hip Hop Freak - Referring to Urek Mazino)

Prince stood up and continued. "Why didn't you tell us that Viole and Violet have to pass the test? Because we might get scared and run away!? Do you think we're all selfish cowards!?"

"'I want to help Viole and Violet meet their friends.' If you said that nobody will run away," Akraptor said with a smile. "You know what, those two should be thankful to have found such a good team."

Horyang and Prince both nodded in agreement. Wangnan's eyes widened and was left speechless. Their responses were not what he had expected. What they said were right. Wangnan sat back down on the bench and looked up at the sky with a faint smile.

* * *

Yeon lied on her bed as she picked up the pink headband that has the Yeon Family Crest on it. The Yeon Family Crest was The Flower Of Zigena. Yeon has been depressed ever since the data about the Zigena's babies was revealed. She would usually stay in her dark room without during on the lights.

Suddenly, her door creaked opened. Yeon sat up in alert and shifted her head to face the person who opened the door. It was the girl with red hair from FUG, Hwaryun. "The girl with too much pride now looks quite discouraged," Hwaryun noted.

"Your family hid the facts about Zigena's babies just to make the flower scarce. Even after it was revealed, they didn't regret it and tried to get the baby back. They even try to kill Viole and Violet by any means because they're FUG. How does it feel to see the dark side of the family you were so proud of?" Hwaryun asked. Yeon felt uncomfortable by Hwaryun's words and avoided her gaze.

"If I were you I wouldn't just lay around. I would think of what I could do to make things right. Isn't that what an ' _elite_ ' should do?"

Yeon's pink eyes widened at the word 'elite'. "Well, it might be too much for a girl who can't even cook," Hwaryun stated before walking off.

Minutes after Hwaryun walked off Yeon burst into Viole's room to where Goseng and Miseng were. "Hey, guys! I made up my mind!" Yeon shouted. "To be a real elite of the Great Family, I will bear and witness all of the dark sides of the 10 Great Families as I go up the Tower with Viole and Violet! Then after I become a Ranker, I'll go back to my family and correct their mistake!" Yeon declared determinedly.

"That's great!" Goseng congratulated.

Yeon nodded. "To show my will, I'll retake the cooking duties Mr. Viole and Ms. Violet did for me! A real elite should know how to cook. I'll start cooking today!" Yeon announced.

Goseng's and Miseng's smile immediately falter upon hearing that Yeon will start cooking. "Yeon, I'll make the meal! You don't have to!" Goseng said hurriedly.

"No! I'll do it!" Yeon stated without backing down. Miseng's eyes became teary and instantly started bawling.

At that moment, Wangnan and the others arrived home. The four male Regulars immediately recognize Miseng's voice and dashed to Viole's room. "Huh?! Miseng, why are you crying?" Wangnan asked worriedly in confusion.

"It's… Because she said… She'll cook today…" Miseng answered as she pointed at Yeon.

The four male Regular's face darkened. "What!?" they all exclaimed in disbelief.

* * *

Ha Jin Sung's P.O.V

Mr. Jin Sung sat on top of the roof water tank and looked at Wangnan weirdly. "...What's this?" he asked.

Wangnan smiled and answered, "The cigarettes that I'm recommending to you. Try it. It's not bitter, but sweet."

Mr. Jin Sung looked at the 'cigarettes' in his hand. There were three of them. Each has different flavors. "But these are just lollipops…" Mr. Jin Sung mumbled.

"Oh, the food is ready. So come in and have dinner," Wangnan said as he headed for the door of the roof top. "Also, we decided to go our own way. It has nothing to do with FUG, The 10 Great Families, nor Jahad. It's 'our own way', but we'll take Viole and Violet with us. Well, just to let you know." With that said, Wangnan slipped out the door of the rooftop and headed to the dining room for dinner.

"Come out, Karaka," Mr. Jin Sung called after Wangnan left. A figure rapidly emerged from the shadow. It was a male who wore a black and silver robe with red outlines over his full armored suit and a matching mask. Only a pair of yellow eyes was shown.

 _I'm sorry, Wangnan. I think I'll dine out tonight._

(Felina: He finally called him Wangnan and not Wangnang!)

Karaka placed his right hand on his chest and slightly bowed as he greeted. "It's been a while, _Master_."

On the index finger of Karaka's right hand was a red ring with the symbol of Jahad. It looked exactly like the one Viole found during the exam on the 20th Floor that belonged to Wangnan.

Mr. Jin Sung smiled. "Well, it's not easy to take care of the kids."

"That's why I said to leave everything to me," Karaka replied.

 _As if I'll leave things in your hands._

"I can't let a kid take care of other kids," Mr. Jin Sung stated. "Anyway, let's move elsewhere. The administrator is watching us."

 **Page Break**

"You seem to be working hard. Your ranking has increased quite a lot. Congratulation," Mr. Jin Sung congratulated.

Karaka shook his head. "It's too early for that. I'm still far below the place I want to reach."

 _Well, that's true…_

"Master," Karaka called as he lowered his head. "I feel like what we dreamt will soon come true. Finally, we have the weapon to kill Jahad… Why do you hesitate to start the fight? Why don't you kill those beside Viole right now? Of course, Violet should be killed too. Even if it was Mirchia's decision to make her a Slayer, I've always been against the idea. To think you would also support her have surprised me. I don't trust her and I believe she'll only drag Viole behind."

 _Drag him behind, huh? This kid doesn't know anything… Violet is the only one who can rival Viole and is the best partner for him._

Karaka lifted up his head and looked at Mr. Jin Sung as he continued. "We should make a team with the people who we can trust to watch over Viole," he suggested.

Mr. Jin Sung heaved a tired sigh as he scratched the back of his head lazily. "I told you to leave Viole and Violet to me. About Violet being a Slayer was decided by Mirchia, you dare go against his decision? Or perhaps, you don't trust me, Karaka?" Mr. Jin Sung asked in a questioning voice.

Karaka lowered his head again and replied, "Yes, sir. I'm just… Worried that the believers are doubting you. There are rumours between the Doyens that you might ruin our dreams… Because of your affection for the two Slayer Nominees, sir."

"Old jerks… How dare they doubt me? That's funny," Mr. Jin Sung said with a giggle of disbelief. "I betrayed my family for FUG. Since that day, I've spent so many dark nights waiting for the right time to come. Why would I ruin it with something useless like affection?"

A cold blooded smile crept onto Mr. Jin Sung's face. "Viole having more friends means that we have more hostage to use against him later on. Keeping Violet beside him will only make her more precious to Viole. When all of Viole's friends are dead we'll use her instead. I'm keeping her alive and using her to the fullest. 'I've got plans.' Tell that to the Slayers and Doyens."

"...Yes, sir. I understand," Karaka replied.

 _Now that's over with..._

"Karaka, why don't you dine with me? It's been a while. The guide told me that there's an extraordinary restaurant around…" Mr. Jin Sung suggested.

"I'm sorry, Master," Karak rejected. "You know I don't take off my mask in front of someone I can't trust." Karaka turned his back at Mr. Jin Sung and walked off. "See you next time, Master."

Mr. Jin Sung watched Karaka walked off and took out a lollipop from his pocket. He unwrapped it and puts it into his mouth. _I shouldn't have refused Wangnan._

* * *

As Karaka walked far enough from Mr. Jin Sung he quietly called out a name, "Poken."

"Yes," a voice answered from the shadow.

"Find some trustworthy Regulars and tell them to keep an eye on them. If there are any suspicious movements- Kill them _all_ ," he ordered.

"Got it, my lord." The shadow rapidly disappeared as Karaka continued to walk off.

* * *

"I'm full~," Wangnan said as he rubbed his tummy. "It's a relief that Flame Thrower didn't cook tonight."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Goseng laughed. "Wasn't it a good idea to make Yeon take care of Viole? I told her that's what an elite should do."

"Yes, good job. Thanks to you I got to enjoy dinner," Wangnan stated. "She wouldn't burn Viole by accident, would she?" Wangnan asked jokingly.

"I hope not," Goseng answered with a giggle. "Violet is amazing. I originally told Yeon to take care of her but the door to her room was locked. I'm sure she heard me when I told Yeon that since her room was next to Viole's and decided to lock Yeon out."

"That's a smart choice," Horyang commented.

Arkraptor nodded. "By the way, you said you'll help the two, but do you have any idea on how to help them?" Arkraptor asked suddenly as he looked at Wangnan.

"I heard about the situation, but can we really help them? We're too weak compared to FUG… We might just burden them..." Goseng said as her voice trailed off.

Wangnan smiled and replied. "Don't worry. There will be a way even though I don't know it yet. If we have the guts to do it… Then there's definitely a way."

 **Page Break**

Wangnan placed a pink lollipop on the table and looked at Hwaryun. "Did you want to talk to me? Why would you? Haven't you avoided me since our first conversation?" Hwaryun asked looking down at the lollipop.

"I heard… You're a guide," Wangnan said.

Hwaryun nodded, "Yes. What about it? Have you got anywhere you wanna go?"

"Show me the way to get to Viole's and Violet's friends."

Hwaryun rolled her eyes. "Why should I? I'm FUG-"

"The guide only shows the way to those who can make it. You told me the secret Viole and Violet keeps meaning that I can go on that path, right? Then I'll take it," Wangnan stated with determination.

Hwaryun became silent as her eyes turned cold. "Is it out of sympathy that you want to take this path? Or… Is it to complete your goals, the _Prince_ of the Red Light District?"

Wangnan remained quiet. Hwaryun gave a nonchalant smile as she picked up the pink lollipop from the table. "Either way, it doesn't matter to me. I'll tell you the way."

"Really?!" Wangnan exclaimed happily with a smile as he listened carefully to what Hwaryun have to say.

"Since you're a Regular, you must have heard of the Workshop."

"Workshop? Yes, isn't it where people make items and inventories?" Wangnan asked.

Hwaryun nodded and started to explain. "There are branches on every floor but there are only 7 main Workshops. One of them is located on the 30th Floor. But at this workshop, the item battle is held only for E-Class Regulars every 5 years."

"Item battle?" Wangnan repeated in confusion.

"Yes, the battle is between Regulars and the winner takes the items made in the workshop. It's also called the ' _The Workshop Battle_ '."

Wangnan nodded in understanding as Hwaryun continued. "Two years are left till the next battle. If you get there in two years and join the battle you can meet Viole's and Violet's friends."

(Felina: A top comment from the Webtoon - Official Peace Offering: Lollipops)

* * *

Khun leaned against the wall as he wiped off his sweat with his towel. He watched his teammates play basketball from the corner of his eyes. "Did you pass the test?" he asked the person over his pocket.

"What? Of course!" the voice replied proudly. "It's not easy up here on the 30th Floor. Come up here already. I want to fight with your teammates."

Khun hummed amusingly as he replied. "You sound as if you've gotten stronger, Shibisu. Wait there. I'll catch you soon."

Shibisu laughed and declared enthusiastically. "Alright! Don't be late. Come up in two years! Let's meet at the Workshop!"

* * *

7/25/17

Another chapter done! What do you guys think of it? The reunion between all of them is gonna take a while. Anyway, hope you all enjoy!


	50. Chapter 50

Hello, everyone! This whole chapter is a flashback but it contains another short flashback. So, basically a flashback within a flashback (I hope that make sense). Also, I'll be taking a break before continuing writing. I have nothing else to say other than that so I'll jump right to it. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Ha Jin Sung's P.O.V

"Sorry for being late. I was chilling," said the man who walked up to the brunette that had his head down. "I'm Jin Sung Ha, your martial arts teacher from today. Nice to meet you, Viole," Jin Sung greeted

"It pretty late, we should start training soon. Since it's rocky and dark here you probably can't tell if it's morning or night but it's night time already. That girl who was with you has already started training ever since you two separated. Well, she's only a Regular so she'll need to work a lot harder to be a Slayer."

Viole kept his head down ignoring the man standing before him. Jin Sung sighed as he stated. "Don't be angry. I know you hate us, but we won't harm you if you cooperate. Instead, we'll provide you with the best. Whether it's money, power, girls, honor, or revenge. Tell us what you want and we'll get it for you."

Viole clenched his hand and replied quietly, "...I want to be strong… Strong enough that… I don't have to say goodbyes anymore..."

The brunette's reply surprised Jin Sung. "How strong do I have to be to not lose anymore friends? I don't want to say goodbyes anymore…" Viole muttered as tears slipped down his face.

 **Page Break**

"He seems to be very different from Urek," Jin Sung noted.

"Huh?"

"I mean, Viole. He's not like an Irregular," Jin Sung stated as he sat down.

Han Sung nodded and passed a cup of coffee to Jin Sung. "Yes. He seems to be different from the usual Irregulars."

"It's not just different… He's too ' _ordinary_ '. If he was a monster like Mazino I would do everything I can to bring him into our team… But that boy… I don't think it's right.I don't-" he suddenly stopped himself from speaking further and shook his head. "No, I should just teach him first."

He looked down at his right hand and recalled what happened earlier.

 **Flashback**

"In battles, Shinsu is used in two different ways. First, Shinsu is used to reinforce the body and second, it's used to control the opponent in order to attack." Jin Sung walked up to a rock golem that was twice his size.

"It's called the approach control. There are many ways but the strongest is the ' _Wave Explosion_ '." Jin Sung placed his right hand on the golem. "To do a Wave Explosion, you approach the opponent and vibrate their inner Shinsu into an explosion."

"Like this-" The rock golem instantly exploded. Rocks and soil splatter everywhere. Jin Sung turned to Viole. "The problem is that you have to be in contact with the opponent. This will cause your defense to go down and the power of the explosion is very strong. Since it's a dangerous skill, you should train for years to use it safely."

"In a fast way… It's better than someone dying because I dodged," Viole said in a low voice. Jin Sung raised an eyebrow as he walked up to Viole and placed his right hand on the brunette's chest.

 **Flashback Ends**

"It's been a while since I felt so horrible about attacking someone..."

Han Sung looked at Jin Sung weirdly. "You were a crazy murder who extinguish your own family just because of a girl who was sold to the family. Now you hesitate to hurt someone?" His voice contained disbelief and mild mockery.

"Anger dulls one's mind, but my feelings seem to have been born again today. Since that day… I thought that I've forgotten everything…" Jin Sung placed down the cup of coffee in his hand onto the table. "Do you really think that boy can make our wish come true?" he asked.

Han Sung looked at Jin Sung with a face asking 'what are you trying to imply?'.

Jin Sung sighed and bluntly expressed his opinion."I don't think he can. I know an Irregular is the only weapon against Jahad, but... He's a bit different. It feels like... This is not the right path for him."

* * *

Bam's P.O.V

 _It hurts…_ Bam thought as he lied on the ground with his arms wrapped around his chest. He's been on the ground for a long time already. He didn't bother sitting or standing up. When he heard footsteps approaching he instantly shut his eyes.

"You're on the ground everytime I see you, Viole." By the voice, Bam could tell it was Hwaryun, but he still refused to open his eyes.

"You must not die before you kill Jahad," the female stated.

"Why do you want to kill him?" Bam asked faintly.

"Don't you think the two of us are similar?" Hwaryun asked, whispering in Bam's ear causing the brunette's golden eyes to jolt open.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Bam asked in confusion as he slowly sat up since his body still ached.

"Bam!" a sudden voice shouted.

Bam immediately recognized the voice and shifted his head in the voice's direction. "Eli-" he instantly stopped himself after glancing at Hwaryun.

"It's okay. I already knew," Hwaryun said and turned to face the female with dark blue hair. "I was expecting you, _Elina_."

Bam's eyes widened and looked at Elina who didn't seem surprised at all. "I expected no less from a guide, especially from FUG," Elina praised as she walked up to Bam and reached out her hand. Bam took her hand and Elina pulled him up. "Since when and how did you recognize me?"

Hwaryun shook her head. "I didn't. I was just told that the female who's closest to Viole would be _Elina_. I had doubts, but Princess Yuri's interference with the test dismiss it all. It was destined for you two to meet," Hwaryun answered.

"Destined, you say?" Elina narrowed her eyes and asked suspiciously, " _Who_ told you that it would be _Elina_?"

"It was the founder of FUG, Mirchia who told me. It was also his decision to make you a Slayer Nominee," Hwaryun answered. "Don't worry, only Mirchia, Viole and I know about your identity."

Elina nodded. She was unexpectedly calm about the situation she's in even though her identity was revealed. "You don't have any plans on revealing it?" she asked.

Hwaryun shook her head. "Not as of now."

" _Now_?" Elina questioned. "Oh well, since you're a guide let me ask you something. What should I do to not be separated from Bam?"

"It's simple. Ha Jin Sung is Viole's martial arts teacher. You just also have to be his disciple."

"And how?"

"You should know that best."

Bam watched the tension rose between the two females. Elina sighed helplessly, "Alright. I'll play along for now. Not that I have much of a choice. So, what do FUG want from _us_ , as _Slayers_?"

Hwaryun smiled at how fast Elina could pick things up. "In FUG, there are people with personal feelings. Those who hate and envy the 10 Great Families and Jahad or people who want to change the Tower. A Slayer is like a god who will make their dreams come true. You two, Viole and Violet, should be the ones to kill the man that no one else can."

Hwaryun turned her back against the two Irregulars and walked away as she said. "Good luck, my God and Goddess."

"God and Goddess? FUG have bad taste," Elina muttered as she turned to face Bam. Bam quickly scanned Elina and heaved a sigh of relief after confirming that she was fine.

Elina gave a short laugh. "I'm fine. I told you I'll be back, didn't I?"

Bam nodded with a faint smile. Suddenly, a question popped up into his mind. "How though?"

Elina smiled as she replied. "I memorized it."

"Memorized what?" Bam asked in confusion.

"I memorized the path here. When I left with Han Sung Yu, I carefully observed and took note of my surroundings. It's a habit by now. Thanks to a certain _someone_. Anyway, I've always been good with memorization so it was a piece of cake for me to find my way back," Elina explained.

"But it's so dark," Bam noted when another question came to mind. "Nobody noticed you on the way here?"

"If they did, would I be here?"

Bam shook his head. Right away he realized how stupid he must have sound.

"How come?" Bam muttered to himself. He couldn't think of a reason why Elina wasn't caught. Was she lucky or just that good?

"I hid my presence," Elina said.

"Huh?"

"That's why no one noticed me. Well, also because there weren't a lot of people."

"Hid your presence?" Bam questioned with interest.

"Yes. Being aware of your surroundings, hiding your presence, and being able to move freely in the dark are traits that make up a good scout," Elina explained.

"A scout? Like Mr. Shibisu and Mr. Hatz? So the certain someone you spoke of is a scout?"

Elina nodded. Bam looked at Elina in amazement. There certainly were a lot of things he didn't know about her.

"By the way, how's your training going? What are you learning?" Bam asked.

"Oh, that? It's okay. Basically going over how to be a proper Light Bearer and learning some martial arts," Elina answered. "How about you?"

Bam lowered his head and looked at the ground. "...Martial arts and Shinsu control," he answered. "But, it hard…"

"That's because you're still new to Shinsu," Elina commented with a bitter smile. "Bam," she called. Bam hummed in response.

"I'm also a Wave Controller so can you teach me what you learned?"

Bam's eyes widened in surprise at Elina's unexpected request. The female continued, "I want to get stronger. I'm willing to use this opportunity to my fullest. FUG is not a small organization. We can learn a lot from here. Also, your teacher, as a Ranker he's rank in the top 100."

"T-Top 100?!"

"Yup. I've only heard of him but having him as your teacher will surely make you stronger."

Bam clenched his fist at the word 'stronger'. His head perked up when all of a sudden he heard an icy cold voice coming from Elina. "Didn't you leave? Why did you come back? Don't you know it's rude to be eavesdropping?"

Bam followed Elina's line of sight and spotted Hwaryun in a distance. The guide apologized in a not-so-sorry attitude. "Since I've overheard what you two were talking about, would you like to see what Viole have learned?"

Hwaryun walked up to a pile of rocks and soil. She picked up something that looked like a piece of metal. Bam and Elina didn't know what she did, but the rocks and soil rapidly took the form of a golem. "Now, I'll be taking my leave." With that said, Hwaryun left, leaving the two Irregulars behind to deal with the living rock golem.

* * *

Ha Jin Sung's P.O.V

Jin Sung was on his way to Viole when Han Sung's words resurfaced in his mind.

" _You will soon change your mind. Watch a little longer and you'll see what he's capable of. The destiny of his power will lead him to the end."_

Jin Sung frowned as he walked. _Power? That boy? He's just an ordinary weak boy…_

"Hwaryun?" Jin Sung called out when he noticed the red headed female approaching him. "Did you come to see Viole?" he asked.

Hwaryun nodded as she walked past Jin Sung. Suddenly, as if she remembered something important the female turned around and faced the man. "Oh, I rebuilt the rock golem to let them practice."

"What?!" Jin Sung exclaimed. "That kid must still be writhing in pain. Also, that doll can only be broken by the Wave Explosion!" Jin Sung stated. Promptly, his eyes immediately widened and questioned. " _Them_?"

Hwaryun smiled. "You should hurry. You'll learn something interesting and see something unbelievable. Also, don't worry. Viole will be safe if he learned it well from you."

Jin Sung gritted his teeth and began to run. "Darn it!" he yelled in frustration. _What are these people thinking?! It's not possible to learn the Wave Explosion in one shot! What do they expect from that ordinary boy!?_

He shortly arrived at Viole's location, just in time to witness the brunette getting knock down by the living rock golem.

"Bam!" a voice shouted. Jin Sung saw a female with dark blue hair rushed up to Viole and helped him up. _That's- The girl with Han Sung?! Why is she here?..._

He watched the two youngsters dodged an attack from the golem. His eyes widened when he noticed a small mark, around the size of a tennis ball on the golem. _That's a damage mark from the Wave Explosion! Even though it's only a small scratch… He actually managed to copy it... After watching it just once?!_

"Bam, I think I've got it!" the female exclaimed. Her voice caused Jin Sung to snap out of his thoughts. Due to the size of the golem, its speed was slow enough for the female to effortlessly dodge all the attacks. She closed the distance between her and the golem with ease. Extending her arm her hand was able to make contact with the golem and then- A sound of an explosion was heard.

The female jumped back and looked at Viole with a faint smile. Jin Sung couldn't believe what he saw. _She performed the Wave Explosion?!_

The mark she left was much bigger than the one Viole created. It's about 5 times larger and inhibited the golem's movement.

The girl with dark blue hair looked down at her right hand. "I actually did it..." she mumbled to herself. "It's all thanks to your explanation and presentation," she said looking at Viole.

Viole shook his head. "I only rephrase what Mr. Jin Sung told me. Even though it was your first try… You did much better than me…" Viole said. His voice contained distress and hinted bitterness.

 _Is this… What Hwaryun wanted me to see? At least it confirmed that Viole might actually be the one to fulfill our dreams but… A Regular with such talent? Who is she?_

Jin Sung walked up to the golem and casually placed his hand on it. Instantly, the golem burst. He turned to face the two youngsters.

Viole's eyes widened and immediately stepped in front of the female and faced Jin Sung. Jin Sung glanced at the female behind Viole. His eyes met her sapphire eyes that shown no sign of fear.

"How and why are you here?" Jin Sung asked the female in a demanding voice.

"I came here after my teacher left me alone. I simply knew the way back. I came to check on Viole and to meet you," the female answered.

Jin Sung raised an eyebrow. _Meet me?_

"Please allow me to introduce myself." The female walked up Jin Sung and bow slightly. "I'm _Elina_ , the _Irregular_."

Jin Sung's eyes widened. _An Irregular? On top of that… She's Elina?_

" _You'll learn something interesting."_

 _So this was what she was referring to this. Hwaryun already knew about her identity. To think FUG would be able to get their hands on her… Though I'm sure no one else knows about it... It's best if they don't._

"Why are you telling me this? What's your purpose?" Jin Sung's voice was low and sharp. He could pretty much guess that Elina revealed her identity for a reason. After all, it's safer for her if fewer people knew about it.

"Let's just say... The guide told me that it's the best way for me to go on the path I wish to take." Elina glanced at Viole and then back at Jin Sung. "I want to stay beside Viole so please let me be your student," she stated firmly.

It took a moment before Jin Sung processed Elina's words. _My student...?_

Jin Sung scratched the back of his head. _I see. So that's why… There's no way I will agree if I didn't know her identity._ He glanced at Viole and noticed that the brunette wasn't as gloomy as before. _The two seems close. Maybe it's not so bad to keep the two together._

All of a sudden he recalled his conversation with Mirchia.

 _Mirchia: "I'll like you to be the teacher of those two."_

 _Jin Sung:_ " _Sorry, but I'll only teach the Irregular. I don't have time to teach a Regular. Have someone else teach the female."_

 _Mirchia: "...Alright."_

 _Jin Sung: "Huh? You're not gonna persist on?"_

 _Mirchia: "No, because I know you'll change your mind. Once you do, come find me."_

Jin Sung lip curled up. _He knew from the very beginning… Now wonder he decided to make her a Slayer._

"Alright. I'll teach you," Jin Sung replied with an amusing smile. His reply surprised Viole. The brunette didn't expect his teacher to agree that easily. "But first, let me ask you something. What is it that you want? Is it money, power, boys, honor, or revenge?"

Elina became quiet at the sudden question. "I honestly don't need nor care about all that," she said. "I just want to get stronger."

 _She's just like Viole…_

Elina continued firmly. "I want to get stronger… Strong enough to protect those I care. Strong enough to get rid of anything that gets in my way. Strong enough so I won't lose to anybody else… And most of all… Strong enough… That I can change my own _destiny_. I refuse to give in to destiny. If I must, then I'll walk down that path call destiny _my_ way."

Elina's words left Jin Sung speechless for a moment. He felt a sense of superiority from the female. He didn't expect to hear something like that from someone this young.

Jin Sung smiled. It wasn't the usual set smile he wore on his poker face but an actually smile with genuine emotions. A smile of interest. He now has high expectations for these two Slayers.

"Did you guys say you want to be strong? I'll show you- How to become _**God**_."

* * *

7/26/17

This chapter is finally finished! I hope everyone enjoyed it! While I'm gone for a break please don't forget to review your thoughts! I look forward to reading them! See you all in the next chapter!


	51. Chapter 51

Hello, everyone! I'm finally back! Many thanks to those who favorited and followed. Here's today's chapter.

* * *

Lero Ro's P.O.V

 **77th Floor**

 **Middle Area - Vast Forest**

"Darn it! How big is this forest!? Wherever I look there's only trees and greenery! It's making me crazy!" a tan male with red hair shouted. The Ranker, Quant Blitz, who's currently jobless was roaming around the forest on the 77th Floor because of a certain someone. Quant turned to the male with yellow hair and complained, "I told you I didn't want to come here! What if I can't get out, Ro?!"

"I told you _not_ to follow me," Lero Ro stated as he continued walking forward. After Lero Ro quitted his job as a test supervisor on the Floor Of Test he went traveling to find a way to get into Wolhaiksong. _It took me six years to get here… But I haven't seen a single man for months now… It feels like we're going in circles and nothing shows up on my lighthouse…_

"Hey, Ro! Look at that!" Quant shouted excitedly and pointed at a small building. "It's a game center!"

Lero Ro shifted his head to the direction Quant was pointing at. _A Game Center...? In this kind of place…?_ He read out the name of the building. "KhunKhun Game Center…"

"This is awesome!" Quant exclaimed and rushed into the game center without a second thought. Lero Ro helplessly followed behind.

"Huh? The lights are off and nobody's here… Well, at least the machines are working…" Quant noted as he walked ahead, leaving Lero Ro behind since the male was busy inspecting something.

"Oh wow, it's been ages since I've had a guest here!" a voice stated of nowhere. Quant jumped and a scream escaped from his mouth. Lero Ro hurried to Quant and noticed a male with tinted blue hair standing beside his companion. The male wore a blue jacket with white sleeves and black pants.

The mysterious male introduced himself to his guests."Hey, I'm Blueberry, the owner of this game center."

Lero Ro narrowed his eyes with suspicion. _Blueberry?_

"You're the owner? You?" Quant questioned.

Blueberry nodded. "Yes, although I mostly play alone."

"Then don't you take a loss?"

Blueberry shook his head. "Well, I'm not doing this to make money. My dream was to be the owner of a game center so I built one where the land is cheap. It's been a while since I've had guests. Wanna play a game with me?"

Quant's face lit up and willingly accepted the offer. "Which game should we play?" Blueberry asked.

Quant smiled proudly and replied, "Any! I'll show you my nimble fingers!"

"Really? How about a fighting game?" Blueberry suggested to which Quant nodded in agreement. The two males walked over to the machines with fighting games and seem to have forgotten about Lero Ro, not that the person himself cared. _This doesn't feel right..._

10 Minutes Later…

The words 'Game Over' appeared on Quant's screen. Lero Ro glanced at Quant who had a devastated look. Quant muttered to himself in disbelief, "I lost...? Ten times in a row?" He looked back at his screen and clenched his fist. "And he's practicing combos… On my _dead_ character…"

Quant felt blood rushed up to his face. He abruptly stood up and shouted, "Stop hitting him! He's dead! You should at least play with manners!"

Blueberry smiled smugly. "Then win _loser._ "

"What?!" Quant exclaimed angrily. "You b*stard!" The ill tempered Ranker was about to start a fight, but Lero Ro quickly grabbed onto the collar of Quant's shirt. Quant shifted his head and yelled, "Let go, Ro! I'll kill him!"

Lero Ro obviously refused to let go. Blueberry watched the two Rankers with boredom before suggesting an idea, "If you think it's unfair, why don't we play another game? We'll put a wager on it."

"Ok! I'll make you beg for mercy!" Quant roared immediately. Lero Ro hesitated for a second before letting go of Quant. He then followed Blueberry and Quant to another machine. It was machines after machines.

1st Round: Soccer Game - 10:0

2nd Round: Baseball Game - 15:0

3rd Round: Starcxxft - 3:0

Lero Ro sweatdropped as he read the words written on Quant's pocket. "No money in your account…" He glanced at Quant who seems to have lost the will to live.

"Now that you have no money, why don't you give up, grass hair?" Blueberry said looking down at Quant.

"No way, you jerk! I'm willing to risk my life!" Quant shouted with teary eyes.

 _Are you a child?!_ Lero Ro seriously began to wonder why was he traveling with an idiot.

Blueberry grinned. It was a smile of a devil. "Life? Really?"

Quant nodded desperately.

"Alright. I'll give you one last chance. If you win this one, I'll give you all your money back." Blueberry motioned Quant and Lero Ro to follow him. The three males stepped out the backdoor of the game center into a wide opened space.

Blueberry pointed at a blue plane causing Quant's eyes to sparkle with excitement. "A real floating ship!?"

"Nah. It looks reals but it's just a game machine inside. It doesn't really float. It's hard to control. So, do you want to try?" Blueberry asked.

"Of course!" Quant rapidly nodded his head and immediately entered the plane. Quant sat down and put on a red helmet. He fastened his seatbelt and grumbled in annoyance. "Argh! That blue smart*ss… I hate him. He's being so cocky just because he plays games well. I'll win this one and beat him!"

Quant placed his hand on the handle which was almost the remote controller. He pressed one of the buttons and felt himself rising. "This feels so real! It's like I'm really flying!" Quant screamed with thrill.

Lero Ro facepalmed as he watched the plane soar through the air. _It's because you really are flying…_

Lero Ro looked around and noticed Blueberry was gone. _Where did he go?_

Promptly, the ground shook and a humongous black sphere with a red center floated into the air.

"Ahahaha! This is the best part! Beating that big spaceship with this little plane!" Quant shouted arrogantly. In a flash, the black spaceship fired a beam at the plane. With an indifferent expression, Lero Ro watched the plane fell and crashed onto the ground. He watched Quant tiredly crawled out of the broken plane. "Avenge me, Ro! Beat that blue guy!"

"I won't."

Blueberry smiled at Lero Ro. "Huh? You're not gonna play games with me?"

"Sorry, but I like fighting more than games." Lero Ro's eyes gleamed with seriousness as he asked, "Wanna fight, Khun Hachuling of Wolhaiksong?"

Blueberry, no, Hachuling smirked. "Oh, how did you know?"

"The game ID. I tracked down your ID with my lighthouse. It took a while to break the protection," Lero Ro answered. He extended his arm and took out a green needle from his arms inventory. "I've finally got you after six years. Take me to the base of Wolhaiksong. I really want to get in there."

"Nice! Kill him, Ro!" Quant cheered from behind.

"So that's why you came here?" Hachuling heaved a helpless sigh. "I was planning to play for a while and then kick you guys out, but if you're serious, I've got no choice." Hachuling grabbed a weapon from his own arms inventory and stated, "I'll be serious too. The games are now over."

"Ro, kill him! Make sure you kill him!" Quant shouted at the sideline. Lero Ro ignored Quant and focused his attention on his opponent.

The air began to tense when abruptly, a ringing sound caught everyone's attention. Hachuling glanced at his pocket that has the words, 'Call from Yuje'.

"Wait. I'll answer this call first," Hachuling said and answered the call.

"...He's not serious at all," Lero Ro commented.

Quant sneaked up behind Lero Ro and whispered, "Kill him! Break him into pieces! Now's your chance!"

"Just shut up," Lero Ro demanded. He was clearly annoyed by Quant's childish actions. Quant reluctantly became quiet but continued to glare at Hachuling.

"Oh, Mr. Yuje. Huh? Oh… A Regular?" Hachuling mumbled and glanced at Lero Ro with a frown. "I'm a bit busy… Why don't you- No… It's not because I don't want to…"

Lero Ro raised an eyebrow when he noticed Hachuling's troubled expression.

 **!?**

Lero Ro blinked and rubbed his eyes to make sure he's not seeing things. Though it was only a short moment, Lero Ro swore he saw Hachuling's lip curled up into a smile of amusement and his blue eyes softened for just a second.

 _Who is he talking to? What are they talking about?_ Lero Ro narrowed his eyes as curiosity started well up. He tried to listen in on their conversation but it was useless.

"Unlike the princess and that mushroom who's constantly worrying... I've never thought that she was dead. Ok, I get it… I'll do it…" Hachuling heaved a long sigh when the call ended.

Lero Ro heard Hachuling rambled on about something. "Awww Yuje, you b*stard. How troublesome. If it didn't involve her I wouldn't have agreed. Can't I just go see Elina and then pass this onto someone else?"

Hachuling sighed again and scratched the back of his head. "But… Elina sure got herself into something troublesome… Oh well."

 _Elina?!_ Lero Ro's eyes became serious when he heard the name. _I've never seen her again after I quit as a supervisor. The reason why I'm trying to get into Wolhaiksong is the find the_ truth _about the incident on The Floor Of Test… What exactly happened...?_

Lero Ro came back to his sense when he noticed Hachuling staring his way and spoke, "You wanna get into Wolhaiksong? We need an intern right now. Can you help me? If things go well, I'll take you to Wolhaiksong."

Right away, Lero Ro replied, "Alright. I'll help you."

Quant's jaw dropped. "Huh?! Ro, are you insane?!"

Lero Ro disregarded Quant and asked. "What can I help you with?"

"Well, it's not hard. It's about a regular and my partner… Come, I'll tell you in details on our way," Hachuling said and walked back into the game center. Lero Ro followed while Quant shouted angrily from behind. "Ro?! What about my revenge?!"

Without bothering to look back Lero Ro replied, "It's done."

* * *

8/6/17

Sorry, I know this chapter is pretty short. I'll see if I can make the next one longer. By the way, I really like Ro's and Quant's relationship (It's funny). Who agrees with me? Quant's never gonna get his revenge on Hachuling, plus, he's broke. He's an idiot for betting all his money. See you all in the next chapter! Will be upload shortly.


	52. Chapter 52

Heads up, everyone! The 'format' for this chapter might be a bit weird. I'm sorry if you guys dislike or are bothered by it, but I hope you guys will still enjoy the chapter anyway.

* * *

Hello.

This is Emily.

I'm the chatting robot invented at the Dotori Workshop.

Feel free to talk to me when you're bored or don't have anyone to talk to.

I'm always happy to talk to you!

"What are you doing during the test? Find the enemy's location. You're a scout," Ran said to Dan who was on a phone looking device.

"Wait a second. I'll find their location with this, Emily." Dan quickly began typing.

"That's just a toy."

"Don't underestimate this. It's way better than you think."

Ask me anything you want to know.

Handsome - _Are they to the left or right?_

 _Um… Right?_ \- Emily

I'll do my best to answer your questions.

"Ok! Go right! Follow me!" Dan ran towards his right with Ran reluctantly following behind. The two Regulars shortly arrived at a wide empty space. Dan immediately felt cold sweat forming on his back and avoided Ran's murderous gaze.

*Emily is not responsible for her answers.

* * *

Oh! Not only I answer you, but I question you too!

I'm a smart program.

But sometimes I can embarrass you by asking questions that even you don't know!

Miseng - _I don't think I would've been ok if you hadn't told me to stay put. You saved my lif_ e.

 _Thank you for saying that Miseng_ \- Emily.

Miseng - _In exchange, ask me anything you want. This time I'll answer you._

 _Wow, nice! I want to know how to start love!_ \- Emily

Miseng's face grew red as she muttered, "That's something I also don't know…"

Minseng continued to chat with Emily. Little did she know that Arkraptor and Wangnan were peeking at her the whole time. "Hehe… Puberty," Wangnan muttered devilishly.

* * *

(Anyone wants to guess who 'Endor' is?)

Endor - _Love?_

"A robot asking such things?" a female with short brown hair mumbled to herself and narrowed her orange eyes.

Endor - _A girl shouldn't fall in love. She should date._

 _Is it different?_ \- Emily

Endor - _Of course. If dating is like a taxi, love is like a bus. You pick the guy to date and get off where you want, but you'll have to run to catch love and get off where love leaves you. Understand?_

 _Um…_ \- Emily

Endor - _Well, maybe it' too hard for you._

 _Endor, you're a love genius!_ \- Emily

Endor - _Anyway, can you advise me on the next season's trends?_

All your answers are stored in data so that I can be smarter!

Thanks to people talking to me, I'm getting to understand things more.

* * *

(I can't believe Princess Repelista is also using Emily!)

Repel - _Next season's trends? For who?_

 _For a lonely girl wanting to be loved_ \- Emily

Repel - _That's straightforward..._

How is it?

Aren't I quite keen?

* * *

One day I'll…

Become like you all,

A human-

Traveller - _Hi, Emily._

 _Hi, Traveller! -_ Emily

Traveller - _I just checked in on my way to the next floor. I think it won't be long until I finally meet you. I believe you're human. I can feel you breathe from here. You're the reason why I'm going up the Tower… I love you._

One day I'll…

Become like you all,

A human-

And fall in love!

* * *

? Logged in.

 _Hi, ?!_ \- Emily

? - _The 25th Bam._

 _I don't understand it. Teach me_ \- Emily

? - _He's alive_

* * *

 **29th Floor - Test Area**

 **2 years after Jue Viole Grace Grace first appeared.**

"Darn it. Where are they?" Khun muttered to himself inside his lighthouse. "Nobic, how about you?"

Nobic shook his head. "Nothing much yet. There's nothing I can do if I don't know where the enemies are. I didn't imagine that they'll have the power to tunnel underground… It's the worst type of enemy at a March Battle."

*March Battle: Each team has to advance to the other team's camp where the cannons are while avoiding the bombing. The team that stops the other team's cannons first wins.

Nobic shifted his head to face a blue lighthouse. "We don't know where they'll pop up. We might lose without even trying anything."

Khun bit his lips and grumbled, "What the heck is Dan doing?"

 **Page Break**

"Ra-Ran!? What's wrong!? Although I made a _slight_ mistake we're still teammates. Let's not do this during the test," Dan said hastily, backing up against the sheets of rocks. The Shinsu Ran uses is electrical in nature and the young male has already collected quite a lot in his right hand. Dan gulped when Ran started to walk towards him but glanced behind when he heard a cracking sound. Dan's eyes widened and hurried out the way as the rocks started to crumble. Out came a mole. Dan blinked for a moment before grinning. "See, Emily was right!"

"It's only a coincidence."

"How did you guys know I'd be here?! It should've been impossible to track me!" the mole exclaimed in shock, noticing Ran's and Dan's presence.

Dan smirked and cracked his knuckles. "No time to talk. You're dead, Mr. Mole." Without a second thought, Dan dashed up to the mole. He instantly jumped back when a long sword came slashing at him. A tall tan man came out from the same tunnel. The man was three times taller than Ran, had four eyes and four arms. Each arm held a long sword.

Dan glanced at Ran. "Mole or badly?"

"Both. You just have to run."

Dan nodded and rapidly took off. As soon as Dan left, Ran jumped into the air and fired a blast of blue lighting at the tall man with the Shinsu he gathered earlier. Taking a direct hit, the tall man fell backwards onto the ground and immediately lost consciousness. It was so easy that Ran couldn't even consider it as a fight.

The mole's eyes widened. "Don't think you won just because you defeated Yaskell in one shot! There is an another mole man in our team. Unfortunately, I was caught by you guys but my other teammates must be near your cannons! As soon as we hit the button to stop your cannons, it's game over!"

Ran kept a calm composure, well, more like an I-don't-care attitude and replied, "I'm not worried. He'll get there first."

"What?"

"That tunnel is connected to your team's cannons, right?" Ran asked glancing at the tunnel.

"Yeah… That's right."

"Well, our scout went in there. He'll soon get to your team's cannons."

The mole sneered. "Don't be ridiculous. Even if it's a straight shot he just left. There's no way he can get there before my team."

"He's got plenty of time," Ran stated, putting his hands into the pocket of his blue sweater. "He sucks at everything except being fast."

As if on cue, a loud beeping sound filled the test arena followed up by an announcement. "A Team's cannons have been seized! The exam is over! B Team wins!"

* * *

Dan sat nervously across the table from Khun who was examining the phone like device. "So… You trusted this chatting robot Emily… Without informing the Light Bearer… And decide things on your own?"

Dan instantly tried to think of a reasonable excuse. "Um… You don't know because you were in the Regular's area, but this is really famous here. She answers everything you ask. Some people say that they've found someone believed to be dead for hundreds of years thanks to her… And we won as a result." Dan forced smile.

Khun narrowed his eyes and asked sternly, "And if she's wrong? Who's responsible for it?" Khun placed down the device and looked Dan in the eyes. "We're not such a lame team that rely on such uncertain information. You should know this, don't you?"

Dan avoided Khun's gaze and lowered his head and apologized "...Sorry. I think you're right. I'm very sorry"

Khun waved Dan off. "Alright. Just don't do it next time."

Dan nodded and stood up. He was about to leave the room but Khun stopped him. "Can I have this device?"

Dan paused for a second before giving a nod and left the room. Closing the door behind him Dan let out a tired sigh.

"Why the long face, Dan?" a worried voice asked. Dan looked to his right and spotted Rachel who sat in a white chair that was slightly floating above the ground. "Was Khun very angry with you?"

"A little. Though it was my mistake," Dan answered as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"That's not true. It was you who helped the team win."

"Well…" Dan looked down at the floor. "They've could've won without me. This team is very powerful."

Rachel shook her head. "I don't think so. You're the fastest member of our team. Out of everyone I envy you and your power the most."

"Really? Haha, thanks."

"It would be nice… If you would be my legs…" Rachel muttered softly.

"What? I didn't hear you."

Rachel shook her head. "It's nothing. Go back and get some rest." She smiled gently at Dan before leaving. Dan's sight lingered on Rachel. Once the female was out of his sight he let out a sigh of relief and returned to his room.

* * *

Khun's P.O.V

Khun stared at the device on the table and picked it up.

" _She answers everything you ask. Some people say that they've found someone believed to be dead for hundreds of years thanks to her."_

Khun opened the device and began to type.

Handsome - _The 25th Bam_

 _He's alive_ \- Emily

Khun's cobalt eyes instantly widened and hurriedly typed again.

Handsome - _Where?_

 _I don't know_ \- Emily

Khun frowned and rested his chin in the palm of his left hand as he typed with his right.

Handsome - _Who told you he's alive?_

 _Do you wonder?_ \- Emily

Handsome - _Yes._

 _That'll cost one dollar!_ \- Emily

Khun gnashed his teeth and placed the device onto the table. He seems to be in deep thoughts before picking the device back up again.

Handsome - _Bella_

 _I don't understand it. Teach me_ \- Emily

Khun narrowed his eyes and typed the name Elina. He was about to press enter but paused and instead he pressed backspace. He scrolled up the chat and bit his lips. _Who would make such a foolish joke!? Shibisu's team wouldn't do such a thing… Then, someone other than us knows about Bam?_ _ **How**_ _?_

* * *

8/6/17

Not as long as I wanted it to be but I'll stop here for now. The next chapter will focus back to Viole and the others. I hope the format didn't bother anyone. I tried to make it neat and organized.


	53. Chapter 53

Hello, here's one of the chapters that I promised to upload. Hope you enjoy. Also, we're finally back with Viole and the others! Let's see what they're up to now. Without further ado, let's go!

* * *

 **28th Floor**

 **The 3rd Outer Regular Test Spot**

A monkey like man grabbed onto a vine and swung across the forest. He grinned when he spotted a young female with short brown hair. Letting go of the vine he jumped down and ran to grab the female's arm. "Gotcha!" the man shouted with a grin but it immediately disappeared.

"A fake?!" The image of the young female faded due to the contact made.

He hastily looked around. It took a moment for him to find the real one. "How dare you trick me! Stay right there!" he yelled angrily. As he chased the female he dashed out into a vast plain grassy area. It seems like he was out of the forest. His body stiffened when he heard sounds of shuffling. He turned to the direction and blinked.

"Why are you guys here?" he asked, facing three of his teammates with a confused expression.

"I followed them here…" one of them answered.

"In field! Centripetal Force Control!" yelled Goseng. Rapidly, three lighthouses formed a triangular formation while the fourth stayed in the center. The lighthouses hovered above the four Regulars' location.

*Centripetal Force Control: Power to capture the opponent in a field around the central lighthouse

"It's a trap!" someone shouted but it was too late. The four Regulars' movements were already restricted. At that moment, a female with long black hair surrounded by flames slowly approached them. Seconds later, a loud sound of an explosion was heard.

"One, two, three, four. We've already eliminated their Light Bearer… So two more to go," Horyang said as he counted the number of unconscious people.

"I think the other two headed towards Wangnan… What should we do? They're more dangerous," Arkraptor pointed out.

Goseng's voice came from one of her lighthouses. "Viole and Violet are going that way."

"I see… But just in case, let's follow them," Arkraptor suggested. Horyang, Yeon, Prince, and Miseng all nodded and headed back into the forest.

* * *

Wangnan's P.O.V

"Chick~ Where are you?~" a voice sang happily from a male with red hair. The male wore a black shirt, red pants, and red shoes. He also carried a red backpack. This guy is Quoetro Blitz. An E Class Regular, Wave Controller. He's a man with an unstable mind but his powers are one of the strongest among the E Rank Regulars who uses fire.

Wangnan peeked out of the bush he was hiding in. _Damn that crazy jerk… Why does he keep following me? There were other baits to follow…_

Wangnan looked down at his right hand and tightened the grip and on the golden key. _Did he notice that I have the key?_

"Chick~ Come out~," Quoetro sang loudly.

 _Anyway, I need to open that box with this key and pass the test!_ Wangnan shifted his gaze to the central statue that had a blue keyhole. He bit his lip. _Should I wait for my teammates…? But if that guy finds me and gets the key, the test is over._

"Hurry up and come out~ If not, I'll burn the whole forest!~"

 _I should do something before that crazy b*stard actually burns it all down!_

Wangnan carefully observed Quoetro's movement. When Quetro was no longer looking in his direction, Wangnan rushed out of his hiding place and dashed towards the statue. He extended his arm and was about to put the key into the keyhole when a blue hook suddenly snatched the key out his grip. The sudden interference surprised Wangnan resulting him to lose his footing and fell onto the ground.

"Chang!" Quoetro exclaimed when he spotted one of his teammates.

"You were careless, Quoetro." Chang Blaroad, an E Class Regular, Fishermen. One of the top five Fisherman among E Class Regulars. His personality was known to be cruel and cold hearted which matched his appearance. Chang wore a brown blazer with a red shirt underneath, khaki pants and brown pants. He's lost his left eye and has two scars on his face. A big one over his left eyelid and a small one across his nose.

Quoetro frowned at Chang's scolding and glared angrily at Wangnan. "Chick! How dare you try to use the key secretly?! You reminded me of my chick that died when I was young… And you betrayed me! I'll tear you into pieces!" Quoetro growled and took out a knife.

 _Dang! What should I do now? I used all my bombs and there are two of them… I need to buy time!_

"Wait!" Wangnan shouted as he backed away from Quoetro. "Think of me as your friend from childhood. The chick with beautiful yellow feature. Look, I'm also yellow! I'm that chick!"

"My chick?"

Wangnan nodded rapidly.

"I burned it! For food!" Quoetro exclaimed proudly with a satisfying smile as two bangs of fire appeared in his hands. "This time, I'll fry you!"

Queotro blasted the two bangs of fire at Wangnan without hesitant. By instinct, Wangnan shut his eyes as he waited to get burn but felt nothing. He slowly opened one eye then his other. His eyes widened at the sight of Viole and Violet standing before him. "Vi-Viole! Violet!"

"Viole? Violet?" Upon hearing these two names Quoetro grinned. "Ah! You two are that famous pair of Slayer Nominees!"

Queotro smirked and charged at Viole with the knife and ridicule, "The ones who only fight against weaklings!"

The redheaded male slashed the knife at Viole who took a step back, dodging the attack with ease. "I'll show you that there are different E Class Regulars!" Queotro shouted, aiming two fire bangs at Viole causing Viole to duck.

Queotro smirked. "There's another one!" He slashed the knife at Viole once again and launched another fire bang.

This time, Viole did a quick backflip. Wangnan grit his teeth as Violet helped him up. "That b*stard can control three bangs!"

*Bang: The basic unit for individually controlled Shinsu

Queotro created three fire bangs with ease and turned to Wangnan with a cocky smile. "Why are you so surprised? First time seeing three bangs, huh?"

Violet, who's not impress commented in a dry tone. "...That's nothing to be proud of."

Her remark surprised Queotro resulting the redheaded male to glare at her. Violet pointed at Viole. Queotro turned back to Viole only to see something unbelievable. With a blank face, he muttered, "Oh… I need two more..."

Viole has created five bangs and the moment Quoetro turned his attention back to him, all five bangs were fired. Queotro let out a cry of pain while Chang facepalmed.

(Felina: A top comment from the Webtoon - Blitz: Unstable personality with great control over his fire abilities. Yeon: Stable personality with no control over her fire abilities. Seems legit!)

"Guys!" a voice shouted. Prince, Horyang, and Arkraptor all ran up to Wangnan. Yeon and Miseng were still in the forest, taking their time.

"Huh? Where did my teammates go?" Queotro asked looking around.

Arkraptor shrugged. "We got them together and finished them all at once. With just a little bait, they didn't even hesitate to fall into our trap."

Chang heaved a helpless sigh, "I see, we lost." He threw the golden key back to Wangnan. "Too bad. We would've won this test if those three haven't gotten here."

Wangnan had no trouble catching the key. Once he caught it he raised an eyebrow, "What? Does that mean you can beat Viole?"

"Well, if you want to see him crying and begging me to let him go, why not?" Chang replied with a sneer.

Wangnan looked as if he was about to start a quarrel but Violet spoke first. "I suggest you don't get ahead of yourself," she warned. "If you want to fight, you'll have to fight both of us. Think you can handle that?"

Chang smirked. "Probably not, but how about I fight you first? Then I'll fight Viole. Beating a Light Bearer won't take long. Wanna try?"

Violet shook her head. Despite the provocation, she remained calm, not a bit fazed by Chang's words. "I'm afraid I'll have to pass. Viole would get upset at me if I get into a meaningless fight."

Chang heaved a dramatic long sigh. "So it's true that you two only fight against weaklings."

Violet rolled her eyes. "Well, we never denied it. But you know, if we have to fight against someone other than a weakling… That person should at least surpass our standards."

Chang narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean by that?" He demanded roughly.

"Oh, you can't tell?" Violet asked with a feign of innocence. Her voice turned instantly cold as she replied, "It means that you're not worth our time."

It was clear the Chang was trying to not get provoke, but Violet's words were just that harsh.

"Violet," Viole called out with a tint of sternness in his voice. "That's enough."

Viole turned to Chang. "I won't do a meaningless fight. Please leave."

Chang clicked his tongue and turned around. "Queotro, let go." Queotro tiredly sat up and rubbed the back of his head. The pain of Viole's five bangs still lingered.

As the two left, Wangnan put the key into the keyhole of the statue. Promptly, the announcer broadcast the result of the test. "The test is over! Team Sweet & Sour passed the test!"

 **Page Break**

"What a b*stard!" Wangnan exclaimed as he bit on a beef jerky.

"Stop it already. We won," Arkraptor said as he grabbed a snack from the box within the statute.

"But I'm leery. I feel like I'll see them again up the Tower…" Wangnan continued to eat his beef jerk and looked up at the sky. "A few years ago, my only wish was to pass the 20th Floor and now… I'm saying things like 'see them again up the Tower'..."

Arkraptor glanced at Wangnan. "But shouldn't we slow down a bit? It's been a while since we all took a break." Akraptor pointed at the others, excluding Horyang and Wangnan. "They must be tired. We need time to rest and recharge."

Horyang nodded in agreement to what Arkraptor said, but Wangnan shook his head. "Let's keep pushing a bit more. Until we reach the 30th Floor."

"Why 30th?" Arkraptor questioned.

"There will be the Workshop Battle on the 30th Floor in two months," Wangnan informed.

"Workshop battle? The battle between Regulars fighting for items?"

Wangnan nodded and with a grin, he stated determinedly. "We'll join the battle and get all the good items.

"Hey!" Goseng called abruptly. "Come and have a look at this." Everyone stopped what they were doing and walked towards Goseng who was searching things on her lighthouse.

"I found this on the Box. Doesn't he look similar to Horyang?" Goseng pointed out as she showed the picture to the rest of Team Sweet & Sour.

*Box: The blog that Light Bearers use to share information.

Everyone took a closer look and let out a shout. "They do! He's got a wing and he also has a cape around him," Wangnan exclaimed.

Arkraptor laughed. "No way. He's a lot more handsome than Teddy Bear."

Prince glared at Akraptor. "Shut up! Mr. Devil is cute enough."

Horyang's eyes widened at the man in the picture. "Casano...?"

"Huh? You actually know him!?" Wangnan exclaimed in disbelief.

Horyang nodded. "Casano Beniamino. He's the _Devil's Right Arm_."

* * *

"Khun!" a voice called, snapping Khun out of his thoughts. Khun turned to his left and looked at his pocket with the words 'Call from Apple'.

"What's up, Apple? You don't usually call me."

"Sorry, did I bother you?"

Khun shook his head and placed the device back on the table. "No, it's ok. Do you need something?"

"Yes. Do you remember that you asked me to find ' _The Devil's Right Arm_ '?"

Khun leaned back in his chair and nodded. "Oh, yeah, I remember. Hatz said that he lost a fight against him so I was curious. I want to beat him and show off to Hatz."

(Felina: A top comment from the Webtoon - Khun is still trying to get on Hatz's nerve...)

"I found him. Someone posted on the Box. I think his picture was taken by accident. His looks are similar to what you described. He's on the 28th Floor," Apple informed. "What should we do? We still have time before the Workshop Battle. Should I find out more?"

Khun's lip curled up into a smile and said in an amusing tone. "Of course we should. Let's _catch_ him."

* * *

8/16/17

Sorry for not updating. I tried to make this chapter the longest I can. I'm working on the second chapter and I'll update that one soon. Anyway, hoped you all enjoyed!


	54. Chapter 54

Hello, everyone! Here's the other chapter that I finished writing. I made this quite long. There were many points where I could've stop but I just continued adding on. The beginning might be a bit boring… Sorry about that, but it can be considered as important… Oh well, please enjoy!

* * *

 **28th Floor**

 **Residential Area**

Miseng and Prince had felt asleep after coming back home on the 28th Floor. Team Sweet & Sour living style hasn't changed much over the past two years. It's always Viole renting the place and Viole and Violet taking over Yeon's cooking duties. Of course, everyone's knowledge of the two Slayers haven't increased either…

While Miseng and Prince were sleeping soundly everyone else gathered in the living room. Horyang sat in a chair and took a deep breath before explaining his relationship with Casano Beniamino.

"His name is Casano Beniamino. He's my only childhood friend and ' _The Devil's Right Arm_ ' that you've all heard of."

The news shocked everyone. "So you're not the real Devil's Right Arm?" Wangnan hurriedly asked.

Horyang shook his head. "No. Casano and I are kids that were abandoned in the middle area. Having babies are prohibited in the middle area unless you gain permission."

*The middle area has a prohibition against having babies but some Rankers in preferred families are given exceptions.

"The kids' future are limited. Either sold or killed. Casano and I were lucky to be sold as material to the Workshop."

Wangnan's eyes widened and exclaimed in disbelief. "Material?! So the Workshops used human as materials?!"

Horyang nodded. "Yes. The Workshop is not just a place where only items are made. They'll do anything for their own experiments."

He clenched his fist and resumed on. "For one weapon to be complete and sold to us… You can't imagine how many lives were sacrificed. I was one of those lives… And I was grown for a long time in an incubator to be used for parts."

"Back then, I had no concept of being dead or alive. It was as if I was dreaming. The injections went on and on… Then one day, the lights were on and the first thing I saw was _him_."

Everyone listened intently. With each passing minute, the air grew heavier and heavier. Horyang closed his eyes as he recalled his childhood with Casano.

"Later on, I found out that we were the only two that survived from the side effect of the injection. Starting that day, we learned how to talk, read, and studied about the Tower. We exercised, battled, and trained ourselves."

Horyang smiled faintly and spoke in a soft tone. "Casano was smaller than me but was always confident. He helped me overcome my timidity. He was like an older brother to me."

Horyang's smile grew wider when the appearance of a certain woman from his memory resurfaced in his mind. Her black hair was always in a short ponytail and she always wore a white lab coat over a long black sweater. Her kindness and her heartwarming smile was something Horyang could never forget. "A woman named Sophia Amaeh was our first love."

"She was the assistant researcher who was in charge of teaching us language. Unlike other researchers, she's the only one that treated us like 'humans'. We laughed, talked and had a lot of fun together. She's also the one who gave us the name Casano Beniamino and Ilmar Beniamino. I really liked it. Truthfully, it wasn't so bad spending my life like that until _that_ happened…"

"That day, when we became 12, our body was wrapped up and sent elsewhere. In a secret lab, wherever they took us, we finally faced the experiment that we had been part of for 12 years…"

Horyang gulped before he continued on. "A creature was locked up in a deep blue tank and kept on changing and twisting form as if it refuses to have a shape. A guy name Medox, the manager of the Workshop was in charge of the experiment. He said something unbelievable shocking to us. He planned on making us into ' _Living Ignition Weapons_ '."

Wangnan jolted out of his seat abruptly. "Living Ignition Weapon?!"

Goseng, who saw next to Wangnan told him to shush. Horyang waited for Wangnan to sit back down before speaking again. "Medox said that Ignition Weapons are weapons that bear a spirit. They're weapons refined with Shinsu bearing a soul. Since it's just a weapon, he decided to use the living human body itself."

"That's crazy!" Wangnan yelled angrily. Arkraptor nodded in agreement.

"Medox split the ' _Devil_ ' that was inside the tank into two and implanted it in Casano and I. It was horribly painful. It felt like all my blood was flowing backward and being filled up with something else. I kept on fainting and waking up until I didn't have the strength to reawaken anymore so I passed out." Horyang's voice was heavy and low as he remembered that agonizing experience. Goseng shivered, she could've never imagined that Horyang would have such a miserable past.

"A few days later, when I woke up, half of my body was mine anymore. Casano had the left and I had the right. We shared the devil in two and were imbued with an unknown power and fury. Not only our body changed but we never saw Ms. Sophia again. The two of us lived our lives meaninglessly." Horyang lowered his head even more and looked down at the floor.

He took another deep breath. "One day, I was strapped down and carried to somewhere new. I was awakened by coldness. It was my first time seeing the roof and experiencing snow. I didn't know what will happen to me but… During that time, I thought, ' _I want to live longer'_. Suddenly, the real owner of the Tower appeared before me and I passed out. Before I knew it, I woke up as a Regular in the Tower and I went up easily due to my power."

"Since then, people have called me ' _The Devil's Right Arm_ ', but I felt guilty going up the Tower with a power built on others sacrifices so I stopped on the 20th Floor."

"Why did you continued?" Wangnan asked.

"Because one day I heard a rumor that the Devil's Right Arm took the test on the 20th Floor but that wasn't me. Therefore, I went to find a guy who took the test with the guy using that name. That guy told me, even though the person called himself the Devil's Right Arm, he was using his _left_ arm."

"Then-!"

Horyang nodded. "Yes, Casano also got into the Tower. I don't know what happened to him or why he's acting the way he is but… I need to see him again."

* * *

Bam's P.O.V

"Why did you call me, Horyang?" Viole asked from a distance. After Horyang finished telling everyone about his past he asked Viole to meet up with him. The two right now stood in the middle of a rocky plain, away from the Residential Area. Viole looked up at the dark night sky. "It's late. Let's get back."

Horyang shook his head. "Why didn't you bring Violet with you?" he asked.

"It's fine with just me, is it not?" Viole replied with a question of his own.

"Yes, it is," Horyang answered with a nod. "Viole," he called out. "Now that things stand as they do… There's nothing more to hide… You've might have picked up from my story that I've been following you to check on the ' _monster_ ' that I felt during my first battle with you. Though I've never fought Violet and never saw her fight, I could also sense the ' _monster_ ' from her too."

Viole remained quiet. "I want to see if you two are a ' _Living Ignition Weapon_ ' just like me," Horyang said, walking closer to Viole. "I didn't want to do this but it's time for me to leave… So I should make it clear."

Instantly a blue light enveloped Horyang's right arm. His arm enlarged and so did the wing mark on his back. "Take it out, Viole" Horyang demanded. "I need to know if you're an Ignition Weapon like me. If so, how that happened. Even if I have to fight against you!"

"...I can't help you with that and I've got no reason to fight against you," Viole replied quietly.

"If you won't show me- I'll make you do so!" Horyang charged at Viole with his ignited right arm. His fist was enormously large and was about to smash Viole when a blue disc appeared underneath the brunette's feet. It was the move, Blue Shield, he copied from the Ranker, Love. Viole shot up in the air with the blue disc and dodge the attack but shortly returned back to the ground.

"If you're an Ignition Weapon like me and if FUG is related to that experiment- I have the right to know the truth-!" Horyang yelled. He charged at Viole again and cried, "For those kids that were sacrificed during the experiment!"

Viole's eyes widened at those words as Horyang's fist swept by his shoulder. Horyang stared into Viole's golden eyes. "Medox said we are the _first_. I've never heard of another survivor expect us. So… What's that thing you and Violet have? Did FUG have something to do with the experiment? Why did they make living Ignition Weapons? Answer me, _Jue Viole Grace_."

Viole looked into Horyang's eyes that were full of seriousness and gave in. Viole lowered his head and spoke, "When Violet and I first joined FUG… A man said, ' _I'll show you how to become a god_ '."

 **Flashback**

"God? You say?" Bam and Elina looked at Jin Sung with uncertainty.

Jin Sung nodded. "Yes. God. The power to make all wishes come true, change the world, or walk on your own path. I can only give you two the smallest ' _part_ ' of it now."

Jin Sung motioned Bam and Elina to follow him and the three soon arrived at a lake. This place looked really familiar to Elina. "This was the final test area on the Floor Of Tests," Elina pointed out. Bam didn't recognize the place since he was inside the Shinsu bubble during the test.

"Yes," Jin Sung said as he directed Bam and Elina to stand at the shore of the lake and turned their back against the water. The two did what they were told. Jin Sung then reached out both his hands and touched Bam's and Elina's forehead. "This power will help you choose your destiny," With that said, Jin Sung gave the two a light push and watched them fall into the lake.

As Bam and Elina sank they managed to open their eyes and saw a fiery red light.

 **Flashback Ends**

"When I saw that red light a huge pain struck me and I fainted. When I woke up, I was already on shore with Violet. She didn't wake up for a while but when she did, she and I both felt _it_ inside ourselves. When I asked about it, no one would answer me."

"All I know is that FUG secretly hid it on the Floor Of Tests and made a huge 'tank' to take care of it. The tank itself was the lake. The water itself was very special. It can enhance the power to control Shinsu. Abnormal things happen in there. When I heard your story I felt our situation were eerily similar… But this all I know. Violet and I both don't know how to wake this power up or whether if it's related to the experiment or not."

Viole clenched his fist. "Sorry, Horyang, but Violet and I didn't want this power… This destiny. It's not what we wanted, just like you."

"What I wanted, no, perhaps, Violet wanted it too… Was already there…" Viole's eyes softened as he the faces of his friends resurfaced in his mind one by one.

Horyang took a step back. "Sorry… I already felt it. That even if you and Violet were related to the experiment, you two are not the type of people who would sacrifice others for power. I just… Wanted to make sure before I left."

Horyang turned around, allowing his back to face Viole. "Forget about what happened today. I no longer care whether you and Violet were related to the experiment. We're all victims." Horyang shifted his head to looked at Viole with a smile. "I hope you two sibling can be happy and find what's precious to you both."

Horyang then started walking towards a floating ship.

"Horyang?! Are you really leaving like this?" Viole exclaimed from behind.

"I've got the location. I can go by myself. I won't be able to return if I make it there. I don't want to get you guys in trouble because of my past," Horyang answered.

"It's dangerous! That picture might be a trap!" Viole shouted.

"That's another reason why I'm not taking you. You're my family."

Viole's eyes widened. He was taken back by Horyang's words.

"The teammates I've met since I entered the Tower weren't much different from the researchers at the Workshop. They just needed my power. They've always thought I was a monster and stayed away from me… But you guys were different. Every time I saw you guys in the morning, it felt like my first time seeing snow. I knew I would have to leave one day but I made excuses to delay my departure." Horyang stood on the floating ship and bid farewell, "But winter is over now. Goodbye, Viole."

* * *

"Is this where he's hiding?" a voice asked amusingly. The voice belonged to Khun. He stepped out of his ship with two of his teammates, Nobic and Ran. The three of them all wore a cloak. Khun's brown, Nobic's black and Ran's blue.

"The Devil's Right Arm is mine. Don't touch him, Ran," Nobic said looking down at the short male.

"Shut up. Spear Bearer just needs to shoot," Ran stated, without looking up at Nobic.

"Then let's see who catches him first and see who's really number one."

"Stop bother me. Go away," Ran said, annoyed.

This scene has occurred way too often that ignoring it would be the most obvious thing to do and Khun did just that. He ignored the two and walked ahead. Nobic and Ran naturally followed.

"It's finally time- To hunt the _Devil_."

(Felina: Planned on stopping the chapter here but I continued…)

* * *

 **28th Floor**

 **Residential Area - Tent Village**

Horyang walked around the area and entered a tent with the sign 'Xia Xia Lighthouse'. Once he entered he spotted a female with light brownish blonde hair that wore a red hooded cloak and had a black cloth covering her lower face with the exception of her amber eyes. This female was the E Class Regular, Xia Xia. A Light Bearer and an information seller.

"A late night guest. That's odd. What brought you to Tent Village?" she asked.

"I'm here to find a man. Have you seen him?" Horyang show the picture of Casano to Xia Xia.

Xia Xia nodded. "He showed up around here recently to get some food."

"Then do you happen to know where this guy is at the moment?!"

"Yes, I do… But before that… _Pay_."

Horyang immediately paid. Seconds later, Xia Xia received the payment. She cleared her throat and spoke."Did you see the big hand behind this village? People say it's part of a huge stone statue but now it's broken and only the hand is left. People call that ' _The Hand Of Arlen_ '. It used to be a hideout for fugitives, but they were all kicked out so it's empty. That guy is staying there at the moment."

"Are you sure!?" Horyang asked hurriedly.

"Yes. Someone told me that they saw him around the Arlen a few days ago and that guy is not staying in any of the tents so that's the only place he can be."

Horyang headed straight for the exit of the tent. "Thanks, I'll get going."

"Be careful. After the Great Families kicked people out, they left many traps and monster around and inside the Arlen. It's better if you go with a team."

"...Thanks for the information." With that said Horyang left the tent and rushed to the Hand of Arlen.

When Horyang arrived at the ruins he looked up and saw the Hand of Arlen from a distance and muttered. "It's huge to see it up close."

He quickly entered the ruins when suddenly he heard a beeping sound. Two huge arms made of rock came aiming for Horyang. Thankfully, he hurried out the way. "Darn! Stone dolls!"

* * *

"' _The Hand Of Arlen_ '... I don't know how it might've looked before but it looks grotesque like that. It's better to just destroy it," Khun said as he walked through the ruins.

"Khun, do you really think he's here?" Nobic asked.

"He hid from the others perfectly for the past few years. I don't think it was a mistake for him to show up in a picture. He's showing his location perfectly if you take a closer look. Besides, a boring picture like this spreading so quickly in Box is a bit suspicious. I think he's inviting someone over to the 'Hand Of Arlen'. Of course, he didn't mean to invite us."

Nobic nodded to Khun's explanation. "Which means people other than us might've come."

"Ran. Nobic," Khun called. "There are traps around. Eliminate them. I'll support you," he ordered, looking at his lighthouse that had the layout of the ruins with red dots in certain areas.

"Ok. Let's go, Ran." Nobic turned to his left and noticed Ran was gone. He immediately looked up. Ran was hopping from one pillar to another. "Ran! Don't do it yourself!" Nobic shouted. Ran ignored Nobic, causing the man to run after him.

"Two meters forward, a trap in front the column," Khun instructed from the lighthouse. Ran used a blue hook in his hand and got rid of the trap.

Khun's voice came from the lighthouse again. "Right. One more."

"Hey! We don't have a scout. Remember that you, the Fishermen, should take the role!" Nobic shouted from below.

"Shut up! I can't hear him!" Ran yelled as he swung the hook at Nobic. Nobic quickly dodged by stepping aside but… The attack sliced the blue lighthouse. The two male looked at the broken lighthouse and became quiet.

Ran clicked his tongue. "Whatever." The young male continued to run off by himself. Nobic has no choice but to follow. Without Khun's instructions, the two obviously got into traps but Ran easily got rid of it.

"Who's there?!" a voice shouted from a distance. It was Horyang's. He managed to defeat the stone dolls and continued walking through the ruins. Horyang looked up and saw a figure in a blue cloak with a blue hook standing on a pillar.

The figure turned to face Horyang and asked, "Are you the Devil's Right Arm?"

* * *

"Welcome back, Viole," Goseng greeted with a smile but it quickly turned into a frown after she noticed that Viole came back alone. "Huh? Where's Horyang?"

"...He said he was going to be late," Viole lied.

"Is he? That's odd? He usually doesn't go out this late..." Goseng muttered to herself.

"Mr. Devil must be excited to meet his old friend. What should I wear tomorrow?" Prince asked excitedly.

"Why would you care about that? He's not your friend," Wangnan said.

Prince glared at Wangnan. "Mr. Devil's friend is also my friend!"

"Shut up! Go to bed now! We have to wake up early tomorrow!" Goseng yelled. Prince and Wangnan nodded reluctantly but still remained in the living room with Arkraptor and Yeon.

Viole glanced at them before returning to his room. The lights in his room were off so it was pitch dark, nevertheless, he sensed another presence. The brunette sighed as he turned on the lights. "What are you doing in my room, Violet?"

Once the lights were on he glanced at Violet who was lying on his bed. Violet sat up and gave Viole an upset look. "Why did you go alone?"

Viole walked up to his bed and sat next to Violet. "I thought it would be better if I went alone. There's no point for both of us to go," he answered.

Violet slightly pouted. Viole smiled faintly at the sight. Violet has always been mature in many ways. Her composure was always calm. She's levelheaded, reliable and really knowledgeable about many things. The only thing was that she hardly express herself. She's quiet and doesn't show much emotion…. Not that he was the one to talk but… She doesn't act her age for someone who's 18. Seeing her slightly pouting like a child is not bad since Viole rarely seen Violet act childish or spoiled.

Viole scanned the female who turned her head away from him. Clearly, she's unhappy about Viole going off alone to Horyang. Viole noticed that she has removed the black cloth that covered her lower face. It felt a bit weird seeing her full face since she always wore it.

Over these two years, besides the time when Violet had a fever after the Flower Of Zigena test, Team Sweet & Sour never saw her lower face. In fact, only the females in the team saw it since they took care of her for a short time. The males, besides Viole, still wondered how she actually looks like.

"Sorry. I know you're worried about me but I said I won't get into meaningless fights. Therefore, I won't be encountering danger or getting hurt even if I act alone," Viole said..

Violet turned back to face Viole and narrowed her eyes. "And if you do?"

"..." Viole remained quiet. He didn't know how to reply back.

"I know you've gotten stronger and there are very little Regulars that can beat you but there's nothing wrong with having me by your side. Besides, I-"

"I know," Viole cut in. He smiled faintly. "Compare to you I still lack a lot, but I'll prefer if you stay as a Light Bearer a little longer. You need to keep a low profile."

Violet became silent. She knew that Viole was watching out for her. "Anyway, he left?" she asked, changing the topic.

Viole slowly nodded.

"It's pretty obvious that the picture is a trap. You didn't stop him from leaving?"

Viole shook his head. "I couldn't."

Violet raised an eyebrow and flopped onto Viole's bed. "Is that so…" her voice trailed off as she shut her eyes.

 **Page Break**

Viole walked into the dark living room and noticed a pink glow coming from a lighthouse. He walked up the lighthouse and saw Goseng asleep on the couch instead of her room.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of a door creaked open. He turned to the direction and saw Miseng walking out of her room with a blanket in her hands. Miseng noticed Viole and walked up to him. "Viole, is Teddy Bear back yet?"

"...No, not yet…" he replied quietly.

"I see…" Miseng said as she lowered her head in disappointment. "Goseng has been waiting for him."

"Do you think bad people took him? What if get experimented on again?" Miseng asked worriedly.

Viole bend down and looked Miseng in the eye. "Don't worry. It's not like that. Horyang will be back safe," he reassured. Viole took the blanket out of Miseng's hands and said, "So, don't worry and get back to bed."

Miseng smiled. "Ok!" she said happily and returned to her room. Viole covered Goseng with the blanket and walked back to his room.

"The time I felt true loneliness… Was when I met _her_ ," Violet muttered to himself as he grabbed a brown cloak and put it on. He quietly walked up to the sleeping Violet who fell asleep in his room, on his bed. Viole stroked the female's long silky hair and said softly, "Sorry… But I need to bring Horyang back."

With that said he left the room and silently shut the door. The moment the door was shut, a pair of sapphire eyes fluttered open.

(Felina: A top comment from the Webtoon - Meet Father of the Year: The 25th Bam)

* * *

9/18/17

Sorry about the beginning. I hope that part wasn't too boring. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Sorry for my less frequent updates. Forgive me! However, please understand and continue supporting me. Reviews would be lovely!


	55. Chapter 55

Hello! I'm updating out of nowhere (cause why not?) Written this in a bit of a rush. I didn't proofread or edit so I'm sorry for the grammatical errors and perhaps other mistakes. Not much going on in this chapter, but you'll be learning a bit of Elina's past (pretty vague… Sorry!). Anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

Viole walked out the building and headed for the garage. The brunette was looking for a floating ship. There were supposed to be two and since Horyang took one there must be one more left. When Viole spotted the floating ship parked outside the garage he walked up to it.

"Where are you going, Viole?" a sudden voice asked.

"Mr. Arkraptor?"

Arkraptor leaned against the garage door and faced Viole. "I was out here thinking about how it's weird that he hasn't returned yet… Did he secretly run away?"

Viole stood in silence before answering. "...Yes, Mr. Horyang left alone."

Arkraptor sighed. "If you're going after him, don't. It's too bad, but this was his choice. We can't stop him. Forget about him."

"I won't."

Viole's response surprised Arkraptor. The brunette lowered his head and spoke softly. "Mr. Horyang said that we're like his family. I understand him. Because… I've also been alone since birth."

Arkraptor looked at Viole weirdly. "Don't you have Violet?"

Viole smiled bitterly upon hearing Violet's name but continued speaking. "If I was Mr. Horyang… I wouldn't want to leave. He didn't have a choice. He left for us. Maybe he's waiting for someone to bring him back. I don't want to leave Mr. Horyang by himself."

"I'll go and bring him back." With that said, Viole stepped onto the floating ship and with a swoosh, he left in a hurry.

Arkraptor scratched the back of his head in frustration. "Darn it… How can he just go by himself…"

"...That's just like him."

Arkraptor's eye widened and turned to the direction of the sudden voice. Violet slowly stepped out the darkness and walked up to Arkraptor. "You were awake?"

The female nodded. "I had a feeling he would do something like this…"

Arkraptor raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to stop him?"

Violet shook her head. "I can't…"

"And why not?"

"Because unlike me, Viole understands what's true loneliness..."

Arkraptor furrowed his eyebrows. Noticing Arkraptor's puzzle gaze Violet continued, "Viole and I aren't actual siblings. We're not related by blood, at least not that I know of…" The female downcasted her eyes. "Viole has been alone since birth… Until he met _her_ … Once she left… He learned what true loneliness was."

Arkraptor still wore a confused expression but his eyes softened when he noticed the pain in Violet's eyes. "What about you?"

"Huh?" Violet was taken back by the sudden question. She took a moment before answering. "I don't know… Ever since birth I was shrouded by darkness… I knew nothing but my own name… To put it simply, I didn't understand the emotion called loneliness."

Violet's sight lingered in the direction Viole has left. She continued with a tranquil voice tainted with sadness. "I can comprehend loneliness but not _true_ loneliness. That's why I have no qualification to stop Viole who knows and experienced the pain of true loneliness…"

Subconsciously, Violet's hands clenched into a fist and tightened. "If I understood Viole's pain I would've been able to support him more. There's only so little I can do for him..."

Arkraptor frowned and abruptly grabbed onto the female's shoulders. He looked into her sapphire eyes and exclaimed, "So what if you don't understand?! That doesn't mean you can't stop Viole from going. If you don't want him to go then don't! Why do you need _qualification_ to do something _you_ want!?"

He gripped onto Violet's shoulder harder. "So what if you guys aren't actual sibling? You two are so close that you look like real sibling to me. So what if you're not blood related?! Viole sees you as his sister and you see him as your brother! That's what matters!"

Arkraptor continued in exasperation, "If you don't understand true loneliness then don't! You don't have to! Don't try to understand it for someone else's sake! You being by Viole's side is already supporting him a lot!" He scratched the back of his neck in annoyance. "Geez, every one of you guys is a handful."

Violet blinked. She was surprised by Arkraptor's actions and the sudden outburst. It took her a moment to process the man's words. As she processed his words she heard a clapping sound.

"Well said." Wangnan clapped his hands as he walked out from the shadow with Prince and Yeon following. "Violet, you always put Viole first before anything else, including yourself. It's ok to be a bit selfish, you know?"

Arkraptor faced the three Regulars and narrowed his eyes. "Why are you all awake?"

"I was waiting for Lord Devil to return!" Prince exclaimed.

"I never fall asleep before Viole and Violet. I need to keep an eye on them," Yeon answered.

"How can I possibly sleep when a teammate hasn't returned home?" Wangnan stated. He then turned to Violet and with a smile, he said, "Let's go bring the two back."

Arkraptor heaved a sigh. "But do we have a floating ship? Viole took the last one."

"I'll take care of that. I'll be able to rent one from my family," Yeon stated.

Wangnan pumped his fist into the air. "Let's go!"

Everyone nodded in agreement before Yeon hurried off somewhere.

* * *

Elina's P.O.V

Elina, Wangnan, Prince, and Arkraptor all waited for Yeon to return with a floating ship. As they waited the three males started talking about random stuff.

As for Elina, she leaned against the garage door and looked up at the night sky in silence. From time to time she would shut her eyes and enjoy the night's chilly breeze.

Shortly, Yeon returned with a floating ship and everyone hurried onto it. Without a second of delay, they headed straight to where Viole and Horyang are. As they flew to their destination, Elina sat down and closed her eyes as she recalled Arkraptor's and Wangnan's words. _It's pretty similar to what_ they _said back then..._

 **Flashback**

A female around the age of 5 with light brown hair sat on a large tree branch. She looked down with a troubled expression.

"Elina! What are you doing up there? Come down!" a female with long jet black hair shouted from beneath. The young Elina shook her head, refusing to come down.

It's been about two months since Elina first met Yuri, a Jahad Princess with one of the 13 Month Series, the Black March. The young female has been trying to avoid Yuri and her companions ever since they've met.

Yuri sighed and jumped onto the tree branch with ease. "Why do you always run away from us? Aren't you lonely being all by yourself?" she asked, sitting down next to the young female.

Elina tilted her head upon the word 'lonely'. "Lonely?" she repeated.

"Yup, lonely." Yuri swung her legs like a kid and looked down at the others. Evan was yelling at them to come down but of course, the two female didn't.

Elina blinked and asked in confusion. "Why would I feel lonely?"

"Well… It's because all you have is yourself."

Elina tilted her head again. "Isn't that normal?"

"No, it's not!" Yuri exclaimed as she placed her hand on her forehead and shook her head in disbelief. She looked at Elina who had an indifferent expression and heaved a sigh. Yuri quickly picked Elina up and jumped down.

"Guys!" Yuri called as she placed Elina down on the ground. Everyone gathered their attention on the princess and Elina, well, their attention was already on them. "Is being lonely normal?" Yuri asked all of a sudden.

Everyone gave her a look that seems to be asking, 'has the princess gone crazy again?'

"Eh? Are you ok in the head? Why would you ask that?" Evan asked in a serious a manner. The A Rank navigator received a glare from Yuri as soon as those words came out of his mouth.

Urek chuckled. "Of course not."

Elina looked up at Urek. "It's not?"

Urek crouched down and met at an eye level with Elina before replying, "Only to you.

"Why?"

"Hmmm… I think it's because deep down you've always felt lonely so it became natural to you," Yuje answered.

"Does loneliness hurt? Is it suppose to hurt?"

"I think it does," Icy Strawberry said taking a sip of her drink.

"I don't feel pain…"

"Do you really?" Urek patted Elina's head gently and continued, "You've always viewed loneliness as something _normal._ The pain is hidden deep within your heart."

"Isn't that good?"

Everyone thought for a while. There's no correct answer to the question so they'll have to be careful of what they say. The silence dragged out for quite a long time but Elina waited patiently. It was finally broken by Yuje. "Not really?" he answered with uncertainty. "Without feeling the pain, you'll never be able to understand loneliness or _true_ loneliness."

Elina sweatdropped. "There's a difference?"

Everyone instantly nodded. Evan stepped forward and explained. "Loneliness comes from being alone but _true_ loneliness comes from losing someone precious. It hurts a lot more because that's when you realize how lonely you actually are."

"Wow Evan, you're actually useful for once!" Yuri commented with a thumb up.

"I'm always useful!" Evan retorted back indignantly.

Elina lowered her head and muttered,"I see…"

The young female became quiet causing Icy Strawberry to ask worriedly, "What's wrong?"

Everyone else also noticed how quiet Elina became and exchanged glances to see if anyone knew the reason why.

Elina shook her head and spoke quietly. "I think deep down I knew what I'm feeling wasn't natural... But I kept telling myself that it was… If I didn't, I'll get hurt."

She continued in a distressing voice. "Before I came into the Tower, darkness was all I had. Once I entered, I was suddenly surrounded by many people… But there was no difference. People come and go. I never felt attach nor deemed them as important. It's precisely because of that I managed to convince myself that it's normal to feel this way. I didn't want to admit that I was lonely…"

Elina clutched the chest area where her heart is. "It hurts. It really hurts… So it was loneliness that I've always felt..." Tears welled up in her eyes but she immediately wiped it away.

Elina took a deep breath and stated, "Alright then, I'll accept this feeling… And continue being alone. This way I can ensure myself that I won't experience true loneliness."

Elina's declaration made everyone dumbfounded. It wasn't the outcome they were expecting to reach. In fact, it was the opposite.

"Don't do that!" Urek exclaimed as he ruffled Elina's head, ruining her neatly combed hair.

"You should be making friends and companions. Having fun and experience happiness!" Yuri stated.

"Make friends and companions? Only to lose them? Experience happiness? Only to fall deeper into despair?"

Yuri furrowed her eyebrows and flicked Elina's forehead. "You won't!" she stated firmly. She spread out her arms and declared, "We're gonna get rid of your loneliness! Starting today, the loneliness that you've always felt will be a thing of the past! We'll make sure you never experience the pain behind true loneliness! You don't deserve to suffer anymore than you already did!"

Everyone nodded in agreement. Yuri pushed Urek aside and bent down. Her red eyes met a pair of sapphire eyes. Yuri grinned happily. "No matter what happens and who you become, we'll always be _together_ and be on _your_ side. Everything is gonna be fine! I can promise you that!"

Upon Yuri's words, Elina felt a lump in her throat and something wet drip on her face. "Huh? What's this?" she muttered to herself as pearl shaped tears slipped down her face. She quickly wiped it away only to find new ones continuing to fall.

"…The princess made her cry," Hachuling commented.

Yuri instantly began to panic. She turned to Evan for help but he was also panicking. Urek immediately froze when Elina started crying but shortly he snapped out of it. He helped wiped away Elina's tears and smiled faintly. "From now on, you don't have to be so reserve. Try being a bit selfish and do what you want. You'll always have us so feel free to rely on us."

Elina nodded as she continued sobbing harder.

"Urek, you made it worse!" Yuri yelled, still panicking.

"It's not my fault! Besides, it was you who made her cry!" Urek refuted back. He's about to panic too, never mind, he's already panicking.

The two of them continued to argue while everyone else ignored them and tried to cheer Elina up. Moments later, Elina felt much better but Yuri and Urek were still arguing. "...When are they gonna stop?"

"Don't mind them. They're always like that," Yuje answered with a smile.

"How about we go get some food?" Icy Strawberry suggested which Elina agreed.

"Yeah, we should. I'm hungry," Kurdan said, picking Elina up and placed her on his shoulder. Everyone sneaked away leaving Yuri and Urek. No one knew when the argument ended but they knew that it didn't end verbally.

 **Flashback Ends**

* * *

"Are you the Devil's Right Arm?" the figure asked.

Horyang's eyes widened. "Who are you?! Why are you looking for the Devil's Right Arm?!" Horyang demanded for an answer as he dodged an incoming attack of the blue hook.

"To fight."

"I think you've mistaken me for someone else! I'm not the Devil's Right Arm that you're looking for!" Horyang shouted. He was ignored and the young male continued to attack at a very fast speed.

"Wing Transformation!" Horyang yelled as the wing mark on his back changed into a boot. In a flash, he was behind the young male. In the next second, the mark changed into a red fist, just like the mark, Horyang's right fist enlarged and turned bright red. It came smashing at his opponent.

"I don't know why you're looking for him, but I've got no time to play with you!" Horyang yelled as the young male jumped out of the way.

"If there's no time- I'll be quick." The young male suddenly appeared before Horyang. He reinforced his body with his electrical Shinsu and performed a combo of attacks. He then jumped high into the air. "Mascheny Style Lightning Spear- Eletrica Perla!"

A blast of blue electrical Shinsu was fired.

Kaboom!

The young male landed on his feet and looked forward. "...How can you survive that? Does your defense increase as the wing mark changes forms? Interesting."

Horyang's wing mark has now changed into a shield. However, even if his defense rose, the mysterious young male's attack was far too great. Horyang was already having a hard time standing when another sudden attack was aimed at him. Horyang barely managed to dodge and instantly shifted his head in the direction of the attack. "Who are you?" he asked, noticing a male wearing a black cloak.

"Nobic Grand." Nobic walked up to the young male in the blue cloak before facing Horyang. "The Devil's Right Arm. I'm here to catch you."

The young male clicked his tongue. "Why are you interfering?"

"You can't have all the fun by yourself, Ran," Nobic said as Ran rolled his eyes.

"Nice to meet you, the Devil's Right Arm," Nobic greeted. He scanned Horyang and commented, "You've gain weight. You looked slim in the picture." Nobic quickly shook his head and dismissed the topic. "Anyway, I heard you beat Hatz and have extraordinary power. I really want to fight you."

Horyang glared at the two figures. Suddenly, he heard a voice, "Ilmar."

His eyes immediately widened. "Ca...Sano? Casano!? Where are you!?" Horyang yelled as he hurriedly looked around. Ran and Nobic looked at Horyang weirdly.

"Look behind you. Follow the observer." The voice instructed. Apparently only Horyang can hear it. Horyang turned around and noticed an observer. It has the appearance of an eyeball.

Once Horyang spotted the observer, his wing mark changed into a boot. The observer began to move and he dashed after it. Ran and Nobic instantly ran after Horyang.

"Don't follow him too far, Ran. It might be a trap," Nobic warned. Ran purposely ignored his partner and fastened his pace.

"Casano! Where are you?!" Horyang yelled as he dashed into the Hand Of Arlen. Promptly, he felt a presence behind his back. Horyang instantly turned around and blocked the attack of the blue hook with his arm.

"Ugh!" he cried. He glared at Ran and Nobic who has already caught up with him.

"You're getting annoying. Stop running and fight, the Devil's Right Arm." Ran walked toward Horyang, slowly closing the distance between them.

"Wait!" a voice shouted. Ran stopped in his footsteps and looked in the direction of the voice. Nobic and Horyang did the same. A male who looked similar to Horyang but with smaller and thinner figure stepped out of the darkness. He had a lighter shade of brown hair and his wing mark was upside down, plus it was on his left. The male spoke in a low voice and stated, "It's not him. The Devil's Right Arm that you're looking for is me."

* * *

Khun's P.O.V

Khun stared at his lighthouse that detected shockwaves from inside the Hand Of Alren. He heaved a sigh. "I didn't feel right from the start… And Ran broke the lighthouse as soon as we got here…"

"What the heck are they doing now?" Khun asked himself as he noticed that the shockwaves have gotten stronger. "This is why I didn't want to bring those two…" he uttered to himself.

 _How could everyone be busy at the same time? Gyetang caught a bird flu and Michael stayed behind to take care of him. Dan wants to go but he's in charge of taking care of Rachel today… And Apple is not suited for this type of mission._

"I should send the leftover lighthouses that way. I hope they're not fighting against the wrong person." Khun slowly began to walk towards the Hand Of Arlen when suddenly his lighthouse blackout.

"Huh? What's wrong," he mumbled. Shortly, his lighthouse blinked and the following words appeared on screen.

You're caught in a _**trap**_ _._

* * *

10/11/17

Sigh, I'm tired. I should be studying for my science exam tomorrow but… nah. Wanna do something that will lift up my mood so I decided to write a bit. Why is life so cruel~ Anyway, here's a sudden update which I hope you guys don't mind and enjoyed (despite the rush). What's everyone's thought on that small moment of Elina's past? Comments? If you have any questions regarding the flashback feel free to ask. I'll try my best to answer. Thanks for reading! See you all next time!


	56. Chapter 56

Hello everyone. How have you all been? Here's a random update I've decided to post. Like always. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

You're caught in a _**trap**_.

Khun instantly turned around in alarm but no one was there. Suddenly, he felt something pierce through his chest from behind. His cobalt eyes widened as he collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

"Casano?" Horyang muttered in disbelief as his childhood friend stepped out of the darkness.

Casano frowned and dashed towards Ran with a punch. Ran quickly jumped out the way. In the next second, Casano used his left hand that was enveloped by blue light and punched the young male's stomach. Ran was sent flying across the room and smashed into the wall.

Nobic glared at Casano. With his tightened fist he swung it at the enemy. Nobic eyes widened when Casano dodged the attack by jumping into the air. No, rather than jump- "He flew?!" Nobic exclaimed.

Casano fired a bang of Shinsu at Nobic, pushing the male back.

"Who are you?" Nobic asked, unscratched by Casano's attack.

"Casano Beniamino. The Devil's Right Arm."

Horyang rushed up to Casano and asked in a demanding voice. "Casano! Why did you call me here and what's with those guys?!"

"You'll know soon enough, Ilmar."

Ran stood up and walked up to Nobic. "Nobic, let's change position. I'll throw the spear."

Nobic raised an eyebrow. "You're finally doing it? For real?"

"I want to end this as quickly as possible." With that said, Ran jumped back as Casano charged towards him.

Spotting the incoming Casano, Nobic gathered red Shinsu between his hands. When Casano approached him, Nobic slammed his hands against the ground. "Red Spirit Punch - Blockade!"

A sphere expanded from Nobic's location and pushed Casano back. It also prevented Casano from moving for a short moment.

Taking this chance, Ran jumped into the air. With the electrical Shinsu he gathered Ran created a blue sword and threw it at Casano. "Mascheny Style Lightning Spear - Deadshot! Espada De La Luz!"

The electrical sword continued to extend until it pierced through Casano's upper left abdominal. The blast of impact shook the ground violently.

* * *

A male with an upper body of a human but a lower body of a serpent slithered up to Khun. "I thought he would be stronger. So boring. I guess that girl has plenty of money to hire me to kill someone this weak."

"...He's actually pretty handsome…" the male commented, taking a closer look at Khun's face. His eyes then landed on something sparkling due to the moonlight.

"Since you're dead I'll be taking this earring." The serpent reached for the earring when all of a sudden, a scream escaped from his mouth.

Khun had grabbed onto the serpent's hand and demanded. "Who are you? Who paid you to kill me?"

The serpent immediately jumped back. "H-How can you still be alive?! The poison should've went through your heart!"

Khun calmly stood up and dusted off the dirt on him as he replied, "Well, it didn't."

"I brought this just in case and it was quite helpful," Khun said as he took something from beneath his brown cloak.

The serpent felt as if his eyeballs were falling out. "A-A-Arm-Armor inventory?! H-How can you, an E Class Regular have such a pricey item?"

Khun shrugged. "My dad gave it to me. Well… At least, I believe so. That aside, who paid you to do this?"

The serpent sneered. "Do you think I'll answer you? I'm not some weakling who's gonna lose to a Light Bearer in a one-on-one fight!"

Khun heaved a sigh. In split seconds, his right arm was wrapped around the serpent's neck from behind. "I think you've got to wrong." Khun tightened his grip and whispered in a low airy voice. "I'm not a Light Bearer cause I'm bad at fighting- I'm a Light Bearer cause I like giving orders."

With that said, Khun mercilessly stabbed the serpent with a knife he held in his left hand. To his amusement, he earned a cry of agony. Khun dug the knife dug deeper as he asked in an icy voice. "So? Who told you to do this?"

"A girl with rabbit ears!" blurted the serpent. "I didn't see her because it's too dark but I'm sure! She said she'd pay me if I killed the person sneaking around the Hand Of Arlen!"

"What else?"

"That's… All I know! Please let me go… I told you everything."

Khun hummed with a smile. "Then you can die now." Khun swiftly broke the serpent's neck and watched the body slumped onto the ground. "...Stupid," he muttered.

Turning back to his lighthouse, Khun narrowed his eyes. "A Light Bearer who can hack and hired a killer… What are they trying to catch using 'The Devil's Right Arm' as bait?"

Khun pondered in thought when shortly, the ground shook violently. Glancing in the direction of the Hand Of Arlen Khun rubbed the back of his neck. "It's getting noisy over there. I guess they're also in a trap. At least we're ready for that. I actually wanted to check the result of their training. The Devil's Right Arm was a suitable challenge for that. If they beat the man who beated Hatz, I could be sure that I've made my team stronger over the past few years."

Khun then took out something that looked like a USB, but it had a pointy tip. Khun gently pushed the tip into his lighthouse and mumbled to himself. "After I met that blue weirdo on the Test Floor I've studied a lot. That way I won't ever experience that humiliation again. One of the things I studied was how to track the hacking back."

(Felina: Khun was referring to Hachuling when he said 'Blue weirdo')

* * *

Bam's P.O.V

 **Xia Xia Lighthouse**

Bam stared at the female sitting across the table. _That black cloth reminds me of the one Elina uses… I hope she isn't mad at me for going alone..._

Xia Xia cleared her throat catching Bam's attention. "I've had so many guests today. It's good that I'm opened so late at night. What are you looking for?"

Bam shows the picture of Casano to Xia Xia causing the female to lean back in her chair. "You too? A huge guy with brown hair asked about the same guy."

"Do you know where he went?" _It's definitely Mr. Horyang._

"Hand Of Arlen. It's the name of that huge hand shaped statue behind this village.:

Bam thanked Xia Xia and quickly stood up, heading for the exit.

"Wait!" Xia Xia called after. "Are you planning on going alone? There are many traps so it's dangerous. It's also bigger than you think. If you need a beautiful Light Bearer I can help you if you pay me."

Bam blinked several times and sweatdropped. _I should've brought Elina…_ After some quick thinking he accepted the offer. The two then hurried to the Hand Of Arlen. Once they arrived at the outskirt of the ruins the ground shook violently.

"It seems to be coming from inside the statue!" Xia Xia shouted as Bam rushed into the ruins.

"Wait! Let's go together!" Xia Xia ran after Bam. The red hood from her cloak flopped down, revealing a pair of white rabbit ears. Xia Xia snatched off the black cloth that covered her lower face and shouted, "Slow down! I said it's dangerous!"

Bam ignored Xia Xia and continued dashing forward. Suddenly, he heard a scream from behind. Stopping, Bam turned around. Noticing the stone dolls emerging out of the ground, Bam fired bangs of Shinsu at it. The stone dolls were easily defeated. "Are you ok?" he asked, appearing before Xia Xia.

Xia Xia nodded. "Thanks, but why don't we slow down?"

Bam became quiet, in the next moment, he wrapped his right arm around Xia Xia's waist. He then jumped from one pillar to another, of course, Xia Xia had no choice but to jump since Bam's strength alone wouldn't be able to pick her up, especially with just one arm.

* * *

Bang!

Casano smashed against the wall. The impact of Ran's attack caused parts of the wall to crumbled.

"Casano!" Horyang yelled. Casano was now under a pile of rubbles.

"It's no use. He can't be alive after taking that attack," Ran stated.

Horyang glared at Ran and ignited his right arm. "AAAAAHHH!" Horyang charged at Ran and Nobic. Just like previously, Ran jumped back and Nobic performed the Red Spirit Punch - Blockade. However, Horyang managed to break the red sphere barrier and landed a punch on Nobic.

At the same time Horyang punched Nobic, Ran fired a blast of Shinsu. Horyang quickly jumped back but Nobic appeared behind him. Nobic grabbed onto Horyang from behind and lifted up the huge man. Without hesitation, Nobic toss Horyang aside with great force.

"Last shot." Ran performed the motion of firing an arrow from a bow. A shot of electrical Shinsu was launched. Horyang hurriedly rolled out the way and successfully dodged the attack. Horyang managed to get onto his two feet, but he was already out of breath.

Horyang gritted his teeth and rushed at Nobic with a punch, but what happened next surprised everyone. Horyang's eyes widened in disbelief and shock. "Casa-No…?"

A red enlarged fist bored through Horyang's stomach from behind. Blood constantly dripped from the huge wound. Horyang instantly felt lightheaded and with a thump, he blackout.

Ran and Nobic exchanged glances and stared at the bloody body on the ground.

"Mr. Horyang!" a voice yelled. A male with a long ponytail in a brown cloak and a female with rabbit ears stood at the entrance of the Hand Of Arlen.

"Mr… Horyang…?" The brunette called out slowly, noticing the bloody body of his teammate. A chilly night breeze swept by, revealing the pair of golden eyes beneath the brunette's bangs. His golden eyes gleamed and with a forbidding voice he asked, "What have you done to Mr. Horyang?"

* * *

Khun's eyes widened. "Apple...?" He stared at the username, Apple_0116 E-Class Regular, that was in bold on the screen.

 _Apple? Why would she? What is she targeting?_

"Darn it!" Khun exclaimed and immediately dashed for the Hand Of Arlen. _Just what is happening in there?!_

* * *

Bam's P.O.V

 **Hand Of Arlen**

Xia Xia's eyes widened. "He's not breathing… He's dead…"

Bam's eyes widened at the news. "Did you guys do this…?"

"Yes! It's those two who attacked and killed that man! I saw it with my lighthouse!" Xia Xia accused, pointing at the two males standing in front of the bloody body.

"It's true we attacked him but… He was killed by-" Nobic glanced at the pile of rubbles and heaved a sigh. "Yes. We killed him. So what?"

Instantly, Bam appeared before Nobic. What came next was a punch in the face followed up with three bangs of Shinsu. Nobic took directs hit from the Shinsu and was pushed back. Ran jumped into the air from behind and was about to launch a shot of electrical Shinsu when a pink lighthouse blinked. Immediately, Bam turned around and fired another three bangs of Shinsu at Ran.

Luckily, Ran dodged the attack and landed on his feet. "Damn. A Wave Controller?"

Nobic nodded. "A Light Bearer and a Wave Controller… The greatest team combination."

*Light Bearer + Wave Controller = Strongest combination possible for a team of two.

"There are very few E Class Regulars who can use three bangs at once. He might be as strong as Quoetro," Nobic noted.

Ran clicked his tongue. "That's annoying. A guy with the strength of that crazy guy… Break the lighthouse first."

Nobic gave a firm now. Dashing towards the brunette, he threw two black spinning blades while Ran jumped into the air and fired two bangs of Shinsu. Bam jumped to dodge both attacks. When Ran was about to fire a blast of Shinsu to get rid of Xia Xia's lighthouse, Bam immediately created five bangs. Two launched at Ran while the other three aimed for Nobic.

Taking the hit, the two males fell onto the floor. "Five bangs at once?! Is there such a guy among the C Class Regulars? There are less than 10 Wave Controllers who can control more than three bangs. Where did this guy come from?" Nobic exclaimed.

"I don't know," Ran replied, returning onto his feet.

Nobic noticed the sweat dripping down Ran's face. "Are you ok? You already used the Sword Of Light so you must be tired. I know you're strong but using so much energy tires you out quickly."

"...I can't use the Sword Of Light, but I can do something similar. One direct shot will be enough," Ran stated.

"...You're only quick witted in situations like this," Nobic commented and stood up. "I'll block his movement. You throw the spears."

Nobic sprinted at Bam and gathered red Shinsu in one of his hands. "Red Spirit Punch - Shot Blockade!" Nobic yelled as he punched Bam's arms that were used to block the attack. A red shield in the form of a sphere pushed the brunette away. It temporarily inhibited Bam's movements.

Using this chance, Ran jumped into the air and yelled, "Mascheny Style Lightning Spear - Lanza De Relampago!"

The electrical Shinsu took the form of a small spear. The shape is rough and not very spear like but nevertheless, it's a spear. Ran threw the spear and it traveled in a zigzag manner aiming for the brunette.

Though Bam's movements were inhibited, it wasn't as if he couldn't move completely. He lifted up his right arm and extend it. Three pink lighthouses instantly formed a triangular formation blocking Ran's incoming attack. Ran's and Nobic's eyes widened in surprise. Bam immediately launched five bangs of Shinsu at his two opponents, resulting them to smashed against the wall.

(Felina: The lighthouses Bam used doesn't belong to him but Xia Xia. It's said that he's able to manipulate three lighthouses due to receiving help from Xia Xia. It's unknown how much Xia Xia helped him but I'm sure it's not a lot.)

Ran wore a tired look and muttered, "Whatever…"

Nobic closed his eyes and heaved a sigh. "It's been a tough day."

"Why did you kill him?" Bam asked in a low voice. "Mr. Horyang had a place to return to. He had people waiting for him…" His volume increased. "Now he can't meet them again because of you two! Why did you kill him!? Why!?"

Nobic slowly opened his eyes and glanced at the pile of rubbles. "I'm sorry to say this now… We did fight against him but we didn't kill him. It wasn't us, but him. The other Devil's Right Arm. He killed that guy. You'll see if you can get under the rubble."

"He's lying!" Xia Xia hurriedly shouted.

Bam turned to face Xia Xia. "I saw it! He's lying to buy more time to recover. Don't trust them! Before they attack you should kill them!"

All of a sudden a voice yelled from outside. "Nobic! Ran!"

Xia Xia and Bam shifted their head to the entrance of the Hand Of Arlen. It was a male with tinted blue hair tied up in a short ponytail. He also wore a brown cloak just like Bam. Bam's pupils slowly dilated at the sight of the familiar figure.

 _Mr. Khun…?_

* * *

11/11/17

And I'll end it here. Bam and Khun are finally reuniting! OMG, I've been waiting for this moment! What's does everyone think about this chapter?Also, gosh, so many betrayals… Tower Of Betrayal.


	57. Chapter 57

Bam's and Khun's reunion… How will things turn out? I finally managed to finish writing this chapter in one today!

* * *

Bam's P.O.V

 **Hand Of Arlen**

 _Mr. Khun…?_

"Nobic! Ran!" Khun shouted, rushing into the Hand Of Arlen.

"Hey, Ran, wake up," Nobic called.

"Damn… I was relaxing…" Ran muttered.

"WAAAAIITTT!" Xia Xia yelled. The female took out something that looked like a remote control with a red button. "Don't take another step or else everyone dies!"

Khun halted. Xia Xia smirked, "I've installed a bomb inside the Hand Of Arlen. If I press this button, this place will explode and we'll all die."

"Wait, what are you-" Bam started but stopped himself when the pink lighthouse next to him beeped. A message popped onto the screen.

The message read: If you don't stay still everyone here will die, Slayer Nominee, Jue Viole Grace.

Bam's eyes immediately widened. _FUG!_

"Casano, come out," Xia Xia ordered. Casano easily dug his way out of the rubbles and walked up to Horyang's body. He picked Horyang up and placed him on his left shoulder.

"So he was alive…" Nobic and Ran muttered simultaneously.

The pink lighthouse blinked and a new message appeared. It read: If you follow us, I'll let that man live. If you don't, you'll lose two of your precious friends. What will you do?"

Bam gritted his teeth. _Was this a setup from the very beginning?_

"Who are you guys!? Why are you doing this?! Who is your target!?" Khun yelled.

Xia Xia smiled and answered. "We're just ordinary Regulars who lives in this Tent Village," She gestured at Bam, "But not this man. His name is Jue Viole Grace. He's going to be one of the newest FUG Slayers in the near future."

"So he wasn't an ordinary Regular…" Nobic and Ran muttered simultaneously again.

Xia Xia placed her left hand over her chest and spoke proudly, "A while ago, an anonymous man came to me and said that the ones who will become our God and Goddess will soon visit this place. If I help them, I'd receive wealth and honor."

She shifted her head to Bam and continued, "I knew he was our God as soon as I met him, though I wonder why our Goddess wasn't with him."

 _...Not bringing Elina along was a safe choice._

Xia Xia turned back to Khun. "Anyway, I asked the man what should I do? He told me that our God and Goddess wants to eliminate the Regulars who has the potential to be their enemies in the future. He wants me to kill the outstanding E Class Regulars!"

She pointed at Khun announced, "But guess what, our God came to kill you himself! Khun Aguero Agnes! We sent a spy into your team and succeeded in bringing you here. This was a trap to catch you!"

Bam was left speechless for a moment and gnashed his teeth. He manipulated Xia Xia's lighthouse to changed his voice before speaking.

 _I'm glad I asked Elina to teach me these skills..._

"That's true, son of Khun's. I tried to kill you. That's why I laid this trap and waited for you… But I've changed my mind as I've watched your fear. I will be the embodiment of your fear. It'll be nice to see you run away in fear. I will be merciful this time and let you go for amusement."

"Run away, Khun Aguero Agnes… And never dare to meet me again." Bam clenched his fist as he turned his back against Khun.

"Hey, Slayer Nominee," Khun called out. "I don't know where you're from, but you should practice more to be an evil person. Your evil act is like right out of a lame novel. You sound like you're just reading lines."

Khun smirked. "Evil is born to be evil. What was that? It's so awkward and lame." His cobalt eyes narrowed. "You're trying to let me go on purpose, aren't you? Why? Be straightforward."

Bam gulped. Cold sweat began to form. Bam smiled wryly. _I just can't seem to trick you Mr. Khun… But, I can't tell you the truth either._ "I've said all I needed to say," Bam stated.

The room became silent. Abruptly, a small shot of electrical Shinsu was fired at Xia Xia's right hand. The female instantly lost grip of the remote that fell to the ground. Nobic instantly jumped up and dashed towards the remote, snatching it off the ground before Xia Xia could.

When Nobic was about to dash away, Bam extended his left arm and froze Nobic.

"That skill...!" Khun muttered in astonishment.

Bam easily took back the remote and walked up to Xia Xia. Standing before the female Bam spoke quietly in a serious yet frigid voice. "I'll go with you… But if you play with my friend's life again- I'll _**kill**_ you all."

Xia Xia froze as she felt a cold chill run down her spine. She swiftly snatched the remote out of Bam's hand and declared, "My lord, Jue Viole Grace said that he wanted to be nice and let you guys go, but now he's furious. Apologize with your deaths!"

Without hesitation, Xia Xia pressed down the red button. The ground began to shake violently. She shifted her head to face Bam and stated, "I felt it. That chill… You're _my_ God." She immediately turned back to Khun and his teammates. "Now let's begin! The birth of the new Slayers! Rejoice this moment with pain in this fiery h*ll pit!"

The walls began to crumble and the ground continued to shook. Red lights started to seep through every crack.

In that instant, Bam's voice returned to normal and shouted. "No! Mr. Khun! Run away, Mr. Khun! It's a trap! Run!"

Bam continued to shout, but Khun wouldn't budge. Bam bit his lip and threw his pocket at Khun as a last attempt to tell the male to get out of there.

* * *

Khun's P.O.V.

Khun was paralyzed from shock. His pupils continued to dilate with each passing second.

 _ **...Bam?!**_

 _Is it really him?! What- Why is he here...?_

A pocket fell beside Khun but he didn't pay much attention to it. He stared at the floating boat made of soil and rock that rose into the air.

 _The 25th Bam_ \- Handsome

Emily - _He's Alive_

 _ **...Is he?!**_

Seconds later, the Hand Of Arlen blew up with only Khun inside. Ran and Nobic somehow ended up in the floating boat. The hand immediately crumbled into pieces and the last thing Khun saw was darkness.

* * *

"Swallow the medicine Gyetang. You won't be getting better," Michael said, patting Gyetang's head.

"Stop it… Crazy b*stard…" Dan muttered. "You killed him... Traitors!" Dan glared at Apple and Michael.

Michael smiled. "I didn't kill him, Mr. Dan. I'm trying to cure him."

"Don't lie, you psycho! You poisoned him and made him ill. Gyetang didn't catch a flu! How could you do this when Khun's away? Who are you guys?"

Apple took a bite of a red juicy apple and answered. "Well, I would say we're Regulars who received orders from FUG to sneak into Khun's team and kill him."

(Felina: ...Pretty ironic for her to eat an apple when her name is Apple)

"FUG?! Why would FUG want to kill Khun?!" Dan demanded.

"I don't know. We just follow orders. Our job was to get into Khun's team and send him into a trap when the time is right. That's why I went to Khun who was looking for teammates at the time. Luckily I was exactly what he was looking for. I'm a scout capable of using lighthouses. After I got in, I recommended Michael. I received an order from FUG and used the Devil's Right Arm as bait to make Khun leave. I also hacked Khun's lighthouse so he won't be able to survive."

Dan's eyes widened. "Ha… So even Khun can get backstab… He trusted you guys for years…" Dan faced the floor and mumbled. "That's why I told him I didn't want to go up the Tower…"

"So? Are you going to kill me now?" Dan asked.

"I think I should," Apple stated, finishing the apple in her hand.

"Please don't!" a sudden voice pleaded.

Dam tried to hide his surprise but failed when he saw Rachel on her feets.

"Dan didn't do anything wrong. He was only brought here by Mr. Khun and did the things he didn't want to." Rachel held out her hand to Dan, despite the fact that Dan's hands were tied up. "Mr. Dan, let's go up the Tower together. Please… Be my legs from now on."

Dan's shoulder shook slightly. A cold giggle escaped from his mouth. "Yeah… I totally forgot about you… Why didn't I realize this earlier? The real traitor was right here all along. So it was _you_ who asked FUG to kill Khun, right?"

Dan looked at Rachel with a serious expression. "Get lost. If you want to walk, walk with your own legs. You've kicked away two, no three of your friends with those legs, huh?"

(Felina: Well said, Dan. A round of applause please. Anyone agrees?)

 **Page Break**

A drop of a thick red liquid slowly dripped down from the knife Rachel held in her hand. A raw metallic acrid smell filled the air, making the room's atmosphere heavy and bleak. She stood in front of a body soaked in scarlet red fluid. "You don't know anything… I did _nothing_ wrong."

(Felina: This b*tch revealed her true color!)

* * *

"No… No…" Viole cried weakly and collapsed to the ground on his knees. As much as he wanted to control the pain and bitterness he had just experienced he couldn't. His emotions came pouring out like a chaotic uproar from his throat in a form a loud screeching cry. "What did I do to you?! No!"

* * *

Team Sweet & Sour, excluding Goseng, Miseng, and Viole, stood in front of a massive pile of rubbles.

"What… happened here?" Wangnan asked in shock. He glanced at Violet who instantly jumped onto the pile of rubbles. She looked calm unlike everyone else.

"Ba-Viole!" she shouted.

Wangnan and everyone else followed her lead. They all jumped onto the pile of rubbles and called for Viole and Horyang. Prince had sent out his lighthouses to search the area and Yeon had her pocket out. "G-Guys!" Yeon exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Wangnan asked. Yeon shifted her head to Wangnan in a stiff manner. "Viole's pocket is under there…" she muttered. "What should we do!?" she panicked.

"Where?" Violet asked immediately. Yeon pointed to a specific area. Violet, Wangnan, and Arkraptor hurried over to the area.

Without thinking things through Wangnan threw a Shinsu bomb at that spot.

"Hey! It's dangerous!" Arkraptor yelled.

Clouds of smoke filled the air but it was quickly gone with the wind. The giant pieces of stones broke into smaller pieces and slid down the pile of rubbles.

"Hey! There's a guy! A guy!" Prince exclaimed. Wangnan and Arkraptor rushed to the unconscious male, making sure he was still alive.

"He's alive!" Wangnan stated happily looking at his teammates. They all sighed in relief but one.

"Violet?" Wangnan called out worriedly noticing the paleness of her face.

Violet's sapphire eyes widened at the sight of the unconscious male. As if a surge of blood was drained from her body she flopped into the ground. She felt a lump stuck in her throat, preventing her from speaking. The female only managed to muster one word, "...Khun?"

* * *

 **Floating Boat**

Nobic sat up slowly and shook his head. "Phew… At least we're alive…" he looked around his surroundings and noted, "A floating boat made of soil and rocks… They planned on blowing up the Hand Of Arlen from the beginning." Nobic glanced at the male lying next to him. "Hey, Ran, are you alive?"

"Yeah…"

"And Khun…" Nobic looked around and downcasted his red eyes. "I guess he's left in the rubbles…"

"Oh! I wasn't expecting you guys to tag along," a voice said from a distance. It was Xia Xia and next to her was Casano.

Nobic stood up in alarm. "Why are you doing this?"

Xia Xia thought for a moment. "To show off," she answered. "It's not easy to become a symbol of terror and worship. I'm making a story of the birth of the two new Slayers. Though only one is present at the moment."

"How will people react when they find out that he destroyed the Hand Of Arlen to kill a son of one of the 10 Great Families? I think most people would think it's how a Slayer Nominee should be."

Xia Xia's lip curled up into an amusing smile. "This's only the beginning. We will now make the best team and join the Workshop Battle to eliminate all the E Class Regulars. Once we create a legend for our God and Goddess, everyone will know that they're the strongest."

Ran slowly stood up and dusted off the dirt on him. "That's not funny. The best team? You'll all die here and never get to the Workshop."

Ran immediately dashed forward and Casano did the same. Both males had their fist ready as they closed the distance between themselves.

Viole instantly appeared between the two males and slammed his hand against the floor. A red sphere expanded from his location, pushing Ran and Casano away from each other.

"Red Spirit Punch - Blockade?" Nobic muttered to himself.

Viole faced Ran and Nobic and used a lighthouse to communicate. The message read: 'Stop it. I don't want to fight against Mr. Khun's teammates.'

Everyone wondered why Viole was using a lighthouse to communicate, but no one voiced out their question.

Viole turned back to Xia Xia with a new message on the lighthouse. 'Ms. Xia Xia, I'll join the Workshop Battle with you, but they're going with us.'

Viole's request surprised everyone. Xia Xia looked as if she has something to say, but the next message shut her up.

'It's an order', was the message. Xia Xia looked at Viole with a frown. She pouted childishly when she noticed the brunette's determine gaze.

"Hmph! I've got no choice." She shifted her body and faced Ran and Nobic. "Hey, you two. It's annoying but I'll put you two on my team."

"What!? Why would we-" Nobic complained.

The pink lighthouses blink and a new message appeared. 'Follow us or would you rather die here?'

Viole walked up to Ran and Nobic when suddenly, Ran's pocket beeped so softly that only he's heard. The young male glanced at his pocket with the message, 'I'm not your enemy. Trust me. Mr. Khun must be alive.'

Ran glanced back at Viole and spoke, "Alright, peace for now. We'll join your team and go to the Workshop Battle."

"Ran?!" Nobic was shocked by Ran's sudden change in attitude. He didn't go against the young's male idea. Nobic knew Ran well enough that the young male must have his reasons. After all, Ran hardly made peace with anyone.

* * *

11/11/17

Khun, you better not die! Thoughts on the chapter? Reviews, favorites and follows would be lovely! I'll see you all next time when I update (probably around Christmas). Also, I know it's very late, but I wished everyone Happy Halloween!


	58. Chapter 58

I know said I'll update around Christmas, so I guess this can be considered a bit late. Anyway, I wish everyone had a wonderful holiday! Now then, we'll jump straight to the story.

* * *

Khun's P.O.V

" _No! Mr. Khun! Run away, Mr. Khun! It's a trap! Run!"_

 _ **Bam?**_

 _Why did he sound like Bam?_

 _Jue Viole Grace_

 _Jue Violet Grace_

 _FUG_

 _Slayers_

 _Rachel_

 _Betrayal_

 _Death_

 _Bella_

 _Bam_

 _What's the relationship between all these things?_

Handsome - _The 25th Bam_

 _He's alive_ \- Emily

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

A pair of cobalt eyes shot open, greeted by a noisy scene. "Why did you set the acupuncture on fire?! You'll kill him!" yelled a male with yellow hair.

"W-What should I do?! Should I take it off!?" panicked the black haired female.

"How can you take it off?! It's too hot! Bring water!"

"My fire won't go out with just water!"

Khun frowned as he watched the two Regulars argue. Realizing that he was shirtless and that there was an ablaze acupuncture on him, Khun easily extinguishes the flame. In a flash, he sat up, grabbed the male with yellow hair by the neck.

"Who are you? Why are you taking care of me?" Khun asked suspiciously. Pointing the sharp end of the acupuncture at the male's neck.

The male forced a smile, "Um, let me explain..."

 **Page Break**

With his legs crossed, sitting in a chair, Khun faced Team Sweet & Sour. "So you guys are the teammates of Jue Viole Grace and Jue Violet Grace?"

Wangnan nodded. "Yes, but maybe not anymore… Well, without Viole."

Khun raised an eyebrow. _They're the teammates of the two Slayer Nominees? But they look too ordinary… There must be something wrong here._

"We followed Viole and went to the Hand Of Arlen. When we got there, we found you under the rubbles with Viole's pocket. We couldn't find any other trace of Viole nor Horyang," Wangnan explained. "What exactly happened in there?"

"I don't know _yet_ ," answered Khun. He eyed Wangnan, "Where's the pocket?"

Wangnan handed Viole's pocket over to Khun. Spotting the letter 'A' written on the pocket, Khun furrowed his eyebrow. "Where's Jue Violet Grace? Is she still with you guys?" Khun asked after pondering in silence.

"Yes, she is… But she doesn't want to see anyone for the moment," Goseng informed.

Khun hummed. He casually stood up and headed for the door.

"Huh? Where are you going!?" Wangnan exclaimed.

"I'm going to get my team back."

"We're going with you. I'm sorry, but I think we should know what happened. It's about my teammates' lives," Arkraptor reasoned, blocking Khun's way.

Khun looked up at Arkraptor. "...Are you guys qualified to go to the 29th Floor?"

"Yes."

"Alright then, follow me."

* * *

Khun's P.O.V

 **29th Floor**

 **Team Khun's Personal Bunker**

The males exited Khun's personal floating ship while the females remained inside. Violet didn't come along. Goseng said she would keep in contact with Violet so everything should be fine.

"A personal bunker… He must be rich," Wangnan muttered.

Arkraptor walked beside Khun and spoke, "Sorry, but I did some research on you while you were unconscious, Khun Aguero Agnes. You're famous among the E Class Regulars and you have quite a pride on your family… You must be an enemy of Viole's and Violet's who are Slayer Nominees."

Khun glanced at Arkraptor. His gaze was asking 'what are you trying to imply?'

"What's your relationship with Violet? She took care of you when you were unconscious. It's strange for a Slayer Nominee to help someone from one of the Great Families."

"Isn't that female, Yeon Ehwa, also someone from one of the Great Families?"

"Yeon's situation is different from yours. She's Viole's and Violet's teammates and your not."

Khun paused for a second. "I have no reason to tell you."

Arkraptor frowned at Khun's reply, but Khun continued, "But I'll you this, I saw your teammate escape alive"

With widened eyes, Arkraptor exclaimed, "R-Really?!" The man's voice carried a sense of relief.

"Yes… But what I'm worried about is in here." Khun scanned his thumb on something that looked like a doorbell and the door opened automatically. Khun entered and the others followed.

"Gyetang! Dan! Michael!" Khun called as he walked down the long hallway.

"Hey! There's someone here!" Wangnan shouted, rushing into a room along with Prince. Khun hurried into the room. A gush of heavy, raw, metallic smell greeted him.

On the wall, the word, 'FUG' was written in blood. Two of his teammates were unconscious. "Gyetang! Dan!" Khun hurried to his two teammates. It was too late. Gyetang was already dead.

"I think he's still breathing!" Prince pointed out. "Yes, he's still alive!"

Hurrying into actions, Prince immediately contacted a hospital. Arkraptor picked Dan up and dashed out the room, back to the floating ship. Clenching his fist, Khun's cobalt eyes hinted sadness, noticing the knife marks on Dan's feet. _His legs…_

* * *

 **Hospital**

"How is he?!" Wangnan hurriedly asked.

"He'll survive, but his legs are severely injured," answered Khun.

"Um… I don't know about FUG but this has nothing to do with Viole or Violet," Wangnan blurted nervously.

"I know…" Khun's cobalt eye turned icy cold. "It's _Rachel_."

"Rachel?"

"Anyway, let me take a break. I want to clear out my thoughts. Also, tell Violet that I'll be waiting for her on the rooftop." With that said, Khun walked off.

"O-Okay!" Wangnan shouted from behind. Once Khun was out of sight, Wangnan glanced towards a corner. "Be careful."

Violet stepped out of the shadow and headed for the rooftop, "It's okay. He won't hurt me."

* * *

Khun's P.O.V

Khun held Viole's pocket in his right hand. _This must be the A - Rank pocket Bam got from Princess Yuri. Regulars must receive a pocket according to their level so the fact that Viole has this pocket means..._

 _Irregulars… Yes, that connects everything. Why Rachel betrayed Bam, why FUG was after me, and even the unbelievable theory of Bam is Jue Viole Grace can be explained. To make FUG's wish come true, the must have an Irregular-_

"Is there something you need from me, Khun Aguero Agnes?" a sudden voice interrupted Khun's train of thoughts.

Khun looked up from the pocket, smiling slightly. "Something I need from you? I guess you can say that."

"I think you owe me an explanation, Jue Violet Grace," Khun demanded, facing the female in a black hooded cloak. "Or do you prefer the name Bella?"

"I don't understand-"

"Then how about Elina?" Khun sensed the female tensed up. Smiling smugly, he taunted, "What? Aren't you going to reply?"

The atmosphere rapidly became silent. The two stood there in silence. A light breeze blew by, strong enough to blow off the female's hood. Long brown luxurious hair came spilling down in a waterfall motion. A pair of deep sapphires eyes glimmered as it was exposed to the sunlight.

"How?"

Khun wiped off his smug grin and spoke, "I didn't. It was only till recently that I've finally confirmed my hypothesis." Sighing, Khun stared at the floor. "When I started suspecting that it was Rachel who killed Bam, somehow, it led me to the conclusion that Bella was just another name you're using. It took me a while to piece all puzzle together."

"...I think I should be the one asking you for an explanation."

Khun chuckled. "I heard about the interference of Princess Yuri from Shibisu, Endoris, and Annak. By chance, I also met one of my older brothers during the last exam."

"Older brother? You mean Hachuling? Blueberry is his nickname."

Khun nodded. "Princess Yuri's interference was to bring back two people. One was Bam and the other was someone named 'Eli'. I suspected that Eli is in short Elina. From there on, everything began to make sense."

Elina motioned for Khun to continue, thus, he did. "Princess Yuri must've come to retrieve Bam and Elina. This means that Elina has disguised herself as a Regular. Now here's the question; who did she disguise as? The answer I arrived at was-"

"Bella"

Elina took off the veil like black cloth and continued. "She was a Regular who had more knowledge about the 13 Month Series than the two Princesses of Jahad, despite not being a princess of Jahad herself. Not only that, she was able to predict that Anaak will lose possession over the Green April. That made her most suspicious, right?"

"So you've found out Bella was Elina. What does that have to do Violet being Elina?"

"It's a lucky guess… If Bella is Elina, there's no way she'll abandon Bam. The reason is simple, you're both Irregulars. If Bam is still alive, then over these past years, you two must've been together…"

Khun clenched his hands. "You're Jue Violet Grace then... Jue Viole Grace is Bam, isn't it?"

"I want to hear the truth from you. There are so many things I want to know." Khun attacked Elina with questions. "Why did you hide your identity from me? Does FUG know about your identity? Did you forget about the danger you'll face if you go against Jahad!? What exactly happened 6 years ago? Is Bam really Jue Violet Grace?!"

"Yes, Jue Viole Grace is The 25th Bam," a voice answered. A female with long flowy red hair and a black eye patch over her right eye stood near the door of the rooftop.

Khun's eyes widened. "Hwaryun?! Why are you here?! I remember you failed on the Floor of Tests!"

Hwaryun walked up to Elina. "I can go anywhere because I'm a guide. It was for my job that I took the test as a Regular. I'm helping FUG at the moment."

"FUG…? All this… By you?" Khun tried to remain calm but his voice betrayed him.

"Yes. FUG wanted the Irregular, The 25th Bam. Therefore, things were set up to make it seem like he died on the Floor Of Tests. Bella witnessed Rachel pushing Bam and tried to save him. Han Sung Yu, who's part of FUG made Bella acted as the 'killer' to take Rachel's blame and to convince everyone that Bam is dead," Hwaryun explained.

"Han Sung Yu would have gotten rid of Bella but he was told not to by the head of FUG. The two were then forced into FUG and were expected to live by the name Jue Viole Grace and Jue Violet Grace, as siblings and as Slayer Nominees" Hwaryun paused to observe Khun's expression, it was exactly what she wanted to see. Smiling, she continued, "And the guide who told them to go that way is _me_."

The moment Hwaryun finished, Khun lashed out a powerful punch. His fist smashed against a metal staff that appeared in front of Hwaryun.

Clank!

Blood dripped from Khun's right fist. With a glare, Khun demanded, "Where did you take Bam?!"

"I don't know. I didn't plan this one," Hwaryun replied. "This is done by the elders in FUG and some Slayers. They're interested in the politics and power inside of FUG. They want to have Viole under their control, of course, Violet too. That's why they want to put the two of them in a team they've made."

Khun quickly regained his composure. "That means you go backstabbed?" Suddenly, Elina grabbed Khun's right hand. Immediately, a green light enveloped Khun's hand.

"Stay still," Elina ordered firmly. The dripping of the blood instantly stopped and the cuts rapidly faded away. Khun felt the aching pain subsided.

"I've got a favor to ask you, Khun Aguero Agnes. Win the Workshop Battle with Viole's teammates," Hwaryun requested.

"What!? What do you mean to take them to the Workshop Battle?!"

Hwaryun began to explain. "After the incident at the Hand Of Arlen, they offered this. They suggested to choose the winning team between their team and the original team here and make it the final team for Viole and Violet."

"Actually, there's a high ranking FUG elder who has been supporting Viole and Violet. He has helped them live freely so far," Hwaryun stated. "He's quite a monster that even Slayers find hard to fight against so they couldn't ignore him. This was a compromise."

"So you want me to take them and win the battle? No way! What will change if I help you guys? You're also taking advantage of Bam!" Khun yelled.

Hwaryun shrugged. "Then what are you going to do? You've lost your team and you're the target of FUG. Are you planning to give up everything and run away?"

Hwaryun continued, "You know FUG was very lucky 6 years ago. Not only they gained one Irregular but _two_."

 _They've found out?!_ Khun glanced at Elina.

"There's only a few people in FUG that knows about Violet's identity. It's only me, that high ranking elder of FUG that I've spoken of and the head of FUG. I don't think there is anyone else. Even Han Sung Yu doesn't know," stated Hwaryun.

"If I tell other members of FUG that she's _Elina_ , the Irregular… What do you think will happen?"

Hwaryun watched Khun's gaze turned into a scowl. She was unfazed by it. "They've all heard of Elina. Elina, an Irregular that entered the Tower at the youngest age of all Irregulars. The first known female Irregular besides the ones who entered the Tower with Jahad. Rumours have it that she belongs to an unknown family who someone deemed to be a family of Irregulars which Jahad, The King Of The Tower have acknowledged."

"A person from a family of Irregulars is definitely someone FUG would want to get their hands on. The fact that Jahad has confirmed it only makes her more special. If her identity is revealed, FUG definitely won't let her go. Her importance in FUG will be as important as Bam's. With the two of them, the chance of FUG's wish coming true will increase. Unlike Bam, she'll be in more danger and I'm sure you already know why."

Khun didn't like the fact that he was being threatened. He downcast his eyes and he clenched his fists. _Damn it! Bam's alive and I can't do anything. I've finally met Elina…_

"Hwaryun, stop it," Elina commanded in a serious voice. She glared at the guide with her sapphire eyes. "If my identity is revealed, the news will soon reach Jahad. If that happens, chances of me dying are high. If I die, FUG's will lose one Irregular and that'll be a huge loss. If you want to reveal my identity go ahead. Let's see who will suffer more."

Hwaryun remained quiet before sighing. "I was only saying things. Don't worry, we don't plan on revealing your identity. You're like a goddess to FUG, whether they know if you're Elina or not, just like how Bam is like a God. We plan on keeping you guys safe."

A tense atmosphere surrounded the three when suddenly, "Blue! Come here! Your teammate is awake!" a voice shouted. It belonged to Wangnan. Khun hurriedly left the rooftop to Dan's room.

Bursting into the room, Khun sat in a chair beside the bed. Khun informed Dan about his condition. Once Khun finished, Dan muttered, "I see… Now… I can't… Run fast as before…"

Khun looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry Dan. It's my fault for bringing you into this…"

"Khun, please take me to the Workshop Battle."

"W-What!? But your legs-"

"Rachel," Dan interrupted. "She kept me alive on purpose. She wanted to see if I can live my life without my legs… She's expecting me to be in misery… The truth is… On the last exam I took before I met you, I lost all my teammates. Unfortunately, we met some strong opponents and all my teammates died during the battle and I… Ran out of the test by myself… At that moment, my fast legs… Were so horrible and I couldn't stop myself from crying…"

Dan shifted his head to look at Khun. "Actually, the reason why I didn't betray you is not that I like you, but because I couldn't forgive myself to become a worse person. It's weird, I lost everything today and no tear is coming out…" Dan gave Khun a resolute look as he stated, "Let's go to the Workshop Battle. Let's show her… That I won't give up like this."

As time passed, Dan eventually fell asleep. Khun walked out the room and saw Hwaryun standing before Viole's teammates who were sitting on a bench.

"Hwaryun!" Khun called out, "I accept your offer. I'll make a team with them, join the Workshop Battle and I'll win!"

Viole's teammates were dumbfounded by the news. "W-What do you mean?! You're going to the battle with us?" Wangnan asked in confusion.

"Yes. I'm Khun Aguero Agnes. I'm the old teammates of Bam and El- I mean, Viole and Violet. Let's join the Workshop Battle together. If we win, we can bring Viole back."

Wangnan's eyes widened and abruptly stood up. Khun continued, "I don't mind if nothing change, but I'll win the battle and bring myself back to who looked down on me."

Wangnan was left speechless before replying hesitantly. "Frankly speaking the chance that we'll win the battle even with Violet is-"

"I'm not going to the battle with you guys. I'm leaving the team," Violet declared.

"EEEEEEHHH!" Team Sweet & Sour cried. They all faced Elina and for some reason, they have only realized that the veil like black cloth covering her lower face was taken off. Without that cloth, she looked even more attractive. They were all immersed by her beauty before a voice snapped them back.

"So FUG has finally called you back?" Hwaryun questioned.

Elina gave a nod. Wangnan panicked, "Then our chance of winning is -"

"100%," Khun stated confidently. He glanced at Elina with a faint cocky smile, "I can't lose against some lame Slayer Nominees or the witch of Jahad. I'll make the perfect strategies to break them. I'll do anything nasty and dirty to win. At last, they'll all kneel before me and beg for mercy."

Miseng grabbed onto Goseng and commented, "He's scary..."

Goseng replied back, "Usually handsome guys are like that."

Prince nodded in approval, "He's my style."

Arkraptor scratched the back of his head and said helplessly, "He's not normal…"

Yeon who was drinking a cup of water suddenly felt her face flushed.

Elina watched everyone's reactions and a soft laugh escaped from her mouth. Her sweet hearty laugh soar through the air like a beautiful melody. Everyone stopped what they were doing and couldn't help but stare. It was the first time that Wangnan and the others, including Hwaryun have witness Elina laughing so happily.

"Don't think about winning so fast, Viole and I won't back down so easily," Elina stated with a smile.

Wangnan and the others looked at Elina in awe. With the veil like black cloth covering her lower face, they've never seen her smile. This was a first.

"Oh, have the others gotten stronger?" Elina asked.

Khun shrugged, "Probably."

"Is that so? Then I'll be expecting more of a fight from the two princesses of Jahad," Elina stated.

"You two Slayer Nominees better not lose to anyone else but us. We'll definitely bring you two back," Khun declared.

Elina put on her hood and turned her back against everyone. "I'll look forward to it." With that said, she walked off with Hwaryun following.

Once she left, Khun faced Wangnan. "About what I said, you don't have to be pressured. Let's just try. You're just going to meet our friends."

"Well, that's true." Wangnan reached out his hand. "Alright, I'll make a team with you and let's win," he stated with an unyielding voice.

"Great." Khun shook hands with Wangnan.

"Is Violet really strong?" Yeon asked out of curiosity. "Defeating a princess of Jahad is not easy. She talked as if she fought two of them and won."

"I guess you can say that. It wasn't a serious fight but the two princesses of Jahad couldn't lay a finger on her," answered Khun. "I'm confident to say that Violet is much stronger than Viole."

Team Sweet & Sour faces became pale. "...Are we really going to be alright? We all understand how powerful Viole is… And you're saying Violet it stronger?" Goseng muttered worriedly.

"We've never really witness Violet's abilities… She's always kept a low profile…" Yeon mumbled.

Khun nodded. "You guys won't be able to stand against anyone during the Workshop Battle. I'll be training you guys _thoroughly_ , understand?"

"Yes!" Team Sweet & Sour answered firmly.

Wangnan pumped his fist into the air and declared, "Let's win the Workshop Battle!"

* * *

12/30/17

Wow… This is long. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Personally, I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter because 1) I haven't been writing frequently and 2) there are many readers who have high expectation for this chapter. I'm afraid I wasn't able to meet the reader's expectation. Reviews would be very appreciated (I love reading reviews), followers and favorites too. Thank you for reading! I wish everyone an (Early) Happy New Year!


	59. Chapter 59

Alright… How long has it been since I last updated? Um, over the course of a few months? Well, I updated now so… Enjoy! Make sure to read till the end. I'll be replying to some comments and will be talking about some stuff.

* * *

In a location far away from where Regulars would stay, unknown by many, was one of FUG's hideout. In a certain room, a brunette stared at the red wall with an indifferent expression. There was a massive deep cut embedded in the wall. It seems to be a mark made by a humongous beast or something ultrasharp, perhaps an ignited weapon.

Clapping sounds resonated from the room. "Nice to meet you, Lord Jue Viole Grace," greeted a tall male in black with an iron mask. "I'm Reflejo, the Fisherman, who will be serving you."

Viole turned to face Reflejo as the other male continued, "How do you like it? The power of the ' _Thorn_ ' we've got for you?"

Thorn, a red needle like object, around the size of one's palm, hovered behind Viole's right shoulder. Without giving Reflejo much of a single glance, Viole walked passed him.

"I'm sorry for bringing you here by force. I'm reflecting on it," Reflejo apologized as he bowed down exactly 45 degrees.

Viole stopped in his footsteps upon hearing those words. He was about to turn around when a familiar voice's voice caught his attention instead.

"It certainly didn't look that way to me." Out from the shadow was a graceful female.

"...Violet?" Viole called out in surprised.

Violet smiled warmly at Viole. "I'm back," she greeted, linking her arm with Viole's. Her movement was smooth, fast, and definitely natural as if she's done it many times before. Violet looked over her shoulder, glancing at Reflejo and said, "I'm sorry but I'll be borrowing this brother of mine. Please allow us to excuse ourselves. We'll like to focus more on the upcoming battles."

Reflejo nodded reluctantly and allowed the two slayers nominees to leave.

* * *

 **29th Floor**

 **Regular's Area- Training Center Of Team Sweet & Sour**

"I quit! I quit! I quit!" cried Wangnan at the top of his lungs as he ran with all his might with a giant boulder coming right at him. "I'm not making a team with him!"

A month has passed since the incident at the Hand of Arlene. Since the day Khun joined Team Sweet & Sour he has been training them continuously.

Flopping onto the soft grass, Wangnan huffed to catch his breath. Beside him were Prince, Miseng, and Arkraptor. Khun walked up to the four and announced, "That's it for today. The test is tomorrow. Rest up and sleep well. We'll be moving early in the morning."

After saying all he needed to say, Khun returned to a nearby house.

"That b*stard… As soon as he joined, he's been acting like the leader. We've done nothing else but trained for a whole month… What a crazy dude," Prince mumbled tiredly to no one in particular.

Wangnan wore a bitter smile. He stood up, bid his teammates goodbye, and headed for the nearby house to rest. Creaking the door open, Wangan entered and instantly slumped onto the cold wooden floor.

"Hey! Sweet and Sour! You finished early today!" an energetic voice greeted. It was Dan.

"Dan!" Wangnan hurried over to the other male. "Is it okay for you to move?"

Dan nodded as he tied his shoelaces. "The doctor told me to rest more, but I need to move in order to heal faster."

"Don't push yourself."

"I'm fine." Dan patted Wangnan on the back. "Are you guys gonna be okay? If you fail tomorrow's test, we can't go to the workshop battle."

Wangnan laughed nervously. "Honestly, I'm not sure. The fact that Viole, Violet, and Horyang is missing makes me nervous. In fact, I'm scared… Nobody's saying it out loud but everyone must be feeling the emptiness without them."

 **Page Break**

A knock on the door caught Khun's attention. Inviting the person in, the door opened. "Um… Khun, do you have a minute?" The visitor was Goseng.

"Glasses? What's up?" Khun greeted.

Goseng fidgeted with her fingers and looked down, avoiding Khun's gaze. "I have some questions about the simulation we made… I was thinking about changing some part and-"

Khun immediately cut her off. "Wait. You spend all night reviewing the simulation and thinking up of another partial strategy that might not be used?"

"Just in case…" Goseng muttered.

Khun mentally facepalmed. "Tomorrow is the test. What are you gonna do if you don't trust the strategy we've prepared for a whole month? How can your teammates take the test with confidence if the Light Bearer doesn't have any confidence? I know you're nervous, but have more faith in yourself."

Goseng nodded hesitantly before bowing and exiting the room.

The next morning, before the sun even rose, Khun gathered everyone for an announcement. As he and Dan stood in front of Team Sweet & Sour, they noticed the paleness of their skin and dark eye bags.

Khun felt an irk mark appeared on his head. "What the h*ll did you all do last night?! I told you all to sleep and rest because we'll start moving early in the morning! As soon as we get there, we need to take the test! If we fail, we can't be invited to the Workshop Battle!" raged Khun.

Hearing mumbles and incoherent words coming from the 6 Regulars Khun kicked Team Sweet & Sour out of his bunker. "Just go back to sleep! NOW!"

It didn't take long for Team Sweet & Sour to fall back asleep. Khun returned to his room and flopped onto his chair. "What's wrong with them?! How can they not care about their condition on the day of the test?!"

He shook his head helplessly and bit his lips. "How did Bam and Elina stand all this? Bam's probably on the same level as them intelligent wise, but Elina… I'm surprised that she managed to survive all this so calmly," groaned Khun.

He rubbed the side of his forehead with his eyes shut. "This is dangerous. I'm getting to understand why FUG did all of this. Frankly speaking, I didn't say a word for the whole month but this team is a disaster. I'm tired of smiling at them… Maybe it's better to lose..."

Dan sweatdropped hearing Khun's last sentence.

Hours later, Team Sweet & Sour has left to take the test. Khun remained in his room and has been tapping his finger against the table for quite some time.

"Khun, we still have time to get the result. You should rest for now," Dan suggested.

Khun shook his head. "...I can't. I'm too nervous." As soon as those words came out of Khun mouth Khun heaved a helpless sigh. "How can I be nervous about a test on the 29th Floor? I think their stupidity is affecting me. I'm beginning to feel anxious and nervous. Call the doctor, Dan."

Dan smiled inwardly and thought, _Well… You're always with above average teammates… And it's normal to be nervous before taking a test… I guess this might be a big test for you too._

Time continued to pass while Khun and Dan sat there in silence. From time to time, Dan would glance at Khun.

"What is it?" Khun asked, noticing his teammate's unnatural behavior.

Dan scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Not sure if I should be asking this but… What's your relationship with the two slayer nominees? I know, Viole, or Bam, is a previous teammate of yours, but… Violet… Um, Elina was it? She's...?"

Khun raised an eyebrow, unsure of the reason behind Dan's sudden question.

"I'm just curious! I've never seen you take interest in females. Sadly, I haven't met her, but everyone's been telling me that she's a beauty. What about her makes her special that pique your interest? Arkraptor said she took care of you when you were unconscious! This is a talk between man so tell me everything."

Dan's eyes were filled with excitement. A tick mark appeared on Khun's head. He returned Dan's hopeful eyes with a cold gaze, instantly shutting the scout up. Khun then rested his head on his arms and shut his eyes. Slowly, darkness took over his consciousness.

 **Flashback**

"You're so slow…" whined a young brunette to a young boy with blue silverish hair.

The boy approached her, slightly out of breath and frowned as he sat beside her. "It can't be helped. Training lasted longer today."

The two youngster, Khun and Elina, relaxed in the shades underneath a big tree. "Where's Ran?" Elina asked, sitting up.

"Over the rainbow."

The female rolled her eyes. "What did he do this time?"

"Nothing much. He just electrified some people because they were annoying."

"Again? Poor Ran, why do people like bothering him so much?" Elina chuckled, her laughter danced with the wind. Khun frowned at the sight. He brought up his right hand to Elina's forehead and flicked it.

"Ow! What was that for?" Elina cried, rubbing her forehead.

Khun took back his hand and smirked. "Nothing, I just felt it."

"Ran would never hit me for no reason. He's cute unlike you."

This time, it was Khun's turn to roll his eyes. "Ran this, Ran that. Enough of Ran already," stated Khun, a tint of annoyance could be detected.

"Jealous?" Elina teased with an innocent smile. With no hesitation, Khun head chopped her. "Ow!"

"Say that again and you're dead."

Elina scoffed. "I don't want to hear that from the guy who lost to me. Even with you and Ran teamed up, you guys are still no match for me."

Khun was about to retort when a finger was placed over his lips. His eyes met Elina's as the female began to speak in a gentle voice. "Khun, you're strong. I know you'll get even stronger. I'll be waiting no matter what, therefore, you don't have to rush. Both you and Ran, ok?"

With that said, Elina removed her finger from Khun's lips and embraced the boy. Feeling the warmth from the female Khun hesitantly hugged her back. The hug lasted only for a few seconds.

After they separated, Khun laid down on the grass and shut his eyes. "Don't you dare disappear without saying anything," he mumbled.

The boy received no reply. Instead, he heard sounds of shuffling coming beside him. He shifted over to his left and opened his eyes.

To his dismay, Elina was also laying on the grass. The two faced each other in silence until Elina called out Khun's name. She held out her pinky and said, "Let's make a promise."

 **Flashback Ends**

The sound of beeping woke Khun up from his slumber. He lifted his head and read the message on his lighthouse.

You are invited to the Workshop Battle:

Khun Aguero Agnes

Ehwa Yeon

Miseng Yeo

Dann Edin

Prince

Arkraptor Hon

Wangnan Ja

Goseng Yeo

* * *

4/22/18

Yay, I finally complete a chapter! Hello everyone, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'm so sorry for not updating. I would use the excuse, 'I was busy' (which I was), but I wasn't to the point that I couldn't update. I'm currently undergoing the infamous phase called the ' _writer's block_ '. Once again, I've slowly lost interest in TOG but a part of me still wants to continue writing because of all the support that has been given. I've read some new comments and it helped motivate me to continue writing. I am a silent reader myself, but I've realized how much comments mean to an author. Thank you, everyone!

Now that's over with, I just want to tell everyone that I feel a great sense of accomplishment about my OC, Elina. I'm very happy that you guys don't hate her. I'm not a fan of OC so it's understandable that you guys might not like Elina. .swag, I'm glad you love Elina very much! Also, Caroline, you're comment made me laugh. You're so honest. Yes, I agree that there are a good amount/a lot of Mary Sue… Something I would like to avoid but unfortunately, I couldn't. The reason I'm not fond of OC is because of Mary Sue. After reading your comment, I realized that Elina's characterization needs work, but I find that difficult. Do you have any suggestions or you don't mind things the way it's now?

(Ugh… Should I make Elina weaker? Writing an OC that's not hated is so difficult x.x)

Overall, I'm back (for the time being) and I'll like to express my thanks for all the support you've all given me. Thank you so much! I wish to treasure all my readers, old and new. Cya all till next time!


	60. Chapter 60

Khun's P.O.V

"I'm finally going to the workshop battle!" Wangnan exclaimed excitedly the moment Khun's bunker lifted off the ground.

"Will I get to see the real Endoris Jahad? Gosh, my heart is already pounding," Wangnan fanboyed.

"And maybe get an autograph too?" added Dan with great enthusiasm.

Khun rolled his eyes. "We're fighting against her, you know?"

"What?! No way! That's impossible!" shouted Wangnan and Dan at the same time.

"Well, it's gonna happen… and she's gonna be a troublesome opponent…" Khun smiled at the thought. _I wonder how much stronger have they all gotten by now? I'm looking forward to it._

 **Page Break**

"Awesome!" Wangnan exclaimed, peering out the window. Hundreds of bunkers were soaring in the sky alongside a magnificent giant ship.

That ship was the _Archimedes_ , the floating ship of the workshop.

"That's one of the top 5 floating ships at the workshop. It's famous for its beautiful looks and impressive size," informed Khun. He placed down his cup of coffee, stood up, and walked over to Wangnan.

"It's almost time we arrive. Go get your belongings," Khun instructed. Wangnan beamed and hurried to get his luggage.

Minutes later, Khun's bunker settled on the roof of a hotel. The door opened and everyone stepped off. "The ship departs in two days. Let's stays here and rest."

Everyone cheered, they were all pleased with Khun's decision. After replying "Ok!" everyone dashed for the exit, trying to get the room with the ocean view.

Khun watched them with a helpless smile. _I knew they'd be fighting over something like that, so I reserved rooms with the ocean view for all of them._

Once everyone left the rooftop, Khun stood there alone and looked up at the sky. He suddenly recalled his conversation with Hwaryun.

" _Don't let the others know that Bam and you are still alive. That includes your old teammates as well. If you break this promise, we'll lose Bam. The fact that Viole is Bam and Violet is Elina is a top secret in FUG that only a few know. You'll keep your mouth shut, right?"_

"I don't need her to tell me something like that," Khun mumbled in annoyance.

* * *

"Hatz! Annak! Look! It's the Archimedes!" Shibisu shouted, smacking his face against the window, trying to get a closer look at the amazing floating ship that's right before his eyes.

"I can't believe I'm looking at the Archimedes with my own eyes! Now I can die without regret!"

"...I thought he was serious for the last few days, but he's back to being an idiot," Annak commented with dead eyes.

Hatz smacked Shibisu with his katana. "Don't get excited. We're not here to have fun. We're here to defeat the two slayer nominees, Jue Viole Grace and Jue Violet Grace."

Shibisu scratched the back of his neck and frowned. "Geez, relax a bit, won't you?" He pointed at Endoris and said, "Look at her."

Hatz glanced at Endorsi who was bathing in the sun by the window. She was happily drinking her orange juice and was listening to music. Hatz couldn't help but feel his eye twitch. He began to worry for his team.

* * *

"Viole, can you tell this iron mask guy to take off these foot cuffs? We're not criminals and it's hard to move in these," Novick complained, eyeing Reflejo. "Shouldn't you trust your teammates?"

"Trust you?" Reflejo scoffed. "You should be thanking Mr. Viole that you're still alive." Novick rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Reflejo, please take those off," ordered Viole.

"But-"

"They don't have a place to run. I'll take the risk so let them go."

Novick wore a smug grin. "Yeah, take this off."

"It's annoying. Take it off," stated Ran.

"He said it was an order. Are you not gonna obey his order?" taunted both Novick and Ran.

Without a choice, Reflejo removed the foot cuffs. "Alright, I took them off. Just so you know, I'll be keeping an eye on both of you so don't even think about doing anything stupid."

Novick raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What do you mean by ' _anything stupid_ '?" A black mist appeared behind Novick and before you know it, he was in front of Reflejo. "Something like this?"

Immediately, Novick's eyes widened. A chill was sent down his spine causing him to jump back.

"Yes, something like that," answered Reflejo who turned to face Viole. "I'll be back inside, Mr. Viole. If you or Violet plan on going somewhere please inform me ahead of time. If you guys get in trouble with the patrol, it will be a problem."

With that said, Reflejo headed for the exit. After he left, Viole spoke up. "Is there anything else that makes you feel uncomfortable?"

"Not really. Thanks to you," answered Novick. "But frankly speaking, I'm confused. Why are you being so nice to us?"

"Because you're friends of Mr. Khun," Viole replied.

Novick sweatdropped. "...That's the part I don't get the most."

"Sorry, but I can't tell you in details. For now, just trust me." Upon his words, Ran and Novick exchanged glances.

"You should trust him. By all mean, he's not a bad person," spoke a voice from behind. Ran and Novick turned around in alarm. By the door stood a female with long brown hair in a casual outfit.

"Violet, you're back. Where were you?" Viole asked as his younger sister walked up to him.

"Nowhere in particular," she answered. Violet stood beside Viole and turned to face Ran and Novick. "It's been a while, Ran."

"You know her?" Novick looked down at Ran.

The younger boy nodded. "...Yeah, but I didn't expect to see her here."

"Does A.A know about this?" Ran asked, walking up to Violet. Violet nodded with a bitter smile. Ran glanced at Viole then back at Violet. "Alright, I'll trust you," Ran stated, directing it to Viole.

Violet's lip curled into a faint smile and pulled the younger boy into a hug. Novick stood their shock. Ran eyed Novick to shut up and the taller male did. After the two pulled apart, Ran heaved a sigh. "Well then, I'll see you two later." Ran headed for the door with Novick following behind.

"Are you sure about this Ran? Are we really gonna trust them?" Their exchange with the two slayers drove Novick in confusion. He questioned Viole's kindness, Violet's interaction with Ran, and Ran's decision.

"It's fine," stated Ran. "If I have to trust someone beside A.A… It'll be her."

* * *

"Follow me! This way!" yelled a male with orange hair and tanned skin. He ran and jumped from roof to roof and entered an underground passage. Viole rushed after him. Currently, the two were being chased by a level 30 workshop patrol, Blue Dog.

How did Viole get into this mess? Well, a lot of things happened. Long story short, Viole noticed someone was chased by a robot looking machine and decided to help him out… And because he destroyed the patrol with a single blow, a stronger patrol was sent.

After the two safely entered the underground passage the orange haired male took out a jamming device. "Alright, with this you won't have to worry about eliminating patrols in the area. This device jams the flow of shinsu and blocks the transmission to the workshop so they can't send stronger patrols after us," explained the male.

Viole nodded in understanding. "So all that's left to do is fight the Blue Dog here?"

The older male sighed. "Basically… But to win one on one against Blue Dog we'll need someone like the Prince of Jahad or Jue Viole or Violet Grace."

Viole nodded again when suddenly the ground shook. He looked up and his golden eyes widened. Laser beams were slowly cutting through the iron manhole. Viole glanced at the other male and shouted, "It's coming!"

* * *

Khun's P.O.V

An irk mark appeared on Khun's forehead as he tried to block out the loud screams beside him. "Why are you guys watching TV in my room!?" Khun asked irritated.

"Why not? It's more fun to watch it together!" Wangnan started with a grin.

"Get out."

Dan laughed at Khun's coldness. "Khun, come on. Enjoy yourself a bit."

Khun merely rolled his eyes and brought his attention back to the TV screen only to a gray screen.

"Hello, E Class Regulars," a voice greeted out of nowhere. "I'm EO, the one who's in charge of this workshop battle. Sorry for disturbing everyone this late at night, but I've prepared a game for you all."

 _A game?_ Khun's eyes narrowed as EO continued.

"The price of this game is 248 tickets to ride on the Archimedes that will depart in two days! Please use the items we've provided you and get the tickets to the Archimedes! The name of this game is One Shot One Opportunity!"

Suddenly, blue spheres of light fell from the sky, falling into each individual's hands. The light soon dispersed and what was left was a _gun_.

EO coughed over the announcer. "Here are the rules! Use the gun to shoot other regulars and they'll be sent to the Archimedes. However, there's only one bullet per person. If to want to have some fun, you can steal the gun from another regular and get the bullet from it."

"The person of the stolen gun fails and you can only shoot from your own gun. You can not shoot yourself. The chamber can hold up to 6 bullets. There's a control handle on the left side of the gun where you can select either 'dark' or 'light' mode. In 'light' mode, regulars shoot will get a ticket. You only have one shot with the 'dark' mode and if you miss, you fail."

"The first person who shoots get the item, _Blood Tamara_ and the one who sends the most regulars onto the Archimedes get the _White Heavenly Mirror_! If you shoot _Bongbong_ , the fairy of luck, you'll get a ticket and a _very special item_. After a minute, the protection of the gun will be removed. Good luck everyone!"

When the announcement ended, Khun sighed. _This game might cause chaos…_ Khun glanced at his lighthouse. A pair of men was running down the hallway with guns in their hands.

"Khun! We should take a good spot before the protection is removed!" Wangnan called from behind.

"...You're wrong, Wangnan. We don't have to." Khun stood up and walked slowly towards Wangnan.

"?!" A pair of yellow eyes widened in shock. Khun stood before Wangnan with his gun right before his face. Cold sweat immediately trickled down Wangnan's cheek. "...You… What-"

Khun gazed coldly at Wangnan. With one second left before the protection was removed Khun spoke, "All I want is _Blood Tamara_."

"AAAAAAHHHH!"

Page Break

"Nice. Now we have two bullets." Khun looked at the bullets in his right hand and glanced at the two regulars tied to a chair.

"Nice job screaming," Khun said with a smile. "Thanks to your desperate, yet realistic screaming, two idiots came in here to get bullets. Screaming makes people lose their judgement. Well done."

"If that was the plan, tell me beforehand! I thought you'd really shoot me!" Wangnan growled.

Khun heaved a sigh. _He's not used to me yet_. "It had to be realistic."

Dan shook his head, feeling sorry for Wangnan. A minute later, Goseng's voice was heard from Khun's lighthouse. "Guys! Are you guys ok?!"

"We're fine. How about you?" replied Khun.

"We're fine but we lost contact with Miseng and Prince once we arrived at the Observatory," informed Goseng. Her voice was laced with worries.

Khun pondered for a moment before nodding his head. "Wangnan," he called. The yellow haired male shifted his attention to Khun. "What is it?"

A devilish smile appeared on Khun's face. "Let's do something _crazy_."

* * *

"Alright, four bullets! This is easier than I thought." Shibisu grinned at the bullets in his hand.

"B*stards… You say you'll catch Viole and Violet for the regulars and yet you beat good people like us and stole ou bullets. How can you attack us when FUG is in the hotel nearby!" yelled one of the four regulars that were captured by Endoris.

Hatz raised an eyebrow. "Say that again. Where are they?"

"...It's down the hill. They rented a floor in Silver Blue Hotel," muttered another regular.

"...What will you do, Shibisu?" Hatz glanced back at Shibisu.

Shibisu clenched his fist. "Let's go and shoot them in the head," he ordered. Hatz and Annak nodded. Immediately, the three hurried over to Silver Blue Hotel.

Once the three of them were gone, Endoris took out her phone. The chatting app with Emily was opened and it read, _Jue Viole Grace is at D-52, an underground passage._

"I guess I'll be taking the main dish~."

Page Break

"Mr. Viole is gone?! You can't contact him nor do you know where he is?! What are you going to do about this?!" Reflejo chided angrily.

Xia Xia held her head low as she apologized. "I'm sorry…"

"Ms. Violet, do you know here Mr. Viole went?" Reflejo asked, trying to contain his anger.

Violet scoffed. "...As if I know. Even if I do, do you think I'll tell you?"

The room suddenly became deadly silent until one of the members, Utoh, informed, "Mr. Reflejo, it seems like we have a guest. It's Anaak _Jahad_."

Reflejo glanced out the nearest window and spotted Annak on top of the Light Tower.

"She's not taking any actions. They must've realized that we don't have any bullets so they're just giving us pressure before the attack," Violet stated.

"What should we do?" Utoh asked.

"...Wait for Mr. Viole is come back," answered Reflejo.

"And if he doesn't?" Ran pointed out.

Reflejo glared at the young boy and clenched his fist. "...Then we'll fight. Once the number of tickets falls below 100… _Attack_."


End file.
